BAEKHYUN (ChanBaek Ver) Remake novel Phoebe Claire
by baekieyaaa
Summary: (COMPLETE) Baekhyun selalu merasakan kebahagian yang singkat dengan orang orang yang ia cintai. Hingga pada suatu saat ia bertemu Chanyeol, lelaki yang mampu membawa Baekhyun dalam kebahagian yang abadi. (ChanBaek/GS/Remake)
1. Chapter 1

BAEKHYUN

( Remake dari novel Phoebe "CLAIRE" )

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, EXO's member.

Pairing : ChanBaek.

Rate : M.

Disclaimer : ini fanfic remake karya Phoebe "Claire" saya hanya merubah nama tokohnya saja. Sebelebihnya sesuai dengan novel aslinya.

Prolog~

Byun Baekhyun dan Bae Juhyun adalah orang yang sama dengan nasib yang berbeda. Sayangnya, Bae Juhyun yang mungkin lebih beruntung telah di bunuh delapan tahun lalu oleh seorang laki-laki bernama Park Sehun.

Sekarang, saat Park Sehun sudah tiada, seorang laki-laki kembali menghidupkan sosok Bae Juhyun secara diam-diam untuk mendapatkan harta warisan miliknya yang berlimpah.

Park Chanyeol, sepupu Sehun tidak menyangka bahwa Bae Juhyun terlalu menarik. Lalu, harta saja tidak cukup. Park Chanyeol menjadi tamak, ia juga menginginkan Bae Juhyun, sang pewaris harta Park berikutnya.

Chapter 1_BAEKHYUN Memory : First Man First time loving

Baekhyun tau ini adalah tindakan bodoh, menjual rumah pemberian ibu angkatnya demi sebuah mobil tua. Tapi Baekhyun merasa bukanlah prioritas untuk menetap di satu tempat mengingat dirinya masih sangat muda. Dengan mobil itu, Baekhyun berharap bisa berkeliling ke banyak tempat yang memungkinkan dirinya untuk menemukan jalan hidupnya. Sebelumnya, jelas-jelas Baekhyun ingin melanjutkan kuliah. Tapi ia akan berhenti sementara tentang cita-citanya yang satu itu dan akan melanjutkan lagi jika memiliki uang yang cukup suatu saat nanti.

Sekarang, beginilah nasibnya, berkeliling Northumberlan dan bekerja di banyak tempat dengan keahlian yang sangat minim. Setidaknya Baekhyun tidak perlu merasa bosan karena ia hanya akan bertahan di satu tempat selama beberapa minggu. Hari ini ia sudah mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaannya menjadi Waitress di sebuah rumah makan cepat saji. Baekhyun sudah bekerja cukup lama di sana. Sebulan, rekor terlama Baekhyun tinggal di suatu lokasi. Ia sedang menghitung uang bekasnya untuk berpindah ke tempat yang baru saat melihat seorang pemuda kebingungan. Usia pemuda itu mungkin sebaya dengannya, tapi wajah asingnya membuat Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menganggap orang itu sebagai pendatang baru. Baekhyun memandanginya beberapa lama dan tidak membuang wajah ketika pemuda itu mendekatinya.

"What can i do for you, Sir?" hanya itu yang bisa Baekhyun ucapkan. Kata-kata yang selalu diucapkannya kepada pelanggan yang datang untuk makan di tempatnya bekerja.

"Kau tau kemana aku harus melapor? Aku semalam tidur di penginapan itu bersama dengan seorang wanita penghibur." ia menunjuk ke sebuah penginapan yang Baekhyun baru sadari keberadaannya. "Begitu aku bangun pagi, semua barang berhargaku hilang."

"Apa saja yang hilang?"

"Banyak, uangku juga. Untungnya aku menyimpan satu kartu kreditku di tempat rahasia. Tapi aku pendatang di Canada dan semua surat-surat pentingku dibawa oleh wanita itu!"

"Termasuk pasport?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk.

Baekhyun tertawa renyah. "Seharusnya kau berhati-hati dengan kecenderungan meniduri wanita penghibur! Ayo naik ke mobilku! Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke kantor polisi terdekat.

"Terima kasih."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Tapi gerakannya terhenti saat pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman. Baekhyun menatap heran lalu tersenyum dan menyambutnya dengan jabatan tangan yang kokoh. "Baekhyun!"

"Kim Jongin. Aku beruntung bertemu denganmu, Baekhyun!"

"Jadi kau benar-benar tidak menetap di satu tempat?" Jongin menatap Baekhyun antusias.

Mereka sedang menanti keputusan polisi atas laporan yang sudah dibuat oleh Baekhyun untuk Jongin. Sekarang hanya tinggal menanti keputusan petugas tentang kapan mereka diperbolehkan untuk pergi. Berbekal dengan sikapnya yang mudah akrab dengan orang lain, bukan hal sulit bagi Baekhyun untuk akrab dengan laki-laki ini. Ia bahkan tau kalau Jongin adalah pemuda yang berasal dari Jepang dan sangat suka berpergian. Sama seperti dirinya. Adanya kesamaan pokok tentang diri mereka membuat Jongin juga merasa cepat akrab dengannya. Bagi pemuda itu Baekhyun adalah gadis yang menyenangkan.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku sebatang kara di dunia ini. Satu-satunya keluarga yang ku miliki adalah ibu angkatku dan dia sudah meninggal beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ku pikir akan sangat membosankan hidup di tempat yang sama untuk seumur hidupku mengingat aku masih muda. Selama ini aku selalu didera kebosanan dan aku menghindari kebosanan itu untuk kehidupanku selanjutnya."

"Jadi kemana kau akan menuju sebenarnya?"

"Entahlah. Aku hanya berkeliling Canada. Untuk kehidupanku, aku berkerja di rumah makan yang pastinya akan menerima tenaga tambahan yang siap bekerja penuh dan bersedia digaji murah. Untuk sementara ini hidup seperti itu lebih menyenangkan. Akan lebih menyenangkan lagi kalau aku bisa jalan-jalan tanpa harus memikirkan uang!" Baekhyun lalu tertawa, ia sedang bercanda. Kim Jongin memandangnya dengan serius lalu tersenyum begitu mendapat ide baru. "Kita pergi bersama, bagaimana?"

"Maksudmu apa? Jangan kau pikir..."

"Aku tidak berpikir apa-apa selain mendapat tumpangan yang aman. Jangan khawatir, karena aku tidak akan menumpang secara gratis. Aku pastikan kalau aku akan memberikan uang yang pantas selama aku bersamamu!"

Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ya, dan dia tidak perlu bekerja setidaknya untuk sementara ini. Tujuan mereka juga sama, berkeliling Canada. Mungkin dirinya tidak akan pernah melewatkan kesempatan ini. "Kau menjamin segalanya? Aku akan setuju kalau kau menjamin biaya bahan bakar, penginapan, makan dan..."

"Aku bahkan akan membelikanmu pakaian baru jika kau menginginkannya. Uang bukan masalah bagiku. Lagi pula kau akan memiliki teman yang tidak membosankan dalam perjalanan kehidupanmu!"

"Lalu berapa lama kau akan menjadikanku pemandu?"

Jongin menyeringai, Baekhyun mengatakan kalau dirinya adalah pemandu? Ya, gadis ini memang pemandunya untuk sementara selama ia menghabiskan waktunya di Canada. "Sampai kita kembali lagi ke tempat ini untuk mengambil pasporku! Aku harap saat itu mereka sudah menemukan perempuan penipu itu!"

Kisah yang terlalu sederhana, mereka selalu berpergian bersama dan Jongin tidak bisa menghindari kalau mereka adalah sahabat baik. Baekhyun terlalu menyenangkan dan seringkali membuatnya tertawa. Gadis itu juga sangat pengertian atas segala hal tentang dirinya. Perlu waktu seminggu untuk membuat Jongin tertarik kepada Baekhyun melebihi seorang teman. Walau bagaimanapun kebersamaan mereka yang berlangsung setiap hari membuatnya terbiasa untuk melihat Baekhyun dan bercanda dengannya.

Ada satu hal yang selalu mengganggu Jongin tentang Baekhyun. Dia terlalu manis untuk ditinggalkan sendirian di malam hari. Tapi Baekhyun tidak bermaksud untuk tidur selain di dalam mobilnya dan selalu mengusir Jongin untuk mencari penginapan di waktu tidur tiba. Padahal Jongin meyakinkan dirinya yang sama sekali tidak bisa tidur karena kepalanya selalu memikirkan Baekhyun. Interaksi mereka selama ini membuat Jongin begitu tertarik dan itu akan terus berkumpul di dalam otaknya. Seharusnya Jongin tidak memikirkan hal itu karena mereka terlalu seperti saudara. Mereka selalu bersenang-senang di berbagai tempat wisata, tertawa bersama dan berlarian bersama. Hingga di suatu waktu, Jongin melihat Baekhyun mengganti pakaiannya di dalam mobil dengan sengaja. Entah apa yang mendorongnya untuk melakukan itu, tapi Baekhyun akan segera marah-marah kepadanya. Interaksi nakal mulai Jongin lakonkan semenjak itu. Ia sering kali menatap pinggul dan dada Baekhyun berlama-lama. Pada awalnya Baekhyun akan marah, tapi lama kelamaan sepertinya gadis itu sudah mulai terbiasa. Apakah dia mulai jatuh cinta kepada Jongin? Bukankah Jongin terkenal memiliki pesona yang tinggi?

"Malam ini kau mau tidur di penginapan atau di sini?"

Jongin menahan napas, untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun menanyakan. Selama ini gadis itu bahkan selalu memastikan agar Jongin tidak ada di dekatnya disaat-saat yang menggoda seperti malam hari. "Kau menawarkanku untuk tidur bersamamu?"

Wajah Baekhyun memerah di ketemaraman cahaya lampu mobilnya. "Kalau begitu aku akan mengantarkanmu ke penginapan terdekat!" Baekhyun mulai menyentuh kemudi dan terdiam saat Jongin menjauhkan tangan Baekhyun dari benda itu.

"Baek, katakan satu hal. Interaksi kita satu bulan ini apakah membuatmu menyukaiku?"

Baekhyun mendesah, ia ingin sekali berbohong dan mengatakan tidak. Tapi berbohong tentang perasaan hanya akan membuatnya merasa menderita. Baekhyun mengangguk, jika karena ini Jongin tidak ingin lagi bersamanya, Baekhyun meyakinkan kalau dirinya akan menerimanya dengan baik. Begitu lebih melegakan bila terus harus bersamanya tapi selalu memendam perasaan. "Tapi aku bukanlah orang yang mau terikat! Perjalanan hidupku masih panjang untuk dikacaukan oleh perasaan yang seperti itu."

"Sejak kapan kau merasakan perasaan seperti itu?"

"Sejak kau selalu mengangguku. Kau sangat baik pada minggu pertama, tapi setelah itu tindakanmu selalu membuat wajahku memerah. Awalnya aku tidak suka tapi lama kelamaan aku mengharapkannya. Tapi sudahlah, kau juga tidak akan bertahan di Canada, kan?"

"Tapi kita tetap bisa jadi kekasih, kan?" Jongin menatap Baekhyun serius, saat Baekhyun memandangnya dunia terasa berhenti berputar. "Baekhyun, jadilah kekasihku. Setidaknya selama kita bersama!"

"Aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku tidak ingin..."

"Aku tau!" potong Jongin. "Aku juga tidak ingin terikat. Tapi apa salahnya kalau kita menjadikan kebersamaan kita sebagai kenangan indah."

"Kenangan yang ada sudah cukup indah."

"Tapi kita bisa membuatnya lebih indah lagi."

"Kau selalu melakukan ini bila mampir di satu tempat pelsir? Ah, ya! Aku lupa. Kau bahkan tertipu karena itu! Tapi aku bukan pelacur yang mau dibayar untuk menemanimu!"

"Aku tidak bilang akan membayarmu sebagai wanita yang menanamiku, kan? Aku membayarmu atas jasa sebagai pemandu! Soal hubungan khusus kita itu, diluar kesepakatan. Kecuali kalau kau menginginkan aku membayar untuk ini juga!" Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Baekhyun dan menyentuh bibir Baekhyun dengan lidahnya.

Baekhyun merasa bergetar saat Jongin menjilat bibirnya meskipun hanya sekilas. Ia juga menyukai Jongin dan itu sudah diakuinya. Baekhyun tidak tau harus menyetujui atau tidak. Ia ingin bersama Jongin lebih dari sekedar teman meskipun hanya untuk sementara. Ya, hanya sementara saja. Hanya untuk kenangan seperti yang lainnya. Baekhyun tidak mungkin untuk mencintai Jongin selamanya karena ia tau kalau Jongin tidak akan tinggal dan menetap di sini.

"Bagaimana Baekhyun? Maukah kau jadi kekasihku?"

"Sulit untukku. Tapi berjanjilah kalau aku tidak akan mengalami sesuatu yang buruk sampai kita berpisah. Aku tidak ingin ditinggalkan ketika mengandung anakmu!"

Jongin tertawa renyah. "Kau sangat mengerti dengan apa yang ku inginkan."

"Tentu saja aku tau kalau kau hanya ingin bercinta denganku. Karena itu kau menjadikan aku kekasihmu, kan? Interaksi kita selama ini sudah seperti sepasang kekasih, hanya saja tidak ada seks. Dan kau memintaku menjadi kekasihmu untuk melengkapi interaksi kita dengan seks!"

"Ah, ya! Kau sangat pintar!"

Baekhyun tidak bergerak setelah Jongin mengatakan itu. Laki-laki itu merebahkan sandaran bangku setir sehingga menjadi sangat rendah dan mereka memulainya. Baekhyun menahan napas sejenak, kedua tangannya memeluk Jongin dengan kuat karena rasa sakit yang dirasakannya tak kunjung hilang. Ia baru bisa berhenti saat Jongin juga berhenti dan menatapnya.

"Astaga! Kau masih..."

"Perawan? Ya!"

"Berapa usiamu Baekhyun? Aku harus menanyakan hal itu."

Sembilan belas tahun! Baekhyun tidak akan mengatakannya, Jongin bisa saja meninggalkannya karena itu. Baekhyun juga tidak pernah

mengatakan kepada orang lain tentang usia yang sebenarnya. "Dua puluh tiga."

"Dan kau masih perawan? Aku sama sekali tidak bisa percaya!"

"Aku sudah mengatakan kepadamu, kalau aku tidak suka berdekatan dengan laki-laki karena itu bisa mengikatku!"

"Tapi aku tidak akan mengikatmu. Meskipun tidak dapat ku pungkiri kalau aku beruntung menjadi yang pertama." Jongin memberikan senyuman nakal kepadanya. "Bertahanlah, aku akan membayarnya dengan sesuatu yang sangat indah."

Dan Baekhyun terpaksa mengikuti kata hatinya malam itu. Ia melakukan hal yang selama ini sangat dihindarinya bersama laki-laki yang sudah memastikan kalau hubungan mereka hanya sementara. Baekhyun tidak perduli, ia hanya ingin menikmati kehidupan yang tidak pernah nikmat baginya selama ini. Mungkin Jongin adalah orang pertama yang mengajarkannya tentang cara menikmati hidup. Meskipun ia berjanji untuk tidak melakukannya terlalu sering, tapi Baekhyun tidak bisa menolak saat Jongin memintanya. Baekhyun harus menyesal karena itu pada akhirnya benar-benar membuatnya jatuh cinta dan tidak bisa lepas dari Jongin. Sayangnya Jongin menepati janjinya untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka setelah kembali ke Ontario dan berpisah. Baekhyun merasa sakit hati meskipun ia terus berharap kalau Jongin akan kembali lagi untuknya. Laki-laki itu membuatnya merasa ingin mati untuk yang pertama kali.

TBC...

Hay ChanBaek Shipper Aku bawa fanfic Remake baru... Sebenernya sih mau publish karya sendiri, tapi agak ragu dengan hasilnya... Jadi ngeRemake novel lagi deh.. Gimana menurut kalian ? Apa kalian sudah ada yg pernah baca fanfic ini sebelumnya dgn Pairing ChanBaek ? Kalau peminatnya lumayan banyak ini bakalan aku terusin sampai end ?

Berikan reviewnya ok...


	2. Chapter 2

BAEKHYUN

( Remake dari novel Phoebe "CLAIRE" )

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, EXO's member.

Pairing : ChanBaek.

Rate : M.

Disclaimer : ini fanfic remake karya Phoebe "Claire" saya hanya merubah nama tokohnya saja. Sebelebihnya sesuai dengan novel aslinya.

Chapter 2

Memory : Second Man!

Leaving Everything then Loosing

Kepergian Kim Jongin membuat Baekhyun tidak ingin beranjak dari Ontario. Pada akhirnya Baekhyun memilih menatap di Northumberland dan menyewa sebuah apartemen kecil setelah menjual mobil tuanya. Baekhyun tidak ingin melihat benda itu lagi. Terlalu banyak kenangan yang tidak akan pernah bisa membuat ingatannya melihat Kim Jongin. Tentu saja, dengan prinsip lama, Baekhyun akan mudah mendapatkan pekerjaan. Bekerja penuh dan meminta bayaran yang lebih sedikit dari yang seharusnya. Setidaknya ia tidak perlu merasa kelaparan meskipun harus bekerja dengan semangat yang minim sampai ia harus membuang waktu beberapa minggu untuk berhenti berharap kalau Jongin akan kembali dan membawanya pergi.

Hingga di suatu hari, Baekhyun harus merasakan Dejavu saat melihat seorang laki-laki yang mendekatinya dan menanyakan tentang angkutan umum yang bisa membawanya ke Calgary. Saat itu, Baekhyun hanya membantu dan sama sekali menghindari perkenalan. Namun sebulan kemudian mereka bertemu lagi dan laki-laki itu masih mengingatnya. Ia menyapa Baekhyun lebih dulu dan memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Park Sehun. Sehun adalah orang yang sangat baik, laki-laki itu seringkali mengunjungi Baekhyun di tempat kerja dan beberapa kali mereka keluar bersama untuk makan malam. Tapi Baekhyun tidak pernah berharap dan tidak ingin membiarkan laki-laki lain menyentuhnya seperti Jongin menyentuhnya. Baekhyun tidak ingin menerima luka karena ia tau kalau Park Sehun adalah seorang pria dengan latar belakang keluarga serba ada dan mustahil untuk bersamanya.

Sehun selalu bersikap sopan dan menghormatinya. Ia sangat dewasa. Sehun juga membuat Baekhyun merasa nyaman untuk mengatakan dengan jujur siapa dan seperti apa dirinya yang sebenarnya. Anehnya Baekhyun mulai jatuh hati lagi meskipun jiwa raganya menolak. Sikap Sehun yang tidak menyentuhnya membuat Baekhyun merasa sebagai seseorang yang sangat berharga. Harusnya ia tidak begitu, harusnya ia membuang perasaannya jauh-jauh. Tapi perasaan Baekhyun sedang berada di puncak saat Sehun menyatakan cintanya dan mereka menjadi kekasih untuk beberapa lama. Tetap saja, Sehun tidak pernah datang ke Ontario untuk menyentuhnya meskipun mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Sehun hanya menemuinya untuk mengobrolkan beberapa hal, juga membicarakan tentang perjodohannya yang membuat Baekhyun sakit hati.

"Seharusnya kita tidak pernah saling mencintai!" Baekhyun menyesali semua tindakannya. Ia akan kehilangan lagi dan ia tau itu.

"Percayalah, aku sama sekali tidak menginginkan itu. Tapi aku harus menikahinya!"

"Dan kau akan meninggalkanku? Itu masalahnya. Aku sudah terlalu berharap. Aku sudah menyimpan banyak impian dan ini hanya akan membuatku semakin merasa pedih. Seharusnya kau tidak menyapaku, tidak mengingatku, tidak mendatangiku!"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa? Kau sudah menarik hatiku sejak pertama kali." Sehun menggapai tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya erat. "Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu!"

"Lalu akan menjadikanku simpanan untuk bersenang-senang setiap kali kau mengunjungi Ontario?"

"Pernahkah aku memperlakukanmu sebagai alat untuk bersenang-senang?"

Jawabannya tentu saja tidak, Baekhyun terpaksa menggeleng. Sehun bahkan tidak pernah menyentuhnya selain menggenggam tangannya kali ini.

"Kau wanita pertama yang mengisi hatiku!" Sehun melanjutkan ucapannya lagi. "Kita tidak akan berpisah. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk bisa bersamamu!"

"Tapi..."

"Berhentilah mencari alasan untuk bersedih Baekhyun. Aku akan mengurus semuanya untuk kepindahan kita ke suatu minggu dari sekarang, aku akan menjalankan pernikahan itu seperti biasa. Tapi setelah itu, aku akan membawamu pergi. Kita akan menuju ke negara manapun yang ditunjuk oleh benda itu!" Sehun menunjuk sebuah globe kayu berwarna coklat dan sangat mengkilap yang berada di sebuah meja hias restoran itu. Ia beringsut mengambilnya lalu menghadapkan benda itu kepada Baekhyun. Beberapa saat kemudian Sehun sudah menggenggam tangan Baekhyun kembali.

"Bagaimana caranya?" Baekhyun bertanya heran.

Sehun hanya tersenyum lalu memutar sebuah jarum yang terbuat dari plastik yang berada di puncak benda itu menuju perut globe. "Silahkan tentukan tingginya!"

Baekhyun mengangkat jarum itu dengan posisi yang sesuai dengan keinginannya. "Lalu?"

"Di manapun bayangan jarum ini berakhir, kita akan ke sana dan memulai hidup baru. Mengerti?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia melihat Sehun memutar bola dunia mini itu dengan semangat. Jantungnya berdetak kencang saat bola itu mulai berhenti bergerak secara perlahan, lalu angin bertiup kencang entah dari mana, sehingga jarum plastiknya bergeser sedikit. Tapi sangat menentukan karena bayangannya menunjukan kemana mereka harus pergi.

"Denmark?" Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan kening yang berkerut. "Aku tidak bisa bahasa Denmark!"

"Kita masih punya waktu selama dua minggu. Aku akan mencarikan guru untukmu dan kau harus belajar serius selama dua minggu itu. Aku juga akan mempelajari Danish sampai benar-benar mahir."

"Dua minggu tidak cukup!"

"Tentu saja lebih dari cukup! Kita hanya belajar untuk komunikasi, sekarang aku harus menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk kepindahamu ke luar negeri. Aku sudah punya karena aku sudah cukup sering pergi ke luar negeri. Bagaimana denganmu? Punya Paspor atau Visa?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku tidak pernah ke luar negeri. Bagiku ke luar negeri hanya mimpi!"

"Baiklah Baek. Kalau begitu aku hanya perlu data lengkapmu saja. Kau akan memberikannya, kan?"

"Sebagai diriku yang sebenarnya, Bae Juhyun?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Kau tidak boleh menggunakan nama Bae Juhyun lagi, Baek. Aku akan membunuh Bae Juhyun dan menghidupkan dirimu yang sekarang. Bukankah kau sendiri sudah lama mengubur Bae Juhyun?"

Benar-benar seperti mimpi yang terwujud. Tiba-tiba saja seorang pangeran rela hidup bersamanya demi cinta dalam keadaan sulit tapi bahagia. Baekhyun merasa tidak menginginkan hal yang lain lagi jika Sehun berada di sampingnya. Saat Sehun memintanya menunggu di bandara, Baekhyun tidak yakin kalau laki-laki itu akan benar-benar datang. Tapi ia tidak ingin berhenti berharap hingga akhirnya mereka hidup berdua saja di Denmark, menyewa sebuah flat kecil dan hidup selayaknya pasangan yang tidak akan terpisah selamanya. Selama seminggu kehidupan mereka, Baekhyun benar-benar mendapati dirinya yang bersinar-sinar karena bahagia. Janji Sehun untuk segera menikahinya membuatnya merona menghadapi hari-hari dalam hidupnya.

Sehun yang dewasa, Sehun yang mengayomi dan Sehun yang mengerti akan dirinya membuat Baekhyun jatuh cinta kepadanya setiap hari dan semakin lama perasaan itu tumbuh dan membesar. Bukan hanya cinta, tapi juga harapan untuk dapat memiliki Sehun selama-lamanya. Suatu hari, Sehun membawa uang yang sangat banyak yang disebutnya sebagai uang yang akan digunakan untuk pernikahan mereka. Selanjutnya Baekhyun dan Sehun menyiapkan pernikahan yang sederhana dan mengesankan selamanya. Mereka merencanakan pesta yang hanya dihadiri oleh mereka berdua di tepi pantai.

Sayangnya pernikahan itu tidak pernah terjadi. Di suatu hari, Sehun tidak pulang cepat seperti biasanya. Sehun bahkan tidak pulang hingga malam, hingga pagi, hingga berhari-hari. Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa yang sudah terjadi, pikiran buruk mulai menyerangnya. Bagaimana bila terjadi sesuatu terhadap Sehun? Atau mungkin Sehun memang tidak bisa segera pulang karena pekerjaan yang baru. Karena cinta, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menunggu.

Di akhir minggu, seseorang mengetuk pintu flatnya. Baekhyun sangat bahagia karena mengira bahwa Sehun sudah kembali, tapi ia sama sekali tidak bisa tersenyum lagi saat tubuhnya di seret-seret ke hadapan seseorang. Kangin. Laki-laki itu mengatakan kalau Sehun berhutang kepadanya dan bahkan tidak mencicil bayaran apa-apa sama sekali, sepeserpun. Tapi karena ia mencantumkan nama Baekhyun sebagai penjamin, maka Baekhyun harus menggantikan Sehun untuk membayar hutang itu. Ada sebuah rasa kecewa berkecamuk saat Kangin mengatakan kalau Sehun sudah melarikan diri sebelum sempat dicegah. Namanya tercantum sebagai orang yang berangkat ke Canada pada hari dimana Baekhyun khawatir karena dia tidak pulang.

Sehun meninggalkannya. Mungkin Sehun menyesal dan kembali pada istrinya di sana. Tapi Baekhyun mencintainya. Kenapa ia begitu tega meninggalkan Baekhyun yang bahkan tidak tau banyak tentang Denmark. Tiba-tiba negara yang semula dianggapnya indah karena Sehun ini, membuat Baekhyun merasa telah terjerumus dalam kesuraman abadi. Kehidupannya dalam rengkuhan Kangin benar-benar membuatnya kalut dan nyaris gila. Baekhyun sudah berusaha melarikan diri berkali-kali, tapi berkali-kali juga ia tertangkap dan disiksa. Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun menyerah dan mengatakan kepada Kangin kalau ia bersedia mengerjakan apa saja asalkan bisa segera keluar dari tempat itu. Dengan perlahan dan hati-hati, Kangin menceritakan pekerjaan jenis apa yang bisa menghasilkan banyak uang, dan dari sekian banyak Baekhyun memilih menjajahkan tubuhnya. Hanya itu keahlian alami yang ia miliki dan hanya itu pekerjaan tercepat yang akan membawanya keluar dengan segera.

TBC...

Peminatnya gak ada ya.. Pdahal novel ini bagus lo ceritanya..

Di awal sampai part 4 Chan belum muncul.. Karena ini masih ngflashback masa lalu baekhyun... Tinggalkan Reviewnya ya..


	3. Chapter 3

BAEKHYUN

( Remake dari novel Phoebe "CLAIRE" )

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, EXO's member.

Pairing : ChanBaek.

Rate : M.

Disclaimer : ini fanfic remake karya Phoebe "Claire" saya hanya merubah nama tokohnya saja. Sebelebihnya sesuai dengan novel aslinya.

...

Chapter 3

Memory : Third Man

First Love Temptation (after almost Three years latter)

"Baekhyun, cepat pulang! Ibu mengajakmu makan malam bersama tetangga flat yang lain!" suara Yongguk terdengar nyaring di telepon. Laki-laki itu seusia dengannya dan selalu menjadi temannya semenjak Baekhyun memiliki kemampuan yang cukup untuk keluar dari tempat Kangin meskipun ia masih harus melakukan pekerjaan itu untuk beberapa waktu lagi. Ia berhasil membujuk Kangin yang sudah bersikap seperti ayahnya agar Baekhyun bisa tinggal di tempat lain. Sekarang Baekhyun menyewa sebuah flat yang tidak jauh dari lingkungan Kangin untuk mempermudah mobilitasnya. Setelah hampir tiga tahun, Baekhyun akhirnya merasakan udara yang bebas juga.

"Memangnya kennappaa...hh?" Baekhyun mencoba untuk tidak mendesah.

"Kau sedang bekerja?" Yongguk berdecak.

"Ya!"

"Cepatlah selesaikan! Ada tetangga baru yang menyewa flat di lantai empat. Kita akan merayakan kedatangannya. Malam ini kau tidak usah kerja, aku akan mengganti uangnya!"

Mendengar ucapan Yongguk itu, Baekhyun merasa bersemangat. Yongguk seringkali melakukan ini jika ia ingin Baekhyun melakukan sesuatu. "Lima ratus, untuk dua jam?"

"Aku akan membayarmu semalaman! Sekarang juga aku menunggumu di halaman! Sekarang tutup teleponnya. Aku bisa gila mendengar desahanmu!"

Suara Yongguk tak terdengar lagi. Ia meminta Baekhyun menutup telepon tapi Yongguk sudah menutupnya lebih dulu. Baekhyun tertawa menyadari itu, lalu melempar ponselnya ke sisi lain ranjang. Dengan perlahan ia menggenggam bantal dan menatap pelanggannya.

"Cepat selesaikan. Aku punya urusan keluarga!"

Laki-laki itu memandangnya dengan kesal. "Aku membayarmu untuk ini!"

"Kalau kau bisa menyelesaikannya dalam tiga puluh detik, aku akan memberikannya secara gratis!" Laki-laki itu tersenyum, harga yang pantas.

...

Taksi yang segera ditemuinya membuat Baekhyun merasa beruntung. Ia sepertinya memang ditakdirkan untuk menghadiri acara itu. Yongguk sudah menunggunya di depan gedung flat sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya ke tanah. Ia memandangi Baekhyun yang menyongsongnya dengan tersenyum.

"Aku tidak terlambat, kan?" Baekhyun bergumam manja sambil menyelipkan tangannya ke lengan Yongguk.

"Ya, kau sangat terampil dalam pekerjaanmu, sepertinya! Kau berhasil menyelesaikannya dengan cepat."

Baekhyun tertawa. "Aku melakukan pekerjaan itu selama bertahun-tahun!"

"Harusnya kau sudah berhenti!"

"Beberapa bulan lagi. Aku juga tidak ingin melakukan itu selamanya!" Baekhyun merasakan Yongguk menarik tangannya masuk ke dalam flat. Yongguk adalah sahabat yang baik, Baekhyun harus mengakuinya. "Tentang tetangga kita itu, siapa?"

"Pasangan pengantin baru. Itu yang ibu katakan. Tapi kami belum mengundangnya untuk datang!"

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang memanggilnya?"

Yongguk melepaskan tangan Baekhyun yang digandengnya. "Pergilah! Berteriak saja jika tiba-tiba dia menghisap darahmu!"

Baekhyun tertawa lagi. Yongguk memandangnya yang berlarian menuju lantai teratas flat empat lantai itu. Kamar yang diujung itu, selama ini kosong. Sekarang sudah ada penghuninya. Baekhyun bertanya-tanya tentang seperti apa mereka. Tetangga yang baik atau tidak. Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menggerai rambutnya yang sekarang berwarna pirang lalu mengumpulkannya ke samping, ia selalu mengganti warna rambutnya beberapa bulan sekali. Baekhyun sudah tiba di depan pintu flat itu dan segera mengetuk pintu.

"God dag (selamat pagi)! Ada orang di rumah?" Baekhyun menunggu, tidak ada orang yang menjawab. Ia menunggu beberapa saat lalu mengulangi kata-katanya. Kali ini segera dijawab. Baekhyun mendengar jawaban samar itu dan meyakini kalau seorang wanita yang akan segera membuka pintu. Tidak salah lagi, begitu pintu terbuka, Baekhyun mendapati seorang gadis manis, bermata bulat dengan rambut panjangnya yang kecoklatan menatapnya heran.

"Anda siapa?" itu kata-katanya yang pertama.

"Aku?" Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya dan memberikan sebuah senyuman. "Aku Baekhyun. Tinggal di flat bawah. mengajakmu makan malam di flatnya, kau belum makan, kan?" seharusnya gadis itu tau kalau adalah pemilik flat ini. Seharusnya ia menyambut baik ajakan itu. Tapi Baekhyun mendengar jawaban yang sebaliknya, membuat ia merasa sedikit kecewa.

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku memang lapar, tapi aku sedang menunggu suamiku."

Baekhyun menggeleng tak mengerti. "Dia bisa menyusul nanti. Marilah, mengobrol dengan tetangga yang lain. Kau tidak takut sendirian dalam suasana gelap seperti itu?" Baekhyun memandang ke dalam ruangan flat. Mereka bahkan belum memiliki lampu padahal hari sudah malam.

"Aku sangat ingin, tapi tidak bisa. Aku harus menunggunya pulang."

"Baiklah." Baekhyun mendesah. "Kau tunggu di sini, aku akan membawakan lampu lalu kita mengobrol. Tunggu, ya?" Baekhyun tidak mau mendengar alasan apa-apa. Jika gadis itu tidak mau berkunjung ke flat , maka Baekhyun yang akan mengunjungi tempatnya. Anggaplah sebagai wujud keperduliannya terhadap tetangga. Sesampainya di bawah, Baekhyun melapor kepada atas penolakan gadis itu dan segera maklum. Ia menyuruh Yongguk membawakan galon air ke lantai atas. Baekhyun juga sempat mampir ke flatnya mengambil lampu lalu Yongguk membantunya memasangkan benda itu di flat yang baru berpenghuni. Sayangnya Yongguk tidak ingin berlama-lama, ia meninggalkan Baekhyun dan tetangga barunya.

Baekhyun sangat senang berbincang-bincang dengan gadis itu. Namanya Kim Kyungsoo, seorang gadis yang kelihatannya sangat polos. Ia bahkan menceritakan kalau dirinya -sama seperti Baekhyun- melakoni kawin lari dengan suaminya tanpa beban. Baekhyun baru sadar kalau Kyungsoo sudah bersuami. Wajahnya masih sangat remaja. Usianya baru dua puluh tahun dan sedang menjalani dongeng melarikan diri itu dengan penuh harapan yang datang bersama dengan kecemasan. Baekhyun tersenyum getir saat mendengar cerita itu, ia teringat akan Sehun dan kembali mengulas nasibnya hingga saat ini. Apakah Kyungsoo akan berakhir sebagai pelacur juga seperti dirinya? Tapi Baekhyun sama sekali tidak ingin mengungkit cerita itu dan menakut-nakuti Kyungsoo. Ia berusaha untuk tertawa seolah-olah semua yang diucapkannya adalah lelucon. Di pertengahan obrolan mereka tiba-tiba pintu dibuka dan Baekhyun terdiam lama. Seorang laki-laki yang dikenalnya masuk dan duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo. Ia menahan napasnya beberapa lama dan membuang wajahnya dari laki-laki itu sejenak. Kim Jongin.

...

Baekhyun ingin menghindar. Ingin menjauh. Tapi Kyungsoo mungkin merasa kalau Baekhyun adalah tetangga terdekatnya sehingga Kyungsoo sangat rajin mendekati Baekhyun. Lama kelamaan Baekhyun tidak bisa lagi menghindar. Ia sudah telanjur menyayangi Kyungsoo meskipun cerita romantis Kyungsoo tentang suaminya selalu membuat Baekhyun sangat iri. Ia bahkan beberapa kali bicara dengan Jongin dan berusaha menganggap kalau sekarang mereka hanya teman meskipun tidak dapat dipungkiri kalau Baekhyun mulai kembali membangun harapan. Jongin adalah suami dari sahabatnya, Kyungsoo dan ia tau membangun harapan seperti itu akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Karena itulah Baekhyun berusaha keras untuk bisa bersahabat dengan Jongin. Selama ini itulah yang terjadi. Jongin bahkan meminta Baekhyun menjaga Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun selalu berusaha membantu apapun yang mereka perlukan. Hingga suatu ketika, harapan itu datang lagi. Kim Jongin yang tampaknya mengetahui tentang profesi Baekhyun datang ke flatnya dan menunjukan keperduliannya. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diri lagi dan ia memulai semuanya. Sebuah ciuman mesra diberikan dengan sepenuh hati untuk laki-laki pertama yang dicintainya itu. Baekhyun tidak pernah menyangka kalau Jongin akan menerimanya. Jongin bahkan melakukan lebih dari itu. Mereka bercinta lagi.

Tangisannya tidak mungkin bisa membayar semua itu meskipun ia sudah membasahi dirinya dengan air dingin selama semalaman. Baekhyun merasa kalau dirinya adalah wanita yang paling jahat di dunia. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melakukan hal itu? Bagaimana mungkin ia tertarik untuk bercinta dengan suami sahabatnya? Jika saja Jongin tidak menyebut nama Kyungsoo, mungkin Baekhyun tidak akan sadar dengan kesalahannya. Mungkin saja ia dan Jongin akan terus melakukan kesalahan itu berkali-kali. Tapi semalam adalah hari tersial dalam hidupnya belakangan ini. Bukan karena ia bercinta dengan laki-laki yang bukan suaminya, Baekhyun sudah terbiasa untuk tidur dengan banyak laki-laki karena itu memang pekerjaannya. Tapi karena Kyungsoo memergoki mereka sedang bercinta, memergoki Baekhyun yang sangat menikmati saat-saat bercinta dengan Kim Jongin. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah.

Seharusnya Kyungsoo masuk dan menarik rambutnya. Seharusnya Kyungsoo mencaci maki betapa jalangnya Baekhyun karena sudah berusaha menggoda suaminya. Jika Kyungsoo melakukan itu, Baekhyun tidak mungkin memendam rasa bersalah yang berlipat-lipat. Tapi Kyungsoo malah memilih untuk lari meninggalkan mereka, Kyungsoo mengurung dirinya semalaman tanpa berkata apa-apa meskipun Baekhyun berdiri di depan pintu flatnya sehingga suasana flat empat lantai itu menjadi gaduh. Baekhyun sudah lelah berteriak, ia lelah meminta apapun atas kesalahannya. Anggaplah bahwa Kyungsoo butuh waktu membuat Baekhyun menunda keinginannya sampai pagi. Ia hanya mampu meratapi kesalahannya sampai saat ini. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa dirinya kotor. Lebih kotor bila dibandingkan dengan melayani banyak laki-laki selama ini.

"Baekhyun , kau bisa sakit kalau seperti ini!"

Baekhyun memandangi Yongguk sekilas, laki-laki itu putra pemilik flat yang selama ini bersikap baik kepadanya. Tapi semalam sikap dan semua orang berubah kepadanya, kecuali Yongguk. Ia dan Yongguk sudah berteman cukup lama, hanya Yongguk lah satu-satunya yang tidak mencaci makinya atas keributan yang terjadi di flat ini semalam. "Tinggalkan aku!"

Yongguk mendesah berat. "Aku kemari bukan untuk diusir, Baek. Aku ingin memberitahu padamu kalau Kyungsoo sudah keluar dari flatnya. Dokter Suho sudah datang dan kelihatannya berhasil membujuknya."

Baekhyun menatap Yongguk dengan perasaan heran. Dokter Suho? Ya, Baekhyun mengingat laki-laki itu. Suho adalah dokter yang menangani Kyungsoo saat wanita itu mengalami kecelakaan di rumah sakit. Saat di rumah sakit, Suho memang terlalu memperhatikan Kyungsoo, mereka sepertinya sudah saling mengenal sejak lama. Baekhyun segera beranjak dari kamar mandi flatnya dan keluar tanpa pakaian ganti. Penampilannya mungkin sangat kacau, tapi ia tidak sempat memperbaiki penampilannya. Baekhyun harus menemui Kyungsoo segera. Langkahnya berusaha menguak selebar mungkin demi sampai di lantai atas dengan cepat. Dari kejauhan Baekhyun bisa melihat Kyungsoo. Ia bersembunyi di balik punggung Suho, bersembunyi dari semua orang yang ingin melihatnya. Entah dari mana datangnya, Baekhyun menambah kecepatannya untuk berlari hingga ia berakhir dengan bersimpuh menghadapi Kyungsoo yang terhalang tubuh Suho. Baekhyun mengintip sedikit dan Baekhyun berusaha menggapai tangannya.

"Kyungsoo!" dan Baekhyun harus kecewa karena Kyungsoo kembali menenggelamkan dirinya lebih dalam di balik punggung Suho. "Kyungsoo maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud melakukan itu. Kami melakukan itu diluar kendali. Aku tidak berpikir panjang saat itu."

"Kita bisa bicarakan semua ini, kan?" Jongin juga ikut membujuk. Suaranya terdengar serius untuk Kyungsoo. Hanya Kyungsoo. "Aku tau kalau aku bersalah atas semua ini, tapi aku mencintaimu. Aku hanya mencintaimu bukan orang lain!"

"Apa yang terjadi?" Suho bergumam, pemilik flat empat lantai itu berdesis kesal lalu menunjuk Jongin dan Baekhyun bergantian. "Kyungsoo memergokinya bercinta dengan perempuan ini. Kau tau betapa sakitnya dia? Suaminya berselingkuh dengan orang yang setiap hari bersamanya. Aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan pekerjaan wanita ini sebagai pelacur, karena itu aku menerimanya tinggal di sini. Tapi kejadian ini pasti membuat Kyungsoo sakit hati, akupun yang melihatnya juga sakit hati."

"Astaga, Kyung." Suho terdengar mengerang. Dirinya sama sekali tidak menyangka dengan apapun yang terjadi saat ini. Kyungsoo pasti sangat kecewa. "Aku pernah bertanya padamu, apakah kau bahagia atau tidak. Kau mengatakan ya, aku harap kebahagiaanmu sebanding dengan apa yang kau tinggalkan. Tapi kalau begini tidak ada yang bisa dibilang sebanding..."

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Jongin memotong ucapan Suho dengan nada heran.

"Aku Kim Suho. Jika bukan karenamu, Baekhyun adalah calon istriku."

Baekhyun tidak pernah mengerti tentang hubungan rumit mereka, yang diketahuinya adalah masa lalunya dengan Jongin. Mereka sepasang kekasih, lalu berpisah. Setelah bertahun-tahun, mereka bertemu lagi sebagai tetangga di flat ini. Dan Jongin ternyata sudah menikah dengan Kyungsoo yang sudah dekat dengan Baekhyun sejak awal pertemuan mereka. Baekhyun merasa kalau dirinya sangat sial dan seharusnya tidak hidup di dunia ini. Ia kecewa karena Sehun meninggalkannya setelah mereka melarikan diri ke Denmark. Sekarang ia nyaris saja membuat Jongin melakukan hal yang sama kepada Kyungsoo.

"Sekarang, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Suho melanjutkan ucapannya lagi sambil menoleh kepada Kyungsoo yang bersembunyi di belakang tubuhnya. "Kau akan pulang? Aku akan siap mengantarkanmu pulang!"

Mendengar perkataan Suho itu, Kyungsoo berusaha untuk menghentikan tangisannya. Tapi kelihatannya ia kesulitan melakukan hal itu sehingga Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk terus menangis beberapa lama. Setelah merasa lebih tenang, Kyungsoo sedikit bergeser untuk melihat wajah suaminya dan ia bertindak seolah-olah Baekhyun tidak ada di sana. Baekhyun merasa semakin pedih.

"Katakan sesuatu!" ujarnya kepada Jongin. "Katakan sesuatu yang bisa mempertahankanku untuk tetap berada sisimu. Satu hal saja, dan aku akan tinggal!"

Jongin kelihatannya tak percaya karena Kyungsoo masih bersedia bersamanya. Tapi dia sudah membuat Kyungsoo sangat menderita. Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa yang sedang Jongin pikirkan. Tapi kata-kata Jongin selanjutnya membuat Baekhyun akan memembenci hidupnya selama-lamanya.

"Pulanglah, kau akan lebih bahagia dengan hidupmu yang seharusnya." Jongin berujar dengan kata-kata putus asa.

Baekhyun membenci Jongin saat itu. Sangat! Terlebih saat menyaksikan Kyungsoo pergi dan dia, sebagai suaminya tidak bisa mencegah. Baekhyun membenci Jongin yang melepaskan Kyungsoo, padahal Kyungsoo jelas-jelas masih ingin bersamanya. Melihat Kyungsoo berjalan di belakang Suho dengan kikuk membuat Baekhyun sedih. Apakah ada sesuatu hal yang bisa dilakukannya untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya? Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin berpisah. Baekhyun menoleh kepada Jongin sejenak hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengejar Kyungsoo menuju lantai terbawah. Langkahnya sangat lemah, ritual menyiksa diri semalaman menghambat langkah-langkahnya untuk mengejar Kyungsoo. Baekhyun masih berusaha sekuat tenaga hingga ia berhasil menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo sebelum wanita itu masuk ke mobil. Ia menatap Kyungsoo dan berharap Kyungsoo mau memandangnya. Sayangnya tidak, Kyungsoo berontak untuk melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Baekhyun dan memutuskan untuk segera menghilang ke dalam mobil. Kyungsoo tidak perduli meskipun Baekhyun memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Sudahlah, Baek. Dia tidak mau bicara denganmu sekarang!" Yongguk berusaha menenangkan. Baekhyun bahkan tidak sadar kalau laki-laki itu terus mengikutinya sejak tadi. Ingatannya hanya berfokus pada Kyungsoo dan rasa bersalah yang mendesak di dadanya. Baekhyun memandang mobil milik Suho, lebih berharap. Tapi mereka terlalu segera memutuskan untuk pergi. Baekhyun putus asa.

"Kyungsoo!"

"Baekhyun!"

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya pergi. Aku sudah bersikap terlalu buruk kepadanya. Hidupku sudah buruk dan semakin buruk setelah ini. Hanya Kyungsoo satu-satunya yang ku miliki..."

"Kau masih memilikiku!" Yongguk memotong kata-kata Baekhyun dengan ucapan tegas. Saat melihat Baekhyun terpaku menatapnya, Yongguk berusaha meraih tubuh Baekhyun dan memeluknya erat-erat. "Masih ada aku, Baek! Aku saja sudah cukup, kan? Kau tidak perlu orang lain jika ada aku. Aku berjanji!"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ya, masih ada Yongguk. Baekhyun merasa lebih baik bersama Yongguk hingga akhirnya, Yongguk pun pergi meninggalkannya.

TBC...

Terimakasih udah ngasih review..

Chapter 1, 2, dan 3 itu hanya buat 'MEMORY' atau masa lalunya Baekhyun,,

Cerita yang sebenarnya baru dimulai di Chapter 4.

ini ChanBaek kok jdi nanti Chanyeol pasti muncul, tunggu aja..


	4. Chapter 4

BAEKHYUN

( Remake dari novel Phoebe "CLAIRE" )

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, EXO's member.

Pairing : ChanBaek/GS

Rate : M.

Disclaimer : ini fanfic remake karya Phoebe "Claire" saya hanya merubah nama tokohnya saja. Sebelebihnya sesuai dengan novel aslinya.

Chapter 4.

Five Years Latter

Hidup seseorang seharusnya dipenuhi mimpi. Tapi Baekhyun meragukan dirinya akan bermimpi lagi jika satu-satunya mimpi yang dimilikinya sudah hilang. Ingatannya bahkan kesulitan menangkap saat-saat bahagia lagi. Terlebih setelah Jongin pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya. Ada perasaan marah terselip, tentang nasib buruknya yang entah sampai kapan akan berubah, terlalu sering kehilangan dan frustasi karena ditinggalkan membuat Baekhyun hampir gila. Ia pikir hidupnya akan bahagia. Bagaimana mungkin Yongguk meninggalkannya setelah setelah ia berjanji? Padahal Baekhyun membutuhkan waktu bertahun-tahun untuk meyakini kalau Yongguk memilikinya.

Baekhyun menangis lagi. Hidupnya begitu getir delapan tahun tahun belakangan ini. Pindah ke Denmark dan berharap bisa hidup bahagia, malah menjerumuskannya ke dunia yang sangat gelap. Disaat Yongguk berjanji akan mengeluarkannya dari kegelapan itu, mimpi-mimpi Baekhyun benar-benar tumbuh. Yongguk adalah satu-satunya laki-laki yang menerima keadaannya. Sejauh ini hanya Yongguk yang membuatnya merasa bahagia. Tapi Tuhan mengambil Yongguk darinya disaat rencana pernikahan itu semakin dekat. Padahal Baekhyun sudah bergantung padanya. Hidup bersama Yongguk membuat Baekhyun melupakan kalau dirinya pernah hidup sebagai wanita siap pakai yang harus dibayar per jam dengan tarif tertentu. Yongguk membawanya menuju kehidupan yang tenang dan sangat nyaman. Tapi disaat harapannya tumbuh, Baekhyun lagi-lagi harus kehilangan. Ia lelah berharap. Demi biaya pengobatan Yongguk, Baekhyun sudah berhutang lagi kepada Kangin. Sekarang ia harus membayarnya dengan cara yang sama dengan sebelumnya. Menjajakan diri, entah sampai kapan.

Baekhyun berdiri sejenak. Langkahnya terhenti meskipun rumah hiburan milik Kangin masih beberapa blok lagi. Ia masih bisa melarikan diri jika ia mau. Baekhyun bisa pergi dan tidak perlu melakukan hal itu lagi. Tapi buat apa melarikan diri? Dimana pun ia berada, keadaannya akan tetap sama. Karena Baekhyun. ditakdirkan untuk mengalami kesedihan di sepanjang hidupnya.

Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk rambutnya yang sudah kembali berwarna gelap dan terkontaminasi debu jalanan. Beberapa orang laki-laki bersiul menggodanya. Ia tersenyum getir, pasti karena pakaiannya yang terlalu terbuka, gaunnya terlalu pendek. Ia berharap bisa memulai kerja hari ini. Selama ini pekerjaan itu bisa membuat Baekhyun melupakan masalahnya. Maka ia ingin segera bekerja agar bisa melupakan penderitaannya.

Langkahnya menyala lagi meskipun lemah. Baekhyun memandangi ujung-ujung sepatunya dengan tidak bersemangat hingga tiba-tiba rasa nyeri menyerangnya. Seseorang memukul kepalanya dengan sangat keras. Ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk berteriak, hanya sekali karena Baekhyun langsung terkapar dan tak sadarkan diri. Samar-samar terdengar suara-suara orang berdiskusi tentang seseorang yang menebus Baekhyun dengan uang kepada Kangin. Baekhyun diambil alih, ia mungkin akan dipekerjakan sebagai wanita hiburan juga. Tapi di tempat yang berbeda.

...

Sebuah ruangan yang luas dan hangat tiba-tiba saja menyejukkan matanya. Baekhyun menggeliat dan merasakan betapa nyamannya ranjang di mana dirinya berbaring sekarang. Ia nyaris saja melupakan apa yang sudah terjadi padanya. Seseorang membelinya dari Kangin yang memperkerjakan Baekhyun di rumah hiburan miliknya, dan entah mengapa dirinya tiba-tiba saja ada di tempat hangat ini setelah mendapat pukulan di kepalanya. Ya, Baekhyun nyaris saja melupakannya. Sayangnya sakit kepala itu kembali menggerogotinya yang harus membuatnya memejamkan mata kembali beberapa saat untuk menenangkan diri.

Baekhyun kembali membuka matanya lagi saat ia merasa kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Sakit di kepalanya juga sudah lebih baik. Begitu ia membuka mata, Baekhyun harus mengakui bahwa yang terjadi kepadanya bukanlah mimpi. Sekarang dirinya tengah berada di dalam sebuah kamar yang luas dengan warna marun yang dominan. Ia tertidur di atas seprai satin berwarna merah hati dan beberapa tumpukan bantal bulu yang dilapisi katun dengan warna marun. Sebuah selimut marun yang tebal juga menghangatkan tubuhnya. Baekhyun yakin kalau ia akan baik-baik saja jika selimut itu tidak ada karena ruangan itu cukup hangat. Lampu menyala berwarna kekuningan tapi cukup terang seolah-olah cahaya itu timbul dari nyala api di tungku perapian yang ada di tepi ruangan.

Hal yang tidak pernah dialaminya selama ini, ia tertidur di sebuah kamar yang sangat indah. Selama ini dirinya hanya bisa hidup dalam sebuah flat kecil yang penuh dengan barang-barang. Lalu saat ini? Baekhyun selalu berharap menjadi putri dimana seorang pangeran datang dan menjemputnya untuk menikmati tempat seindah ini. Hidup bersama selamanya, mempunyai anak yang banyak, mimpi yang dijanjikan oleh Yongguk sebelum kecelakaan itu merenggut nyawanya dan melemparkan kembali Baekhyun ke tangan Kangin.

Seumur hidup Baekhyun, yang dikenalnya hanya panti asuhan hingga dirinya diadopsi oleh seorang wanita tua yang berharap memiliki teman sebelum dia meninggal. Lalu Baekhyun menjadi anaknya meskipun sebenarnya Baekhyun lebih pantas memanggilnya nenek. Nama Byun Baekhyun juga diberikan oleh wanita itu untuk menggantikan nama Bae Juhyun yang selama ini disandangnya dan sejak awal Baekhyun tau kalau dirinya harus berterima kasih dengan mengurusi wanita itu di hari tuanya hingga akhirnya, satu-satunya keluarga yang dimilikinya itu meninggal. Semenjak itu, Baekhyun hidup sebatang kara, pergi kemanapun yang disukainya hanya berbekal uang hasil penjualan rumah peninggalan ibu angkatnya dan membeli sebuah mobil tua yang pada akhirnya menjadi rumahnya sebelum ia bertemu dengan Sehun dan pergi ke Denmark.

Sehun, laki-laki yang entah berada dimana itu adalah penyebab Baekhyun menjual dirinya hingga dirinya bisa berakhir di tempat ini. Seharusnya Baekhyun tau kalau semua yang dilakukannya adalah salah. Sehun pasti menyesal telah pergi bersamanya, menjalani hidup yang serba kekurangan sedangkan Baekhyun tau kalau Sehun berasal dari keluarga berada. Seharusnya Baekhyun tidak pernah bermimpi untuk bisa hidup bahagia di pelarian. Apalagi menjadi gadis biasa yang mendapatkan pangeran. Ia sudah terlalu tua untuk bermimpi.

Baekhyun melangkah perlahan mendekati tirai beludru merah yang mungkin menutupi jendela di baliknya. Ia menggesernya pelan-pelan sehingga bunyi besi-besi pengaitnya saling bertumburan berbunyi nyaring. Sebuah pemandangan indah memanjakan matanya. Pohon-pohon pinus, bukit yang ditutupi salju, danau yang berwarna biru kehijau-hijauan. Pemandangan ini mengingatkan Baekhyun kepada...

'Astaga, ini danau Louise?' Baekhyun berbisik. Jadi dirinya sekarang berada di Canada? Baekhyun sudah kembali ke Canada dan sekarang dirinya sedang berada di Alberta, di sebuah rumah besar yang menghadap ke sebuah danau. Baekhyun berusaha mengamati semakin serius. Sekarang mungkin dirinya sedang berada di lantai dua sebuah rumah yang megah. Rumah ini berbentuk huruf U, dimana Baekhyun berada di tengah-tengah ceruk yang menjorok ke dalam. Baekhyun juga yakin kalau sekarang dirinya tidak menghadap ke depan rumah, jendela kamar ini pasti menghadap ke belakang rumah karena di bawah sana, rumah ini seolah-olah dikurung oleh pagar yang terbuat dari susunan batu-batuan yang menjulang tinggi dengan pemandangan danau Louise yang luas di baliknya.

Keyakinan Baekhyun pupus kalau dirinya sedang berdiri di balik jendela di lantai kedua, pasti ia sedang berada di lantai yang lebih tinggi lagi. Lantai ketiga? Atau keempat? Entahlah, Baekhyun tidak perduli dengan hal itu. Ia bahkan tidak yakin kalau sekarang dirinya sedang berada di rumah seseorang. Mungkin Baekhyun sedang berada di sebuah hotel? Bukankah di sebuah resort biasa tersedia hotel? Baekhyun tidak tau dengan hotel yang ada di sebuah resort, ia hanya pergi ke hotel untuk melayani seorang pelanggan, memuaskan nafsunya dan itu selalu terjadi di hotel kelas menengah ke bawah. Bunyi pintu dibuka membuat Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya secepat yang ia bisa dan melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya termenung. Baekhyun memandang seorang laki-laki berjalan mendekat setelah ia menutup pintu. Laki-laki itu berambut kecoklatan dengan rahang tegas yang membuat Baekhyun teringat pada seseorang. Tapi Baekhyun tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Laki-laki itu, benarkah dia...

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya!"

Tidak, Baekhyun yakin dia bukan orang yang sama. Suara mereka sangat berbeda. Baekhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan sepatah katapun meskipun sebenarnya Baekhyun bisa memastikan kalau pertanyaan itu memang untuknya. Ia memandang laki-laki yang berada di hadapannya dengan lebih seksama. Tapi wajah itu benar-benar tidak asing.

"Anda siapa?"

Laki-laki itu tersenyum. "Ucapan yang sangat sopan untuk seorang pelacur!"

Pelacur? Ya, laki-laki itu kembali mengingatkan Baekhyun tentang siapa dirinya. Dia hanya seorang pelacur yang sudah berpindah tangan kepada seseorang. Mungkin orang ini? "Kau yang membeliku dari Kangin?"

"Ya, kau tidak bertanya siapa aku?"

"Apakah kau akan memberitahu namamu yang sebenarnya? Atau hanya nama palsu seperti yang kebanyakan orang pakai?"

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun memandang senyumnya. Ada sesuatu yang bergelora, Baekhyun mendapati dirinya seperti kehilangan tenaga melihat senyuman itu. Senyuman yang sangat menarik yang belum pernah dilihatnya pada wajah laki-laki manapun di dunia ini. Baekhyun yakin dia orang yang berbeda dengan orang yang diduganya.

"Kau beruntung, Nona. Hari ini aku sedang ingin menunjukkan siapa diriku yang sebenarnya kepadamu. Namaku, Park Chanyeol! Kau ingat sesuatu? Tentang Park, misalnya?"

Park Chanyeol? Tentu saja Baekhyun mengingat dengan jelas nama depan Park itu. Nama yang selalu dikenakan oleh laki-laki yang sangat dipercaya. Laki-laki yang pada akhirnya membuat Baekhyun terjerumus dalam Academy Erotica milik Kangin dan menjadi pelacur demi membayar hutang-hutannya. "Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Park Sehun?" Baekhyun menyadari bahwa nada suaranya berubah. Ia mungkin terdengar sangat marah saat ini. Baekhyun sangat membenci Sehun dan apapun yang menyangkut laki-laki itu. Tapi sekarang ada seseorang yang mengaku memiliki marga yang sama dengannya? Mereka pasti memiliki hubungan darah, mereka punya kemiripan itu. "Jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Kenapa kau harus marah-marah!" Chanyeol memberi jeda sesaat. "Kau tidak ingin membicarakan semuanya secara runtut? Tentang dimana kau sebenarnya? Mengapa kau dibawa kemari?"

"Aku juga butuh itu, tapi jawaban untuk pertanyaan yang pertama lebih ku butuhkan!"

"Kalau begitu duduklah dulu, kita bicara secara baik-baik. Aku yakin kau cukup cerdas untuk tidak memberontak."

"Tidak perlu. Cukup beri tau aku..."

"Dan kau akan bertahan dalam posisi berdiri seperti itu? Bagaimana kalau ceritaku sangat panjang dan sangat memakan banyak waktu. Aku hanya memintamu duduk."

"Aku tidak menyukai siapapun yang menyandang nama Park. Sekarang segera jawab pertanyaanku, aku ingin jawaban secepatnya!"

Chanyeol mendekat lalu mencengkram bahu Baekhyun kuat-kuat, kedua matanya yang tajam mengawasi setiap inchi wajah Baekhyun yang kelihatannya sangat tidak menyukai suasana seperti sekarang. Dengan agak keras Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun untuk duduk di atas ranjang dan setelah Baekhyun tenang, ia kembali ke sofa yang membelakangi ranjang. Chanyeol tidak duduk di sana. Ia berpindah ke kursi kayu yang berada di dekat tungku pembakaran lalu duduk menghadap Baekhyun dengan sangat nyaman, Chanyeol sedang menunjukkan bahwa dia adalah rajanya.

"Baiklah, Nona. Aku akan menceritakan semuanya selagi kau tetap diam seperti itu!" Chanyeol memulai. "Namaku Park Chanyeol, seperti yang sudah ku bilang. Dan aku adalah sepupu ketiga dari Park Sehun - pertanyaan pertamamu sudah ku jawab. Lalu..."

"Lalu ada urusan apa kau membawaku kemari?"

"Kau cukup keras kepala. Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku akan menceritakan semuanya jika kau diam!"

Kata-kata Chanyeol berintonasi lebih kokoh dibandingkan dengan kata-katanya sebelumnya. Hal itu cukup membuat Baekhyun kembali tutup mulut. Ia harusnya tidak perlu marah-marah, seharusnya Baekhyun bisa bersikap sedingin biasa. "Baiklah, aku akan diam!"

"Nah, begitu!" Chanyeol kembali mengeluarkan senyumannya. "Aku membayar mahal kepada Kangin untuk membawamu kemari. Kau adalah kekasih Sehun, kan? Sepupuku itu meninggal beberapa minggu yang lalu dan kau tau kejutan apa yang menjadi alasan mengapa kau dibawa kemari? Sehun mewariskan semua hartanya kepadamu!"

Alis Baekhyun terangkat, dia sama sekali tidak tertarik. Sehun sudah meninggalkannya. Lalu apa yang dia inginkan dengan harta itu? Minta maaf? Karena dia takut akan langsung ke neraka jika membiarkan Baekhyun terus sengsara? Meskipun begitu Baekhyun tetap merasa terpukul mendengar kematian Sehun. Walau bagaimanapun, kematian Sehun tidak pernah berada dalam khayalannya. "Lalu? Aku tidak tertarik dengan semua harta itu!"

"Kau serius? Bukankah kau menjual dirimu untuk mendapatkan harta yang berlimpah?"

"Sekarang jangan katakan kalau aku harus membayar uang yang kau berikan kepada Kangin dengan tubuhku. Aku mungkin akan tetap menjual diri, tapi jangan berharap aku akan melakukan itu denganmu! Aku akan pergi sekarang!"

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi. Aku akan bercerita lebih banyak lagi!"

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar cerita dan tidak ingin berhubungan dengan keluarga Park!"

"Kau ingin pergi? Membawa lari harta itu, sedangkan di sini banyak orang yang membutuhkannya? Keluarganya lebih berhak dibandingkan dengan dirimu!"

"Aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku tidak tertarik, kan?" Baekhyun semakin gusar.

"Sekarang yang terpenting adalah hartamu. Dia menyia-nyiakan keluarganya, juga hartanya dan pergi ke Denmark bersamamu. Sejak itu aku harus mengurusi semuanya, begitu juga saat dia kembali, Sehun tidak pernah sekalipun menjalankan kewajibannya yang satu ini. Lalu setelah meninggal, dia pikir bisa memberikannya kepadamu?"

"Kalau begitu ambillah! Aku sudah mengatakan kepadamu kalau aku tidak butuh harta itu, kan? Sekarang biarkan aku pergi!"

"Ya, aku sangat senang karena kau mengatakan hal yang tak terduga seperti itu. Karena itulah kau tidak boleh pergi, Nona! Kau harus tetap tinggal untuk mengembalikan harta itu kepadaku. Kau harus melakukannya karena aku tidak akan merelakan semuanya begitu saja!"

"Maksudmu?"

Park Chanyeol tersenyum lagi. Baekhyun yakin jika ia terus melihat pemandangan seperti itu, pertahanannya akan runtuh. Chanyeol memiliki kemiripan yang sangat akrab, tapi pesonanya jauh di atas Sehun. Ia tau bagaimana caranya membuat dirinya sangat menggoda sedangkan Sehun hanya tau bagaimana caranya untuk terlihat baik hati dan terhormat.

"Kau hanya perlu menunggu sampai aku menyiapkan surat-suratnya, Nona! Dan aku harap kau tidak berubah pikiran untuk mengembalikan semua harta itu kepadaku!" ucapan Chanyeol itu diucapkan dengan tatapan yang sangat sensual sehingga membuat Baekhyun tertegun lama.

TBC...

Sbenernya ini chapter 4&5, aku gabungin biar agak panjang...

Chanyeol udah muncul.. Aku harap reviewnya meningkat..


	5. Chapter 5

BAEKHYUN (ChanBaek Ver)

Remake novel Phoebe "Claire".

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Lu Han, Kris Wu, , , Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun, Bang Yongguk, Kangin.

Pairing : ChanBaek/Genderswitch.

Rate : M.

Disclaimer : Ini fanfic Remake dari novel Phoebe "Claire" saya hanya mengganti nama tokoh saja selebihnya sesuai cerita novel aslinya.

...

Selamat membaca.

Chapter 5

Louise Lake terlihat sangat berlian seperti biasanya. Warna biru tua yang nyaris kehijau-kehijauannya kembali menyejukkan hati dan kepala Chanyeol. Ada beban besar yang menyelubunginya sekarang. Wanita yang mendapat anugrah harta yang berlimpah itu sudah memaksa Chanyeol untuk memperhatikannya lebih dari yang seharusnya. Bae Juhyun ternyata seorang wanita yang sangat spesial dan segar. Bagaimana mungkin diusia yang mungkin hampir menginjak tiga puluh tahun, Baekhyun memiliki keremajaan yang menggairahkan. Sebagai penakhluk wanita, Chanyeol tentunya sudah sangat sering berhadapan dengan perempuan cantik, tapi Baekhyunlah yang tercantik. Ia memiliki kesempurnaan yang semua laki-laki inginkan.

Seharusnya ia hanya mengutus Kris untuk menemuinya, bukan menemui Baekhyun sendiri seperti yang dilakukannya hari ini. Sekarang Chanyeol benar-benar terjerat dengan kecantikannya. Baekhyun sangat istimewa, dia memiliki kulit yang putih bersih, kulit terang yang berkilauan sehingga membuat Chanyeol terus membayangkan bagaimana rasanya menyentuh Baekhyun. Bukan hanya itu, Baekhyun memiliki rambut gelap dengan bola mata yang nyaris sama gelap. Jika tidak jeli, Chanyeol juga tidak akan melihat bulu mata berwarna gelap yang meneduhi matanya dengan sangat lebat. Hidungnya mancung dan mungil, bibirnya mungil dengan warna merah alami dan sangat menggairahkan.

Tentunya itu hal yang tidak cukup. Chanyeol tidak akan mengatakan kalau Baekhyun memiliki apa yang laki-laki inginkan dari seorang perempuan jika hanya kecantikan yang seperti itu. Gadis itu juga menyempurnakan dirinya dengan tubuh yang indah, lekuk pinggangnya cukup dalam sehingga mendorong Chanyeol untuk menggenggamnya dengan erat. Tapi tentu saja dia tidak bisa melakukan hal seperti itu, ia harus menunjukkan pada Baekhyun betapa dirinya adalah seorang yang berbahaya demi mendapatkan kembali apa yang seharusnya jadi miliknya.

Chanyeol harus bisa membuat Baekhyun melepaskan hartanya dan mengembalikan harta itu ke dalam genggaman Chanyeol, orang yang semestinya. Tapi, setelah melihat seperti apa Bae Juhyun ia merasa maklum mengapa Sehun meninggalkan segala dunia yang sudah menjadi miliknya demi seorang wanita yang menyebut dirinya dengan nama Byun Baekhyun. Sehun terlalu baik, terlalu polos untuk mencintai seseorang dengan sepenuh hati. Sepupunya itu membawa kepolosannya untuk melarikan diri dengan Baekhyun dan membawanya pergi ke Denmark. Ia bahkan meninggalkan LuHan begitu saja di altar setelah janji suci terucap. Sehun benar-benar menggemparkan keluarganya, bahkan seluruh Calgary dengan gosip bodoh meninggalkan seorang istri yang cantik dan kaya demi wanita yang tidak jelas entah siapa. Yang pasti aib seperti itulah yang membuat Chanyeol terpaksa mencari Sehun dan dalam waktu beberapa minggu, laki-lagi itu berhasil diculik dan dibawa kembali kepada istrinya di Calgary. Chanyeol sudah berusaha membujuk Sehun untuk menjalankan kehidupan yang normal dan meninggalkan wanita itu. Sayangnya Sehun berkeras dan selalu ingin kembali menemui Baekhyun di Denmark hingga pada suatu hari, saat Sehun hendak melarikan diri sekali lagi, ia mengalami kecelakaan tragis yang membuatnya seperti mayat dengan bantuan selang-selang untuk bertahan hidup selama lebih dari delapan tahun. Dan semenjak itu, tidak ada keributan tentang simpanan atau yang disebut Sehun sebagai cinta sejatinya lagi, yang ada hanya LuHan yang dengan setia menunggui suami yang tidak mencintainya dan itu berhasil membuat Lu Han dijuluki wanita mulia, karena dengan setia mengurusi mayat hidup itu dengan perhatian ekstra.

Siapa sangka kalau wanita yang ditinggalkan Sehun di Denmark itu ternyata sangat mempesona. Seandainya Chanyeol tau sejak awal, maka ia akan mencari Baekhyun untuk menjadikan wanita itu sebagai miliknya. Sayangnya, Chanyeol telah membiarkan banyak lelaki Denmark menikmati tubuhnya karena ketidaktahuan itu. Baekhyun menjadi wanita penghibur demi membayar hutang dan sepertinya ia sudah membenci Sehun karenanya. Baekhyun terlihat tidak perduli saat Chanyeol menceritakan tentang apa yang terjadi pada Sehun, kebenciannya pada Sehun sudah berakar. Bisa dibayangkan saat dia dan Sehun melarikan diri, usianya masih sembilan belas tahun dan dia harus menjual dirinya hingga beberapa tahun kemudian.

Tapi Sehun yang dia benci dengan sangat itu terbangun di suatu hari dan langsung meminta Chanyeol untuk memanggil pengacaranya. Semua orang tau kalau dia sedang mengurusi tentang hartanya, mungkin Sehun juga sudah mengetahui kalau kematian sudah semakin dekat. Sehun juga bersikap dengan sangat baik di akhir hayatnya, ia terlihat menyayangi Lu Han dengan dengan sangat berbeda, mungkin karena saat itu Sehun menyadari kalau Lu Han selalu setia merawatnya selama delapan tahun? Tidak, Chanyeol tau itu tidak benar. Sehun masih mencemaskan Baekhyun sehingga ia mencantumkan nama Bae Juhyun sebagai satu-satunya nama yang tertera pada surat wasiatnya.

"Semua prosedurnya sudah siap, Chanyeol! Kau hanya perlu meminta tanda tangannya dan semua itu akan beralih kepadamu!"

Kata-kata Kris di telepon terngiang terus. Ya, semudah itu dan seharusnya Chanyeol bahagia karena seluruh harta berharga itu akan berada di genggamannya. Tapi haruskah ia melakukan semua ini? Haruskah ia melepaskan Baekhyun dalam waktu sesingkat ini? Tentu saja tidak. Ia harus mengulur waktu lebih lama agar Baekhyun tetap berada di sisinya. Setidaknya sampai dirinya merasa bosan. Chanyeol mengangkat telepon genggamnya lagi dan menghubungi Kris yang mungkin sedang berada di sisi lain rumah itu. Kris terdengar menjawab dengan mulut penuh dan pemuda yang sudah menjadi tangan kanannya selama lima tahun lebih itu mengakui kalau dirinya sedang menikmati kudapan sore yang dibuatkan oleh Mrs. Huang, satu-satunya wanita terpercaya yang sudah melayani keluarga Park sejak usianya masih belia.

"Cepat masuk ke kamarku!"

Dan ponsel itu ditutup lagi. Chanyeol kembali mengamati danau Louise dari jendela kamarnya. Di seberang sana, ia bisa melihat kalau kerlip api unggun sudah mulai menyala dari kejauhan. Mungkin beberapa pemuda-pemudi dari College sedang bertamasya. Hal yang sangat tidak asing disini. Danau itu mang selalu ramai dikunjungi pelancong yang berharap menghirup udara segar khas pegunungan. Sewaktu remaja, Chanyeol dan Sehun seringkali bertamasya ke sana. Mereka sudah seperti saudara kembar yang sering bertukar identitas mereka karena kemiripan mereka. Tentu saja mereka melakukan hal itu kepada orang-orang yang tau siapa keluarga Park tapi belum pernah melihatnya. Sehun terlalu baik sehingga ia merelakan namanya untuk Chanyeol gunakan sebagai senjata memikat perempuan cantik. Lalu siapa yang bisa menolak saat pangeran dari keluarga Park mendekatinya? Semua wanita tergila-gila dan Chanyeol menikmatinya. Ia tampan dan kaya, siapapun akan bersedia menyerahkan dirinya tanpa diminta. Lalu sekarang? Jika seluruh harta itu pindah ke tangan Baekhyun, maka image itu akan segera sirna. Semula Chanyeol mengira kalau wanita jalang seperti Baekhyun pasti akan menghabiskan seluruh harta itu untuk bersenang-senang. Tapi kenyataannya, Baekhyun malah menolak dan Chanyeol akan segera mendapatkan harta yang diinginkannya. Tapi ketamakan Chanyeol menjalar. Ia bukan hanya harus mendapatkan hartanya saja, dia juga harus mendapatkan Bae Juhyun atau Byun Baekhyun. Setidaknya sampai ia merasa bosan.

Bunyi pintu diketuk beberapa kali, Chanyeol hanya perlu mengucapkan satu kali kata 'masuk' dengan intonasi yang biasa dan Kris segera masuk ke dalam ruangan itu lalu menutup pintu. Pemuda itu berjalan perlahan menghampiri Chanyeol dan menghadapnya dengan perilaku yang mencerminkan betapa ia menghormati Park Chanyeol.

"Apa yang bisa ku bantu?" Chanyeol melirik sebuah bangku di dekat jendela dan berkata. "Duduk di sana. Aku ingin bertanya suatu hal!"

Kris mengikuti perintah Chanyeol dan duduk di kursi yang membelakangi ranjang sambil terus memandangi Chanyeol yang berdiri dengan bahu yang bersandar ke pinggiran jendela kaca yang lebar. Ia menunggu Chanyeol mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Apa mungkin kita bisa membuat prosedurnya sedikit lebih sulit?" akhirnya Chanyeol berbicara.

Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Prosedur apa?"

"Pemindahan harta Sehun, tentu saja!"

"Semua orang menginginkan kemudahan, Bos! Apa yang terjadi padamu? Hanya sebuah tanda tangan saja dan kau akan mendapatkan semuanya!"

"Masalahnya, aku tidak hanya menginginkan tanda tangan. Aku ingin wanita itu lebih lama di sini, bersamaku!"

Kris berdecak tak menyangka. Ekspresinya menunjukkan tak habis pikir dengan keinginan konyol Chanyeol barusan. Dia sudah tertarik dengan Baekhyun, tentu saja. Kris tau kalau Chanyeol tidak pernah membiarkan keinginannya kepada wanita tidak tersalurkan. Ia tertarik kepada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun harus menjadi miliknya. "Tapi, jika kau menginginkannya kau bisa membayarnya. Dan dia pasti akan melakukan hal apapun untukmu!"

"Aku rasa kau salah, Kris. Dulu dia memang seorang pelacur, tapi kita juga tau kalau tiga atau empat tahun belakangan ini dia sudah tidak lagi melakukan hal itu semenjak hidup bersama laki-laki bernama Yongguk, sampai akhirnya laki-laki itu meninggal."

"Tapi kau membayar semua hutangnya dengan kompensasi besar kepada Kangin sehingga wanita itu terjebak dan bisa kita bawa kemari. Dia harusnya melakukan apapun untuk berterima kasih!"

"Ya," Chanyeol membenarkan ucapan Kris barusan. Tentu saja Kris tau, Kris selalu mengetahui hal apapun yang dilakukannya. "Ada alasan lain, dia membenci Park Sehun, dan siapapun yang menyandang nama Park. Mustahil dia mau melakukan hal itu dengan laki-laki Park manapun!"

"Lalu?"

"Aku akan menakhlukkannya dengan cara lain, Kris. Kau tau kemampuanku untuk yang satu itu. Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar Baekhyun bisa bersamaku lebih lama di sini. Aku berjanji akan menakhlukkannya dalam waktu singkat."

"Ya, tidak ada yang bisa menolak ketampanamu!" Kris berdengung lemah. Ia tidak yakin Chanyeol mendengar keluhannya karena laki-laki itu segera mengatakan,

"Cepatlah pikirkan sesuatu!"

Kris mengerutkan keningnya beberapa lama lalu bergumam penuh semangat. "Bukankah Sehun memang menginginkan wanita itu tinggal disini mengurusi hartanya?"

"Dia tidak akan mau!"

"Aku punya ide, aku yakinkan ini akan menjadi alasan mengapa dia harus tinggal di sini lebih lama sedangkan kau bisa menikmati harta yang sudah jatuh ke tanganmu!".

...

TBC...

Sedikit kecewa sih sama responnya yang sedikit banget, tapi ya mau gimana lagi, mungkin gak ada yang suka sama cerita ini.. Padahal ceritanya bagus lo dan cocok banget buat dipairingkan ke ChanBaek..

Tapi terimakasih ya buat yang udah ngreview fanfin remake ini..

Terimakasih banget...


	6. Chapter 6

BAEKHYUN (ChanBaek Ver)

Remake Novel Karya Phoebe "Claire"

...

Chapter 6

Dia harusnya melarikan diri saat Yongguk meninggal. Tidak seharusnya Baekhyun membiarkan dirinya kembali kepada Kangin dan berpindah tangan kepada laki-laki yang sekarang memintanya untuk menyerahkan seluruh harta yang Sehun berikan kepadanya. Baekhyun kesal, meskipun ia tidak lagi membenci Sehun setelah mendengar cerita dari Chanyeol tentang apa yang terjadi pada Sehun selama ini. Tapi hal itu malah membuatnya semakin merasa terjebak oleh keadaan. Park Chanyeol, tidak bisa dipungkiri cukup menarik. Tidak, sangat menarik. Baekhyun suka melihatnya tersenyum, Baekhyun juga suka saat Chanyeol menggodanya tadi. Tapi Baekhyun sudah sangat putus asa untuk berharap dan mencintai seseorang. Semua laki-laki yang tersimpan di hatinya selalu dipisahkan dengan cara yang sangat tidak adil dari hidupnya.

Dimulai dari cinta pertamanya dengan seorang laki-laki Jepang bernama Kim Jongin. Saat itu dirinya masih sangat belia, baru sembilan belas tahun dan ia mengaku kepada Jongin kalau saat itu usianya sudah dua puluh tiga tahun. Mereka menjalin cinta selama tiga bulan saat mereka melakukan perjalanan bersama dengan mobil tua milik Baekhyun mengelilingi Canada. Cinta pertama, laki-laki pertama yang mengajarinya tentang romantisme, yang membuatnya merasa dicintai dengan seluruh hati hingga akhirnya Jongin pergi meninggalkannya setelah perjalanan mereka selesai. Saat itu Baekhyun sangat berharap Jongin bersedia untuk tinggal bersamanya, tapi ia tidak berani meminta. Baekhyun hanya membiarkan dirinya terus berharap dan pada akhirnya ia mulai merasa frustasi.

Selang beberapa minggu kemudian Baekhyun bertemu dengan Sehun di sebuah taman kota. Saat itu Sehun kebingungan memilih bus yang akan dinaikinya untuk pergi menuju Calgary dan Baekhyun membantunya. Sebulan kemudian mereka bertemu lagi dan Sehun mengingatkannya tentang pertemuan mereka yang pertama. Hal itu pada akhirnya membuat mereka berakhir di sebuah pojok rumah makan cepat saji dan mengobrol berjam-jam. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Baekhyun untuk memikirkan penawaran Sehun menjadi kekasihnya karena saat itu Baekhyun tengah tertarik padanya. Sehun membuatnya berbunga-bunga dengan cinta, laki-laki itu bahkan tidak pernah menyentuhnya, membuat Baekhyun merasa sangat dihormati. Laki-laki itu juga penuh dengan kesopanan yang tanpa cela. Tapi Baekhyun tau kalau percintaan mereka tidak mungkin ketika Sehun mengatakan kalau dia sudah dijodohkan. Baekhyun putus asa, namun Sehun mengobatinya dengan cepat. Laki-laki itu menawarkan kehidupan baru di Denmark dan tanpa pikir panjang Baekhyun menerimanya. Kehidupan bahagia itupun pada akhirnya mereka rasakan. Sehun mencari uang untuk pernikahan mereka, janji yang membuat Baekhyun terlena hingga di suatu pagi Sehun menghilang dan Baekhyun dengan bodohnya menanti. Pagi berikutnya ia diseret-seret menuju ke tempat yang membuatnya merasa harus kehilangan nyawa saat itu. Sehun berhutang dan ia mendaftarkan nama Baekhyun sebagai penjaminnya sehingga Baekhyun harus selalu memulai pekerjaannya dibawah ancaman menyeramkan.

Hingga beberapa tahun kemudian, ia bisa menata hidupnya, setengah lebih dari hutang-hutang itu terbayar dan Baekhyun bisa hidup bebas. Ia memulainya dengan mencari tempat tinggal sendiri dan bertemu dengan seorang sahabat bernama Yongguk. Kehidupan yang sangat menyenangkan di luar dunia Kangin yang berbau rokok dan alkohol. Baekhyun berusaha berbuat baik kepada siapapun untuk mencari teman yang tidak dimilikinya selama bergaul dengan banyak pelacur di sarang Kangin. Semua orang memikirkan dirinya sendiri, dan memikirkan kesenangan.

Hampir setengah tahun, Baekhyun baru menyadari kalau Yongguk menaruh perhatian lebih kepadanya, sayangnya disaat yang sama Baekhyun bertemu kembali dengan Kim Jongin. Saat itu sejumput harapan kembali timbul. Baekhyun tau, tidak seharusnya ia berharap. Seharusnya ia membunuh harapannya saat mengetahui bahwa Jongin sudah menikah dengan sahabat barunya, Kyungsoo. Tapi setiap kali mendengar Kyungsoo bercerita tentang Jongin, kehadiran harapan itu tidak bisa dicegah dan semakin membuncah. Puncaknya adalah disaat Baekhyun kalau Jongin memperhatikannya dan mereka bercinta. Sayangnya Kyungsoo memergoki mereka dan itu membuat Baekhyun merasa semakin berdosa. Kyungsoo tidak bersedia berbicara apapun dan mengurung diri semalaman itu, Baekhyun juga mengurung diri di flatnya untuk menangisi kebodohannya karena terus berharap. Hingga pada pagi selanjutnya, Yongguk mengetuk pintu dan mengatakan kalau Kyungsoo sudah bersedia keluar dari flatnya. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak perduli dengan hal apapun lagi, yang dipedulikannya hanya bersimpuh di hadapan Kyungsoo dan memohon pengampunan. Sayangnya Kyungsoo bertindak seolah-olah dia tidak perduli dengan apapun yang Baekhyun katakan, Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkannya dan Jongin tanpa sekata patah maafpun. Seharusnya Baekhyun senang, rumah tangga Jongin dan istrinya sudah hancur dan dia mempunyai kesempatan besar untuk memiliki Jongin lagi. Tapi apalah dirinya, bukan Baekhyun yang dulu. Bukan Baekhyun yang lugu. Jongin hanya kasian kepadanya dan tentunya tidak berharap hidup bersama dengan wanita yang menjual dirinya selama hampir empat tahun. Baekhyun benar-benar hancur dan memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumahnya dan kembali kepada Kangin. Ia merasa lebih pantas di sana.

Perlu waktu setahun untuknya bisa terbebas dari Kangin dengan bantuan Yongguk yang masih setia kepadanya. Yongguk bahkan ikut bekerja keras untuk membantu Baekhyun melunasi hutangnya. Laki-laki itu terus setia hingga ia berhasil menarik perhatian Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun tidak mencintainya, ia mencintai harapan yang mulai tumbuh setiap kali melihat keseriusan Yongguk untuk pelacur seperti dirinya. Maka ditangan Yongguk, Baekhyun berubah. Setelah ibunya meninggal, Yongguk membawanya untuk tinggal di tempat yang lebih jauh dan memulai kehidupan yang baru. Sayangnya Yongguk mengalami kecelakaan naas yang menyebabkan koma di rumah sakit dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Semua uang simpanannya untuk pernikahan mereka juga simpanan Baekhyun, habis dengan cepat untuk biaya perawatan. Jalan buntu mulai menerpa. Baekhyun merasa tidak ada pilihan lain selain kembali kepada Kangin dan meminjam uang dalam jumlah besar.

Sial, setelah uang itu juga habis, nyawa Yongguk tidak bisa ditolong lagi. Kesedihan Baekhyun berlipat-lipat dan ia benar-benar terpuruk dan menyembunyikan diri dalam waktu lama, hingga Baekhyun kembali kepada Kangin dengan suka rela. Baekhyun sudah pasrah dengan hal apapun yang terjadi padanya, termasuk menjual diri lagi untuk membayar hutang. Ia merasa kalau dirinya memang tercipta untuk menderita dan Baekhyun tidak akan menuntut keadilan apa-apa dari Tuhan. Tuhan sudah sangat baik sudah membiarkannya menikmati apa yang mungkin tidak akan ia rasakan bila tidak terlahir. Bernafas, memiliki ibu, cinta pertama dan cinta-cinta lainnya, bahkan kesedihan. Baekhyun sudah terlalu menikmati kesedihannya. Toh dia juga dilahirkan sebagai anak yang tidak diinginkan sehingga orang tuanya membuang Baekhyun ke jalanan sebelum ia menemukan ibu baru di panti asuhan. Dia memang terbuang dan harus menerimanya. Termasuk juga menerima saat beberapa orang memukulnya dan mengatakan kalau seseorang membayar semua hutangnya dan berarti Baekhyun harus pindah kerja di tempat lain. Ia pasrah.

Sampai akhirnya ia menemukan Chanyeol yang kembali menyejukkan hatinya. Laki-laki yang membelinya dan mungkin saja Baekhyun akan melakukan apapun untuknya. Tapi Baekhyun tidak seharusnya berharap, Park Chanyeol hanya menginginkan harta Sehun yang ternyata sudah berpindah ke dalam genggaman Baekhyun. Tunggu dulu, Baekhyun memiliki uang yang cukup untuk menebus dirinya, kalau begitu ia akan segera bebas dari Chanyeol juga dengan negosiasi yang pantas. Baekhyun hanya ingin kebebasan dan sedikit bekal untuk menjalani kehidupan barunya.

...

Bunyi pintu terbuka lagi, kembali menarik perhatian Baekhyun. Ia yang sejak tadi hanya duduk di atas ranjang menanti malam menjelang hanya menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Chanyeol kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, kembali menutup pintu dan kembali duduk di tempatnya tadi. Ia menyodorkan seberkas surat kepada Baekhyun untuk ditanda tangani. Baekhyun mendapatkan sebuah bolpoint juga bersama dengan kertas itu. Ia membaca semua yang tertulis dalam kertas itu dan merasa tidak ada yang bisa merugikannya. Kertas pemindahan hak atas harta Sehun itu akan ditanda tanganinya, tentu saja. Tapi sebelum itu,

"Setelah semua harta ini ada di tanganmu, aku bebas, kan?" Baekhyun bergumam sambil memandangi Chanyeol dengan ekspresi serius. Dia harap jawaban 'Ya' hadir. Tapi anggukan Chanyeol cukup membuatnya senang. "Kau tidak akan memintaku melakukan sesuatu untuk menebus uang yang kau berikan kepada Kangin sebagai konpensasi..."

"Tentu saja!" Chanyeol memotong. "Kau bebas dari apapun setelah harta itu jatuh ke tanganku! Kau juga akan mendapatkan uang yang tentunya cukup untuk memulai hidup baru."

Baekhyun tersenyum senang lalu merebahkan kertas itu di atas pahanya untuk ditanda tangani. Setelah selesai, ia memberikannya kepada Chanyeol dengan kesenangan berlimpah. Dirinya akan bebas dan sudah kembali ke Canada. Yang harus dilakukannya sekarang hanyalah memulai hidup baru tanpa laki-laki manapun karena dirinya tidak ditakdirkan untuk itu. Dia tentunya tidak boleh berharap banyak. Tidak, tidak boleh berharap sama sekali. "Kalau begitu sekarang aku mau pergi! Kau hanya perlu memanggilku lagi untuk memberikan uang itu, atau aku yang akan menemuimu secepatnya!"

Chanyeol menggapai tangannya, ia membuat Baekhyun berdelik dan berontak. Beberapa saat kemudian laki-laki itu melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Baekhyun dengan kuat dan Baekhyun tidak tau harus melakukan hal apa lagi selain menggapai-gapai pintu dan berteriak.

"Bukankah aku sudah bebas? Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku belum mendapatkan harta itu!" Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan kembali menghempaskannya ke atas ranjang.

Baekhyun mengeluh lalu menyapu sejumput rambutnya yang memenuhi wajah, ia berbaring terlentang dan menatap Chanyeol yang berdiri menghadapnya sambil bertolak pinggang. "Apa maksudmu? Aku sudah menanda tangani surat itu!"

"Tanda tanganmu hanya sebagian kecil, Nona! Kau harus tetap disini, setidaknya sampai aku siap mengumumkan siapa dirimu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tau apa yang surat wasiat itu katakan? Kau harus bisa berbaur dengan keluarga Park setidaknya selama setengah tahun untuk bisa mendapatkan hak penuh dari harta itu. Dan itu berarti, surat ini berlaku setelah kau tinggal di sini, bersama keluarga Park selama setengah tahun."

"Astaga, mana mungkin ada wasiat seperti itu?!"

"Ada, tentu saja! Sehun tidak mungkin memberikan hartanya begitu saja kepada wanita asing jika keluarganya juga membutuhkan harta itu, ibunya dan istri Sehun juga harus menikmatinya, setidaknya selama setengah tahun!"

"Mereka tidak mungkin menerimaku." Baekhyun putus asa. "Mereka bisa saja melemparkan kotoran ke wajahku!" lalu ia memandang Chanyeol. "Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini, jika itu terjadi maka aku pastikan kalau kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan harta itu!"

"Kalau begitu kau tidak akan bebas dariku, Nona! Kau harus berusaha untuk berbaur dengan mereka. Tinggal di sini dan..."

"Penerima banyak penghinaan?"

Chanyeol tertawa sejenak. "Begitu menurutmu?"

"Lalu apalagi yang aku dapatkan jika bertahan di rumah ini?"

"Aku dan ranjangku, bagaimana?"

"Jangan membuat lelucon konyol! Di perjanjian tadi, tidak ada kata yang menunjukan kalau aku mendapat hadiah seburuk itu!"

"Kau bilang aku dan ranjangku buruk? Sangat banyak wanita yang menginginkan aku!"

"Ya, tapi bukan aku. Hanya wanita-wanita bodoh yang melakukan kebodohan!"

Bunyi menggeram dari mulut Chanyeol terdengar beberapa saat. "Sudahlah, kita bahas mengenai ini lain kali. Yang pasti, Nona! Kau sudah menanda tangani surat yang di salah satunya berisi bahwa kau siap membantu segala hal untuk kelancaran proses ini. Dan tinggal setahun di sini adalah proses penting. Atau kau akan ku tuntut dengan denda besar, Kau lihat sendiri tadi jumlahnya?"

Baekhyun tidak bisa menyangkal karena dia sudah membaca bagian itu. Tiga ratus juta dolar dan ia sekarang tidak tau harus membayarnya dengan apa karena Baekhyun tidak memiliki uang sepeserpun. Lalu apa yang harus dilakukannya? Tidak ada satu logikapun yang bisa bergulir di otaknya. Sepertinya ia harus menyerah, "Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya. Tapi hanya setengah tahun dan berjanjilah untuk melakukan apapun agar waktu-waktu penghinaan itu cepat berlalu!"

Chanyeol menyunggingkan sebuah senyum. "Lalu sekarang, bagaimana dengan undangan ke kamarku untuk merayakan ini semua? Kita bisa minum-minum lalu..." Ia menggantung ucapannya beberapa saat untuk memberikan efek merayu. Tapi sayang sekali, Baekhyun sepertinya menolak. Wanita itu membuang wajahnya ke arah lain dan tidak ingin memandang Chanyeol sampai dia pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Chanyeol berdecak kesal. "Ya, kalau begitu nikmatilah keberadaanmu di kamar ini sebelum akhirnya kau harus merelakan dirimu berbagi ranjang bersamaku!"

...

Kalau Baekhyun bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang didapatnya di rumah itu, jawaban pertama yang didapat adalah kenyamanan. Setidaknya Baekhyun hanya menghadapi satu laki-laki bajingan di rumah ini dan tidak harus tidur dengannya karena uang. Baekhyun merasa lega karena ibu dan istri Sehun sedang tidak berada di rumah ini. Mereka semua sedang berada di Charlotttetown dan mengunjungi kerabat Park yang kebanyakan memang berkembangbiak di sana. Jadi setidaknya Baekhyun bisa menyiapkan banyak hal sebelum mendapatkan berbagai macam hinaan.

Entah apa yang terjadi seandainya Baekhyun tidak dibawa kemari, malam ini seharusnya ia melayani sedikitnya lima orang pria sebagaimana target yang selalu diwajibkan oleh Kangin. Laki-laki itu mungkin tidak tau kalau seseorang membeli Baekhyun darinya karena Baekhyun ternyata memiliki harta berlimpah. Jika Kangin tau, dia pasti tidak akan memberikan Baekhyun kepada siapapun dan bertindak seolah-olah harta itu adalah miliknya dengan dalih mewakili Baekhyun untuk mengurusnya. Park Chanyeol akan kecewa dengan itu.

Sepertinya Chanyeol hanya memiliki satu hal positif dari dirinya, yaitu menarik. Sisanya, Chanyeol adalah seorang laki-laki yang tamak dengan harta yang bukan miliknya, itu yang menjadi alasan kuat Chanyeol menculik dan memaksa Baekhyun untuk hidup di sini. Sayangnya, Baekhyun tidak melihat ada pilihan lain. Ia benar-benar sebatang kara dan menjalani kehidupan yang tidak terencana. Baekhyun takut merencanakan sesuatu, takut semua rencananya tidak pernah terjadi dan itu cukup untuk membuatnya hidup dalam keadaan yang mengalir begitu saja. Selama ini Baekhyun hanya perlu mengikuti arusnya. Baginya, mendapat harta yang berlimpah, lalu kehilangan dan tinggal bersama keluarga yang tidak pernah diharapkannya adalah bagian dari perjalanannya yang mengalir. Tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan sesuatu yang sia-sia seperti melawan arus kehidupan.

...

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dan melirik ke atas ranjang. Pakaiannya sudah ada di sana. Semula Baekhyun mengira kalau dirinya akan kembali mengenakan jeans dan T-shirt yang tadi siang dikenakannya, tapi ternyata Chanyeol menyiapkannya lebih dari itu. Chanyeol mungkin sudah memata-matainya karena dia juga sudah menyiapkan pakaian Baekhyun yang berserakan di atas ranjang. Cukup banyak, mungkin semuanya. Chanyeol memindahkan semua pakaiannya kemari dan Baekhyun harus berterima kasih karena itu setidaknya membuat Baekhyun kehilangan alasan untuk kembali mengulangi masa-masa buruk selama di Denmark. Dia bersumpah untuk tidak pernah kembali lagi ke sana untuk selamanya.

"Maaf, Nona! Boleh aku masuk?"

Sebuah suara keras terdengar dari sisi lain pintu kamar yang tertutup. Baekhyun mendekap erat handuk yang dikenakannya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Ia membukanya sedikit dan mengintip siapa yang mengetuk pintu itu. Seorang wanita tua tersenyum ramah kepadanya lalu berujar dengan kata-kata yang sangat sopan.

"Chanyeol menyuruhku mengemasi pakaian Nona ke lemari!" katanya sekali lagi.

Baekhyun membuka pintu lebih lebar dan menjaga dirinya tetap ada di belakang pintu untuk menghindari kalau-kalau ada orang yang melihatnya hanya mengenakan handuk saja. Wanita tua itu masih berdiri di sana dan tidak bergerak, mungkin ia sedang menanti Baekhyun mempersilahkannya masuk.

"Masuklah!" ujar Baekhyun. Suaranya sedikit serak karena merasa lelah seharian ini.

Wanita tua itu masuk dan Baekhyun kembali menutup pintu. Ia melirik ke atas ranjang dimana pakaian-pakaian Baekhyun berserakan tak terbentuk. Wanita tua itu mendekat untuk bekerja, meraih satu persatu pakaian yang masih bisa dilipat dan meletakkannya di atas ranjang sebelum di susun ke dalam lemari. Sesaat kemudian ia menggeleng jika melihat ada beberap lembar pakaian yang tidak mungkin tertolong dan harus disetrika kembali. Baekhyun hanya memandanginya heran dan masih berdiri di belakang pintu. Ia tidak tau harus melakukan apa sampai akhirnya wanita tua itu memandangnya dan mendesah lalu kembali memberikan senyum ramahnya.

"Maafkan saya. Saya seharusnya memperkenalkan diri dulu."

"Ya," jawab Baekhyun. "Mungkin aku akan merasa lebih nyaman jika mengenalmu terlebih dahulu!"

"Saya Huang Zi, Nona! Pelayan di rumah ini, beberapa orang lebih suka memanggil saya dengan nama Ajumma Zi."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti lalu tersenyum lega. Ia kemudian duduk di atas sofa yang membelakangi ranjang dengan tubuh yang setengah berputar agar bisa melihat wajah Mrs. Huang yang sedang merapikan pakaiannya. "Kau bekerja di rumah ini? Berapa banyak orang yang berada di rumah ini?"

"Tiga orang majikan dan banyak pelayan. Tapi jika anda butuh sesuatu, anda boleh memanggil saya. Pelayan di rumah ini tidak diperbolehkan bicara dengan majikan. Selain saya, tentunya!"

"Jadi, kau semacam kepala pelayan?"

Mrs. Huang mengangguk. "Begitulah kebanyakan orang menyebutku. Tapi aku di sini sudah sangat lama, Nona. Aku juga yang membesarkan Sehun dan Chanyeol."

"Kalau begitu kau seperti ibu mereka?"

"Pengasuh, lebih tepatnya seperti itu. Aku sudah tidak bertenaga, sering sakit kepala dan seharusnya mereka sudah mengeluarkanku. Nyonya rumah ini juga berencana untuk memberiku pensiun beberapa kali meskipun dia tau aku akan menolak. Lalu kedua anak itu tetap mempertahankanku sampai sekarang."

Jelas saja, karena Sehun dan Chanyeol mungkin lebih menganggap wanita ini sebagai ibunya dibandingkan dengan yang lain. Baekhyun teringat kepada ibu angkatnya. Wanita itu juga sama lembutnya seperti Mrs. Huang, hanya saja sedikit lebih cerewet. Semasa hidupnya, Baekhyun sering mendapatkan teguran yang membuatnya mengurung diri di kamar seharian sampai wanita itu datang dan meletakkan seporsi Fuir Grass di depan pintu kamarnya. Baekhyun sangat menyukai Fuir Grass. Baginya saat itu, Fuir Grass adalah makanan terenak yang belum tentu bisa santapnya setiap tahun.

"Nona, apakah kau ingin mengambil satu pakaian untuk makan malam kali ini? Kau tidak akan makan malam dengan handuk itu, kan?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Ia mendekat dan mengambil sebuah celana pendek dan T-shirt. Mungkin ia terlalu tua untuk berpakaian seperti ini, tapi hanya pakaian-pakaian santai seperti itulah yang dimilikinya. Tiba-tiba handuk Baekhyun melorot, ia merasa malu pada Mrs. Huang dan segera memperbaikinya. Wanita itu tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja!" gumam Baekhyun gugup.

"Aku akan pura-pura tidak pernah melihat itu, Nona. Jangan khawatir!"

"Terima kasih." Baekhyun diam sebentar lalu nyaris saja berbicara mengenai menu makan malam hari ini jika saja tidak mendengar bunyi pintu yang dibuka tiba-tiba. Baekhyun boleh merasa lega karena ia sudah berhasil memperbaiki handuknya sebelum Chanyeol bersandar di tipe pintu dengan kaki bersilang dan tangan yang juga menyilang di depan dada.

"Kau terlalu lama. Beberapa menit lagi kau melewatkan makam malam." ujarnya. "Cepat keluar dan makan malam, kau tidak perlu mengganggu pekerjaan Mrs. Huang lagi!"

"Tidak! Nona ini tidak menggangu sama sekali."

"Nyonya!" Chanyeol meralat ucapan terhadap panggilan terhormatnya untuk Baekhyun. "Kau tidak perlu memanggilnya dengan sebutan resmi. Jika kau ingin melakukannya, panggillah dia dengan sebutan Nyonya. Dia bukanlah perawan lagi untuk dipanggil dengan sebutan Nona!"

Baekhyun mendengus mendengar ucapan itu. Apakah Chanyeol lupa? Seharian ini, setiap kali Chanyeol berbicara dengan Baekhyun tentang harta itu ia selalu memanggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan Nona. Dan sekarang Chanyeol melarang orang lain untuk mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama? Baekhyun melirik Mrs. Huang dan wanita itu hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera ke sana! Aku perlu ganti pakaian dulu!"

"Kalau begitu, gantilah. Sekarang!"

"Ya, tentu. Kau keluar dulu dan tutup pintu!"

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya seolah-olah tidak mengerti dengan permintaan Baekhyun. Laki-laki itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun mengeram. Apa maksud ekspresi itu? Ia ingin melihat Baekhyun mengganti pakaian di hadapannya dengan pintu terbuka dan ada Mrs. Huang yang memperhatikan mereka. Laki-laki itu bukan hanya tamak, tapi juga cabul.

"Baiklah, aku akan ke kamar mandi saja!" akhirnya Baekhyun mengambil keputusan itu. Siapa sangka Chanyeol mengikutinya. Laki-laki itu menutup pintu kamar mandi dan memperhatikan Baekhyun dengan pose yang sama seperti tadi, kaki dan tangan saling menyilang dan bersandar dengan nyaman seolah-olah sedang memperhatikan sebuah tontonan bagus. Baekhyun terdiam sambil memandanginya dengan geram beberapa saat. Laki-laki itu benar-benar ingin menyaksikannya mengganti pakaian?

"Untuk apa kau mengikutiku kemari?"

"Melihatmu berganti pakaian, seharusnya kau mengerti kalau aku sedang berusaha memanjakan mataku!"

"Pelayanmu ada di sana dan dia bisa salah paham!"

"Artinya kau tidak keberatan melakukannya kalau dia tidak salah paham? Apa pentingnya persepsi seseorang yang pastinya akan menutup mulut untuk itu? Mrs. Huang tidak akan mengomentari apa-apa meskipun dia terganggu. Jadi kau tidak usah khawatir!"

"Astaga, kau benar-benar berbeda dengan Sehun. Sehun bahkan tidak pernah menyentuhku!"

"Ya. Dan dia bodoh karena melewatkanmu, Baekhyun. Seharusnya dia menghabisimu sebelum meninggalkan Bae Juhyun untuk pembayar hutang-hutannya di rumah pelacuran!"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya geram. "Sekarang keluarlah! Aku tidak suka ada seorang Park di dekatku. Aku tidak akan melakukannya jika bukan karena terpaksa dan..."

"Dan?"

"Dan aku tidak akan pernah melakukan itu di depanmu. Aku bisa saja membuka pakaian di depan laki-laki manapun. Tapi bukan di hadapan seorang Park!"

"Kau tidak adil. Membenci satu Park, lalu melibatkan seluruh Park di muka bumi pada kebencianmu!"

"Sekarang keluarlah!" suara Baekhyun menjadi lebih tinggi. Tapi Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Lakukan Baekhyun! Kau sering melakukan ini, kan? Membuka pakaian di depan laki-laki hidung belang adalah pekerjaanmu!"

"Aku sedang tidak bekerja. Dan satu lagi, aku akan berganti pakaian bukan sengaja untuk membuka pakaian!"

"Lakukan!"

"Tidak akan pernah!"

"Lakukan, Baekhyun!"

"Harus berapa kali aku mengulangi kata tidak?"

"Lakukan, karena percuma saja kau menolak. Ini rumahku dan semua orang tidak akan mau perduli dengan teriakanmu jika aku yang membuka pakaianmu. Percayalah, kau tidak akan menemukan satu pakaian pun untuk dipakai kalau itu terjadi, hanya akan ada selimut sutra untuk menyelimutimu dan benda itu malah akan memperindah bentuk tubuhmu!"

"Jadi kau akan melakukan itu jika aku menolak?"

"Kau keras kepala!" sebuah senyum sinis hadir di sudut bibir Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu lalu membuka pintu dan mengedipkan matanya sebelum kembali menutup pintu kamar mandi dan meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri.

Baekhyun termenung sesaat. Ia pikir Chanyeol akan melakukan ancamannya, ternyata tidak. Laki-laki itu meninggalkannya dalam perasaan lega yang teramat sangat. Ia menghela napas, sedikit kebebasan untuknya sudah hadir sampai pintu diketuk beberapa kali lalu suara Chanyeol terdengar lagi.

"Cepatlah, sayang! Jika tidak, aku pastikan kalau aku akan segera masuk. Percayalah!".

...

Bunyi desiran air semakin memperkaya lamunan Chanyeol untuk mengkhayalkan apa yang terjadi semalam jika saja ia tidak bersegera keluar dari kamar mandi. Keindahan Baekhyun yang sudah tampak nyata akan terlihat lebih jelas lagi kalau saja ia betah untuk berdebat lebih lama. Tapi jantungnya sendiri hampir melompat jika Baekhyun benar-benar melakukan keinginannya.

"Arrrrghhh...!"

Chanyeol memukul air di dalam bathub-nya sehingga bunyi kecipak air semakin memperkaya suasana. Tentu saja Baekhyun tidak seharusnya tidak ada di sini, tapi ia tidak akan menyesali keputusannya dan juga rencananya untuk membuat Baekhyun tetap di sampingnya selama beberapa waktu. Setengah tahun harusnya sudah cukup untuk memuaskan dirinya dengan Baekhyun dan membiarkan wanita itu pergi dengan kompensasi besar untuk hidup barunya. Tapi reaksi Baekhyun tentunya sangat berbeda dengan kebanyakan wanita yang selama ini menemaninya di tempat tidur. Baekhyun terlalu berpengalaman, terlalu liar, terlalu cantik. Selama ini Chanyeol hanya menjajah wanita-wanita dari kalangan menengah sampai terhormat untuk menemaninya dan seluruh wanita itu akan bertindak polos seolah-olah mereka tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang bercinta. Lalu bagaimana dengan Baekhyun? Apakah Baekhyun juga sama?

Ia terlalu keras memikirkan tentang penolakan Baekhyun semalam. Tentu saja Chanyeol sudah pernah mengalami penolakan-penolakan seperti ini. Tapi ia selalu berhasil mendapatkan wanita yang menolaknya dengan berbagai cara. Semua wanita-wanita itu hanya berpura-pura menolak dan pasti akan memberikan apapun yang Chanyeol inginkan jika Chanyeol menunjukkan sedikit usaha. Sayangnya wanita yang satu ini kelihatannya benar-benar tidak tertarik. Baekhyun terlalu sibuk dengan kebenciannya kepada Sehun yang menjadi penyebab kehancuran hidupnya selama bertahun-tahun. Alasan yang membuatnya tidak ingin berdekatan dengan Park manapun di dunia ini seperti yang sudah dikatakannya.

Chanyeol mendesah sekali lagi, ia bisa gila kalau membiarkan dirinya memikirkan ini terus menerus. Sepertinya sudah saatnya mengakhiri acara mandi pagi. Chanyeol keluar dari bathub-nya dengan santai lalu mengambil handuknya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia sudah berdiri di depan cermin dengan pakaian santai yang lengkap. Ini akhir minggu dan hari ini Chanyeol akan berusaha menggoda Baekhyun sekali lagi. Tidak untuk yang terakhir, tentu saja. Chanyeol tidak akan berhenti sebelum Baekhyun jatuh ke pelukannya. Membuat Baekhyun mencintainya mungkin adalah sesuatu yang sulit, tapi mereka bisa membuat kesepakatan bukan?

...

Kali ini Chanyeol sengaja melewati kamar dimana Baekhyun menginap. Ia ingin menyapa Baekhyun pagi ini, sayangnya Baekhyun tidak ada di sana. Sejurus kemudian, Chanyeol mencari Baekhyun dalam diam, dia tidak ingin memanggil-manggil nama Baekhyun karena itu bisa saja membuatnya malu karena terlalu mengkhawatirkan wanita itu. Tidak butuh waktu lama, Chanyeol menemukannya di dapur. Dia sedang memasak bersama Mrs. Huang. Untuk beberapa waktu Chanyeol hanya memperhatikan dan mendengar setiap pertanyaannya. Baekhyun sangat cerewet, dia membuat Mrs. Huang kebingungan menjawab pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya. Sangat mudah akrab dengan orang lain, sangat cantik dan...

'Astaga, aku memikirkan hal itu lagi?' Chanyeol membantin. Ia harus segera mendapatkan Baekhyun, Chanyeol tidak boleh membiarkan dirinya tersiksa terlalu lama karena itu. Melihat seluruh gerak-gerik Baekhyun adalah kesenangan tersendiri.

"Chanyeol?" Mrs. Huang bertanya seakan-akan terkejut melihatnya.

Jelas saja begitu, Chanyeol tidak pernah menginjak dapur selama ini dan ini adalah kali pertama. Ia melakukan hal yang sepertinya tidak mungkin akan dilakukan seumur hidupnya. Ia pernah masuk ke dapur itu sewaktu kecil dan itupun hanya untuk mencari Mrs. Huang. Ingatan itu membuat Chanyeol memandangi seluruh sisi dapur dan menyadari kalau sudah terlalu banyak perubahan selama ini.

"Awh!" teriakan mungil itu berasal dari mulut Baekhyun. Chanyeol mungkin tidak akan pernah terbangun dari kenangan yang menyerangnya jika saja bukan Baekhyun yang berteriak, ia tidak akan terlalu perduli. Tapi sayangnya, Baekhyun sudah mencuri perhatiannya dan wanita itu sedang terluka. Baekhyun sejak tadi bertindak seolah-olah dirinya tidak memperdulikan kedatangan Chanyeol, tapi melihat Baekhyun mengiris jarinya sendiri, Chanyeol nyaris tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya. Baekhyun pasti gugup dengan kehadirannya. Chanyeol melangkah mendekati Baekhyun yang menghisap jarinya lalu menarik tangan kirinya untuk melihat jari mana yang terluka. Semula Baekhyun menolak, tapi mereka tidak akan berkelahi di depan orang-orang. Banyak pelayan di dapur saat itu dan Chanyeol baru menyadarinya.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa mengurusinya sendiri." Baekhyun berdesis sambil meringis.

"Jangan pernah mengatakan itu, atau malam ini kau akan ku seret ke ranjangku!"

Beberapa orang pelayan muda berusaha menyembunyikan tawa kecilnya saat mendengar ucapan itu. Tentu saja mereka sangat tertarik dengan ucapan-ucapan seperti itu. Dan Baekhyun sepertinya juga cukup terpengaruh. Ia berdiam diri mendengar kata-kata yang barusan keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Semburat darah kembali terkumpul lalu mengalir dari ujung jari telunjuk Baekhyun menuju telapak tangan, lukanya tidak besar tapi menghabiskan banyak darah. Tidak ada ide lain yang terlintas di otak Chanyeol selain menghisapnya. Tapi ia melakukannya dengan sikap yang lebih sensual. Chanyeol menghisap jari Baekhyun bukan karena jari itu terluka, lebih kepada alasan ingin memilki pemiliknya. Mrs. Huang menyuruh para pelayan yang ada di dapur untuk segera keluar.

Chanyeol menyadari kalau dapur sudah sepi, ia melepaskan jari Baekhyun dan mendekat untuk menyentuh pipinya. "Kau sangat bercita rasa, Baekhyun!"

Seperti tersadar, Baekhyun segera mendorong Chanyeol menjauh darinya. Ia kembali meneliti lukanya dan tidak ada lagi darah yang keluar. Mungkin Chanyeol sudah menghisap banyak darahnya, yang tersisa hanya denyutan lemah, entah karena apa. Mungkin karena Chanyeol, atau memang karena lukanya. Semuanya jadi tidak begitu jelas lagi.

"Kau terlalu banyak komentar, Park!"

"Chanyeol." Chanyeol melarat ucapan Baekhyun. "Panggil aku Chanyeol, atau kekasihku, atau..."

"Tidak akan pernah!"

"Kau terlarang untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang belum terjadi dengan sangat yakin, sayang. Karena kau bisa saja menyesali sumpahmu sendiri."

"Seharusnya kau tau dimana tempat yang baik untuk melakukan hal bodoh seperti tadi! Terlalu banyak pelayan yang melihat."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa berpikir panjang jika melihatmu terluka?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya karena kehabisan kata-kata. Terlalu manis.

"Kemarilah, Baekhyun. Peluk aku, aku akan berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakitmu karena luka itu. Kau merasa ngeri, kan?"

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun yang bisa menyenangkanmu!"

"Ya, itu hanya untuk sementara ini. Setelah itu kau akan melakukan apapun untuk menyenangkanku, bukan? Satu lagi, kau tidak perlu memikirkan pelayan manapun karena..."

"Karena mereka akan tutup mulut!"

"Karena mereka sudah memaklumiku dengan sangat sempurna. Seperti yang pernah ku bilang, tidak ada satupun hal yang bisa membuatmu menolakku berlama-lama. Kau akan segera jatuh ke dalam pelukanku dalam waktu singkat, Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun terlihat berpikir lama. Chanyeol tau kalau Baekhyun memikirkan segala jenis ancaman yang mungkin akan terjadi kepadanya. Tapi sikap seperti itu semakin memperjelas Chanyeol kalau Baekhyun akan segera jatuh ke pelukannya. Tidak ada seorang wanita yang bisa menolak Chanyeol. Pada akhirnya akan takhluk kepadanya.

"Apa kau akan terus melakukan ini sampai aku pergi dari sini?" suara Baekhyun terdengar tak bersemangat.

"Mungkin kau tidak akan rela keluar dari rumah ini jika aku terus melakukan hal ini!"

"Kenapa kau terus menggodaku?"

"Karena kau menarik. Alasan itu belum cukup? Percayalah, Baekhyun. Tidak ada satu wanitapun yang pernah aku lewatkan. Bahkan juga LuHan saat Sehun meninggalkannya."

"Kau benar-benar bajingan. Dia kakak iparmu, kan? Meskipun Sehun bukan saudara kandung..."

"Dia terlalu cantik untuk disia-siakan dan dibiarkan kesepian. Sehun sungguh malang karena melewatkan banyak wanita luar biasa dalam hidupnya." Chanyeol kembali mendekat kepada Baekhyun. Meskipun wanita itu melangkah mundur untuk menghindarinya, tapi Chanyeol berhasil menggapai tangannya. Setelah ia yakin kalau Baekhyun tidak akan melarikan diri, Chanyeol berteriak memanggil Mrs. Huang. Wanita tua itu kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan dan memandang Chanyeol menunggu perintah. "Siapkan obat secepatnya. Aku harus mengobati luka ini!" Baekhyun membiarkan dirinya diseret Chanyeol ke ruang tengah. Bukan karena ia menyerah, tapi karena mungkin ia sedang berpikir bahwa Chanyeol sama bajingannya dengan dirinya. Jika Chanyeol meniduri kakak iparnya, maka Baekhyun bercinta dengan suami sahabat terdekatnya. Ia membenci Chanyeol saat mengatakan hal seperti itu tadi, tapi kemudian kebencian terhadap dirinya sendiri juga timbul. Baekhyun benar-benar termenung dan dia sama sekali tidak sadar saat Chanyeol menarik tubuhnya untuk duduk di sofa dan mengobati jarinya.

"Lukamu akan segera membaik. Aku harap tidak ada bekas luka, wanita cantik tidak seharusnya memiliki bekas luka!"

"Aku memiliki beberapa bekas luka, asal kau tau!" jawab Baekhyun datar.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Karena apa? Kau pernah kecelakaan?"

"Karena aku tidak bisa mendapatkan satu laki-lakipun untuk mengeruk uang mereka. Aku dicambuk dengan ikat pinggang dan ku harap kau tidak menyukai itu."

"Kalau kau mengira aku akan menjauhimu karena itu, kau salah. Aku semakin penasaran dan ingin melihatnya."

Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol merengkuh pipinya, memandang ke dalam matanya membuat Baekhyun merasa sangat hancur. Ia meleleh,Chanyeol begitu tampan dan hangat. Tapi segala ingatan tentang Sehun kembali menyeruak. Bukan kebencian lagi, tapi rasa kasihan. Sehun sangat malang, kecelakaan yang membuatnya menjadi mayat hidup selama delapan tahun sudah membuatnya kehilangan istrinya dan wanita itu beralih kepada Chanyeol. Jika saja Sehun tidak pergi bersamanya, mungkin semuanya tidak akan seperti ini. Mungkin Sehun akan hidup bahagia bersama dengan wanita yang bernama LuHan itu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Chanyeol berujar pelan.

"Sehun! Seandainya aku tidak ada dan Sehun tidak pernah melarikan diri, apakah kau akan tetap menggoda LuHan?"

"Kau sedang cemburu mendengar ucapanku tadi?"

"Tidak sama sekali!" Baekhyun menjawab dengan sangat yakin. "Sekarang apa yang kau tawarkan sebagai jawaban?"

"Aku tidak pernah berhenti menggoda siapapun, sayang! Salahnya sendiri karena tidak bisa menolakku."

"Ya, aku sudah menduganya!"

Chanyeol tersenyum memandangnya dalam jarak yang begitu dekat. Ia bisa saja mencium Baekhyun sekarang, tapi Chanyeol merasa harus menyimpannya untuk nanti. Baekhyun sedang tidak fokus, tidak memikirkannya. Kalau dia mencium Baekhyun tapi wanita itu tidak memikirkannya, Chanyeol tidak akan memaafkan dirinya. Wanita itu harus memikirkan Chanyeol saat bersama dengan Chanyeol. Bukan orang lain.

TBC...

Tinggalkan jejak ya mskipun ini remake tapi q tetep butuh review dari kalian, biar aku lebih semangat untuk ngelanjutin ini dan terimakasih atas rivew chap kemarin..


	7. Chapter 7

BAEKHYUN

(ChanBaek Ver)

Chapter 7

Makan, bermalas-malasan, nonton tv, Baekhyun benar-benar seperti berada di rumah. Ia menikmati semuanya dengan sangat santai, tentu saja ia harus menikmati semuanya sebelum penghuni lain ini di rumah ini pulang dan menyaksikannya. Selanjutnya mungkin Baekhyun akan diperlakukan seperti anak tiri, atau mungkin Baekhyun akan kehilangan kendali diri dan melawan. Apapun akan dia lakukan untuk mempertahankan dirinya selama ini dan itu mungkin terjadi di rumah ini.  
Dirinya dan Chanyeol seringkali bertengkar, laki-laki itu selalu mengganggunya seolah-olah mengganggu Baekhyun adalah hobi yang membuatnya kecanduan. Baekhyun sudah melakukan banyak hal agar Chanyeol berhenti, namun tidak ada satupun usahanya yang berhasil. Pada akhirnya ia hanya akan memilih untuk berdebat karena hanya dengan berdebat Baekhyun bisa membentengi dirinya dari godaan Park Chanyeol. Hari ini Park Chanyeol sepertinya pulang lebih cepat. Seharusnya ia ada di rumah saat mendekati malam pada hari-hari kerja, tapi untuk kali ini laki-laki itu pulang beberapa jam lebih cepat. Chanyeol hanya menghilang untuk mengganti pakaiannya sejenak lalu kembali mengganggu Baekhyun yang sedang menonton tv. Baekhyun harus menghela napas berkali-kali karena jelas Chanyeol tidak bermaksud menonton tv. Laki-laki itu malah sibuk menikmati aksinya, menonton Baekhyun "Hentikan!" Baekhyun menghempaskan majalah yang ada di tangannya ke atas meja. Untungnya meja itu cukup puas untuk tidak pecah dalam satu kali serangan. Baekhyun memandangi Chanyeol dengan sangat galak dan harus mengendus karena laki-laki itu tersenyum.  
"Bagaimana ini? Aku juga ingin berhenti, tapi tidak bisa!"  
"Kau bisa melakukan hal lain yang lebih berguna, membantu Mrs. Huang menyiapkan makan malam misalnya!"  
"Ini masih sangat siang untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Kau ingin mencari-cari alasan agar aku tidak memandangmu? Semua orang sedang bermalas-malasan pada jam segini, dan hanya aku yang sibuk. Menikmatimu dalam arti yang, ya...tidak sebenarnya. Meskipun aku berharap aku bisa mengecapmu untuk arti yang sebenarnya."  
"Apa kau tidak bisa mencari wanita lain untuk menyalurkan hasratmu itu? Kau sangat tampan dan pasti banyak wanita yang berharap bisa melakukan itu padamu!"  
Chanyeol berpindah duduk ke sisi Baekhyun, Baekhyun harus menyesali ucapannya tentang Chanyeol yang tampan karena kata-kata itu menyebabkan Chanyeol semakin bersemangat untuk mendekatinya. Baekhyun ingin melarikan diri, tapi Chanyeol sudah merengkuh pinggangnya cukup kuat meskipun hanya dengan satu tangan. "Astaga, Baekhyun! Pinggangmu dalam sekali, aku seringkali membayangkan bagaimana mengangkatnya saat kau duduk di atas pangkuanku!"  
"Berhentilah berbicara tentang itu. Kenapa kau sangat suka membicarakan hal yang vulgar kepadaku?"  
"Karena aku menginginkanmu, kau tau itu. Sekarang jawab, benarkah aku tampan menurutmu? Benarkah banyak wanita yang mengharapkan untuk bisa bercinta denganku?"  
Baekhyun mulai dijalari rasa gugup. Ia berusaha menegakkan kepala dan mengangkat wajahnya lalu mengeluarkan ekspresi tergalak yang pernah dilakukannya. "Setidaknya beberapa pelayan wanita mengatakan itu!"  
"Dan kau termasuk ke dalam salah satu wanita itu?"  
"Kalau aku termasuk ke dalamnya, apakah aku akan menawarkan alternatif untuk mencari perempuan lain?"  
"Siapa tau, kau hanya takut jatuh cinta padaku!"  
"Aku sudah lama berhenti mengharapkan cinta. Semenjak hal itu direnggut dengan kejam dari takdirku."  
"Oh, Baekhyun..." suara Chanyeol terdengar makin lembut. Selanjutnya, Chanyeol benar-benar menjadikan kata-katanya tadi sebagai kenyataanya. Dengan sedikit usaha dan tenaga lebih, Chanyeol menggenggam pinggang Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya dan memindahkan wanita itu ke pangkuannya. Ia segera memandang Baekhyun sebelum wanita itu sempat berontak lalu mengucapkan sesuatu. "Mengapa hanya ekspresi-ekspresi seperti ini yang ku lihat dari wajah cantikmu? Kau akan marah, lalu bersedih, lalu berpikir dengan ekspresi sedih, tapi kau tidak terlihat berpikir kalau marah-marah." lalu Chanyeol tertawa, tawa itu benar-benar diluar rencananya. Tapi ia berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun, wanita itu tidak berontak seperti biasa. Baekhyun malah memandanginya dengan tatapan heran.  
"Menurutmu ada yang lucu?" gumamnya.  
Chanyeol menggeleng. "Tidak, aku hanya membayangkan saat kau marah-marah!"  
"Jadi selama ini kau selalu menertawakanku kalau aku marah-marah!"  
"Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin membahas soal marah-marah. Katakan padaku, apa yang bisa membuatmu tersenyum?"  
"Banyak uang!"  
"Kau bohong. Kalau sebegitu cintanya kau dengan uang, kau tidak akan menanda tangani surat itu!"  
Baekhyun menghela napas. "Bagaimana dengan kebebasan?"  
"Mungkin..."  
"Ku rasa tidak!" Baekhyun meralat ucapannya sendiri. "Selama aku bersama Yongguk , aku tidak pernah tersenyum dari hatiku yang paling dalam. Aku sudah lama tidak melakukan itu, sudah lama tidak merasakan arti senyumku."  
"Kalau begitu, demi Chanyeol tersenyumlah!"  
"Aku mana mungkin bisa tersenyum karena kau!"  
"Kalau begitu bagaimana demi Mrs. Huang ?"  
Baekhyun menggeleng.  
"Demi Kris? Pohon pinus? Ikan-ikan di danau? Salju di atas bukit? Ayolah..."  
"Kau memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil."  
"Kau memang lebih kecil dariku. Berapa umurmu, Baekhyun?"  
"Tiga puluh sa..."  
"Dua puluh tujuh!" Chanyeol meralat ucapan Baekhyun. "Kau tidak perlu berbohong tentang umurmu kepadaku. Itu bisa kau lakukan kepada siapapun termasuk orang-orang di Denmark, tapi tidak padaku!"  
Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol sejenak lalu memalingkan wajahnya untuk tersenyum. Entah mengapa ia sangat ingin tersenyum. Ini bukan karena Chanyeol tentunya. Baekhyun rasa karena akhirnya ada seseorang yang tau usianya yang sebenarnya selain Sehun dan ibu angkatnya.  
"Lihat! Kau bersinar seperti bintang kalau tersenyum."  
"Sudahlah, berhenti merayuku!" Baekhyun berdesis.  
Dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi jika Chanyeol terus menggodanya. Baekhyun tetaplah wanita biasa yang sangat sulit untuk menolak perlakuan seperti yang Chanyeol lakukan. Mungkin saja pertahanannya akan runtuh. Bukankah Baekhyun tidak ingin menyerahkan dirinya kepada laki-laki lagi? Setiap kali ia mencoba mencintai seseorang, maka hal yang buruk selalu terjadi dalam hidupnya.  
"Kemesraan apa ini?"  
Sebuah suara menyeruak ke setiap sendi ruangan. Secepat mungkin ia menjauh dari Chanyeol dan berdiri dengan perasaan tidak enak. Dua orang wanita berada di sana, salah seorangnya lebih muda dibandingkan dengan yang lain. Baekhyun yakin mereka adalah penghuni lain dari rumah ini. Istri dan ibu Sehun.  
Chanyeol berdiri dengan santai lalu berbalik, wajahnya tersenyum saat melihat kedua wanita itu. Secepat mungkin Chanyeol menyongsong mereka dengan tangan terkembang lalu memeluk bibinya dengan ekspresi penuh kerinduan. "Aku kira kalian masih akan di sana dua atau tiga hari lagi!"  
"Kami punya firasat kalau kau membawa gundikmu ke rumah!" yang lebih muda berujar.  
Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun sekilas lalu tersenyum, gadis itu menunduk dalam mendengar perkataan Luhan yang pastinya akan menyakitkan jika itu ditujukan untuk wanita biasa, tapi Chanyeol yakin kalau Baekhyun tidak mudah terluka. "Benarkah itu, Bibi?"  
Mrs. Park tersenyum lalu menggeleng. "Aku hanya tidak betah berlama-lama di rumah orang lain. Siapa wanita itu?"  
"Ya," Luhan menyambar. "Siapa dia? Sudah ku bilang, jangan pernah membawa gundik ke rumah kecuali jika kau..."  
"Dia istriku!" lalu Chanyeol berusaha tampak menyesal. "Maafkan aku bibi, aku tidak memberi tau mengenai hal ini."  
Mrs. Park memandangi Baekhyun sekali lagi lalu kembali mengamati wajah Chanyeol. "Kau melakukannya lagi,Chanyeol? Kau menikah lagi dan tidak memberitahu siapa-siapa! Kau keterlaluan!"  
"Aku tau, aku keterlaluan. Tapi aku merasa tidak yakin akan bertahan. Semua pernikahanku hancur dalam waktu singkat, makanya aku merahasiakannya. Tapi beberapa hari belakangan ini, aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendiri. Kemarin dia sakit dan aku terpaksa membawanya kemari. Aku tidak akan bisa meninggalkannya sendirian, kan?"  
"Tidak, tentu saja kau tidak boleh meninggalkannya sendirian!" bergumam lalu menoleh ke Baekhyun . "Nak, kemarilah!"  
Baekhyun harus menahan napasnya tak percaya. Ia pikir, Chanyeol akan memperkenalkannya sebagai simpanan Sehun dan dia sudah pasrah akan menerima caci maki. Tapi pada kenyataannya Chanyeol mengaku kalau Baekhyun adalah istrinya. Baekhyun tidak tau apakah ini akan menyelamatkannya atau malah menjerumuskannya dalam bahaya yang akan didapatnya dari Chanyeol. Kata 'melakukannya lagi' yang tadi Mrs. Park katakan mengesankan kalau Chanyeol bukan hanya menikah sekali seumur hidupnya. Jadi dia sudah pernah menikah sebelumnya?  
"Ayolah, Nak. Jangan takut!"  
Ucapan Mrs. Park terdengar lembut dan melegakan. Ia memandang Luhan sesaat dan wajah wanita itu sangat datar. Perlahan-lahan, Baekhyun melangkah mendekati Mrs. Park dan berhenti di hadapannya. Ia merasakan pandangan Mrs. Park yang tak biasa, merasakan sentuhan telapak tangan Mrs. Park di wajahnya. Baekhyun merasakan kembali kehadiran seorang ibu dalam hidupnya.  
"Istrimu sangat cantik!" ujar Mrs. Park kepada Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol menunduk penuh ungkapan terima kasih untuk pujian itu. Mrs. Park lalu menyentuh wajah Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya begitu menyadari kalau Baekhyun tidak begitu tinggi seperti Luhan. "Siapa namamu, Nak?"  
"Baekhyun..."  
"Byun Baekhyun." Sean menambahkan. Ia menyisipkan nama Byun untuk mengesankan kalau Baekhyun adalah seorang gadis Meksiko. Baekhyun sudah memiliki cirinya, kulitnya yang berkilau dan rambut gelapnya. Dan Chanyeol yakin, tidak ada seorang pun yang meragukan itu. Jika ia membiarkan Baekhyun menyebutkan nama Bae, maka serumah akan riuh. Mereka mengenal Baekhyun sebagai Nona Bae. Nama Bae adalah musuh besar di rumah ini dan selalu dibicarakan dalam mimik negatif.  
Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol sejenak lalu menoleh kepada Mrs. Park lagi. "Ya,Byun Baekhyun!"  
"Berapa umurmu?"  
Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol lagi dan berharap sebuah bantuan datang kepadanya.  
"Ya, katakan saja usiamu. Kenapa masih ragu?" Chanyeol lalu menoleh kepada Mrs. Park . "Dia sedikit malu, bibi. Usianya dua puluh tujuh tahun. Dia pasti sangat gugup bertemu denganmu!"  
Mrs. Park kelihatan agak kecewa, tapi ia memaksakan sebuah senyum ramah dan berkata, "Baiklah, kalau begitu kami akan membiarkannya beristirahat sampai makan malam tiba. Sampai jumpa di meja makan!" Mrs. Park tersenyum lagi.

…

"Kenapa kau berbohong sepeti itu?" Baekhyun mendesah keras. Firasat buruknya benar-benar terjadi karena semua barang-barang miliknya dipindahkan oleh Kris ke kamar Chanyeol begitu sang asisten melihat ribut-ribut di ruang tengah tadi. Ia benar-benar serba salah, mengaku sebagai istri Chanyeol dan terbebas dari segala hal yang ditakutinya atas perlakuan dua orang terdekat Sehun yang lain. Tapi Chanyeol pasti tidak akan pernah melewatkan kesempatan apapun untuk bisa mengganggunya. Meskipun begitu Baekhyun merasa hal itu lebih baik bila dibandingkan dengan bayangannya tentang dilempar kotoran setiap hari. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan bertanya tentang alasanmu lagi. Tapi beritahu aku, apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan kebohongan ini?"  
"Hanya berakting. Dan kalau kau bersedia, kita bisa benar-benar bertindak seperti suami istri sungguhan!"  
"Aku sedang tidak bercanda,Park!"  
"Chanyeol, sayang!" Chanyeol meralat lagi. "Kau tidak mungkin memanggil suamimu dengan sebutan Park, kan?"  
Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol kesal. Laki-laki itu berbaring dengan nyamannya di atas ranjang dengan kedua telapak tangan bertumpu di kepala, ia hanya memandangi Baekhyun yang berdiri dengan tangan di pinggang dan terlihat sangat kikuk. Baekhyun sudah lelah berdiri, dia ingin duduk di ranjang itu dan berbicara dengan Sean lebih dekat dari yang sekarang mereka lakukan. Tapi seharusnya Baekhyun tidak mengambil resiko.  
"Kau sudah merencanakan ini?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.  
Chanyeol menggeleng. "Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Kata-kata itu muncul begitu saja ketika Luhan menyebutmu sebagai gundik. Kau bukan simpananku, kan? Atau kau merasa begitu?"  
"Tentu saja tidak!"  
"Nah, kalau begitu diam dan nikmati saja!"  
"Tapi apa yang akan ku katakan bila mereka bertanya macam-macam saat makan malam nanti?"  
"Kau tidak perlu mengatakan apa-apa. Biarkan aku yang menjawab dan tetaplah berpura-pura sebagai gadis yang malu-malu. Tapi aku tidak berharap kau seperti itu dihadapanku. Aku tidak suka perempuan yang malu-malu!"  
Menyerah adalah pilihan yang tak terelakkan, mungkin ia akan mengikuti segala permainan Chanyeol ini. Bukankah dia akan membantu apa saja demi kelancaran proses untuk mendapatkan harta warisan itu? Ia harus menyelesaikannya dan segera pergi.  
"Chanyeol, boleh aku masuk?"  
Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berpandangan. Suara itu milik Mrs. Huang. Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya menyerahkan semua keputusan di tangan Baekhyun. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain membuka pintu. Mrs. Huang memeluknya begitu pintu terbuka, hal itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol lagi.  
"Jadi kau adalah istri Chanyeol? Pantas dia tidak memperbolehkanku memanggilmu Nona, pantas kalau interaksi kalian selama ini begitu intim. Aku salah sangka selama ini!"  
Ucapan Mrs. Huang pada akhirnya membuat Baekhyun membenarkan ucapan Chanyeol beberapa waktu lalu kalau wanita itu akan tutup mulut tentang apa saja meskipun itu mengganggunya. Jadi selama ini Mrs. Huang terganggu dengan segala kelakuan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol? Tidak, perlakuan Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun tepatnya.  
"Aku juga heran karena dia menempatkanmu di kamar lain, sebenarnya aku sudah menduga sejak semula kalau ada hubungan khusus di antara kalian!" Mrs. Huang melanjutkan ocehannya lagi.  
"Aku sengaja menempatkannya dikamar lain,Ajuma. Jika tidak, seisi rumah akan terganggu dengan suara kami bercinta!"  
Baekhyun berdelik, ia membuka matanya selebar mungkin untuk menunjukkan kalau ucapan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak disukainya. Tapi kelihatannya alasan itu berhasil menenangkan hati Mrs. Huang. Wanita itu tersenyum lagi.  
"Nyonya Park memintaku memanggil kalian. Sudah saatnya makan malam!"  
"Baiklah, kami akan segera datang." akhirnya Baekhyun mengeluarkan sepatah kata juga.  
Mrs. Huang mengangguk lalu keluar setelah sebelumnya menepuk-nepuk bahu Baekhyun. Ia menghilang, kehangatan pelukannya berganti dengan pelukan Chanyeol . Secepat mungkin Baekhyun berusaha menjauhkan Chanyeol dari dirinya. Dia sedang tidak ingin berteriak, tapi pandangannya sudah cukup menyiratkan kalau Baekhyun tidak bisa menerima tindakan Chanyeol barusan.  
"Aku hanya ingin memberi selamat!" gumam Chanyeol membela diri. "Aku harap kau diam seperti itu saat kau menghadapi Mrs. Park dan Luhan di meja makan!" Chanyeol menggapai tangan Baekhyun untuk digandeng, Baekhyun menolak dan ia membuat Chanyeol memaksanya. Selanjutnya Baekhyun harus merasakan genggaman keras itu sampai mereka berada di meja makan dan duduk menghadapi Mrs. Park beserta menantunya.

…  
Makan malam dimulai, bangku di kepala meja dibiarkan saja kosong dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak berani protes. Di rumah ini sama sekali tidak jelas siapa yang menjadi kepala keluarga. Jika Sehun masih hidup, mungkin pria itu yang akan menempatinya. Mungkin Mrs. Park lebih berhak untuk duduk di sana, tapi mereka bisa saja membiarkan kursi itu tetap kosong untuk beberapa lama demi menghormati kematian Sehun.  
"Kau benar-benar tidak mengurus istrimu dengan baik." Luhan memulai aksinya untuk memperkeruh suasana. "Bagaimana mungkin kau membiarkan istrimu memakai pakaian seperti itu?"  
Chanyeol menoleh kepada Baekhyun dan ia melihat Baekhyun memandangi pakaiannya. Baekhyun hanya mengenakan T-shirt dan celana pendek seperti biasa. Itu pakaian rumahnya dan ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau di rumah ini, hal sepele pakaian pun harus dikomentari. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, tapi Chanyeol segera menggenggam tangannya yang berada di atas meja sesaat lalu menoleh kepadaMrs. Park. Sepertinya ia sedang menghindar untuk berbicara dengan Luhan. Sejak awal, Chanyeol selalu bertindak seolah-olah Luhan tidak begitu penting.  
"Aku juga ingin dia mengenakan gaun yang indah. Tapi Bibi, aku sudah berusaha mengajaknya untuk membeli pakaian-pakaian itu dan dia selalu menolak. Baekhyun tidak mau menghabiskan uangku, dia terbiasa dengan pakaian seperti ini ada aku mencintainya apa adanya. Aku sangat terharu karena dia tidak berpikir untuk menghabiskan uangku seperti wanita kebanyakan!" Chanyeol melirik Luhan sejenak, lalu "Dia bahkan siap menyerahkan semua yang dimilikinya untukku jika saja aku menginginkannya."  
Mrs. Park memandang Baekhyun dengan sangat berterima kasih. Kebohongan Chanyeol berhasil.  
Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Ia hanya seorang perempuan dari keluarga biasa, aku bertemu dengannya sudah sangat lama dan sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu aku melamarnya, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengenalku sebagai Park. Dia bahkan marah saat mengetahui itu, dia pernah mengatakan kalau dia tidak ingin berdekatan dengan Park manapun di bumi ini!" untuk kalimat yang terakhir, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak berbohong.  
"Benarkah?" Mrs. Park akhirnya bergumam. "Kenapa begitu?"  
"Karena dia berharap memiliki keluarga biasa yang sederhana, bibi. Dia marah terlalu lama saat merasa dibohongi dan aku hampir gila karena itu."  
"Astaga,Chanyeol! Akhirnya tiba juga hari dimana kau jatuh cinta! Sepertinya kau sangat mencintai Baekhyun dan aku senang akan hal itu. Aku harap yang kali ini untuk selamanya. Aku menyesal tidak menghadiri pernikahan kalian."  
"Aku juga menyesal melakukan pernikahan tanpamu, Bibi!"  
Mrs. Park tersenyum lalu berbicara kepada Baekhyun. "Seperti apa keluargamu, Baekhyun?"  
Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, ia memandangi Chanyeol setelah meminum segelas air putih. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak tau harus berbohong seperti apa. Tapi bukankah tadi Chanyeol sudah mengatakan kalau Baekhyun berasal dari keluarga yang sangat sederhana? Baekhyun merasa kalau ia tidak perlu berbohong. "Aku tinggal bersama ibuku di Quebec. Delapan tahun yang lalu, ibuku meninggal dan aku akhirnya harus berusaha hidup sendiri. Aku sangat menyayangi ibuku, dia satu-satunya keluarga yang ku miliki."  
"Sekarang kau juga memiliki aku!" Chanyeol menambahkan.  
"Ya, aku dan Luhan juga keluargamu sekarang. Lalu bagaimana caranya kau bisa hidup? Jika saat ini usiamu dua puluh tujuh, itu artinya saat ibumu meninggal, usiamu masih sembilan belas tahun?"  
"Aku sempat berpikir mencari pekerjaan dan kuliah, tapi..." Baekhyun menggantung ucapannya. Haruskah ia memberitahu kepada Mrs. Park bahwa Baekhyun menjual rumah peninggalan ibu angkatnya dan membeli sebuah mobil tua untuk menikmati hidupnya? Dia akan kehilangan kesan sebagai menantu yang baik jika menceritakan itu. Tapi Baekhyun beruntung, Chanyeol segera memeluknya dan menyembunyikan wajah Baekhyun ke dalam dadanya.  
"Oh, Baekhyun. Aku tidak ingin kau mengingat itu." desis Sean.  
"Apa yang terjadi?"  
"Dia diambil oleh bibinya dan dipekerjakan sebagai pembantu rumah tangga di rumah-rumah orang kaya. Baekhyun sangat menderita di masa mudanya. Ia bahkan tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana bahagianya menjadi mahasiswa. Seharusnya saat itu dia bersiap-siap untuk berkuliah. Tapi perkerjaan demi pekerjaan membuat Baekhyun hanya bisa bermimpi."  
Ucapan Chanyeol terdengar nyata membuat Baekhyun terbawa suasana dan meneteskan air mata. Hal itu semakin meyakinkan Mrs. Park akan kebenaran cerita. Claire segera menghapus air matanya begitu Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya. Baekhyun sudah memeluknya dua kali hari ini, dia pasti akan berusaha mengambil kesempatan lagi!  
"Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin menjual cerita sedih!" Baekhyun berdesis.  
"Ya, tapi kita harus berterima kasih kepada bibimu itu. Jika bukan karena kekejamannya kita tidak akan bertemu!" Chanyeol kemudian menoleh pada bibinya. "Kau ingat dengan Minho teman kuliahku dulu? Baekhyun berkerja di rumahnya sebagai pembantu rumah tangga. Saat itu aku melihat betapa perhatiannya Baekhyun terhadap pekerjaan rumah, ia masih sangat muda dan harus bekerja keras. Aku seringkali mengikutinya dan mengetahui kalau Baekhyun tidak hanya bekerja di rumah Minho. Dia juga mencuci piring di rumah-rumah makan Cinatown juga membagi-bagikan pamphelt, aku sangat mengaguminya dan perlahan kita berteman. Tapi seharusnya aku sadar kalau perhatianku sejak awak kepadanya bukanlah perhatian seorang teman. Jika tidak, aku pastikan Baekhyun sudah ku miliki sejak dulu dan aku tidak perlu menyia-nyiakan banyak waktu dengan wanita laun. Aku tidak perlu mengalami kegagalan pernikahan berkali-kali dan..."  
"Ya, sudahlah. Kau tidak perlu mengingat itu lagi. Kau selalu sedih kalau mengingat kegagalan pernikahanmu!"  
Chanyeol mengangguk. Sekarang sudah saatnya ia mengakhiri semuanya. "Baiklah bibi aku dan Baekhyun tidak ingin merusak suasana makan malam kalian. Kami akan kembali ke kamar dulu!"  
"Ya, baiklah!"  
Chanyeol kembali menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas. Dia berbohong dengan sukses dan hal itu berhasil membuat mereka berdua tertawa begitu pintu kamar Chanyeol terkunci. Baekhyun memegangi perutnya karena lelah menahan tawanya agar tidak terdengar sampai ke luar. Chanyeol memang benar-benar aktor yang hebat.  
"Kau berbohong dengan sangat brilian,Park!"  
"Panggil aku Chanyeol! Sudah berapa kali aku memintamu!" Chanyeol menggeram. "Kau juga pantas diacungi jempol atas air matamu. Bibik sangat perasa dan baik hati, dia tidak akan pernah mengungkit masa lalumu lagi setelah ini!"  
"Ya, ini semua berkat aktingmu yang terasa sangat nyata. Aku bersumpah, kau membuatku hampir meledak dan terisak karena cerita bohong itu!" Baekhyun tertawa sejenak. "Dan kau benar-benar sudah menikah? Berapa kali?"  
"Tiga atau empat kali. Dan semuanya berakhir dalam waktu beberapa bulan. Yang terakhir membuatku rugi besar, ia membuatku membayar mahal sebagai uang tutup mulut karena saat itu mantan istriku memergokiku bercinta dengan Luhan. Mrs. Park bisa jantungan mendengarnya. Dan kau lihat wajah Luhan tadi?"  
Baekhyun tertawa lagi. Wajah Luhan memang tidak bisa dilupakan. Ekspresi wanita itu benar-benar menunjukan ketidakmenyangkaan yang besar saat Chanyeol mengucapkan kalau ia telah menyia-nyiakan hidupnya dengan banyak wanita lain selain Baekhyun. Wanita itu pasti masih menyukai Chanyeol!  
"Dia masih mengharapkanmu!" ujar Baekhyun di sela tawanya.  
"Tapi aku sudah bosan padanya. Dan ku harap wanita jalang sepertinya merasa tersakiti karena mengkhianati saudaraku!" Chanyeol terdiam sejenak lalu memandang Baekhyun dalam. "Aku senang melihatmu tertawa malam ini, Chanyeol. Aku bersumpah kalau kau sangat cantik!"  
Wajah Baekhyun tiba-tiba berubah masam. Ia beringsut menjauh dari Chanyeol dan bergumam tegas. "Haruskah aku mengusirmu keluar kamar? Kita tidak mungkin tidur di ranjang yang sama malam ini, Park!"

…

Karena sikap egoisnya, Chanyeol terpaksa membiarkan Baekhyun tidur di lantai bermalam-malam belakangan. Ia berharap Baekhyun merasa tidak nyaman dan berpindah ke ranjang bersamanya. Tapi kelihatannya Baekhyun cukup keras kepala untuk tidak melakukan hal seperti itu. Gadis itu, entah mengapa terus bertahan untuk tidak berada di dekatnya dan Chanyeol harus kesal karena itu terus bertahan hingga akhir minggu selanjutnya tiba. Baekhyun ternyata tidak semudah yang diduganya. Setiap kali Chanyeol bangun, ia tidak akan menemukan Baekhyun di kamar. Pagi ini juga sama, Baekhyun sudah berada entah dimana, mungkin bersama Mrs. Huang di kebun.  
Chanyeol melangkah menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan dirinya dengan tidak bersemangat. Ia harus segera menemukan Baekhyun sebelum waktu sarapan tiba. Setelah mandi, Chanyeol segera keluar dari kamarnya demi mencari Baekhyun dan membuat rencana untuk hari ini, juga untuk menggodanya lagi. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, ia sangat menikmati tahapan demi tahapan untuk mendapatkan. Baekhyun . Semua rencana Kris berhasil dengan brilian sejauh ini.  
"Chanyeol!"  
Chanyeol terkejut. Kris sudah berada di hadapannya seperti jin yang siap hadir saat Chanyeol memikirkannya kapan saja. Tapi ada yang aneh, Kris berbisik. "Astaga,Kris..."  
"Sst!" Kris memberi isyarat kalau Chanyeol harus mengecilkan suaranya. "Di lantai tiga, Luhan sedang menghasut bibi Park tentang pernikahanmu!" Kris berbisik sangat pelan. Bukankah mereka di lantai tiga? Lalu kenapa Kris harus berbisik di lantai dua?  
"Luhan mengatakan apa?"  
"Sebaiknya kau melihatnya sendiri! Ku rasa mereka mengira kau berada di sekitar Baekhyun. Wanita itu sedang di halaman bersama Mrs. Huang!"  
Chanyeol memutar matanya kesal. Ia melangkah menuju lantai tiga demi mengetahui apa yang Luhan bicarakan. Wanita itu benar-benar berpikir akan mendapatkannya setelah Sehun meninggal? Chanyeol memang suka bersenang-senang, tapi dia tidak akan pernah berpikir untuk benar-benar menikahi Luhan setelah Chanyeol meninggal. Wanita itu pasti mengalami kekecewaan yang teramat sangat saat mengatahui kalau Sehun tidak mewariskan apapun kepadanya. Tentu saja Sehun harus seperti itu dan sekarang Chanyeol menyetujuinya. Jika bukan karena Sehun, Chanyeol tidak akan bertemu dengan Baekhyun seperti yang terjadi saat ini.  
"Aku sudah bilang, Bu! Wanita itu tidak cocok menjadi istri Chanyeol." suara Luhan terdengar yakin. Ia mengucapkan kalimat itu terlalu keras tanpa memperhitungkan jika ada seseorang yang mendengarnya. Luhan terlalu yakin kalau semua orang di rumah ini akan tutup mulut dan pura-pura tidak perduli. Tapi Chanyeol beruntung memperkerjakan Kris. Pemuda itu selalu menyampaikan apapun yang didengarnya kepada Chanyeol.  
"Dia cantik!" Park Chanyeol membantah.  
"Cantik saja tidak cukup, Bu! Dia selalu bergaul dengan pelayan. Memalukan bukan?"  
"Dia dibesarkan sebagai pelayan, sayang. Seharusnya kau mengerti dengan hal itu. Lagi pula tidak masalah jika ada salah satu anggota keluarga kita yang perduli dengan para pelayan itu. Baekhyun menunjukan sikap yang berbeda."  
"Lalu baju-baju kumuhnya?"  
"Bukankah Chanyeol sudah mengatakan..."  
"Iya, tapi aku tidak melihat mereka bersikap selayaknya suami istri. Chanyeol selalu menggebu-gebu bersama istrinya yang lalu, tapi tidak dengan wanita ini. Dia kelihatan sedang menjaga sikap..."  
'Sial!' bisik Chanyeol. Ia tau kalau bibinya tidak akan menanggapi ocehan tak berguna dari mulut Luhan, tapi sikap Luhan itu bisa menunjukan apa yang terjadi antara dia dan Chanyeol sebenarnya, wanita itu juga tampak tidak percaya dengan kebenaran pernikahan Sean dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol berjingkat turun untuk menyusul Baekhyun di halaman. Ia harus membuat Luhan sengsara dengan kata-kata bodohnya. Wanita itu harusnya berhenti menggangu Chanyeol, Chanyeol tidak akan pernah menjadikan Luhan pendamping hidupnya selamanya. Chanyeol tidak pernah berniat menjadikan siapapun sebagai pendamping hidupnya untuk selamanya.  
Baekhyun berada di sana, sedang mengobrol bersama Mrs. Huang yang sibuk menyirami bunga. Gadis itu benar-benar suka meramaikan suasana dengan kata-katanya, Mrs. Huang terlihat sangat riang setiap kali bersamanya. Dengan sedikit nekad, Chanyeol menyelipkan tangannya di pinggang Baekhyun dan memeluknya dari belakang. Ia membuat Mrs. Huang tersenyum dan bergerak agak menjauh. Baekhyun bergindik, ia harap dirinya sama sekali tidak kelepasan untuk mencaci maki Chanyeol di depan beberapa orang pelayan yang berkumpul di kebun. Baekhyun lebih memilih memegangi tangan Chanyeol agar tidak meraba tempat lain di tubuhnya. Dengan sedikit geram, Baekhyun berbisik.  
"Apa yang kau lakukan?"  
"Aku merindukanmu!"  
"Hentikan!"  
"Bagaimana aku bisa berhenti kalau bibi Park dan Luhan memandang kita dari lantai tiga-jangan menoleh. Itu sangat berbahaya, sayang!" Chanyeol mencium bahu Baekhyun sejenak.  
"Lalu mengapa kau harus melakukan ini?"  
"Luhan menghasut bibi tentang pernikahan kita, dan aku takut bibi mulai curiga. Menurut mereka aku terlalu menjaga sikap saat bersamamu! Luhan mungkin mulai curiga dengan kebenaran cerita kita. Aku juga sangat ceroboh saat mengatakan kalau kita menikah tiga bulan yang lalu sedangkan saat itu aku masih dalam proses perceraianku."  
"Artinya mereka memata-matai kita?"  
"Lebih tepatnya Luhan memata-matai kita! Aku bersumpah Baekhyun, aku tau bukan masalah besar bagimu jika mereka mengetahui identitasmu yang sebenarnya, kau pasti sudah bersiap-siap untuk menghadapi itu. Tapi aku tidak ingin Luhan terus menggangguku. Jika dia tahu kalau kita tidak seperti yang kita perlihatkan, maka habislah aku!"  
"Sepertinya ia sangat berharap padamu!"  
"Aku tidak memberikan harapan apa-apa kepadanya. Dan satu hal, rahasiaku yang seharusnya tidak ku beritahukan kepada siapa-siapa. Aku melihat Luhan berbicara berdua di suatu hari saat Sehun sembuh. Ku rasa seseorang memberitahunya tentang hubunganku dan Luhan. Saat itu Sehun kelihatan marah dan memanggil pengacaranya. Aku sudah tau kalau posisiku dalam surat wariasannya terancam, Sehun pasti mewariskan semua hartanya kepadaku jika bukan karena kejadian itu meskipun Luhan sesungguhnya lebih berhak. Jadi Sehun memilihmu menjadi penghambat ambisi Luhan , karena jika aku mendapatkan harta itu, maka Luhan akan berusaha untuk menikah denganku. Wanita itu pengincar harta Sehun yang sebenarnya!"  
"Dan apa bedanya dengan kau?"  
"Aku? Aku melakukan semua ini atas kehendak Sehun, dia bertanya kepadaku langsung. Kau tau, aku dan Sehun sangat dekat dan dia selalu percaya kepadaku. Karena itu aku tidak bermaksud membohonginya. Aku menceritakan semuanya tentang hubunganku dengan Luhan . Maka saat itu juga Sehun mengatakan kepadaku untuk mencari siapapun pewaris hartanya selanjutnya dan membawa dia ke rumah ini!"  
"Astaga, jadi..."  
"Karena itulah, kau harus membantuku menjauhkan Luhan. Sehun ingin kau yang mendampingi bibiku, bukan wanita culas seperti Luhan. Luhan pasti sudah bisa menebak kalau aku bisa mengurusi pemindahan harta itu dengan mudah. Aku bisa saja membunuhmu dan harta itu akan segera pindah tangan kepada pewaris berikutnya, yaitu aku. Tapi aku tidak mungkin membunuhmu, aku juga tidak akan membiarkan Luhan berkuasa di rumah ini sehingga ia bisa bebas menyakitimu. Luhan pasti sangat membencimu karena keberadaanmu sebagai istriku sudah sangat mengganggunya!"  
Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya secara perlahan dan memandang wajah Chanyeol dengan serius. Ia masih merasakan dekapan erat Chanyeol di pinggangnya. "Kau tidak sedang berbohong seperti waktu makan malam kemarin, kan?"  
"Aku berani bersumpah untuk itu. Aku bahkan merasa lega karena aku tidak sedang sendirian sekarang."  
"Kenapa kau tidak menceritakan kepada bibimu?"  
"Dan mengatakan kalau aku mengkhianati putranya? Aku akan hancur kalau melihatnya hancur. Dia sudah seperti ibu kandungku, Bibi merawatku semenjak ibuku meninggal saat melahirkanku. Semenjak itu aku dan Sehun benar-benar dibesarkan selayaknya saudara serahim dan aku tidak mungkin merusak hati Bibi karena kecerobohanku tentang bersenang-senang!"  
"Akuilah kalau sekarang kau sedang kena batunya!" Baekhyun berdesis.  
"Tidak, jika saja aku tidak menjamah Luhan. Aku pastikan kalau saat itu Luhan sengaja memancingku ke pelukannya. Rencananya sangat matang. Jika ia berharap mendapatkan harta itu dari Sehun, maka Luhan hanya bermimpi karena Sehun tidak mencintainya. Satu-satunya hal yang pasti adalah Sehun mencantumkan nama Chanyeol dan Bibi Park dalam wasiatnya. Maka satu-satunya cara hanyalah membuat Sehun segera kehilangan nyawa dan mewariskan hartanya kepadaku dan bibi. Bibi pasti akan segera memindah namakan harta itu atas namaku, lalu Luhan akan memaksaku menikahinya dengan berbagai dalih yang bibiku percaya bahwa dialah yang pantas mendampingiku. Lalu dalam waktu singkat..."  
"Dia akan membunuhmu?"  
Chanyeol mengangguk, ia merapatkan pelukannya di pinggang Baekhyun lalu mencium bibirnya sejenak. Baekhyun segera memalingkan wajahnya dan Chanyeol menatapnya heran. "Aku pikir kau sudah mengerti!"  
"Kau sedang mengambil kesempatan, Park!"  
"Chanyeol!" Chanyeol meralat lagi. "Ya, kau tau bagaimana aku. Tapi ini bukan untukku sendiri. Untuk kita bersama. Untuk mempertahankanmu di rumah ini sampai batas waktunya tiba. Juga untuk membuat Luhan jera-seandainya itu bisa!"  
"Berapa kau membayar untuk ini?"  
"Kau sudah punya harta yang berlimpah!"  
"Tapi kau akan segera mengambilnya!"  
"Ya, baiklah. Aku akan membuat hidupmu makmur setelah harta itu kembali ke tanganku. Aku pastikan kalau kau akan menjadi wanita kalangan menengah ke atas setelah berpisah dariku. Sekarang bagaimana?"  
"Aku tidak menginginkan harta Park!"  
"Aku akan memberikan hartaku yang tidak berkaitan dengan Park!"  
Baekhyun tersenyum. "Jangan terlalu sering melakukan ini,Chanyeol!"  
Ia mengucapkan nama Chanyeol untuk pertama kali lalu melingkarkan tangannya ke leher laki-laki itu. Sesaat kemudian, Chanyeol merasakan bibir Baekhyun menyelimuti bibirnya, hangat dan lembut. Chanyeol membayangkan sesuatu yang luar biasa, ia membelai punggung Baekhyun dan berusaha menjejalkan lidahnya. Baekhyun terpancing, tentu saja. Chanyeol sesungguhnya selalu membuat Baekhyun bergairah setiap laki-laki itu menggodanya. Tapi selama ini Baekhyun berusaha menahan diri. Dia tidak punya alasan, dan tidak ingin membuat cinta sebagai alasan. Sekarang Baekhyun merasa kalau dia punya alasan untuk melakukan ini semua.  
"Demi Tuhan. Rasamu sangat nikmat, Baekhyun!" Chanyeol berbicara dengan agak keras, ia ingin siapapun yang ada di sana mendengarnya.  
Beberapa saat kemudian semuanya berbalik. Chanyeol yang menguasai Baekhyun. Kedua tangannya mengangkat pinggul Baekhyun sehingga wanita itu tidak lagi menginjak tanah. Ia benar-benar melayang karena keterampilan Chanyeol dalam hal seperti ini sangat memukau. Laki-laki itu mengenali setiap ruas tubuh wanita seperti mengenali dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan kendali yang sudah dikuasai oleh Chanyeol. Jika tidak, ia bisa meledak dan mereka akan bercinta di halaman saat itu juga. Dia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Jika tidak dilepaskan, maka mereka akan berakhir dengan telanjang. Baekhyun menjauhkan wajahnya dan itu belum cukup untuk membuat Chanyeol melepaskannya. Ia harus memegangi kedua belah pipi Chanyeol dengan tangannya. Sedikit keras tapi Chnayeol pada akhirnya melepaskan Baekhyun setelah menggigit bibir bawah Baekhyun dengan lemah.  
Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan napasnya yang menggebu lalu memandangi bagian bawah perutnya yang masih ditempeli oleh Chanyeol. Sesaat kemudian Baekhyun memandang wajah Chanyeol yang begitu dekat dengannya. "Kau sangat mudah terangsang,Park!"  
"Ya, kau cukup ahli dalam hal ini. Kau sangat agresif dan aku menyukainya. Tapi aku yakin kalau kau juga sudah sangat basah!" Chanyeol mulai kembali meraba Baekhyun dan berusaha menelisip ke dalam celananya.  
Baekhyun menolak dan menjauh. "Kau tidak akan bisa membuktikan apa-apa!"  
"Biarkan aku melakukannya..." Chanyeol tidak sanggup melanjutkan ucapkannya saat Baekhyun melarikan diri darinya. " Baekhyun, kau tidak bisa membohongi dirimu terus menerus. Kau menginginkanku!" teriaknya. Dan langkah demi langkah Chanyeol berusaha menyamai Baekhyun. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berkejar-kejaran di sekitar taman setelahnya. Pemandangan yang sungguh menyakitkan hati untuk seseorang yang hanya bisa melihat dari kejauhan.

TBC…

Komentarnya di kotak review please….


	8. Chapter 8

BAEKHYUN

(ChanBaek Ver)

Chapter 8

"Kau dan Chanyeol, sudah berapa lama kalian menikah?" Luhan berusaha tersenyum. Tapi nada suaranya terdengar sangat mengintimidasi.  
Baekhyun merasa beruntung karena pada malam sebelumnya, ia merasakan firasat tentang ini sehingga memaksa Chanyeol untuk membicarakan semuanya agar tidak ada satupun dari ucapan mereka yang berbeda. Chanyeol sangat bermalas-malasan saat itu. Baginya Baekhyun tidak harus mengatakan apa-apa. Cukup Chanyeol yang berbohong. Tapi disaat itu Baekhyun beranggapan kalau hal itu sangat perlu, bisa saja Luhan atau bibinya menarik Baekhyun ke kamar mereka untuk bicara dan hari ini benar-benar terbukti. Luhan membawakan pudding coklat sebagai pembuka saat ia menyapa Baekhyun yang selalu berdiam diri di kamar setiap kali Chanyeol tidak ada di rumah. Baekhyun sama sekali kesulitan untuk menolak niat baik yang ia tau tidak tulus. Tapi bukankah ia sedang berperang sebagai gadis lugu yang dinikahi oleh bajingan seperti Chanyeol? Ia harus terus berpura-pura tidak tau, berpura-pura mempercayai Chanyeol sepenuhnya.  
Hari itu Luhan benar-benar mengamati setiap sendi kamar itu seolah-olah dia tidak pernah melihatnya. Jadi dimana selama ini mereka bercinta jika bukan di kamar Chanyeol? Seharusnya Baekhyun tidak bertanya karena terlalu banyak kamar di rumah ini. Beberapa hari yang lalu Baekhyun menguping pembicaraan beberapa orang pelayan yang menganggap Baekhyun sangat tidak beruntung karena menikah dengan laki-laki yang seringkali mendatangi iparnya untuk sekedar memuaskan hasrat kelelakiannya. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian pembicaraan meraka berubah saat Mrs. Huang masuk ke dapur. Baekhyun yakin kalau semua pelayan tau tentang hubungan Chanyeol dan Luhan sebelumya. Hanya saja mereka terbiasa untuk tidak terlihat dan tidak bersuara sehingga rahasia itu masih aman dan belum sampai di telinga Mrs. Park .  
Setelah kejadian semi bercinta di halaman waktu itu, Baekhyun juga beberapa kali mendengar Luhan mengamuk di kamarnya. Mrs. Huang memintanya untuk lebih berhati-hati karena saat itu Luhan terlihat sangat membencinya. Jika bukan karena Mrs. Huang yang mengantarkan pudding itu, Baekhyun yakin kalau ia tidak akan menyentuhnya. Luhan bisa saja memasukkan sesuatu ke sana. Tapi sepertinya tidak, jadi Baekhyun tetap bisa berakting polos dan menyantap pudding coklat itu secara perlahan.  
"Kau membuat ini sendiri?" Baekhyun berusaha untuk terlihat sangat ramah.  
"Ya, ku rasa kau berkhayal kalau mengira hal itu akan terjadi. Aku tidak akan pernah memasak!" jawab Luhan. Jelas ia sedang berusaha keras untuk bersikap lebih baik. Seandainya Baekhyun tidak tau tentang segala kelicikannya, Baekhyun pasti tidak akan mendengar kejanggalan dari setiap nada irama yang diucapkannya.  
"Ku rasa Mrs. Huang yang membuat. Ini sangat enak, sungguh!"  
"Apa alasanmu menikah dengan Chanyeol? Benarkah kau tidak tau siapa Chanyeol?"  
Baekhyun memandang Luhan, berpura-pura tidak mengerti dengan kata-katanya. "Maksudmu, kalau dia Park?"  
"Kau cukup cerdas, Baekhyun. Tapi kalau kau berharap setumpuk harta saat menikah dengan Chanyeol, maka kau tidak akan mendapat apa-apa. Suamiku tidak mewariskan apapun kepadanya. Ia hanya mengurusinya sampai pewarisnya ditemukan! Seseorang bernama Bae Juhyun."  
"Benarkah?" Baekhyun bergindik, ia mulai khawatir saat mendengar kembali nama aslinya disebut-sebut. Baekhyun tidak akan meminta Luhan membahas tentang Bae Juhyun jika ia tidak ingin kehilangan kendali dan menarik rambut Luhan secara brutal. Setidaknya itulah caranya mempertahankan diri dalam persaingan ketat di rumah Bordil milik Kangin. "Aku tidak mengharapkan itu. Aku sedang menata diri untuk hidup dalam lingkungan ini. Kau pasti tau kalau aku selalu kikuk jika berhadapan dengan orang kaya seperti kalian. Aku tidak ingin hidup seperti ini selamanya. Aku harap setelah wanita itu ditemukan, Chanyeol bersedia meninggalkan semua ini dan memulai hidup baru bersamaku!"  
"Kau pikir Chanyeol akan bersedia meninggalkan kesenangan-kesenangan itu?"  
"Kesenangan? Chanyeol selalu mengeluh tentang ini." Baekhyun menyuap potongan pudding yang sempat terlupakan. Ia menikmatinya, coklat membuat Baekhyun percaya diri untuk menghadapi Luhan. Ia memandang Luhan dengan seksama. Sangat cantik, kulitnya kemerahan dan indah. Dia benar-benar wanita yang hidup dalam gelimang perawatan mahal. Bukan hal aneh jika Chanyeol sempat tergoda untuk menidurinya. Sayangnya Park Chanyeol sepertinya tidak akan memberikan hatinya pada siapapun. Baekhyun merasa sebersit rasa kecewa hadir di hatinya mengingat itu. Tapi ia berusaha tersenyum lagi, sejak awal Baekhyun sudah mencegah untuk berharap.  
"Kau tau kalau Chanyeol sudah mempermainkan banyak wanita? Dia bahkan sudah berkali-kali gagal menikah, Chanyeol mengganggap pernikahan adalah mainan!"  
"Astaga!" Baekhyun pura-pura terkejut. Ia berusaha menampilkan mimik tersinggung dalam raut wajahnya. Pada kenyataannya tentu saja Baekhyun tidak perlu merasa tersinggung. Chanyeol memang seperti itu dan dia membicarakan pernikahannya dengan sangat ringan seolah-olah pernikahannya sama seperti membeli dan mengganti pakaian. Banyak wanita yang akan menyerahkan dirinya jika mendengar iming-iming pernikahan dan Chanyeol menggunakan iming-iming itu untuk melengkapi kehendaknya yang tinggi. Baekhyun rasa, wanita yang diiming-imingi oleh Chanyeol selama ini adalah wanita-wanita seperti Luhan. Mungkin semua istri Sean sebelumya bersikap mirip dengan Luhan.  
"Kau jangan tersinggung, Baekhyun. Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa! Aku hanya ingin kau berhati-hati dengan laki-laki."  
'Aku sudah terlalu sering melakukannya.' gumam Baekhyun dalam hati. Ia menanti ucapan Luhan selanjutnya. Luhan tidak akan menyerah untuk menghasutnya. Tentu saja, karena setelah itu Luhan melanjutkan ucapannya.  
"Aku sudah terlalu lama sangat percaya kepada suamiku. Tapi kenyataannya, Sehun mencintai perempuan lain sampai akhir hayatnya. Aku berusaha untuk tetap ada di sampingnya. Tapi, wanita itu bahkan berhasil membujuk suamiku untuk mencantumkan namanya dalam harta warisan."  
Pandangan Baekhyun berubah tiba-tiba. Tentu saja Sehun akan melakukan itu jika ia tau istrinya berselingkuh dengan sepupunya. Jika Sehun memang merencanakan semua ini, termasuk memaksa Chanyeol mencari Bae Juhyun yang sebenarnya sudah mati bertahun-tahun lalu, artinya Sehun ingin semuanya menjadi sulit. Sehun pasti tau kalau Baekhyun sangat membencinya, dan Sehun akan mengira kalau Baekhyun akan mempersulit semua ini hingga Luhan menyerah. Atau bisa saja Sehun mengira kalau Baekhyun tidak menginginkannya, tapi Chanyeol akan berakting kalau Bae Juhyun bukanlah orang yang mudah diurus.  
Baekhyun menghela napas. Ia tidak bisa melakukan hal ini lagi, ocehan Luhan membuatnya sangat lelah dan ingin tidur. Tapi Baekhyun tidak mungkin mengusir Luhan begitu saja. "Aku sangat menyesal mendengar itu. Tapi ku rasa Chanyeol tidak begitu, aku sangat mempercayainya. Kegagalan dalam pernikahan juga bukan keinginannya, ku rasa!"  
"Apa kau tidak ingin mencari laki-laki baik sebagai suamimu, Baekhyun? Kau bisa menderita jika bersama. Chanyeol Dia tidak akan mempertahankanmu seperti yang kau harapkan!"  
"Mungkin benar, itu akan terjadi." kali ini ekspresi Baekhyun sungguh-sungguh. "Tapi aku hanya akan berusaha menikmati semuanya sampai kami benar-benar berpisah. Aku akan mengingatnya, mencintainya dan merindukannya seumur hidupku!"  
Luhan terdengar putus asa. Ia memandang Baekhyun yang mungkin sangat bodoh mencintai orang seperti. Chanyeol Tapi Baekhyun bukanlah orang yang bodoh, Luhan yang sudah terlihat seperti itu karena sudah gagal menghasut Byun Baekhyun untuk pergi dari hidup Park Chanyeol. Jika saja Luhan segera keluar, maka Baekhyun pasti akan tertawa, tapi Luhan memandanginya terlalu lama, sangat lama hingga kegugupan Baekhyun menjalar kembali.  
"Aku tidak percaya kau sepolos ini, Baekhyun." Luhan menggeram. "Kau berasal dari belahan dunia mana? Bagaimana mungkin kau masih mempercayai bajingan seperti Chanyeol?"  
Baekhyun tidak menjawab sepatah katapun. Tidak perlu menjawab karena perdebatannya hanya akan semakin memperpanjang waktu Luhan untuk berada di kamarnya. Baekhyun masih ingin tidur, ingin menutup telinga dari segala kata-kata penuh hasutan Luhan. Jika Luhan berpikir jika Baekhyun mudah dihasut, dia salah. Baekhyun terlalu lama hidup di dunia yang suram. Hasutan apapun sama sekali tidak akan pernah berarti untuknya.

…

Park Chanyeol terbangun lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia menggeliat memandangi sinar matahari yang masuk ke kamarnya dengan gamblang. Semalam, Chanyeol hanya mendengar cerita dari Baekhyun tentang hasutan-hasutan Luhan kepadanya. Ternyata menikmati kecemburuan seorang perempuan sangat menyenangkan. Sepertinya Luhan tidak mengira kalau Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah musuh yang lihai. Tidak, lah Baekhyun musuh yang lihai, dan Chanyeol berbahaya. Chanyeol tersenyum mengingat pemikirkannya barusan.  
Baekhyun juga menggeliat, menarik perhatian Chanyeol. Wanita itu memeluk selimutnya dan masih tidur dengan nyaman di lantai. Kelihatannya Baekhyun bahkan pernah mengalami hal yang lebih buruk dibandingkan tidur di lantai sehingga lantai menjadi tempat yang cukup nyaman untuknya saat ini. Sayang sekali Chanyeol tidak bisa menyentuhnya. Ia belum mendapat kesempatan lagi. Meskipun mereka sudah pernah berciuman dengan sangat panas, Baekhyun tetap sulit dijamah. Ia tidak akan bersedia disentuh kecuali untuk kesenangan Mrs. Park yang suka melihat kemesraan mereka. Tapi sesuatu yang mendekati ciuman seperti waktu itu benar-benar tidak terjangkau lagi oleh Chanyeol. Dia tidak akan tahan dengan ini, seharusnya ia bisa menaklukkan Baekhyun karena Baekhyun adalah wanita yang mudah tersulut. Tapi kenyataannya, Baekhyun cukup hati-hati untuk tidak membuat dirinya di ganggu dengan gairah apapun. Yang perlu Chanyeol lakukan hanya memancing gariahnya, maka ia akan mendapatkan Baekhyun. Tapi bagaimana caranya?  
'Tuhan, bagaimana cara mendapatkannya?' Chanyeol membatin sambil mengangkat tangannya dengan khidmat. Bunyi ponselnya mengejutkan Chanyeol. Ia memandang pesan dari Kris beberapa saat.

 _Ku dengar pagi ini Luhan menyuruh  
salah seorang pelayan dapur  
untuk mengambil pakaian kotor di kamarmu.  
Setelah itu Luhan meminta pelayan itu  
untuk melaporkan apa yang dia lihat.  
Kau harus membuat kejutan,Chanyeol!  
(Sender :Kris!)_

Chanyeol mendesah. Luhan benar-benar curiga. Mungkin sosok yang selama ini yang Baekhyun tampilkan terlalu sempurna sehingga ketidakpercayaan timbul di hati Luhan. Wanita itu sampai bangun sepagi ini hanya untuk memata-matainya. Tapi Chanyeol tersenyum, jalan keluarnya sudah terbuka, jalan yang wajar yang bisa menyulut hasrat Baekhyun kepadanya.  
"Psstt... Baekhyun!" Chanyeol mencoba membangunkan Baekhyun. Gadis itu menggeliat, mungkin mengira suara Chanyeol adalah suara nyamuk. " Baekhyun, bangun!" bisikan Chanyeol kali ini lebih keras, tapi Baekhyun masih tak bergeming. Pesan dari Kris masuk lagi.

 _Bersiap-siaplah, Bung!  
Pelayan itu bergerak dari dapur  
dalam waktu beberapa menit,  
Ia akan sampai  
di kamarmu/kalian.  
(Sender :Kris!)_

Baekhyun belum juga terbangun. Chanyeol melempar bantalnya dan ternyata itu adalah senjata yang ampuh. Baekhyun terbangun begitu benda itu menghantam wajahnya. Ia terduduk dan melotot kepada Chanyeol.  
"Apa yang kau lakukan?" jeritnya nyaring.  
Chanyeol langsung menempelkan jari telunjuk di depan bibirnya lalu memberi isyarat agar Baekhyun mendekat. Dengan perasaan yang masih kesal, Baekhyun mendekat dan bertolak pinggang di hadapannya. Chanyeol menunjukkan pesan dari Kris kepada Baekhyun dan sikap kesal Baekhyun sirna.  
"Sekarang ambillah bantal-bantal itu, Baekhyun -tidak. Tidak perlu, singkirkan saja selimutmu dan buka sedikit pintu kamar!  
"Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan?"  
"Apa yang seharusnya dilihat seorang pelayan jika menyelinap ke kamar pengantin baru?"  
"Dia akan mengetuk pintu, Chan. Sudah cukup jika aku berbaring di ranjangmu!"  
"Dia harus melihat yang lebih luar biasa lagi, sayang! Aku ingin membuat Luhan meradang!"  
Bunyi ketukan langkah menaiki tangga mulai terdengar. Chanyeol segera menarik Baekhyun ke ranjangnya dan memaksa untuk membuka T-shirtnya. Baekhyun melotot tak percaya. Chanyeol benar-benar ingin melihatkan kemesraan di depan orang itu? Baekhyun lebih shock lagi saat Chanyeol sudah berhasil membuat tubuh bagian atasnya benar-benar polos, ia menyelimuti Baekhyun sebatas pinggang lalu memandangi Baekhyun sejenak saat wanita itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya untuk menutupi payudaranya.  
"Ayolah, kau tidak perlu bertindak seperti seorang perawan!" bisik Chanyeol. Suara langkah semakin jelas dan itu membuat keduanya semakin cemas. "Sekarang, cium aku!"  
Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan ekspresi 'aku akan menghabisimu karena ini' sebelum ia melingkarkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol, beberapa saat kemudian mereka berciuman. Hari ini masih pagi, tapi Chanyeol berhasil membuat Baekhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Wanita itu merangkak ke atas tubuhnya, duduk di pinggangnya dan masih berusaha memberikan ciuman terbaiknya. Rambut-rambut Baekhyun menyentuh pipinya, beberapa menyusup ke dalam telinga dan menambahkan sensasi nikmat yang tak terelakkan. Tiba-tiba, Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya terhempas ke ranjang, Chanyeol sedang membalasnya. Pintu terbuka sedikit menghasilkan bunyi klik yang sangat halus, Beakhyun memperlebar pandangannya dan melihat seseorang berdiri di sana. Seorang gadis muda yang pastinya datang karena permintaan Luhan. Begitu melihat tatapan Baekhyun, gadis muda itu menunduk dan segera pergi.  
Seharusnya semua berhenti, seharusnya semua selesai sampai di sini. Tapi sepertinya Chanyeol tidak perduli dan beralih ke sisi tubuh Beakhyun yang lain. Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa Beakhyun lakukan selain mendesah, ia ingin berhenti tapi tidak bisa. Tubuhnya tidak ingin kenikmatan berhenti sampai di situ saja. Tapi jika terus seperti ini, Beakhyun akan membuat Chanyeol menaklukkannya. Ia sedang merasakan sesuatu di hatinya sekarang dan perasaan itu. Isa saja terus berkembang jika interaksi intim ini terus berlanjut. Beakhyun ingin menjerit, meminta Chanyeol untuk berhenti. Tapi tidak ada satu katapun yang berhasil keluar. Getar-getar halus sudah merasuk, dan Beakhyun hanya bisa terisak meratapi kegagalannya kali ini. Chanyeol tidak perduli. Beakhyun berduka untuk ketidakpedulian Chanyeol terhadap penderitaan hatinya.  
"Astaga,Chanyeol! Setidaknya yakinkan kalau pintu kalian tertutup rapat!"  
Akhirnya Chanyeol berhenti. Ia memandangi Bibi Park yang berdiri di depan pintu sambil menggeleng-geleng tak habis pikir. Beakhyun segera menyembunyikan tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Ia tidak berani memandang Mrs. Park saat ini.  
"Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat?" Mrs. Park melanjutkan ucapannya lagi.  
"Maaf, aku tidak menyadari mengenai pintu itu!"Mrs. Park menghela napas lalu menutup pintu. Sejenak suasana hening, hingga isakan yang tertahan dari mulut Baekhyun terdengar. Terdengar jelas meskipun sangat halus. Chanyeol berusaha memandangi Baekhyun yang berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya. Tidak, Baekhyun tidak boleh menyembunyikan apa-apa darinya. Chanyeol berkeras untuk melihat Baekhyun, ia memegangi dagu wanita itu keras-keras dan melihat ke dalam matanya. Baekhyun mungkin menangis, mungkin juga ia sudah berhasil menghapus air matanya sehingga tidak ada sejumput pun noda basah ada diwajahnya, tapi wajah itu benar-benar sedang menggambarkan kemalangan yang menghancurkan hati Chanyeol. Baekhyun bersedih? Sudah beberapa minggu belakangan ini Baekhyun selalu tertawa dan tersenyum. Bahkan ia merespon dengan sikap lucu saat Chanyeol menggodanya. Tapi saat ini Baekhyun kembali seperti saat-saat pertamanya berada di rumah ini. Kali ini bahkan lebih menyedihkan dibandingkan dengan yang biasa Chanyeol lihat.  
"Ada apa?" Chanyeol mengendurkan genggamannya pada dagu Baekhyun.  
Baekhyun sangat cengeng, ia kembali membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam pelukan Chanyeol dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Jika begini Baekhyun terdengar sangat manja. Chanyeol membalas pelukan Baekhyun dan mengelus-elus punggungnya. Ia merasakan kulit halus Baekhyun seolah-olah memanjakan telapak tangannya. Baekhyun tidak bicara beberapa saat hingga ia bisa lebih tenang dan menatap Chanyeol lagi sejenak setelah menghapus air matanya. Beberapa saat kemudian Baekhyun menangkupkan kedua telapak tangan pada payudaranya dan memakai pakaiannya kembali.  
"Baek, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Ada apa?"  
"Gagal melakukan seks pada pagi hari bisa membuat seorang wanita tertekan." Baekhyun menjawab dengan itu. Dia berhasil membuat Chanyeol tertawa.  
"Kalau begitu, ayo kita lakukan sekarang!"  
"Aku tidak bisa. Bibimu datang menjemput kita untuk sarapan, kita harus segera turun!"  
Chanyeol turun dari ranjang dan memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang. "Itu semua bisa menunggu!" ia berbisik dalam jarak yang sangat dekat di telinga Baekhyun.  
Baekhyun menolak dan melepaskan dirinya dengan mudah dari pelukan Chanyeol. Ia sudah selesai mengenakan pakaiannya kembali lalu memandang Chanyeol kesal. Baekhyun sudah kembali seperti semula. "Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak mau berdekatan dengan Park manapun, jadi berhentilah menyerangku!"  
"Tapi tadi kita hampir saja bercinta jika bibiku tidak datang. Seharusnya aku mengunci pintu! Aku akan memastikannya lain kali!"  
"Jangan terlalu berharap,Park! Kita tidak akan melakukannya lagi!"  
"Apa?" Chanyeol terdengar sangat terkejut. "Bagaimana dengan misi menjauhkan Luhan dariku? Bagaimana dengan kelangsungan hidupmu sebagai istriku?"  
"Aku ingin membatalkan perjanjian itu,Chan!"  
"Lalu kau ingin memperkenalkan dirimu sebagai Bae..." Chanyeol memelankan suaranya dan mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Baekhyun untuk mengucapkan nama 'Bae Juhyun', dengan bisikan yang sangat halus.  
Baekhyun menjauhkan wajahnya seketika. "Aku hanya ingin membatalkan perjanjian tentang bermesraan di depan bibimu atau siapa saja yang berhubungan dengan Luhan. Aku tidak butuh jaminan hidup apa-apa. Aku hanya perlu segera keluar dari rumah ini dan tidak melihat Park manapun lagi sepanjang hayatku. Kau berjanji untuk mempercepat proses pengalihan harta itu, kan? Sekarang usahakanlah lebih maksimal lagi. Dan aku akan segera pergi!"  
"Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini?"  
"Karena aku sudah bosan menjadi pelacur! Bermesraan denganmu lalu mendapat bayaran atau jaminan hidup sama saja dengan aku menjual diri..."  
"Tapi melayani satu laki-laki dalam jangka waktu berbulan-bulan ke depan jauh lebih baik daripada melayani lima orang laki-laki yang berbeda dalam semalam!" Chanyeol mulai marah, "Kau tidak sedang menjual dirimu padaku, kita begini karena kau harus membantu segala hal untuk kelancaran proses..."  
"Ya!" potong Baekhyun. Kata-kata Chanyeol mulai membuat emosinya meninggi. "Ya, aku akan pergi sekarang. Dan aku akan berusaha membayar tiga ratus juta dolar itu segera!" Baekhyun berjalan ke lemari dan mulai mengeluarkan pakaiannya dari sana. Ia membuat Chanyeol frustasi, Baekhyun juga tidak bisa menghindari kalau ia nyaris tidak bisa mengendalikan diri. Ia nyaris menangis dan mengatakan kalau ia tidak bisa tinggal karena Chanyeol. Karena Baekhyun mulai menaruh harapan yang mustahil. Dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Baekhyun tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya berharap karena itu pada akhirnya hanya akan membuatnya merasa sakit. Baekhyun sudah bidan tersakiti. Pergi sekarang lebih baik, maka sakit hati yang dirasakannya akan lebih sedikit.

….

"Aku akan pergi sekarang. Dan aku akan berusaha membayar tiga ratus juta dolar itu segera!"  
Kata-kata itu akan membuat Baekhyun menyesal. Begitu kata-katanya berakhir, Chanyeol langsung menyeretnya untuk mengurungnya di dalam kamar mandi yang berada di kamar itu juga. Terpaksa, Chanyeol tidak ingin melakukan hal itu. Ia tidak ingin Baekhyun pergi karena...  
Chanyeol mendesah, dia sendiri juga tidak mengerti karena apa, mungkin karena semuanya sudah terlanjur berjalan seperti ini. Seorang pelayan dan Bibi Park melihat kemesraan mereka berdua pagi ini, lalu apa yang akan terjadi bila setelah itu Baekhyun malah berniat pergi? Rumah tangga mereka sangat labil. Itu yang akan orang-orang katakan. Seakan tidak cukup, Chanyeol juga mengunci kamarnya dari luar. Dia tidak ingin seseorang masuk ke kamarnya dan meloloskan Baekhyun. Wanita itu bisa saja pergi tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Di saat bibi Park bertanya apa yang sedang terjadi -karena ia melihat Baekhyun tidak ikut sarapan- maka Chanyeol akan menjawab kalau Baekhyun kelelahan. Alasan yang logis setelah Mrs. Park melihat apa yang mereka lakukan hari ini. Mrs. Park pikir, Baekhyun merasa malu karena wanita itu melihat Baekhyun setengah telanjang. Chanyeol tertawa getir, Baekhyun bahkan tidak akan perduli jika yang melihatnya telanjang pagi ini adalah laki-laki.  
Hal itu lebih baik bila dibandingkan Chanyeol harus melihat Baekhyun berjalan menenteng tas pakaiannya di jalan kecil antara pohon-pohon pinus yang tinggi. Tidak akan ada kendaraan umum di hari libur seperti sekarang. Memasuki bulan ke tiga mengenal Baekhyun, Chanyeol harus mengakui kalau Baekhyun mudah berubah-ubah. Ia harap Baekhyun berhenti memikirkan niatnya untuk pergi setelah hari ini terlewati. Mau tidak mau, ia harus mengakui kalau rumah tanpa Baekhyun akan sangat sepi. Televisi di ruang tengah tidak menyala seperti biasanya. Dapur juga sangat hening karena tidak ada yang menjejali Mrs. Huang dengan pertanyaan seputar resep masakan. Dan entah, hari ini Chanyeol akan melihat Baekhyun tertawa seperti biasanya atau tidak.  
Chanyeol pikir seks bisa meningkatkan suasana hati Baekhyun menjadi lebih baik. Ciuman panas mereka yang pertama cukup menunjukkannya. Selama beberapa minggu setelah itu, Baekhyun terlihat sangat ceria. Tapi sekarang Baekhyun kembali ke dirinya yang paling tidak Chanyeol sukai. Ia masih tampak ceria saat bertolak pinggang di hadapan Chanyeol pagi ini. Masih ceria saat Chanyeol menanggalkan pakaiannya. Saat mereka berciuman. Lalu apa yang terjadi sehingga tiba-tiba Baekhyun menangis? Dia punya trauma? Entahlah.  
Suasana hati Chanyeol semakin buruk saat Luhan memenghampirinya di ruang kerja. Wanita itu benar-benar membuat Chanyeol kewalahan dengan sikapnya yang berubah-ubah. Tidak, sebenarnya Baekhyun juga berubah-ubah. Tapi Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun. Chanyeol rasa, ia membenci Luhan bukan karena sikapnya yang berubah-ubah, tapi karena Luhan membuat Sehun kecewa kepada Chanyeol menjelang akhir hayatnya. Sehun tidak marah saat itu, saat Chanyeol mengakui kalau ada sesuatu antara dirinya dan Luhan. Chanyeol juga tidak pernah membela diri dengan mengatakan kalau Luhan menggodanya. Tidak akan pernah. Lagi pula Sehunlah orang yang paling tau, seperti apa seorang Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya tidak suka melewatkan kesempatan jika ada wanita yang mau melemparkan dirinya ke dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Meskipun begitu, ekspresi kecewa Sehun sama sekali tidak bisa ditutup-tutupi. Saat itulah Sehun meminta Chanyeol untuk mencari Bae Juhyun dengan keyakinan kalau wanita itu akan mempersulit segala prosesnya. Tapi ternyata Juhyun yang sudah mengubah namanya menjadi Baekhyun dengan sangat mudah menyerahkan harta itu begitu saja. Sayangnya ia sudah membuat Chanyeol tertarik dan mempertahankannya meskipun seharusnya Chanyeol membuangnya dan berpura-pura kalau Baekhyun tidak bisa ditemukan. Atau Sehun sudah menduga kalau Chanyeol akan tertarik kepada Baekhyun?  
"Aku dengar kalian bercinta pagi ini?" desis Luhan, ia pura-pura memandangi buku-buku di dalam rak dengan cermat.  
Chanyeol juga berpura-pura untuk tidak perduli dengan keberadaannya. "Kau mengintip?"  
"Untuk apa aku mengintip? Bibi yang menceritakan kepadaku! Kau sampai lupa menutup pintu, atau sengaja ingin pamer?"  
"Seorang pelayan membuka pintu tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu. Suasana hatiku sedang sangat baik, jadi aku tidak akan mempermasalahkannya."  
"Apa yang menarik dari dia,Chanyeol?"  
"Karena dia bukan istri kakakku. Atau setidaknya bukan wanita yang pernah dinikahinya, dan bukan wanita yang dekat dengan bibiku sebagai menantunya!"  
Ekspresi Luhan berubah kaku. Ada amarah terselip dari mimik wajahnya. Luhan berusaha menahan ledakannya dan duduk di dekat Chanyeol. "Jadi karena aku adalah istri Sehun? Kau ingin meninggalkanku? Melupakan kesepakatan kita?"  
"Kesepakatan apa?"  
"Malam itu sudah ku katakan kepadamu. Aku akan menjadikanmu pewaris jika kau menikah denganku. Aku akan membuatmu kaya dalam limpahan harta yang sejatinya akan menjadi milikmu. Dan malam itu kau mengatakan 'ya'!"  
"Aku mengatakan itu karena ingin tidur denganmu. Jadi berhentilah untuk mengatakan itu sebagai kesepakatan. Kita tidak pernah punya kesepakatan apa-apa. Yang terjadi diantara kita hanya kesenangan dan sudah berakhir. Aku sudah menikah!"  
"Ya, dan kau akan meninggalkannya dalam satu atau dua bulan seperti yang lainnya."  
"Bagaimana kalau lebih lama?"  
Wajah Luhan memerah karena marah, ia menghentakan kakinya ke lantai meminta perhatian. Chanyeol hanya melirik sejenak dan kembali membaca bukunya. "Bajingan kau, Chanyeol! Kau ingin menguasai harta itu sendiri begitu kau mendapatkannya?!"  
"Darimana kau yakin aku sudah mendapatkannya? Kau pikir aku sudah menemukan Bae Juhyun?"  
"Aku juga sedang menyelidiki tentang Bae Juhyun. Dan sejauh ini, kabar yang ku terima adalah dia sudah diumumkan mati setelah menghilang lebih dari sepuluh tahun. Wanita itu sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini, itu berarti kau memiliki harta itu sekarang dan kau ingin menikmatinya sendirian!"  
Chanyeol menghela napas lega. Ia pikir Luhan mengetahui siapa Baekhyun sebenarnya. Untung saja Baekhyun punya kecenderungan untuk selalu terlihat dewasa, ia mengakui dirinya sebagai Baekhyun dan mengatakan kepada banyak orang kalau usianya tiga tahun lebih tua dari usia yang sebenarnya. Setidaknya itu bisa menyamarkan jejak Bae Juhyun. Identitas wanita itu berhenti sampai di Canada. Inilah akibat mudahnya akses identitas palsu di Negara ini. Sebelum pindah ke Denmark, Sehun sudah sudah meresmikan nama Baekhyun sesuai dengan hukum yang berlaku sehingga Bae Juhyun benar-benar menghilang, terkubur bersama ibu angkatnya di dalam tanah.  
"Ini harta keluarga!" akhirnya Chanyeol membela diri. "Aku tidak menikmatinya sendirian, aku juga tidak memilikinya sendirian. Aku hanya memegang saham yang Sehun miliki, jangan kau pikir mempunyai saham berarti sama dengan memiliki semua harta Park! Kalau kau ingin bertindak seperti itu, maka kau harus meniduri banyak Park di dunia ini!"  
"Beraninya kau berkata seperti itu kepadaku!"  
"Hentikanlah Luhan. Apapun rencanamu untuk memisahkan kami tidak akan pernah berhasil. Karena baik aku maupun Baekhyun akan tau kalau itu adalah ulahmu!"  
Luhan tertawa masam. "Aku tidak perlu susah payah untuk itu. Kau akan meninggalkannya sendiri suatu saat nanti. Aku tau siapa kau, Chanyeol!"  
"Yah, mungkin begitu. Tapi aku pastikan kau bukan pilihan selanjutnya setelah aku dan Baekhyun berpisah. Aku sudah jera dengan akibat bermain-main denganmu. Kau juga menghasut Baekhyun, kan? Dia tiba-tiba saja bertanya banyak hal kepadaku. Aku rasa tindakanmu sudah sangat keterlaluan!" Chanyeol mengakhiri ucapannya sambil melirik jam tangannya. Sudah sore, ia teringat kepada Baekhyun yang dikurungnya di kamar mandi. Apa kabar dengan wanita itu, mungkin dia sudah pingsan karena kelaparan. Baekhyun tidak sarapan pagi dan sudah melewatkan makan siang. "Kita sudahi pembicaraan hari ini. Aku harus melihat istriku di kamar!"  
Chanyeol rasa, Luhan sudah cukup bijaksana dengan diam. Semula ia pikir, Luhan akan mengancam Chanyeol dan menceritakan semua yang terjadi diantara merek kepada bibi Park. Tapi Chanyeol tau kalau Luhan juga tidak ingin terbuang dari keluarga Park, dia pasti akan semakin hati-hati dalam bertindak. Sudahlah, sekarang yang ada di otak Chanyeol hanya Baekhyun. Ia berjalan dalam ritme yang sangat cepat demi melihat keadaan Baekhyun. Setibanya di kamar, susana benar-benar hening. Pagi tadi Baekhyun berteriak dan mencaci maki, Baekhyun menunjukkan betapa jalangnya dia melalui kata-kata dan tindakannya. Tapi kali ini Baekhyun tidak, mungkin Baekhyun sudah lelah, mungkin tenggorokannya sudah kering. Astaga, Chanyeol benar-benar menyiksa Baekhyun seharian ini. Ia berusaha secepat mungkin menyambar pintu kamar mandi dan melihat Baekhyun tertidur di sana. Begitu mendengar langkah kaki Chanyeol, Baekhyun membuka matanya. Wanita itu cukup awas dan memandangi Sean dengan galak.  
"Aku pikir kau benar-benar tidur!" Chanyeol bergumam.  
Baekhyun segera berdiri dan berlari keluar, untungnya Chanyeol segera mengganjal pintu kamar mandi dengan kakinya saat menyadari kalau Baekhyun ingin membalasnya dengan cara yang sama. Baekhyun menyerah, ia keluar dari kamar tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, tanpa mengganti pakaiannya dan segera mendarat di dapur. Chanyeol mengikutinya saat berpikir Baekhyun mungkin berniat melarikan diri meskipun tanpa membawa apa-apa. Tapi ternyata, Baekhyun memasak spaghetti dalam porsi yang banyak lalu melahapnya di tempat itu juga, masih di dalam wajan. Baekhyun duduk di lantai dan memilin-milin spaghettinya dengan garpu, memasukan ke mulutnya, mengunyah-ngunyahnya beberapa saat dan menelannya dengan nikmat. Chanyeol merasa lega melihat kejadian itu, Baekhyun hanya kelaparan dan tidak berniat pergi.  
"Ambilkan aku air!" perintahnya dengan mulutnya penuh.  
Chanyeol mengabulkan permintaannya dan menyajikan segelas air dingin di hadapan Baekhyun. Ia meneguk air putih yang berembun itu lalu kembali makan dengan gaya jenaka. Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tidak berhenti memandanginya. Beberapa lama kemudian Baekhyun mulai kehilangan ekspresi kelaparannya dan kembali makan dengan cara yang sopan.  
"Aku pikir kau mau pergi!" akhirnya Chanyeol berbicara.  
Baekhyun mengambil beberapa jumput spaghetti dengan tangan kirinya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Chanyeol kira dia tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban, tapi setelah menelan suapannya yang barusan, Baekhyun berkata dengan santai. "Kau mengurungku di kamar mandi seharian. Aku kedinginan, kelaparan..."  
"Kenapa tidak berteriak saja minta makan?"  
"Kau tidak ada di kamar, kan? Aku sudah melakukannya! Aku memintamu meberikanku makanan meskipun aku harus menyantapnya di kamar mandi."  
"Kau sanggup makan di kamar mandi?"  
"Aku bahkan pernah melakukan hal yang lebih menjijikan dari itu!"  
Chanyeol tersenyum. "Kau tidak berpikir untuk pergi lagi kan, Baekhyun? Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu!"  
"Aku rasa tidak. Kelaparan hari ini membuatku membayangkan kelaparan yang akan ku alami jika meninggalkan rumah ini!"  
"Ya, kau bisa saja terpaksa memberikan tubuhmu pada anjing-anjing brengsek di luar sana demi sepotong roti. Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu. Sudah ku bilang, kan? Melayani satu laki-laki selama beberapa bulan lebih baik bila dibandingkan dengan melayani banyak laki-laki dalam semalam. Apalagi dengan bayaran sepotong roti. Kau terlalu berharga untuk itu!"  
Baekhyun meneguk air minumnya lebih banyak lalu menyodorkan sisa spaghettinya kepada Chanyeol. Ia tidak suka mengungkit-ungkit masalalunya saat ini. "Habiskanlah, aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi! Perutku sudah penuh!"  
"Kau mau menyuruhku menyantap makanan sisa?"  
"Percayalah, kau harus mencoba makan makanan sisa sesekali, agar kau bisa menghargai hidup."  
Tawa Chanyeol meledak sejenak lalu memandang Baekhyun lagi. "Kau punya cara agar aku tidak melupakanmu dengan mudah,Baek. Satu ciumanmu membuatku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi di kantor karena yang ada di pikiranku hanya segera pulang dan bertemu denganmu. Kau bisa bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padaku setelah pagi ini? Kau tidak tau apa yang ada di otakku setiap kali dirimu ikut serta di dalamnya."  
"Ya, aku tau. Kau akan membayangkan bercinta denganku di atas Yacth, di bawah sinar matahari, atau menelanjangiku di halaman belakang, lalu berlarian diantara pohon pinus itu."  
"Astaga! Kau bisa memikirkan hal itu? Bagaimana kau tau?"  
Baekhyun mendesah. "Kebanyakan laki-laki cabul sepertimu berpikiran sama dan aku sudah terlalu sering mendengar ucapan laki-laki yang berharap bisa melihatku bertelanjang sambil mengerjakan pekerjaan sehari-hari lalu bercinta di alam bebas!"  
Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengambil wajan yang berada di hadapan Baekhyun. Ia memakannya dan Baekhyun terperangah. Chanyeol benar-benar mau makan makanan sisa?  
"Kau tidak akan makan malam karena spaghetti ini, kan? Kalau begitu aku juga tidak akan makan malam." gumam Chanyeol dengan mulut penuh.

TBC…

 **Hey hey ChanBaek Shipper.. terimakasih atas reviewnya chapter kemarin dan aku menunggu review kalian di chapter ini oke,,**

 **Jangan panggil aku author ya, panggil saja aku "Haya/Aya" biar lebih akrab gitu..**

 **Dan mari berkenalan lebih dekat ChanBaek Ship..**

 **Sampai bertemu di chapter berikutnya..**


	9. Chapter 9

BAEKHYUN

(ChanBaek Ver)

Chapter 9

Luhan semakin menunjukkan belangnya. Ia tidak segan lagi menyiksa Baekhyun tanpa kamuflase. Terkadang Luhan membuat Baekhyun takut setelah memasukan es batu ke dalam minyak goreng saat Baekhyun memasak. Untungnya Baekhyun cukup lihai melarikan diri agar tidak terpercik minyak panas. Baekhyun juga pernah jatuh dari tangga karena Luhan mendorongnya. Sejauh ini Baekhyun masih bisa bersabar. Ia hanya mengeluh seorang diri, bahkan tidak juga mengeluh kepada Chanyeol. Baekhyun pikir saatnya belum tiba. Tapi saat Luhan nyaris membunuhnya karena air dari pipa yang sering digunakannya untuk menyiram bunga berisi listrik menyengatnya, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidak membahayakan diri lagi dengan bertemu Luhan. Baekhyun mengurung diri di kamar merenungkan apa yang akan dilakukannya. Apakah Luhan tidak takut Baekhyun mengadukan segala perbuatannya kepada Bibi Park? Sayangnya Baekhyun tidak melakukan itu. Chanyeol sangat menyayangi Bibi Park dan sangat takut bila sedikit saja sikap yang salah menyinggung wanita itu. Lagi pula Luhan pasti bisa berkelit, dia tidak akan melakukan hal itu jika tidak yakin bisa membela dirinya.  
Baekhyun rasa dirinya tidak akan bisa menahan dirinya lebih lama untuk melawan Luhan. Ia bukan orang yang lemah, terlebih kepada seseorang yang sama sekali tidak pernah berbuat baik kepadanya. Baekhyun termenung sejenak, mungkin ia akan benar-benar pergi? Baekhyun membuka lemari dan mengeluarkan semua pakaiannya. Ia melipatnya perlahan dan sangat rapi, berharap Chanyeol segera pulang. Dan benar saja, Chanyeol segera pulang begitu mendapat telepon dari Kris tentang kejadian hari ini. Semua pelayan itu mungkin tidak akan pernah memberitahukan apa yang terjadi kepada majikannya. Tapi mereka akan saling bergosip dan tidak canggung untuk mengajak Kris ikut serta. Dan hari ini Kris menelpon Chanyeol begitu mendapat informasi naas itu.  
Chanyeol sangat khawatir, terlebih saat melihat Baekhyun mengemasi pakaiannya lagi. Ia segera duduk di sisi Baekhyun dan mengeluarkan semua pakaian yang sudah Baekhyun masukkan ke dalam tas. Baekhyun tidak boleh pergi karena hal ini. Melihat kelakuan Chanyeol itu, Baekhyun menghela napas lalu menendangnoya.  
"Sebaiknya aku pergi. Luhan bisa menjadi pembunuh setiap kali ia mengerjaiku dalam taraf bahaya yang bertambah."  
"Lalu kau akan pergi karena ini?"  
"Kau tidak pernah ada di rumah,Chan. Aku takut lepas kendali dan itu akan menyakiti Bibi Park. Luhan adalah menantu dari anak satu-satunya dan Bibi Park sangat menyayang Luhan."  
"Kalau begitu aku berjanji akan melindungimu!"  
"Sudahlah. Kau selalu mengatakan itu, tapi pada kenyataanya aku sudah terjatuh dari tangga berkali-kali. Luhan juga sudah membuatku ketakutan memakan makanan apapun di rumah ini!"  
"Kau tidak pernah memberitahu kepadaku. Harusnya kau melaporkan semua hal yang Luhan lakukan kepadamu."  
"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya? Kau tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun yang bisa menyakiti bibimu, kan?"  
"Aku bisa mengancam Luhan agar tidak melukaimu lagi!"  
"Dia malah akan semakin brutal,Chan!" Baekhyun kembali memasukkan pakaiannya ke dalam tas lalu menguncinya rapat-rapat. "Aku akan mencari tempat tinggal di dekat sini. Dan jangan khawatir karena tagihan penginapan akan ku kirimkan kepadamu!"  
Chanyeol tersenyum. Pikiran keruhnya perlahan-lahan mulai jernih. Setidaknya Baekhyun tidak bermaksud pergi darinya. Baekhyun hanya menghindari Luhan dan keributan. Ia tidak akan mengurung Baekhyun di kamar mandi lagi, Chanyeol terlalu menyayangi Baekhyun bila harus membiarkannya terkurung, kedinginan dan kelaparan. Apalagi musim gugur sudah datang, tapi Chanyeol juga tidak akan membiarkan Baekhyun pergi sendiri sampai ia yakin kalau Baekhyun memiliki tempat tinggal yang layak dan aman.  
"Kemasi beberapa potong pakaianku juga!" Chanyeol berujar. "Pakaian santai saja, aku tidak akan masuk kerja selama kita berpergian!"  
"Kau akan ikut?"  
"Tentu saja. Bibiku tidak akan senang kalau kau hanya pergi sendirian. Dia akan membunuhku kalau aku membiarkanmu pergi seorang diri."  
Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia kelihatan lebih bersemangat saat Chanyeol mengatakan akan pergi bersamanya. Astaga, pernikahan ini fiktif! Jika tidak, Baekhyun yakin kalau dirinya akan menjadi wanita yang paling bahagia di seluruh dunia. Sayangnya semua yang Chanyeol tawarkan hanya mimpi dan mungkin Baekhyun tidak akan memaksakan diri untuk tidak menikmatinya. Setidaknya, meskipun sementara ia tau bagaimana rasanya memiliki seorang suami, memiliki mertua seperti Bibi Park, dan menyiapkan pakaian suaminya saat akan berpergian. Baekhyun menyiapkan semuanya dengan cepat. Ia juga menyiapkan pakaian yang akan Chanyeol kenakan saat berpergian bersamanya. Sebuah Jeans sudah membuat penampilan Chanyeol tampak lebih santai dan benar-benar tampak gagah. Baekhyun juga mengenakan pakaian terbaiknya, kali ini bukan celana pendek dan T-shirt lagi. Ia hanya mengenakan jeans skinny yang panjangnya hanya beberapa senti di bawah lututnya dipadu dengan kemeja berwarna merah hati. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak ingin terlihat jalang saat bersama dengan Chanyeol meskipun ia tau kalau Chanyeol akan tetap menggodanya dengan pakaian sopan seperti itu.  
Chanyeol hanya memperbolehkan Baekhyun membawa sedikit pakaian. Baekhyun dan dirinya hanya berlibur. Chanyeol menekankan kalau ia tidak pernah mengizinkan Baekhyun untuk pindah. Liburan ini juga Chanyeol sebut sebagai liburan yang mungkin tidak akan terlupakan dan penuh kenangan diantara mereka mengingat keberadaan Baekhyun di rumah itu sudah hampir mencapai batas waktu. Tiga bulan ke depan, Baekhyun akan pergi dan pemikiran itu membuat keduanya sedih.  
"Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Bibi Park melengking saat Chanyeol menyampaikan kehendaknya untuk berlibur bersama Baekhyun. "Aku pikir rumahku membuatmu tidak nyaman, Baekhyun!"  
"Tidak," Baekhyun mendesak. "Tentu saja ini adalah tempat ternyaman yang pernah aku datangi. Aku hanya merasa bosan."  
"Iya, dia merasa bosan karena tidak mengerjakan apa-apa disini. Itu katanya!" Chanyeol ikut campur.  
"Omong kosong! Istrimu mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah meskipun aku melarangnya. Kau tidak pergi karena merasa dimanfaatkan, kan? Aku bersumpah sudah jatuh hati padamu dan aku tidak ingin kau pergi."  
"Bibi, aku dan istriku hanya berlibur untuk beberapa hari. Kami akan kembali. Jadi simpan kesedihanmu itu. Semua pekerjaan ku serahkan kepada Kris dan kalian bisa menelponku kapan saja jika terjadi sesuatu disini. Aku akan segera datang."  
"Lalu kemana kalian akan pergi?"  
" Baekhyun mengatakan dia akan mengikutiku kemana saja, tapi aku ingin melihatnya mengenakan bikini. Mungkin ke British Colombia!" Chanyeol kemudian tersenyum setelah mengutarakan kenakalannya. Bibi Park kelihatan lebih lega mendengarnya. "Anggap saja kami sedang bulan madu ke dua..."  
"Ya, tentu saja. Aku berdoa agar kalian segera mendapatkan anak. Aku ingin rumah ini ramai dengan keberadaan anak-anak."  
Kali ini Chanyeol tidak begitu merespon. Mereka tidak mungkin memiliki anak. Pernikahan mereka hanya sebuah pernikahan fiktif. Sejenak kemudian Sean berbicara samar. "Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu!"  
Bibi Park memberi anggukan bijaksana. Ia tersenyum saat melihat Chanyeol menggapai tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya erat. Mereka meninggalkan rumah itu dan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menggunakan fasilitas apa-apa. Ia meninggalkan semuanya dan pergi bersama Baekhyun dengan angkutan umum. Kali ini mereka akan benar-benar liburan, bulan madu atau sejenisnya. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun tertawa di dalam bus yang mereka tumpangi. Chanyeol memandangnya heran.  
"Kau menertawakan apa?"  
"Aku menertawakan ucapanmu. Bulan madu apa? Kita belum menikah!"  
"Lalu apa lagi yang bisa jadi alasan kita untuk pergi berdua?"  
"Ya, baiklah. Tapi jangan harap kau bisa menyentuhku!"  
"Kita lihat saja nanti."  
"Juga melihatku mengenakan bikini."  
"Aku tidak akan membawamu ke British Colombia, sayang! Aku ingin mengajakmu melihat makam ibuku di Gass!"  
Baekhyun terdiam tak bersuara untuk sejenak lalu bergumam. "Aku sangat tersanjung mendapatkan kehormatan itu!"

…

"Ini rumahku. Aku selalu pulang ke sini setiap libur sekolah saat ayahku masih hidup!" Chanyeol bercerita saat mereka sarapan pagi di sebuah rumah tua di Gass. Bukan sebuah rumah yang besar, tapi terasa sangat sejuk dalam suasana pedesaan yang asri. Di sana-sini terdapat banyak foto kenangan yang mungkin tidak akan pernah rela untuk disingkirkan. Tidak ada satupun foto Chanyeol, seharusnya bisa dimengerti karena sang ibu meninggal saat melahirkan Chanyeol dan bocah malang yang berada dihadapan Baekhyun sekarang dibesarkan bersama Sehun di rumah besar itu. Di Calgary.  
"Apa yang membuatmu ingin melihat makam ibumu?"  
"Sebenarnya hari ini aku memang ingin pergi kemari sendirian, tapi karena kau juga mengatakan ingin pergi, maka aku mengajakmu untuk ikut denganku saja. Besok adalah hari ulang tahunku dan aku selalu merayakan seorang diri semenjak aku dan Sehun berpisah karena dia pergi bersamamu ke Denmark."  
"Itu artinya sudah delapan kali kau merayakannya seorang diri?"  
"Ini baru yang ke delapan, sayang!"  
"Ya, baiklah. Berarti besok kau ulang tahun?"  
"Kau tidak memberiku selamat?"  
"Untuk apa? Kau juga tidak pernah memberikan selamat untuk ulang tahunku!" Baekhyun tersenyum lalu berkata lembut. "Selamat ulang tahun, Nak! Ibumu pasti mengatakan itu."  
"Lalu kau mengatakannya dengan apa?"  
"Entahlah, aku tidak suka ada kebahagian. Setelah ini pasti ada kesedihan!"  
"Kau terlalu pesimis. Selama ini kau selalu mengalami penderitaan karena takut untuk menghadapi kesedihan yang muncul setelah kebahagian begitu? Jadi tidak ingin bahagia?"  
"Jika yang dihadapi hanya kesedihan, maka harapkan untuk mendapat kebahagian besar sebagai ganti itu semua bisa menguatkanku. Aku tidak pernah benar-benar bahagia, saat bersama siapapun yang ku punya hanya harapan untuk mendapat kebahagiaan. Sayangnya sebelum harapan itu terwujud kebahagian itu sudah pupus."  
"Dan kau masih bisa bertahan hidup karena itu! Kau sangat hebat!"  
"Ya, aku terlalu hebat. Karena itu penderitaanku sangat besar!"  
"Kau terlalu sempurna, karena itu Tuhan ingin bersikap adil pada makhluknya yang lain dengan memberikan sedikit penderitaan padamu."  
Baekhyun menyambut ucapan Chanyeol dengan senyum. "Terima kasih,Park!"  
"Chanyeol!" laki-laki itu meralat lagi. "Sudah lama kau tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan Park. Aku tidak menyukai nama Park. Sungguh!"  
Kali ini Baekhyun tertawa. "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku tidak akan pernah memanggilmu Park lagi."  
"Ya, tentu saja. Jangan lakukan itu! Jika ada orang yang bertanya siapa nama suamimu, cukup katakan Chanyeol saja!"  
"Kau bukan suamiku!"  
"Tapi semua orang tau kalau kita sudah menikah. Tidak ada seorangpun yang tau kalau kau dan aku hanya berpura-pura."  
"Ah, ya! Ada satu hal yang membuatku penasaran. Mengapa kau berbohong kepada Bibimu? Kau bilang kita akan ke Brithis Colombia. Apakah dia tidak suka kalau kau datang kemari?"  
"Bibiku tidak pernah tau kalau aku datang kemari. Aku juga tidak pernah bermaksud membohonginya. Kita hanya menghindari Luhan karena wanita itu pasti akan menyusul ke British Colombia untuk memata-matai kita. Sayangnya saat dia tiba di sana, tidak ada satupun dari kita yang ditemuinya."  
"Licik!"  
Chanyeol terkekeh. "Aku tidak suka diganggu olehnya."  
"Dia sangat tergila-gila padamu!" Baekhyun mengambil piring makan Chanyeol yang sudah kosong lalu menumpuknya menjadi satu. Ia akan mencucinya, untuk sebuah rumah yang ditinggalkan rumah ini terlalu bersih dan sempurna. Chanyeol mengutus orang untuk merawatnya dan ia rela membayar mahal untuk menjaga keaslian rumah ini sewaktu-waktu. Pikiran Baekhyun kembali kepada Luhan. "Bagaimana jika Luhan mengetahui kalau aku adalah Bae Juhyun dan dia pasti akan memberitahu Bibimu. Saat itu terjadi, tamatlah riwayatku!  
"Bagi Canada, Bae Juhyun sudah mati. Kau keluar dari sini sebagai Baekhyun , kembali ke sini juga sebagai Baekhyun. Kau dan Sehun berpisah selama delapan tahun dan yah, setahu orang-orang, Bae Juhyun berusia tiga puluh atau tiga puluh satu tahun. Jika bukan karena ucapan Sehun, aku tidak akan mencarimu. Aku tau kalau Luhan sedang menyelidiki tentang Bae Juhyun dan dia tidak akan menemukannya dalam waktu dekat, sayang! Jadi kau bisa bersantai sampai waktunya tiba." Chanyol meraih tangan Baekhyun kembali. "Tinggalkan saja itu, akan ada yang membersihkannya nanti. Ibuku sudah menunggu!"  
Tidak ada pilihan lain. Baekhyun tidak bisa menolak sama sekali tentang permintaan Chanyeol untuk bertemu dengan ibunya, atau lebih tepatnya berkunjung ke makam ibunya. Bunga-bunga kecil di semak-semak sepanjang jalan menuju pemakaman itu menyemarakkan suasana. Baekhyun tau Canada adalah kota yang indah, tapi dia tidak pernah melihat makam seindah yang dilihatnya di Gass. Begitu sampai di makam orang tua Chanyeol, Claire dipaksa untuk melihat makam-makam lain yang sama indahnya. Ada sebuah pohon besar yang melindungi makam sehingga suasana pemakaman menjadi sangat teduh. Bunyi kicau burung membuat makam terasa lebih menenangkan dibandingkan tempat wisata manapun.  
Chanyeol duduk di sana, di antara kedua makam kedua orang tuanya yang berdampingan. Tangan-tangannya membersihkan rumput liar yang menyembul di sekitar makam. Baekhyun mendekat dan membantunya. Tidak sepatah katapun yang bisa didengarnya dari mulut Chanyeol. Chanyeol benar-benar diam dan membisu.  
"Kau tidak berbicara apa-apa? Seharusnya kau menceritakan sesuatu!"  
"Menceritakan apa?" Chanyeol mengangkat bahu, sepertinya ia memang tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa saat berada di makam kedua orang tuanya.  
"Katakan apa saja!"  
"Tentangmu?"  
"Kau boleh mengatakan apapun tentangku!"  
"Ummm, baiklah..." Chanyeol berdehem, ia sedang menyiapkan kata-katanya tapi kemudian ucapan Chanyeol tidak muncul, ia mungkin tidak tau harus mengatakan apa. Selang beberapa saat, sepatah kata muncul mengawali semuanya. "Ayah, ibu. Wanita seksi yang bersamaku ini adalah istriku. Ya, aku memang tidak pernah mengatakan kalau aku pernah menikah kepada kalian. Tapi percayalah aku sudah beberapa kali menikah sebelum dengannya. Ah, tidak. Aku dan dia tidak menikah. Kami hanya berpura-pura."  
Baekhyun sangat ingin tertawa mendengar ucapan Chanyeol kepada kedua orang tuanya. Semula Baekhyun pikir, Chanyeol juga akan membohongi kedua orang tuanya yang sudah berada di alam lain. Tapi sepertinya, Chanyeol tidak akan menciptakan kebohongan apa-apa. Ia hanya tidak tau harus memulai dari mana.  
"Kami datang kemari dengan alasan ingin bulan madu kedua kepada bibi. Tapi bibi malah mendoakan agar kami bisa segera memiliki anak setelah pulang. Baekhyun tertawa sepanjang jalan kalau mengingatnya. Ah, aku hampir lupa. Nama perempuan ini Baekhyun... Aku rasa hanya Baekhyun. Aku menambahkan nama Byun untuk menipu bibi." Chanyeol menoleh kepada Baekhyun sesaat. Wanita itu menyembunyikan tawanya. "Apanya yang lucu?"  
"Tidak. Teruslah bicara!"  
Chanyeol berdesis. "Baiklah, aku akan menceritakan siapa wanita ini sebenarnya. Dia Bae Juhyun. Dia wanita yang pergi dengan Sehun ke Denmark. Harusnya aku berterima kasih padanya karena membawa Hadwin Sehun. Jika tidak, aku tidak akan pernah merasa sendiri dan datang ke sini untuk melarung rindu kepada kalian." Chanyeol diam sejenak lalu menatap Baekhyun lekat-ketat. "Ibu, wanita ini membuatku ketergantungan kepadanya. Apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

…

Akhirnya mereka berakhir di danau Louise. Tempat ini jelas tidak jauh dari rumah keluarga Park karena dari rumah itu Baekhyun juga bisa melihat keindahan danau Louise dan Rocky Mounthain di belakangnya meskipun dari kejauhan. Hari ini Baekhyun benar-benar berhadapan dengan danau Louise, bukan hanya memandanginya dari balik jendela seperti biasanya. Baekhyun juga cukup tenang karena saat ini Chanyeol duduk di sampingnya, bersama-sama memandangi danau disertai angin sepoi-sepoi yang menerbangkan beberapa jumput rambutnya. Ternyata mereka sama sekali tidak pergi jauh, untuk apa pergi jauh-jauh kalau ternyata ada pemandangan indah di belakang rumah sendiri?  
Baekhyun memandangi jam tangan yang bersandar di pergelangan tangan Chanyeol dengan seksama. Ia memiringkan kepalanya sejenak dan memandang Chanyeol begitu menyadari kalau laki-laki itu memperhatikannya. Baekhyun berusaha tersenyum, ia sangat berterima kasih karena Chanyeol mengajaknya ke danau ini setelah mengunjungi makam ibunya.  
"Aku tidak suka kau terus-terus melihat jam!" Chanyeol menggerutu sambil melepaskan jam tangannya dan menyelipkan benda itu dalam-dalam ke saku celananya. "Sekarang sudah jam dua siang, aku berjanji kita akan pulang sebelum gelap!"  
"Aku hanya ingin memastikan!"  
"Memastikan kapan makan malam tiba? Kau masih lapar? Masih ingin makan? Kau sudah makan siang sebelum kemari, kan?"  
"Tidak, aku sedang tidak ingin makan. Aku hanya kebingungan dan tidak tau harus melakukan apa. Chanyeol, kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa sejak tadi. Tidak biasanya!"  
"Aku hanya mengenang. Dulu aku dan Sehun sering kemari saat bolos sekolah. Setelah tamat sekolah, aku dan dia membuat api unggun di seberang sana!" Chanyeol menunjuk ke arah seberang danau. "Dia juga menemaniku ke makam orang tuaku beberapa kali. Sewaktu kecil, bagiku Bibi Park dan suaminyalah ayah dan ibuku. Tapi begitu kehilangan Sehun, aku juga kehilangan mereka. Maksudku, mereka melupakanku dan meratapi kepergian Sehun. Itulah yang membuatku akhirnya sangat rajin datang ke Gass setiap kali ada perayaan penting. Dan..." Chanyeol memandangi Baekhyun lagi, sama dalamnya dengan pandangan Chanyeol saat di makam tadi. "Aku minta maaf padamu. Jika diruntut, akulah penyebab penderitaanmu di Denmark."  
Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol semakin serius, tapi ia tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun. Baekhyun mengatakannya sendiri. Mengatakan mengapa ia akhirnya menjadi orang yang dipersalahkan atas penderitaannya selama di Denmark.  
Chanyeol menghela napas dalam. "Aku merampas Sehun darimu. Hari itu adalah puncak dimana aku ingin Sehun kembali, aku ingin bibiku tersenyum dan berhenti menangis lagi. Aku menyelidiki kepergian Sehun dan mendapatinya di Denmark. Saat itu seharusnya aku mengatakan kepadamu kalau aku membawa Sehun kembali demi ibunya."  
"Seandainya kau menemuiku saat itu, aku juga tidak tau akan merelakannya atau tidak?"  
"Tapi setidaknya aku bisa menghindarkan penderitaanmu, kan? Aku bisa saja membawamu serta pulang ke Canada! Aku benar-benar sumber masalah dalam keluarga Park. Karena aku juga, Sehun mengalami kecelakan. jika aku tidak menculik Sehun untuk pulang, maka dia tidak akan berusaha melarikan diri dan mengalami kecelakan. Lalu aku berselingkuh dengan istrinya. Aku sangat berdosa kepada Sehun, aku orang yang tidak tau terima kasih. Padahal Sehun tidak pernah menganggapku seperti orang lain..."  
Chanyeol berhenti mengucapkan kata selanjutnya saat merasakan Baekhyun mendekat. Wanita itu membelai rambutnya yang berada di belakang telinga. Baekhyun menendangnya serius lalu tersenyum. "Di Denmark, aku tidak hanya mendapatkan penderitaan saja, aku juga mendapatkan kesenangan. Meskipun di bawah Kangin aku menderita, tapi Kangin sudah seperti ayah bagiku. Dia hanya tidak tau bagaimana cara anak buahnya memperkerjakanku. Aku juga punya teman di Denmark, Yongguk juga ku temui di sana. Aku juga pernah tertawa, jadi berhentilah mengatakan hal seperti itu. Jika aku di Canada, belum tentu nasibku lebih baik dibandingkan dengan saat-saat aku di Denmark."  
"Harusnya kau bertemu denganku dulu sebelum dengan Sehun!"  
"Lalu?"  
"Akan ku tawarkan diriku dan ranjangku!"  
Baekhyun tertawa. "Apakah kau selalu menawarkan hal itu kepada semua wanita?"  
"Hanya kepada wanita yang menarik dan ku pikir dia tertarik. Aku tidak akan menawarkan apa-apa kepada wanita yang tidak tertarik dengan hal itu!"  
"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa tau kalau aku tertarik?"  
Chanyeol terdiam lama. "Firasat! Tidak, dari pandanganmu saat pertama kali kita bertemu. Aku tau kalau saat itu kau tertarik padaku!"  
"Sayangnya aku sudah terlalu berhati-hati untuk menaruh hati kepada laki-laki."  
"Ya, kau pernah mengatakannya. Karena itu kau menolak, kan? Kau takut akan mencintaiku. Tunggu dulu!" Chanyeol mengingat-ingat. "Saat kau menangis waktu itu, kau merasakan sesuatu?"  
Baekhyun mengangguk. "Hanya terbesit. Tapi aku sakit setiap kali seberkas harapan muncul."  
"Itu yang kau maksud dengan penderitaanmu,Baek. Mungkin kau merasa cukup bahagia di Denmark, tapi keadaan di sana bahkan membuatmu takut untuk bermimpi. Aku sangat bertanggung jawab dengan hal..." Chanyeol terdiam sekali lagi. Sebuah ciuman hangat mendarat di keningnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, wajah Baekhyun sudah ada di hadapannya.  
"Selamat ulang tahun, Chanyeol!" Baekhyun lalu menepuk-nepuk bahu Chanyeol keras.  
Chanyeol tau kalau ia terperangah. Bukan sekali dua kali ia mendapatkan ciuman semanis itu dari wanita. Tapi hanya Baekhyun yang mengingatkannya kepada sosok ibu yang tidak pernah dimilikinya. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan perasaannya dan berdecak. "Harusnya kau memberi ciuman di bibir!"  
Baekhyun melakukannya! Chanyeol berusaha melepaskan diri dari ciuman Baekhyun yang lembut lalu menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di pipi Baekhyun. Ia memandang Baekhyun heran. "Kau bukan Baekhyun, kan? Kau jin hutan ini? Kau kemanakan Baekhyun -ku?"  
Baekhyun tertawa sekali lagi lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan diri. "Kalau tidak mau, ya sudah!"  
Astaga, apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol, matanya berkaca-kaca. Tentu saja dia tidak akan menolak, Chanyeol merengkuh Baekhyun dan menciumnya dengan sangat dalam. Ciuman yang penuh kerinduan. Chanyeol melampiaskan segala kerinduan yang dirasakannya kepada Baekhyun. Kerinduannya kepada ibu yang melarikannya, kerinduan kepada ayah, juga kerinduan kepada Sehun dan masa kecil mereka.  
Baekhyun tidak tau bagaimana semuanya bisa terjadi, bagaimana ia bisa berada di atas pangkuan Chanyeol. Jari-jari Baekhyun merasuk ke sela-sela rambutnya dan ciuman itu masih terus berlangsung. Sangat panjang dan mulai terasa panas. Jika saja ini malam hari, maka Baekhyun yakin kalau dirinya dan Chanyeol tampak menyala-nyala sekarang. Chanyeol benar-benar tidak melepaskannya. Tidak, Baekhyun yang tidak ingin melepaskan Chanyeol. Dia menahan kepala Chanyeol agar ciuman itu tidak pernah berakhir. Chanyeol menarik pinggang Baekhyun lebih dalam kepada dirinya, agar tidak ada lagi jarak, agar kehangatan itu tidak pergi.  
Baekhyun benar-benar terangah-engah. Ia melepaskan ciumannya sesaat, memandang ke dalam mata Chanyeol dan tidak dipungkiri lagi kalau mereka sama-sama menginginkannya. Tapi haruskah di tempat ini? Baekhyun mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Chanyeol, ia berbisik lemah, "Aku hampir meledak, Chan!"  
"Sial! Kalau saja aku tidak ingat danau ini adalah tempat umum, aku akan menghabisi saat ini juga!" Chanyeol mengerang. "Kita harus pulang ke rumah, sekarang! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berbaring di tanah, Baekhyun. Aku ingin punggungmu merasakan kasur yang empuk di ruangan yang hangat."  
Chanyeol berbalik dan melangkah. Ia tidak ingin memandang Baekhyun lagi, Chanyeol takut tidak bisa menahan diri. Baekhyun hanya mengikutinya dan mereka kembali ke Gass. Chanyeol bahkan rela membayar taksi berkali-kali lipat agar mereka sampai di rumah lebih cepat. Di sepanjang jalan Chanyeol benar-benar tidak menyentuh Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun memakluminya, hingga akhirnya Chanyeol menggenggam tangan lagi setelah mereka sampai di depan rumah. Mereka bergandengan masuk ke dalam rumah dan saat pintu ditutup, mereka menyatu lagi. Chanyeol nyaris saja membuka pakaian Baekhyun, tapi hati nuraninya bergerak untuk bertanya.  
"Kau mengizinkanku..."  
"Ya!"  
Jawaban yang membahagiakan. Jawaban yang luar biasa di telinga Chanyeol.

TBC…


	10. Chapter 10

BAKHYUN

(ChanBaek)

 _Di sepanjang jalan Chanyeol benar-benar tidak menyentuh Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun memakluminya, hingga akhirnya Chanyeol menggenggam tangan lagi setelah mereka sampai di depan rumah. Mereka bergandengan masuk ke dalam rumah dan saat pintu ditutup, mereka menyatu lagi. Chanyeol nyaris saja membuka pakaian Baekhyun, tapi hati nuraninya bergerak untuk bertanya._  
 _"Kau mengizinkanku..."_  
 _"Ya!"_  
 _Jawaban yang membahagiakan. Jawaban yang luar biasa di telinga Chanyeol._

Chapter 10

"Ya!"

Jawaban yang membahagiakan. Jawaban yang luar biasa di telinga Chanyeol karena sudah bercampur dengan desahan penuh harapan. Baekhyun juga menginginkannya. Chanyeol melepas pakaian Baekhyun satu persatu tanpa melepas ciumannya. Celana, kemeja, jaket, kaus kaki berserakan di lantai dan saat mereka sudah tiba di kamar, Chanyeol sudah tak berpakaian lagi. Ia menghempaskan tubuh Baekhyun di atas ranjang dan merangkak di atasnya. Dalam sekejap Chanyeol melepaskan bra yang Baekhyun kenakan dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada wanita itu. Ia melakukan segala yang terbaik yang dia bisa hingga Baekhyun meminta ampun. Tentu saja Chanyeol tidak akan mau mendengar kata ampun, ia menutup mulut Baekhyun dengan mulutnya dalam waktu yang panjang. Jika bukan karena nafas yang sesak karena menahan hasrat , Chanyeol yakin ia tidak akan pernah melepaskannya. "Sentuh aku Baekhyun" bisiknya.

Baekhyun juga berusaha untuk menghirup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Ia berusaha merangkak dan membalik keadaan. Sekarang Chanyeol yang berbaring di ranjang dan Baekhyun duduk di pinggangnya. Chanyeol tidak menahan desahannya ketika Baekhyun mengeluarkan keahliannya. Wanita itu meraba dadanya, memelintir putingnya, mulut Baekhyun mencium bibir lalu berpindah ke leher untuk menghisap sebagaian besar wilayahnya. Chanyeol benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diri untuk ikut mendesah saat Baekhyun menduduki bukti gairahnya yang mengeras. Baekhyun merengkuh wilayah itu dengan tangannya, menggenggamnya dengan erat dan memaksa Chanyeol untuk segera menyatu dengan dirinya.

Sebuah desahan berat bermula, tapi kemudian Baekhyun meringis karena ternyata hal itu tidak semudah yang biasa di lakukannya. Chanyeol membuatnya merasakan lagi bagaimana bercinta dengan rasa sakit seperti yang pertama kali di alaminya. Setelah ia berhasil, Baekhyun menyeka air matanya yang merembes dan mulai mencari kenikmatan baru. Mereka benar-benar bercinta dan merasakan klimaks-klimaks yang paling hebat yang belum pernah mereka rasakan sebelumnya.

…

Baekhyun terbangun dan memandangi kamar yang gelap, pasti sudah malam. Seberkas sinar dari luar rumah menerangi sebagian ranjang, sinar itu juga menyoroti wajah Chanyeol yang kelihatannya sangat lelah. Chanyeol terlalu memaksakan diri, juga memaksa Baekhyun tentu saja. Ia ingin memandang jam, ingin mengetahui jam berapa sekarang. Tapi tidak ada satu jam pun yang bisa dilihat dalam ruangan gelap. Chanyeol juga sudah melepaskan jam tangannya saat mereka masih di danau tadi.  
Baekhyun menghela napas. Akhirnya pertahanannya runtuh juga. Ada sisi lain dari diri Chanyeol yang dilihatnya, sisi lain yang membuat Baekhyun merasa bukan masalah untuk menikmati Chanyeol sekali saja. Bukan ini maksud ciumannya di danau tadi. Baekhyun hanya ingin memberikan ciuman yang sama seperti saat mereka bercumbu pertama kali di halaman rumah. Tapi tidak ada satu hal pun yang bisa Baekhyun baca. Hari ini dia benar-benar tidak sedang memegang kendali, tapi Chanyeol-lah yang memegang kendali atas dirinya. Chanyeol bergerak halus, mungkin ia terbangun. Baekhyun segera menutup matanya rapat-rapat dan tidak berniat membukanya sampai Sean mencium keningnya dan berujar pelan.  
"Bangunlah,"  
Bisikan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun membuka matanya secara perlahan.  
"Kemarilah, berbaring di sini!"  
Dalam keremangan lampu, Baekhyun bisa melihat kalau Chanyeol sedang menepuk dadanya. Baekhyun beringsut mendekati Chanyeol dan merebahkan kepala di dadanya. Napas Chanyeol sangat teratur membuat Baekhyun seperti dihipnotis. Ia memejamkan matanya merasakan detak jantung Chanyeol yang berirama.  
"Kau menangis lagi kali ini!"  
Baekhyun nyaris saja tertidur saat mendengar ucapan itu, ia kembali membuka matanya lagi dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di dada Chanyeol. Aku hanya kesakitan. Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan sakit seperti saat bercinta denganmu."  
Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia tau apa yang Baekhyun maksudkan. Chanyeol masih bisa mengingat ringisan Baekhyun saat pertama kali Chanyeol memaksa memasukinya. "Aku merasakan hal yang luar biasa malam ini. Aku belum pernah terkapar seperti ini setelah bercinta dengan wanita!"  
"Mereka harus menjadi pelacur dulu selama bertahun-tahun untuk belajar bertahan seperti itu!"  
Chanyeol tertawa. Sebenarnya ia sangat tidak suka jika Baekhyun mengungkit-ungkit tentang pelacuran atau sejenisnya. Chanyeol akan semakin membenci dirinya sendiri karena tidak menemukan Baekhyun lebih dulu. Chanyeol membelai kepala Baekhyun dengan sangat perlahan, rambut Baekhyun yang panjang dan halus. Chanyeol masih tidak bisa memungkiri kalau Baekhyun sangat sempurna. Wanita paling sempurna yang pernah di temui dalam hidupnya. "Baekhyun..."  
"Ya?"  
"Ini perayaan ulang tahun terbesar dalam hidupku."  
"Tentu saja. Kau memaksaku untuk menerima perlakuanmu berkali-kali."  
"Ya, dan ini sama sekali diluar rencana. Aku tidak mengamankan interaksi kita kali ini. Berjanjilah Baek, jika kau hamil karena ini beritahu aku!"  
"Memangnya kenapa? Kau akan bertanggung jawab?"  
"Kau pikir aku akan melakukan itu?"  
Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. "Aku rasa tidak!"  
"Aku akan mencarikanmu dokter terbaik untuk menggugurkannya."  
Lagi-lagi hening. Chanyeol menanti jawaban Baekhyun, gadis itu diam terlalu lama. Chanyeol hampir saja menyerah jika saja Baekhyun tidak memanggil namanya.  
"Chanyeol, bolehkah aku melahirkan anakmu?"  
Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. "Maksudmu?"  
"Aku ingin seorang anak. Aku sudah lelah hidup sendirian. Jika aku hamil, bolehkah aku melahirkannya. Aku berjanji akan membawanya pergi jauh dan aku tidak akan mengatakan kepadanya siapa ayahnya. Aku bisa hidup tanpa ayah, anakku pasti juga bisa!"  
Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, mendadak satu degupan jantungnya terasa sangat kencang. Mungkin Baekhyun mendengarnya tapi gadis itu berusaha untuk tidak perduli. Chanyeol tidak tau mengapa kata-kata Baekhyun barusan membuat hatinya menjadi sedih. Mungkin ia laki-laki paling cengeng sedunia saat merasakan air matanya mengalir halus. Chanyeol segera menghapus air matanya dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan perasaannya.  
"Kau ingin melahirkan anakku?"  
"Ya, aku tetap akan pergi pada waktunya. Tapi boleh aku melahirkan anakmu jika aku hamil karena ini? Aku akan bekerja yang baik-baik untuk membesarkannya. Aku akan berusaha sekeras mungkin, aku berjanji anakmu tidak akan kelaparan. Aku hanya butuh teman, dan seperti ibuku yang menganggap kalau anak adalah teman yang paling setia. Anakmu juga tidak akan pernah meninggalkan ibunya sebatang kara sampai aku meninggal dunia."  
"Kata-katamu terdengar sangat sedih!"  
Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Chanyeol. Matanya basah, tapi tidak ada satupun dari butiran air matanya menyentuh dada Chanyeol. Baekhyun selalu menyeka air matanya sebelum mengalir terlalu jauh. Chanyeol memandangnya lama. Kali ini ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan air matanya lagi.  
"Kenapa dengan wajahmu?"  
Baekhyun memaksakan sebuah senyum. "Aku menginginkannya. Sangat menginginkannya. Aku harap khayalan itu menjadi kenyataan."  
"Mimpi itu akan jadi kenyataan."  
"Jadi kau mengizinkanku melahirkannya kalau aku sampai hamil? Aku berjanji akan merawatnya dengan baik, aku akan membawanya pergi jauh dan aku tidak akan membuatnya mengingat-ingat ayahnya lagi. Dia tidak akan mengganggumu, aku berjanji!"  
Baekhyun terlihat sangat senang, tapi ada rasa nyeri menelisip ke dada Chanyeol. Ia mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit agar bisa mencium bibir Baekhyun meskipun hanya sebentar. "Kenapa kau sangat menginginkannya?"  
"Aku sudah bosan kesepian, aku sudah mengatakannya, kan? Semenjak ibu angkatku meninggal, satu persatu orang yang ku sayangi pergi. Ada yang datang, tapi segera di rampas oleh takdir."  
"Karena itu kau tidak pernah suka menaruh harapan kepada laki-laki? Kau tidak berharap aku menemani anak itu?"  
Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku cukup tau diri. Aku tidak akan memaksa, tidak... aku bahkan tidak pernah bermimpi untuk itu!"  
"Kau sedang mengatakan kalau kau takut bermimpi untuk kesekian kalinya. Tapi kau berani bermimpi memiliki seorang anak!"  
"Ya, aku tidak tau darimana keberanian yang satu itu datang! Meskipun hanya untuk malam ini, obrolan kita tentang mimpi kita ini akan ku simpan baik-baik dalam hatiku. Karenamu aku bermimpi."  
"Aku sudah katakan padamu tadi, mimpi itu akan jadi kenyataan. Kau tidak menyimak ucapanku? Aku terharu. Sungguh! Ada seorang wanita yang berharap bisa melahirkan anakku meskipun dia tau sangat tidak mungkin untuk tidak bersamaku. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau tidak menuntut banyak. Mengapa kau selalu pasrah dengan keadaan. Saat melihatmu berbicara, kau cukup cerewet dan tidak ada seorangpun yang menduga kalau kau sesedih ini. Sekarang bangunlah, kita akan bersiap-siap!"  
Chanyeol meninggalkan ranjang dan juga meninggalkan Baekhyun. Ia keluar dari kamar mencari celananya dan kembali setelah memakainya lalu menyalakan lampu. Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol mencari pakaiannya di dalam tas yang mereka bawa. Mereka akan pergi sekarang?  
"Kita akan kemana?"  
"Calgary!"  
"Pulang? Seharusnya kita baru pulang besok, kan?"  
Chanyeol merogoh jam di saku celananya dan memperhatikan baik-baik. Masih jam delapan malam. Ia kembali menoleh kepada Baekhyun lalu mengeringkan kepalanya. "Bersiap-siaplah, Sayang. Ganti pakaikanmu sekarang!"  
Baekhyun tidak kuasa untuk menolak. Ia juga mulai beranjak dari ranjang dan kembali menutupi tubuhnya dengan pakaian yang bersih. Sesekali Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang menelpon seseorang. Ia menunggu dengan sangat gusar dan akhirnya berseru menyebut nama Kris begitu teleponnya diangkat. Baekhyun mendengar Chanyeol dan Kris berdebat tentang hal yang membuat keningnya berkerut. Laki-laki ini terlihat sangat memaksa dan Kris mungkin bermalas-malasan untuk melakukan perintahnya. Tapi Baekhyun tidak tau harus melakukan apa saat mendengar ucapan terakhir Chanyeol yang sangat menentukkan perasaannya. Ia hanya sanggup memandangi Chanyeol lama.  
"Pokoknya siapkan sekarang juga. Begitu sampai di Calgary aku akan segera menikah! Ingat Kris, malam ini juga dan aku tidak suka dengan penundaan!" Chanyeol kemudian menatap Baekhyun yang termenung memandangnya. Ia mengembangkan tangannya lalu mengangkat bahu. "Memangnya kenapa? Ada yang aneh? Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan anakku lahir tanpa ayah! Dan satu lagi, kau harus memberitahu kepada anak itu kalau aku ayahnya. Kau juga tidak boleh membawanya pergi terlalu jauh. Setelah anak itu lahir, aku akan mencarikanmu tempat tinggal di Ottawa agar anak itu bisa mendapatkan pendidikan yang layak dan aku bisa mengunjunginya ketika aku merindukannya. **Dan**..." Chanyeol memberikan penekanan khusus pada kata 'dan' yang diucapkan. "Jangan beri nama anak itu dengan nama Park! Aku sudah bilang, kan? Aku tidak menyukai nama Park!"  
"Tapi anak itu belum jelas keberadaannya. Kau harus memastikan aku hamil atau tidak, baru kita bisa menikah."  
"Kita sudah menjadi suami istri sebelum menikah, lalu apa salahnya kalau tiga bulan ke depan kita benar-benar menikah? Dan aku sudah berjanji padamu, kan? Aku akan mewujudkan impianmu. Aku akan menghamilimu, sayang! Jadi bersiap-siaplah. Kris akan segera menyuruh orang menjemput kita. Aku harus memastikan bahwa surat-surat itu bisa selesai besok pagi, agar anakku punya hak secara hukum atas darah yang mengalir di dalam tubuhnya!"  
Baekhyun merasakan kaki-kakinya melemah, ia terkulai dan Chanyeol langsung menyambutnya. Sesaat kemudian Baekhyun memeluknya dan berterima kasih. Chanyeol bukan hanya membuatnya berani bermimpi, tapi juga berusaha mewujudkan mimpinya. Chanyeol bahkan menjanjikan hak-hak yang seharusnya di dapat seorang anak dari ayahnya jika mereka bercerai nanti. Ya, meskipun mereka menikah hanya untuk anak itu, Baekhyun patut bahagia karena pada akhirnya dia akan menikah dalam artian yang sebenarnya. Pada akhirnya ia memiliki suami. Ia sempat putus asa saat calon suami terakhirnya meninggal dunia setahun silam. Tapi sekarang harapannya bangkit lagi.  
Sebuah mobil sederhana menjemput mereka sesuai dengan janji Chanyeol. Satu jam kemudian, Baekhyun berjalan di Altar dengan gandengan Kris yang mengantarnya sampai kepada Chanyeol yang menunggu di sana. Ia mengenakan pakaian biasa, tapi Kris menyiapkan sebuah cadar jala putih yang dijepit pada sebuah tiara cantik yang saat ini menghiasi kepalanya. Saat memakaikannya, Kris mengatakan kalau anak perempuan seringkali bertanya tentang pakaian pengantin ibunya. Jika suatu saat anak mereka perempuan, Baekhyun bisa menunjukkan tiara itu kepada putrinya. Baekhyun sangat bahagia, kebahagian terbesar yang terjadi dalam hidupnya. Terlebih saat Chanyeol menyematkan cincin pernikahan di jarinya dan laki-laki itu menciumnya dengan sangat lama, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mau berhenti meskipun deheman beberapa orang yang hadir menggema.

…

Haruskah ia percaya kalau semua ini bukan mimpi? Tidak ada pilihan lain bagi Baekhyun selain percaya. Semalam setelah menikah, Chanyeol membawanya pulang ke rumah keluarga Park dan untuk pertama kalinya mereka tidur seranjang di dalam kamar Chanyeol yang untuk sementara ini akan menjadi kamar mereka. Baekhyun merasakan pelukan Chanyeol sangat ketat, Chanyeol mungkin bangun lebih dulu darinya. Baekhyun bergerak membuat punggungnya dan dada Chanyeol bergesekan, kepalanya berusaha menoleh kebelakang demi memandang wajah pria yang saat ini menjadi suaminya, pria yang berjanji akan mewujudkan impiannya untuk memiliki anak.  
Sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipinya. Baekhyun menghela napas pelan, ternyata pendapatnya benar kalau Chanyeol sudah bangun lebih dulu. "Sejak kapan kau bangun, Chan?"  
"Suamiku!" Chanyeol meralat.  
Baekhyun tersenyum geli. "Ya, baiklah. Suamiku!"  
"Aku sudah bangun sekitar empat atau lima jam yang lalu!" Sejenak Chanyeol diam menanti Baekhyun bisa mencerna kata-katanya. Tapi kelihatannya Baekhyun masih belum mengerti. "Aku tidak bisa tidur, sayang! Aku memikirkan mimpimu yang pada akhirnya membuatku bermimpi juga."  
"Tentang anak itu?"  
"Ya, aku membayangkan saat aku menimangnya. Lalu mendaftarkannya ke sekolah, membawakan mainan saat aku berkunjung di rumah kalian di Ottawa. Anakku nanti laki-laki atau perempuan? Dia pasti sangat cantik bila perempuan dan sangat tampan kalau anak itu laki-laki. Aku akan memberikannya pendidikan yang bagus. Kau juga harus berjanji untuk memberikan anakku makanan yang bergizi..."  
"Ya, tentu saja. Aku akan mempertaruhkan apapun demi itu!"  
"Aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk punya anak sebelum ini, Baekhyun. Di rumah ini tidak pernah ada anak-anak, semua keluarga Park yang datang meninggalkan anak-anak mereka dengan pengasuh. Jadi aku tidak pernah belajar menjadi seorang ayah."  
"Aku tidak akan membiarkan anakku diasuh orang lain." Baekhyun berdesis. "Aku akan merawatnya sendiri dengan sepenuh hati. Sudahlah, berhenti berkhayal sampai di sini. Aku takut kalau mimpi itu tidak jadi kenyataan."  
"Kalau begitu, setelah sarapan kita ke rumah sakit, ya?"  
"Untuk apa?"  
"Memeriksa!"  
"Memeriksakan kehamilanku? Kita baru memulainya tadi malam, setidaknya perlu waktu satu minggu untuk memastikannya."  
"Memeriksa kondisimu. Kau harus bisa menjaga diri, makan makanan yang paling bergizi, olah raga dan..." Chanyeol memikirkan apa yang akan diucapkan selanjutnya. "Nanti kita tanya kepada dokter saja!"  
Baekhyun menghela napas. "Tentu saja, aku akan melakukan apapun demi anak itu!"  
"Bagaimana dengan namanya..."  
"Hentikan, Chan!"  
"Suamiku!" Chanyeol terdengar kesal.  
"Iya, suamiku. Berhentilah berencana terlalu banyak, aku tidak ingin semua ini pada akhirnya hanya menjadi harapan belaka."  
"Baiklah, aku diam." Chanyeol kemudian menutup mulutnya.  
Tiba-tiba perasaan kikuk timbul. Baekhyun masih percaya kalau ia sudah menikah. Chanyeol juga sama, Chanyeol pikir Baekhyun hanya akan menjadi mainannya saja sampai ia merasa puas dan bosan. Tapi sekarang ia malah ingin menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai ibu dari anak-anaknya? Chanyeol menghela napas. Apapun keputusan yang diambilnya saat ini, semua itu berdasarkan hati dan perasaannya. Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun dan ia harus mengakui itu meskipun Chanyeol tidak tau berapa lama cinta itu akan bertahan. Akankah sesingkat wanita-wanita lain yang juga dicintai Chanyeol sebelumnya?

.  
Seseorang mengetuk pintu dengan ritme yang sangat halus. Baekhyun nyaris saja beranjak untuk membukanya, sayangnya Chanyeol semakin mempererat pelukannya. Ia bahkan menyilangkan kakinya dan bertindak seolah-olah Baekhyun adalah guling hidup. Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun merinding dengan menghisap bagian terlembut dari telinganya lalu memasukkan lidahnya kesana. Baekhyun bergidik dalam. Ia tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti itu oleh laki-laki manapun yang pernah menidurinya. Pintu terus diketuk dan Chanyeol berhenti sejenak saat mendengar suara Mrs. Park , bibinya di luar pintu. Chanyeol menghela napas dan hembusannya tepat mengenai bagian belakang telinga Baekhyun sehingga membuat tubuh Baekhyun bergetar.  
"Masuklah!" Chanyeol mengucapkan itu dan ia kembali menjilati telinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun berusaha menolak, terlebih saat menyadari kalau bibi Park sudah berdiri di sisi ranjang mereka dengan tangan bertumpu di pinggang.  
"Kenapa kalian sangat suka bermesraan setiap pagi?" desisnya. "Kalian mau sarapan atau tidak?"  
"Ya, kami akan segera ke sana." Baekhyun menjawab, karena tampaknya Chanyeol tidak akan menjawab.  
Darice menggeleng sekali lagi. "Kenyangkan dulu suamimu, Baekhyun. Dia selalu terlihat seperti orang lapar saat bersamamu!"  
"Aku harus selalu lapar untuk cucumu, Bi!" Chanyeol akhirnya ikut bicara.  
Wajah bibi Park menjadi cerah. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu Baekhyun sedang mengandung?"  
"Tidak. Tapi akan! Karena itu biarkan kami mengusahakannya. Hari ini aku akan membawa Baekhyun ke dokter dan ku harap bibi mau membantu Baekhyun untuk gaya hidup sehat yang harus dijalaninya. Sudah saatnya aku menjadi ayah!"  
"Lalu bagaimana bisa akhirnya kau berpikir seperti itu?"  
Chanyeol berhenti menggerayangi tubuh Baekhyun lalu duduk menatap bibinya. "Semalam, Baekhyun bilang dia sangat ingin melahirkan anakku!"  
"Ternyata bulan madu kalian kemarin membawa perkembangan yang baik!"  
"Sangat!" Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk untuk meyakinkan betapa ia setuju dengan ucapan bibinya.  
"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan membicarakan mengenai masalah ini dengan Huang dan Luhan."  
"Bisakah tidak melibatkan Luhan?"  
bibi Park memandang wajah Chanyeol heran. "Kenapa?"  
"Luhan akan sangat cemburu karena dia belum mempunyai anak. Lebih baik jangan libatkan dia. Kau pasti tau persis bagaimana ia akan merespon semua ini."  
bibi Park mengangguk. "Ya, aku akan merahasiakannya dari Luhan. Aku akan menemui Huang dulu! Dan..." bibi Park beralih kepada Baekhyun. "Hentikan kebiasaanmu bercelana, sayang. Demi anakmu yang akan segera kita dapatkan!" bibi Park kemudian melambaikan tangan dan menutup pintu kembali.  
Chanyeol kembali memeluk Baekhyun dan memulai aksinya lagi. Tapi Baekhyun menolak dan menjauhkan diri. "Sebaiknya kita sarapan, suamiku! Setelah itu kita segera berangkat. Sepulang dari dokter nanti aku mau mampir ke supermarket. Boleh, kan? Aku akan membeli bahan-bahan untuk membuat biskuit. Demi anak kita, aku ingin menjadi ibu yang bisa masak apa saja!"  
"Ya, tentu saja istriku. Kau juga harus membeli berbagai macam pakaian selain celana pendekmu itu. Kita harus mempersiapkannya sesempurna mungkin. Dan satu lagi, aku akan meminta Kris menjagamu dengan perhatian ekstra. Dia tidak boleh meninggalkanmu dan mengikutiku ke kantor sampai kau aman dari Luhan!"

…

Kris benar-benar menjalakan tugasnya dengan baik. Laki-laki itu bahkan memeriksa tangga terlebih dahulu sebelum Baekhyun menginjaknya. Terlalu manis untuk mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan, mimpi Baekhyun untuk menjadi seorang putri. Chanyeol terlalu menunjukkan betapa ia sangat menyayangi Baekhyun sampai-sampai Baekhyun sendiri kebingungan memikirkan saat-saat dimana mereka akan berpisah kelak. Tapi Baekhyun memang tidak pernah membiarkan dirinya berharap untuk itu, ia hanya boleh berharap untuk mendapatkan anak. Itu saja sudah cukup.  
Semuanya sangat mendukung seolah-olah keseriusan Chanyeol untuk segera memiliki anak menular kepada seluruh isi rumah. Mrs. Huang selalu berusaha untuk menyesuaikan masakannya dengan menu sarat gizi yang diatur oleh dokter. Ia juga tidak membiarkan ada satu benda kotorpun masuk ke kamar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Wanita itu juga seringkali memarahi pelayan-pelayan muda saat melihat sebutir debu. Mrs. Park juga lebih sering mengeluarkan waktu untuk menemaninya. Wanita itu menemaninya berolahraga, menemaninya berkebun, bahkan menemaninya menonton acara di televisi. Baekhyun tidak bisa memungkiri kalau dirinya merasa sangat istimewa.  
Setiap kali Chanyeol pulang, Baekhyun selalu menceritakan kebaikan-kebaikan orang-orang di rumah ini. Dan setiap kali mendengar itu, Chanyeol akan tersenyum senang. Kebahagiaan yang sesempurna itu, tentu saja harus disimpan baik-baik dalam ingatannya karena selama ini Baekhyun hanya bisa berangan-angan saja.  
Bukan hanya Baekhyun, Chanyeol juga sangat konsisten menjaga kesehatannya. Ia ingin memilki kualitas sperma yang baik agar bisa membuahi Baekhyun dengan cepat. Usaha-usaha diantara mereka juga tak terbantahkan membuat Baekhyun merasa akan semakin sedih bila berpisah nanti. Tapi tidak ada pilihan lain selain menikmati.  
Luhan sejauh ini tidak menggangu lagi. Karena Kris, laki-laki itu tidak segan-segan menjauhkan Luhan dari Baekhyun atau membawa Baekhyun pergi saat Luhan berusaha mendekat. Tapi kali ini Baekhyun tidak dapat menghindar lagi saat Luhan menarik Baekhyun ke dalam kamar wanita itu. Baekhyun tidak mungkin berteriak sebelum Luhan benar-benar bertindak untuk menyakitinya.  
"Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku kali ini?" Baekhyun bersikap lebih waspada. Seharusnya Luhan sadar bahwa kata-kata Baekhyun menyiratkan ketidaksukaan.  
"Kau takut padaku?"  
"Aku hanya takut hilang kendali dan menyakitimu!"  
Luhan tertawa. "Ya, tentu saja. Wanita jalang sepertimu bisa melakukan apa saja. Asal kau tau, aku mengetahui kau siapa sebenarnya. Bae Juhyun!"  
Baekhyun terkejut. Tapi kenapa ia heran? Bukankah Chanyeol pernah mengatakan kalau Luhan sedang menyelidiki siapa Baekhyun sebenarnya dan mencari celah agar menjauhkannya dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun mencoba menenangkan diri dan tersenyum. "Bae Juhyun? Siapa?"  
"Kau tidak harus menyangkal lagi, aku punya segala buktinya. Coba kau bayangkan, bagaimana bila aku memberitahukan siapa kau sebenarnya pada mertuaku. Dia akan membuangmu!"  
"Lalu bagaimana nasibmu jika aku memberitahu perselingkuhanmu dengan Chanyeol? Apakah dia akan tetap mempertahankanmu di rumah ini? Ku rasa dia akan lebih mempertahankan Chanyeol dibandingkan dirimu. Berhentilah bersikap seperti ini, Lu! Kau tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan Chanyeol apapun yang kau lakukan."  
"Meskipun aku menghabisimu?"  
Baekhyun tersenyum sinis. "Ya, meskipun kau menghabisiku, Chanyeol tidak akan beralih kepadamu!"  
"Kau bertindak seolah-olah Chanyeol sangat mencintaimu. Dia akan segera membuangmu, jadi jangan dulu bersenang hati dengan sikapnya yang hanya sementara!"  
"Lalu? Aku tidak meragukan itu. Aku tau kalau suatu saat nanti akan berpisah dengannya. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir karena aku memang tidak punya satu alasan pun untuk dipertahankan." Baekhyun mengangkat bahu seolah-olah semua yang terjadi sama sekali bukan masalah dan bukan salahnya. Langkah kakinya terasa sangat ringan begitu keluar dari kamar Luhan menuju kamarnya. Sayangnya, Baekhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekesalannya jika dia hanya seorang diri. Jika kamar itu miliknya sendiri, Baekhyun pasti lebih memilih untuk menghancurkan semua barang yang ada dan melemparkannya keluar jendela.  
Baekhyun berbaring di ranjang dan membenamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Sesaat kemudian ia mulai terisak. Mengapa harus ada pengganggu di tengah-tengah kebahagiannya yang Baekhyun tau hanya bersifat sementara. Dia memang tidak punya alasan untuk dipertahankan. Chanyeol memang tidak pernah mengatakan kalau laki-laki itu ingin mempertahankannya. Dan Baekhyun juga tidak pernah berharap. Dia juga tidak mungkin mau hidup bersama dengan Chanyeol bila masih ada Luhan yang akan siap membunuhnya sewaktu-waktu.  
"Baek, mengapa pintunya dikunci?"  
Baekhyun segera duduk dan menatap pintu. Chanyeol sudah pulang, ia memang selalu pulang lebih cepat belakangan ini. Sebisa mungkin Baekhyun menghapus jejak air matanya lalu membukakan pintu untuk Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu tidak langsung masuk malah menatapnya.  
"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya.  
Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak ada!"  
"Kris bilang dia kehilangan jejakmu, makanya aku pulang. Kau tidak sedang menghindari Kris, kan? Aku rasa tidak. Katakan apa yang Luhan lakukan kepadamu?!"  
"Mengapa kau langsung menduga Luhan yang melakukannya?" Baekhyun menggeram sambil membantu Chanyeol membuka pakaian kerjanya dan meninggalkan kemeja serta celananya untuk Chanyeol tanggalkan sendiri. Baekhyun mengambil pakaian di dalam lemari lalu memberikannya kepada Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu mengambilnya dan langsung beranjak ke kamar mandi.  
Setelah mengganti pakaiannya, Chanyeol segera duduk di sebelah Baekhyun di atas sofa. Ia masih penasaran dan akan terus meyakinkan Baekhyun untuk bercerita. "Ayolah, kau tidak perlu merahasiakan apapun. Selama ini kau juga tidak pernah merahasiakan apapun dariku, kan? Luhan melakukan apa?"  
"Dia hanya mengatakan kalau dia tau siapa aku sebenarnya!" Baekhyun menyerah, Chanyeol memang harus diberitahu, dia pun tidak bermaksud menyimpannya sendirian. "Dia mengancam akan memberitahu bibi Park tentang Bae Juhyun!"  
"Aku tidak heran dengan itu. Seperti yang pernah ku katakan, dia sedang menyelidiki segala hal tentangmu."  
"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu."  
"Lalu apa yang kau katakan kepadanya? Kau tidak mungkin menyerah begitu saja, kan?"  
"Aku mengatakan kalau aku akan membeberkan perselingkuhanmu dengannya kalau sampai dia mengatakan hal seperti itu pada bibi Park."  
"Kau akan mengatakannya? Bibiku akan mengusirku karena itu!"  
"Tidak akan. Aku tidak akan menjelek-jelekan namamu. Aku hanya ingin membuat Luhan takut. Aku sangat ingin menarik rambutnya dan mencakar wajahnya saat ia mengatakan itu tadi."  
"Jadi itulah yang kau pelajari selama ini di Denmark, sepertinya Luhan salah memilih musuh." Chanyeol tertawa sejenak. "Lalu mengapa kau menangis?"  
"Kapan?"  
"Kau menangis tadi, aku sudah berdiri di depan pintu dan mendengarkan isakanmu. Jadi?"  
Baekhyun menghela napas. "Tentu saja karena aku kesal. Mengapa kau memilih untuk berselingkuh dengan Luhan? Karena kecerobohanmu itu rumah tanggaku yang seperti madu harus diganggu oleh rasa pahit. Meskipun sedikit aku tetap tidak suka ada gangguan!"  
"Ya, aku juga menyesalinya. Lalu bagaimana dengan sekarang?"  
Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya. "Apanya?"  
"Kau sudah siap? Kita akan mencobanya lagi!"  
"Kita harus makan malam dulu. Tidak bisakah kau menahannya? Setiap kali kau melakukannya, aku akan terkapar berjam-jam."  
"Aku tidak suka dengan penundaan, Baekhyun. Kau pikir enak, menahan itu sama saja membunuhku!"  
Baekhyun menghela napasnya. "Kau meminta hal itu sekarang untuk memberiku anak atau melampiaskan hasrat..."  
Chanyeol menciumnya sesaat untuk mengatakan kalau lebih baik Baekhyun diam. Tindakan itu memang benar-benar berhasil untuk membuat Baekhyun tidak bersuara untuk beberapa lama. Chanyeol menatap matanya dalam-dalam, tentu saja hal itu tak pelak membuat Baekhyun bergetar. Chanyeol mencium keningnya lalu kelopak mata dan bibirnya sekali lagi. Ia menghela napas lega saat melepaskan ciumannya.  
" Baekhyun, apakah bercinta denganku sesakit itu? Kau selalu menangis saat bercinta denganku!"  
Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku mulai terbiasa."  
"Aku tidak akan memaksamu, sebenarnya kau yang pertama yang ku paksa seperti itu. Wanita-wanita sebelumnya selalu menyerah pada klimaks-klimaks awal."  
"Berarti pemaksaanmu itu hanya berlaku kepadaku?" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. "Lalu mereka melarikan diri?"  
"Tidak, mereka datang lagi untuk mencicil." Chanyeol lalu tertawa. "Mereka selalu bilang kalau rasa sakit itu hanya akan bertahan pada bulan-bulan pertama, setidaknya hal itu membuat mereka ingat kepadaku!"  
"Apakah Luhan juga menangis waktu bercinta denganmu?"  
Chanyeol diam sebentar mengingat-ingat. "Dia terlalu angkuh untuk menangis. Dia tidak pernah menangis sekalipun!"  
"Sekalipun? Maksudmu? Kau sering melakukannya dengan Luhan?"  
"Jika tidak, wanita itu tidak mungkin mengejarku sampai seperti ini. Aku memang selalu tampak seksi, kan?"  
"Hentikan, aku sudah lama tidak mendengarmu mengatakan hal seperti itu!" Baekhyun benar, ia sudah lama tidak mendengar Chanyeol memuji dirinya, atau menawarkan ranjang dan dirinya. Baekhyun tertawa sejenak. Selang beberapa detik, Chanyeol sudah membekap mulutnya dan membawa Baekhyun ke ranjang.  
"Jadi, kau akan melakukannya? Tidak, maksudku kita akan melakukannya?"  
Baekhyun terdiam sejenak lalu mengangguk.  
Chanyeol mendesah senang. "Aku berjanji kau akan hamil kali ini!"  
"Kau selalu mengatakan itu setiap kali kita bercinta!"  
"Ya, karena aku berpikir positif kalau aku bisa membuahimu saat itu!"  
"Dan kau kecewa setelah sebulan pernikahan kita, aku tidak mengandung juga?"  
Chanyeol tertawa mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Tentu saja tidak. Kalau bukan karena anak yang masih belum kita dapatkan itu, aku tidak akan bercinta denganmu sesering yang kita lakukan selama ini. Aku pastikan kalau kau hanya memperbolehkan aku menyentuhmu dua kali dalam seminggu. Dan aku akan sangat kecewa lalu mencari perempuan lain!"  
"Ah, ya! Tentu saja kau boleh melakukan itu sesukamu!"  
"Tentu saja tidak ada yang bisa melarangku untuk itu. Jadi diamlah, Baekhyun. Kau sedang tidak mengalihkan tindakan yang seharusnya ku lakukan sejak tadi dengan membicarakan hal itu, kan? Kau tidak akan ku biarkan berkata apapun lagi mulai detik ini!"  
Baekhyun menghela napas, mencari kesiapan di dalam dirinya. Setiap kali melakukan hal ini, Baekhyun selalu merasa gugup seolah-olah semua yang dilakukannya dengan Chanyeol adalah untuk pertama kalinya. Chanyeol membuka pakaian Baekhyun, ia memandanginya dengan kagum. Saat ini Baekhyun adalah hartanya yang paling berharga.  
"Kau tidak akan memulainya?" Baekhyun bertanya sengit.  
Chanyeol mendekat dan duduk di hadapannya. Ia membelai pipi Baekhyun lembut. "Aku ingin, tapi kali ini aku ingin lebih perlahan. Aku tidak akan menciumimu karena ciumanmu hanya membuatku menggebu-gebu."  
"Kau akan menyiksanya jika melakukannya secara perlahan!"  
"Jadi kau tidak pernah melakukannya secara perlahan?"  
"Dengan siapa? Dengan pelangganku di Denmark? Mereka akan menghabiskan banyak uang jika melakukannya dengan perlaha. Aku dibayar perjam, kau tau!"  
"Harusnya aku tau!"  
Chanyeol memulainya, melakukannya dengan gerakan yang benar-benar perlahan, dia tidak terburu-buru seperti biasanya. Baekhyun mencoba memenuhi paru-parunya dengan udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Bila Chanyeol ingin melakukannya dengan perlahan, maka dia tidak tau harus melakukan apa. Dia tidak bisa bertindak seagresif biasanya. Setiap sentuhannya membuat Baekhyun berada di puncak keinginannya untuk bercinta. Chanyeol menyiksanya dengan hasrat dan Baekhyun harus berusaha menahannya. Ia tidak ingin merusak rencana dan kesenangan Chanyeol akan tubuhnya. Baekhyun mendesah, ia tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama.  
"Chanhh cepatlah, aku sangat tersiksa!"  
Chanyeol nyaris memberikan Baekhyun satu klimaks dengan jari-jarinya, tapi ternyata Chanyeol memilih menjauhkan dirinya dari Baekhyun dan membatalkan niat untuk menyentuhnya. Baekhyun sudah mengharapkannya, melihat Chanyeol menjauh Baekhyun benar-benar kecewa.  
"Apa yang salah?!"  
"Kau terlalu menggoda, Baek. Aku takut malam ini tidak akan cukup untuk kita bercinta, mungkin aku akan memaksamu untuk melayaniku sampai pagi, mungkin juga sampai siang datang lagi. Aku menolak untuk menyentuhmu sekarang!"  
"Tapi aku sudah sangat berharap!" Baekhyun merasakan kekecewaannya berlipat-lipat. Chanyeol tidak ingin melakukan hal yang dimintanya? Dia sudah membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa memisahkan diri darinya malam ini. Kecengengannya timbul lagi. Air matanya merembes memandang Chanyeol dengan perasaan tak menentu.  
Tentu saja hal itu membuat Chanyeol terkejut. Chanyeol kembali ke dekatnya dan memeluk Baekhyun erat-erat. Chanyeol menghapus air mata Baekhyun dengan lembut. "Kau menangis lagi?"  
"Kau menyakitiku"  
"Aku?"  
"Kau menolakku, Chan. Aku merasa ditolak!"  
"Aku tidak menolak, sayang! Aku hanya menundanya. Kau benar kita harus makan malam dulu. Aku butuh banyak tenaga untuk itu. Seperti yang ku bilang tadi, kau terlalu menggoda dan ku rasa malam ini tidak akan cukup untuk mengecapmu!" Chanyeol mencium pipi Baekhyun lalu memandangnya dengan senyum. "Sekarang akuilah, kau menginginkanku! Selama ini kau selalu bertindak seolah-olah sedang melayani keinginanku. Sekarang kau yang menginginkanku, kan?"  
Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol kesal. Beberapa saat kemudian ia mendengus lalu berujar, "Kita sama-sama menginginkannya, kan?"

TBC…

Uwahh banyak banget reviewnya untuk chap kemarin..

Pasti pada nungguin chanbaek basah2an ya,, wkwkwk

Terimakasih ya atas reviewnya bener bener buat aku semangat buat ngelanjutin remake an ini..

Di tunggu terus kelanjutannya oke..

 **Terimakasih atas review chap kemarin : Selene3112,** **bee,** **Guest,** **ChanBaekstan, Oh Grace,** **XiaoRey61, bellasung21, nnsoynnlooin** **,** **Nayeolpcy27, firechanlightbaek, , seogogirl, istiqomahpark01, baekchu, kim ryeosa wardhani** **,** **vinashiners** **,** **rekmooi, neli amelia,**


	11. Chapter 11

BAEKHYUN

(ChanBaek ver)

Chapter 11

Entah karena bercinta waktu itu, atau karena beberapa kali sesudahnya. Sesuatu yang lain mulai terjadi ada di tubuh Baekhyun. Ia selalu tampak pucat dan sangat bertenaga. Beberapa kali Kris datang membawakannya obat, tapi Mrs. Huang melarangnya memakan obat-obatan aneh. Tepat dua minggu setelahnya, Baekhyun mendapati dirinya muntah-muntah setelah menyiram bunga di halaman. Mrs. Park segera memberikan dugaan yang masuk akal. Baekhyun sudah hamil.  
Meskipun hanya sebatas dugaan, itu benar-benar membuat Baekhyun bahagia. Mrs. Park bertindak sangat cepat dengan memerintahkan Kris mencari alat tes kehamilan. Benda itu menunjukkan hasil yang positif. Tapi Mrs. Park sama sekali belum puas sehingga Baekhyun dipaksa menguji kehamilannya dengan alat tes kehamilan dari berbagai merek hingga akhirnya Mrs. Park memeluknya dan memberi selamat. Ia sangat bahagia. Kris juga sangat sumringah. Jika bukan karena larangan Mrs. Park , laki-laki itu pasti sudah menelpon Chanyeol dan memberi tahu, tapi Mrs. Park menginginkan Baekhyun yang memberitahu kepada suaminya.  
"Kau harus memberitahukan ini sendiri kepada Chanyeol. Dia sangat berharap dan pasti sangat bahagia mendengar kabar ini." Mrs. Park berujar dengan bangga. Ia memandangi wajah Baekhyun dengan sangat berbunga-bunga. Akhirnya akan ada anak kecil di rumah ini. Baekhyun akan memberikan cucu yang diimpi-impikannya.  
"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan reaksinya." desis Baekhyun.  
"Ya, dia pasti sangat senang. Sejak kecil aku tidak pernah melihat Chanyeol tampak benar-benar senang. Dia tidak pernah mengekspresikan perasaan senangnya secara nyata."  
Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia juga tidak pernah melihat Chanyeol tertawa senang kecuali setelah mereka mengerjai Luhan waktu itu. "Aku ingin dia segera pulang!"  
"Kau sangat mencintai Chanyeol, sayang?"  
Tidak ada ekspresi lain yang tepat untuk dilakukan selain mengangguk. Tentunya mustahil bagi Baekhyun menggeleng karena Chanyeol adalah suaminya. "Aku juga mencintai anak ini, aku senang saat Chanyeol mengizinkanku untuk melahirkannya.  
"Ya, Chanyeol juga ku rasa. Keinginannya untuk punya anak untuk kali ini begitu besar. Ku rasa memang sudah waktunya Chanyeol berpikir untuk menjadi seorang ayah!" Mrs. Park lalu memcondongkan tubuhnya ke dekat Baekhyun dan berbisik, "Kalian juga berusaha sangat keras sepertinya. Suara kalian sangat berisik dan sangat lama."  
Baekhyun tertawa kecil. "Aku minta maaf tentang yang itu!"  
"Aku mengerti, kau sangat ekspresif sekali. Jadi aku tau kalau Chanyeol mungkin memaksamu terlalu keras. Karena itu ku kira keinginannya untuk punya anak lebih besar daripada kau sendiri."  
"Ku rasa juga begitu. Dia selalu membicarakan tentang rencana-rencananya jika anak ini lahir. Chanyeol bahkan sudah memikirkan ke Universitas mana anaknya harus kuliah!"  
Kali ini Mrs. Park yang tertawa. "Astaga, apa ku bilang!"  
"Apakah istri-istrinya yang sebelumnya tidak ada yang hamil?"  
Mrs. Park menggeleng putus asa. "Kalau soal bercinta, aku hanya mendengar suara-suara itu di bulan pertama, memasuki bulan kedua mereka berpisah. Chanyeol sudah tiga kali menikah dan semuanya seperti itu. Istrinya yang terakhir sedikit lebih lama, sempat mengandung tapi wanita itu menggugurkannya karena dia belum siap melahirkan anak. Menurutnya Chanyeol belum bisa memberikan jaminan untuk anaknya karena Chanyeol orang nomor dua di rumah ini. Aku kecewa mendengarnya. Dengan kata lain, wanita itu mengharapkan uang dari keluarga ini!"  
"Aku harap aku tidak begitu. Bila suatu saat Chanyeol akan meninggalkanku juga bukan masalah besar, asalkan dia tidak memisahkanku dengan anakku!"  
"Astaga, sayang! Kenapa kau mengatakan itu? Kau dan Chanyeol tidak boleh berpisah. Berjanjilah!"  
Baekhyun tersenyum getir. Ia ingin berjanji, sangat ingin. Tapi ia merasa tidak behak memutuskan itu. Semua keputusan ada di tangan Chanyeol. Sean juga tidak pernah memberikan isyarat akan mempertahankannya. Waktu Baekhyun di rumah ini hanya tinggal sebulan lagi dan saat itu tiba, Chanyeol akan mengantarkannya pergi.  
"Bagaimana dengan namanya?" Mrs. Park bergumam lagi. "Aku sangat menyayangi putraku, Sehun. Chanyeol juga sangat menyayangi Sehun, kami ingin dia hidup selamanya. Sayangnya kami kehilangan Sehun terlalu cepat. Tapi sekarang aku merasa anakmu terlahir untuk menggantikannya. Maukah kau menamai anak itu dengan namanya?"  
Baekhyun terkejut. Ia harus menamai anak itu dengan nama Sehun? Chanyeol pasti setuju, Chanyeol tidak akan menolaknya selagi anak itu tidak memakai nama Park yang sangat Chanyeol tidak sukai. "Aku rasa Chanyeol akan setuju."  
"Baek!" Kris tiba-tiba datang dan menyela. Ia menoleh kepada Mrs. Park sejenak. "Maaf aku menyela, Nyonya. Chanyeol ingin aku mengantarkan istrinya ke Ottawa!"  
Mrs. Park memandang Kris heran. "Kau tidak memberitahu apa-apa padanya, kan?"  
"Tidak. Aku mengikuti instruksimu, Nyonya!"  
"Lalu mengapa tiba-tiba mengajak ke Ottawa?"  
"Ku rasa mengenai pengobatan untuk mempercepat kehamilannya lagi!"  
Mrs. Park mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Chanyeol memang selalu berusaha melakukan berbagai cara agar Baekhyun cepat mengandung. Ia benar-benar bersemangat untuk Baekhyun dan calon bayinya. "Kalau begitu, kau harus menyampaikannya sendiri kepada Chanyeol tentang kehamilanmu saat tiba di Ottawa nanti!" lalu menoleh kepada Kris, "Kalian tidak boleh pergi naik mobil. Belilah tiket pesawat, Baekhyun tidak boleh terlalu lelah. Kehamilannya sedang berada dalam bulan-bulan rawan sekarang!"  
"Ya, Nyonya. Chanyeol juga memintaku melakukan itu. Bukan karena dia tau istrinya sudah mengandung, tentunya. Ku rasa dia hanya tidak sabar untuk cepat bertemu dengan Baekhyun!"

…

Perjalanan menuju Ottawa sedikit rumit, tapi Baekhyun merasa perjalanan mereka pasti cukup singkat bila harus dibandingkan dengan perjalanan darat dengan mobil. Kris duduk di sebelahnya dan bercerita banyak hal tentang persahabatannya dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun sangat suka mendengarnya. Tapi karena perjalanan mereka begitu singkat, Baekhyun akhirnya harus menyimpan dalam-dalam keinginannya untuk mendengarkan cerita tentang Chanyeol. Chanyeol sudah menunggunya di bandara. Ia menyerahkan kemudi kepada Kris menunjukkan instruksi yang tidak jelas -setidaknya menurut Baekhyun - dan Kris melakukannya.  
Baekhyun sangat ingin menyampaikan kabar baik saat itu juga. Tapi Chanyeol terlebih dahulu menutup matanya dengan sapu tangan sehingga pemandangan Baekhyun menjadi sangat gelap. Tentu saja ia sangat terkejut dengan ini.  
"Kau tidak sedang menculikku, kan?" kata Baekhyun.  
"Tentu saja aku sedang menculikmu. Tapi kau tidak menolak untuk ku culik, kan? Kalau kau tidak bersedia, kau akan ku kembalikan ke rumah keluarga Park di Calgary."  
Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. "Bukankah sejak awal kau sedang menculikku, makanya aku bisa di rumah keluarga Park ?"  
"Ya, aku sangat bangga dengan kejadian itu. Jika tidak, aku tidak akan bersamamu di dalam mobil ini sekarang."  
"Ya, dan aku..."  
"Kita sudah sampai!" Chanyeol memotong ucapan Baekhyun.  
Baekhyun nyaris saja mengatakan 'dan aku tidak akan mengandung anakmu seperti sekarang'. Ia sangat kecewa karena gagal mengatakannya. Ternyata jarak yang mereka tuju tidak begitu jauh dari bandara, atau Kris mengemudi dengan kecepatan super? Entahlah. Baekhyun hanya merasa harus pasrah saat Chanyeol menyelipkan jari-jarinya diantara jari-jari Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya erat. Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol menggandengnya ke sebuah tempat yang masih misterius tanpa membiarkan Baekhyun melihat apapun. Chanyeol ingin membuat kejutan, itu yang pasti. Tapi Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bisa menebak kejutan seperti apa.  
"Kita mau kemana?"  
"Lebih tepatnya, kita berada di mana?" Chanyeol akhirnya membebaskan Baekhyun dari kegelapan pandangannya.  
Baekhyun tidak tau harus bagaimana, ia sekarang berdiri di sebuah lingkungan tempat tinggal sederhana, tepat di depan sebuah rumah kecil dengan cat krim. Rumah itu memiliki halaman yang tidak begitu luas tapi sangat nyaman. Tidak ada batasan dengan rumah-rumah lain di sekelilingnya dengan jalanan setapak dilapisi semen menuju pintu rumah. Rumput-rumput hijau yang baru dipotong mengelilingi pohon besar yang memenuhi halaman. Baekhyun menatap ke atap rumah dan ia yakin sedang melihat cerobong asap. Beberapa mobil berjalan pelan dan ia baru menyadari kalau rumah-rumah itu berada di pinggir jalan. Baekhyun menoleh kepada Chanyeol tak mengerti.  
"Maksudmu apa?!"  
Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. Lalu menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk memasuki rumah. "Ayo, kita cari tau di dalam!"  
Baekhyun memandang Kris sejenak, laki-laki itu melambai dan kembali masuk ke ke dalam mobil. Selang beberapa detik, Baekhyun menghadapi pemandangan yang lain lagi. Benar-benar pemandangan rumah yang hangat. Mereka memasuki ruang tamu yang memiliki sofa berwarna putih dengan meja kaca dan lampu kristal. Ada beberapa buah ornament yang terbuat dari kerang menempel di dinding yang dicat putih. Chanyeol membawanya semakin ke dalam sehingga mereka tiba di ruang tengah yang langsung terhubung ke dapur. Karpet bulu yang nyaman menghalangi sofa yang menghadap ke televisi untuk langsung menyentuh lantai. Baekhyun juga memandangi bar mini diantara dapur dan ruang tengah. Ada sebuah meja makan kecil dan tiga buah pintu di ruangan ini.  
"Ini rumah siapa, Chan?"  
"Kenapa malah bertanya? Ini rumahmu, kan?"  
Kening Baekhyun menjadi berlipat-lipat. "Ini bukan rumahku. Aku tidak punya rumah!"  
"Ini rumahmu, coba kau lihat itu!" Chanyeol menunjuk beberapa lembar kertas yang berada di atas meja.  
Baekhyun masih heran, tapi rasa penasaran juga mendorong dengan lebih kuat lagi. Ia meraih kertas-kertas itu dan membacanya dengan perasaan aneh. Surat-surat rumah, dan sebuah surat pemindahan kepemilikan bangunan dengan tertanggal hari ini. Beberapa detik kemudian Baekhyun melihat namanya terdaftar sebagai pemilik rumah itu. Park Baekhyun? Baekhyun kembali menoleh kepada suaminya.  
"Sejak kapan aku menyandang nama Park?"  
"Sejak kau menikah dengan seorang Park!" jawab Chanyeol. "Atau aku harus mencantumkan nama Bae Juhyun di sana?"  
"Chanyeol, jelaskan padaku!"  
"Baek, rumah ini milikmu. Aku membelinya dengan uangku sendiri, bukan dengan harta Park. Demi anakku. Memang bukan rumah yang besar, tapi ku rasa cukup nyaman untuk kau tinggali bersama anakku nanti. Ya, meskipun anak itu belum ada!"  
"Bagaimana kalau aku ternyata tidak bisa hamil? Kau akan mengambil rumah ini lagi?"  
Chanyeol menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidak. Kau akan tetap pemiliknya. Ini benda pertama yang aku beli dari hasil kerja kerasku sendiri. Aku mengumpulkan uang gaji yang pantas ku terima selama mengurusi semua harta Sehun. Memang tidak banyak, semuanya sudah habis untuk membeli rumah ini!"  
Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu mendesak di dadanya. Ia sangat terharu, Chanyeol membelikannya sebuah rumah dengan uang yang selama ini disimpannya. Chanyeol mengorbankan harta berharga miliknya untuk Baekhyun. Dia sangat bahagia dan tidak bisa memungkiri itu.  
"Aku juga akan mengirimimu uang setiap bulan, uang gajiku, mungkin tidak besar. Aku tidak akan menghidupimu dengan harta Park, sepeserpun! Aku ingin anakku dibesarkan dengan uangku sendiri!"  
'Dan kau masih berpikir kalau kita suatu saat nanti akan bercerai?' gumam Baekhyun dalam hati. Chanyeol bertindak seolah-olah dirinya dan Baekhyun tidak akan berpisah selamanya. Ia terlalu membangun harapan pada semua ini. Chanyeol mungkin juga tidak sadar kalau ia juga sedang membangun harapan Baekhyun. Jika saja dia tidak sedang mengandung, Baekhyun tidak akan sanggup menerima ini dan memilih untuk melarikan diri. Tapi sekarang dia sedang mengandung, setidaknya menurut tes sederhana yang dilakukannya di rumah begitu. Baekhyun meraih kedua tangan Chanyeol dan menempelkan telapak tangan laki-laki itu di perutnya. Ia memandang Chanyeol cukup lama dengan tatapan haru, beberapa waktu kemudian Baekhyun tersenyum dan berujar pelan.  
"Sapalah anakmu, dia pasti juga senang!"  
Chanyeol memandangi tempat dimana kedua tangannya menempel. Ia termenung dan membeku. Butuh waktu lama bagi Chanyeol untuk memulihkan kesadarannya dan saat ia sadar, ternyata air matanya merembes. Ia merasakan Baekhyun menyeka air mata bahagianya dan menyentuh pipinya lembut. "Benarkah, Baek? Kau..." Chanyeol menggantung ucapannya. Ia masih tidak percaya tentang semua prasangkanya. Kedua tangan Chanyeol berpindah ke bahu Baekhyun dan mengguncangnya perlahan. "Katakan Baek, maksudmu apa? Aku tidak ingin salah sangka!"  
"Aku juga belum bisa percaya,Chanyeol! Tapi Mrs. Park memergoki aku muntah-muntah pagi ini. Mrs. Huang sebenarnya sudah menduganya saat ia melihatku pucat sejak seminggu yang lalu. Tapi Mrs. Park meminta Kris untuk membeli alat tes kehamilan dan menurut benda itu, hasilnya positif!"  
"Benarkah? Apa kau yakin? Alat itu bisa saja salah!"  
"Ya, aku rasa Mrs. Park juga berpikir begitu. Makanya ia memintaku melakukan tes yang sama dengan banyak alat tes kehamilan lain dari berbagai merek, dan semuanya menunjukkan hasil yang positif!  
Chanyeol merasa harapan yang dirajutnya selama ini semakin membuncah. Akhirnya anak itu datang, akhirnya Tuhan mengizinkan Chanyeol merasakan kebahagian saat mengetahui kalau dirinya akan menjadi seorang ayah. Akhirnya, usahanya selama ini tidak sia-sia. Chanyeol ingin memeluk Baekhyun dan berterima kasih. Tapi ia menundanya dan membawa Baekhyun keluar dari rumah itu. "Kita harus ke dokter, aku harus memastikannya sekarang juga!"  
Baekhyun tau kalau Chanyeol masih tidak percaya. Ia meninggalkan rumah itu dan meminta Kris menunggu mereka disana. Chanyeol bahkan melupakan mobilnya dan memilih pergi dengan angkutan umum lalu sisanya dilakukan dengan berjalan kaki. Sudah sangat lama Baekhyun tidak bergerak secepat yang dilakukannya sekarang, ia merasa lelah. Tapi Baekhyun tidak ingin protes dengan sikap terburu-buru Chanyeol. Ia memakluminya.  
Setibanya di rumah sakit, Chanyeol benar-benar memaksa semua orang bertindak dengan cepat. Dia tidak sabar menunggu waktu saat mengetahui bahwa dokter kandungan sedang berada di ruang operasi. Saat dokter itu memeriksa Baekhyun -pun, Chanyeol tidak ingin melepaskan tangan Baekhyun dari genggamannya sampai akhirnya dokter mengatakan sesuatu yang penting yang membuat Chanyeol terdiam lagi.  
"Hasilnya positif. Istrimu memang sedang mengandung, sudah memasuki usia enam minggu. Kau pasti sangat mengharapkannya!"  
Chanyeol tidak menjawab apa-apa, ia hanya membeku. Genggamannya pada tangan Baekhyun semakin keras. Baekhyun berusaha tersenyum kepada dokter dan bertanya banyak hal tentang kandungannya. Apa yang harus dilakukannya setelah ini, apa yang harus dihindarinya, makanan seperti apa yang harus dikonsumsi, berapa banyak, merek susu yang apa yang terbaik. Baekhyun benar-benar bersemangat menghadapi kehamilannya. Tapi Chanyeol masih tidak berbicara sampai mereka keluar dari ruangan dokter. Baekhyun hanya mengikuti Chanyeol berjalan perlahan melewati jalan-jalan yang sudah mereka lalui tadi. Langit sudah mulai gelap, lampu-lampu kota sudah menyala membuat suasana menjadi semarak. Melihat Chanyeol yang bersikap seperti itu, Baekhyun menjadi putus asa. Ia pesimis kalau Chanyeol benar-benar mengharapkan kelahiran anaknya.  
"Kau menyesal, Chan? Kelihatannya kau tidak senang!"  
Langkah Chanyeol berhenti. Ia memutar tubuhnya sehingga sekarang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berhadap-hadapan. Beberapa saat kemudian tangis bahagianya keluar lagi. Chanyeol merasakan lagi bagaimana jari-jari Baekhyun yang lembut mencoba menyingkirkan air mata dari pipinya. Ia sangat bahagia, tapi tidak tau bagaimana cara terbaik untuk mengekspresikannya.  
"Aku sangat bahagia, Baekhyun . Percayalah!"  
"Tapi kau sangat pendiam. Sejak tadi kau sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa-apa!"  
"Aku tidak tau harus mengatakan apa. Aku akan punya anak setelah kita membangun angan tentang anak itu. Kau pikir apalagi yang harus ku lakukan?"  
"Kau shock?"  
"Iya. Mungkin begitu, karena bahagia!"  
"Astaga, Mrs park mengatakan kepadaku kalau dia tidak pernah melihatmu benar-benar menunjukan kebahagiaanya. Wanita itu selalu bertanya-tanya bagaimana reaksimu saat mendengar ini. Ternyata begini kelakuanmu saat kau bahagia? Mengerikan sekali, sungguh!"  
Seberkas senyuman kembali muncul di bibir Chanyeol lalu berubah menjadi seringai yang menyenangkan. Chanyeol berusaha merengkuh bahu Baekhyun dan memberikannya sebuah pelukan yang sangat kuat sehingga Baekhyun kesulitan bernapas. Beberapa saat kemudian, Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun secara tiba-tiba dan Baekhyun terpekik singkat karenanya. Ia mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Baekhyun dengan kuat, terimakasih karena sudah bersedia menjadi ibu dari anaknya.  
Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan tawa bahagianya. Tapi ia tidak bisa merasa nyaman dalam gendongan Chanyeol diantara pandangan orang-orang. "Turunkan aku, Chan!"  
"Tidak akan pernah!"  
"Semua orang memandangi kita!"  
"Memangnya kenapa? Biarkan aku menggendong calon bayiku untuk pertama kali!" gumamnya penuh kebanggaan. Chanyeol benar-benar bertindak seperti orang bodoh karena ia mengumumkan kepada orang-orang kalau Park Chanyeol akan memiliki anak. Ia menceritakan kehamilan istrinya kepada siapa saja yang memandangi mereka dengan tatapan yang ikut bahagia. Banyak orang yang memberi selamat dan ia baru berhenti setelah merasa lelah dan kehabisan tenaga untuk menggendong Baekhyun. Baekhyun memang agak sedikit lebih berat semenjak menyantap menu makanan bergizi yang disusun oleh dokter. Chanyeol kembali menggandeng tangan Baekhyun dan berjalan dengan santai diantara keramaian ibu kota.  
"Terima kasih, Baekhyun!"  
"Kau selalu mengucapkan itu!" Baekhyun menggerutu.  
"Aku tidak tau lagi harus mengatakan apa. Aku bersumpah, kau membuatku kehabisan kata-kata!"  
"Ini pengalaman pertama? Istrimu yang dulu tidak pernah mengandung?"  
"Aku mengetahui kehamilannya setelah ia menggugurkannya."  
"Mungkin karena dia mengetahui hubunganmu dengan Luhan!"  
"Itu terjadi sebelum aku bersenang-senang dengan Luhan. Tidak ada seorangpun wanita yang mau melahirkan anakku tanpa pamrih. Mereka berharap aku mewarisi semua saham milik Sehun dan menjadikan mereka sebagai wanita kaya. Setiap kali aku menawarkan akan mencarikan dokter terbaik untuk menggugurkan kandungannya, mereka selalu menerimanya dengan senang hati. Tiga atau empat seorang wanita yang berhubungan denganku termasuk mantan istriku yang terakhir, mengesankan kalau mereka belum siap memiliki anak!"  
"Kau pernah menginginkannya?"  
Chanyeol menggeleng. "Aku juga belum pernah menginginkannya seperti sekarang!"  
Baekhyun mengangguk paham. Hening sejenak sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun merasa terlalu sepi dan ia memutuskan untuk berbicara. "Seharusnya aku juga berterima kasih. Kau mengizinkan aku merasakan kebahagian seperti ini. Ku pikir semua ini hanya mimpi. Ku kira, aku akan menghabiskan hidupku di rumah pelacuran milik Kangin dan mati karena penyakit kelamin yang ganas!"  
"Kau membayangkan hal yang buruk sebagai masa depanmu? Semua orang mengkhayalkan yang indah-indah!" Chanyeol berdecak. Ia juga mulai membayangkan hal mengerikan yang Baekhyun ceritakan. Hatinya mulai tergugah untuk mengetahui masa lalu Baekhyun lebih dalam. "Bagaimana bisa kau dibawa pada Kangin?"  
"Aku tidak tau apa-apa, Chan. Saat itu usiaku masih sembilan belas tahun. Aku hanya menunggu Sehun datang karena saat itu, ku kira Sehun terpaksa menginap demi mendapatkan uang. Tapi setelah seminggu, Sehun tidak juga datang. Seandainya aku tau kalau Shun tidak akan pernah kembali, aku pasti sudah melarikan diri pada saat itu. Tapi karena aku memutuskan untuk menunggu, Kangin dengan sangat mudah menemukanku!"  
"Dan dia memaksamu menjadi pelacur?"  
Baekhyun menggeleng. "Ia memintaku membersihkan bar siang dan malam. Kangin tidak pernah ingin aku menjadi pelacur. Tapi dia memiliki lima orang asisten yang membuatku tidak bisa bertemu dengan Kangin untuk mengadukan segala perbuatan mereka. Kejadian sangat buruk menimpaku, kelima orang itu memperkosaku secara bergantian dengan cara yang sangat kasar. Mereka memukuliku sebelum memaksaku melayani mereka setiap hari selama sebulan. Aku benar-benar menderita saat itu. Aku ingin mengadu, tapi tidak tau harus kepada siapa. Suatu hari, ada perayaan besar yang membuatku bisa bertemu dengan Kangin, tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengadukan penderitaanku saat itu di hadapan orang yang sangat banyak, aku juga masih memiliki rasa malu yang besar untuk menceritakan hal itu kepada orang-orang. Mereka selalu mengancam dan mengelilingi Kangin untuk memastikanku tidak membuka mulut. Lalu Kangin menyentuh kepalaku dan bertanya bagaimana dengan pekerjaanku. Saat itu aku benar-benar menangis, Chan! Aku bertanya bagaimana caranya agar aku segera bebas dari tempat itu dengan cepat. Kangin menceritakan tentang setiap pekerjaan yang bisa menghasilkan uang banyak. Sayangnya aku tidak memiliki kemampuan apa-apa."  
"Karena itu kau memilih menjual diri sebagai jalan hidupmu?"  
Baekhyun mengangguk. "Setelah malam itu, kelima orang itu selalu memukuliku dengan lebih brutal bila aku tidak menghasilkan uang, atau tidak bisa membuat seorang laki-laki pun tertarik padaku. Aku harus mencari lima orang laki-laki untuk menggantikan mereka. Jika tidak, mereka akan menutupi kekurangannya dengan mereka sendiri. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain melayani dan diberikan uang. Aku mulai belajar menggoda, aku mulai memberanikan diri menari di panggung, membuka pakaian di depan mereka dan akhirnya aku kehilangan Bae Juhyun untuk selamanya. Menjual diri pada saat itu bukan lagi menjadi keharusan, tapi menjadi pilihan. Setelah sekian lama, aku bisa memiliki tempat tinggal sendiri, aku bisa menghindari kelima orang itu dengan bebas, dan tidak ada seorangpun dari mereka yang bisa menyentuhku lagi!"  
Chanyeol terpaku. Lima orang dalam semalam selama bertahun-tahun? Chanyeol menyesali dirinya yang tidak meraih Baekhyun lebih dulu. Ia menyesali dirinya yang membuat Baekhyun dijamah banyak orang, diperlakukan buruk dan ia sempat berpikir kalau Baekhyun adalah mainan? Chanyeol kembali memeluk Baekhyun dan berbisik, "Hal seperti itu tidak akan terulang lagi dalam hidupmu. Aku berjanji!"

…

Kehamilan itu bukan hanya membawa kebahagian, tapi juga rasa takut yang teramat sangat. Baekhyun selalu ketakutan bahkan untuk melangkah, ia merasa kalau Luhan memasang di setiap tempat untuk mencelakakan anaknya. Chanyeol pasti sudah menduga itu. Chanyeol semakin mempersempit waktu kerjanya. Ia hanya datang ke kantor di pagi hari dan pulang menjelang makan siang. Setelah itu, Chanyeol meminta Kris untuk menggantikannya di kantor.  
Untungnya Chanyeol berpikir untuk turun tangan sendiri dan menjaga Baekhyun sehingga Baekhyun bisa merasa lebih aman. Meskipun Kris cukup terampil, Kris tetap saja akan meninggalkannya di beberapa tempat. Kris bukanlah suaminya sehingga dia tidak mungkin menemani Baekhyun kemanapun ia melangkah. Selain itu, Chanyeol memindahkan kamar mereka ke lantai bawah agar Baekhyun tidak perlu naik dan turun terlalu sering. Itu juga memberi sedikit keringanan pada segala ketakutan-ketakutan Baekhyun pada ancaman yang akan menyingkirkan anaknya.

…  
Pagi ini, Baekhyun hanya benar-benar mengunci pintu kamarnya setelah sarapan dan minum susu. Kandungannya akan memasuki bulan ketiga beberapa hari lagi. Itu seharusnya Baekhyun sudah harus keluar dari rumah ini. Baekhyun menanti Chanyeol pulang dengan setia. Yang dirasakannya hanya gelisah, ia juga selalu ketakutan bila ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya tanpa bersuara. Untungnya Chanyeol tidak pernah mengganggunya dengan hal-hal konyol seperti itu. Baekhyun akan marah besar jika dia melakukannya. Jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas siang. Beberapa menit lagi Chanyeol akan sampai di rumah, dan saat itu Baekhyun akan lebih percaya diri untuk keluar dari pintu kamarnya. Ia berusaha menahan diri untuk bersikap tidak sabaran sampai akhirnya Chanyeol memanggil namanya dan mengetuk pintu. Baekhyun langsung membuka pintu dengan terburu-buru dan memeluk Chanyeol erat. Chanyeol membelai kepalanya dan mereka duduk di ranjang tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.  
"Kau sedang hamil, tidak boleh merasa stress. Kalau terus memikirkan ancaman Luhan bagaimana dengan bayimu?"  
Baekhyun mengendurkan pelukannya dan memandangi Chanyeol. "Aku pergi saja dari rumah ini. Lagi pula waktuku juga sudah habis. Sudah seharusnya aku keluar dari rumah ini, kan?"  
"Waktu siapa yang sudah habis? Waktu Bae Juhyun? Tapi Baekhyun memiliki perpanjangan waktu karena sedang mengandung anakku!"  
"Tapi aku ketakutan, Chanyeol!"  
"Aku belum bisa melepaskanmu sekarang. Setidaknya berilah aku kesempatan untuk menemani kehamilanmu. Setelah anak itu lahir, baru kau boleh pergi dari rumah ini!"  
"Chanyeol, aku akan merasa lebih aman bila berada di luar sana!"  
"Siapa bilang? Kalau kau pergi dari rumah ini, Luhan akan memiliki kesempatan yang lebih besar untuk menyakitimu! Di luar sana, tidak ada orang yang mengenalnya sehingga dia bebas untuk bertindak dan melukaimu. Tapi di rumah ini, dia harus berhadapan dengan banyak orang yang menjagamu, terutama aku!"  
"Aku takut dia melakukan sesuatu hingga aku terjatuh dan membuatku kehilangan bayiku. Dia akan mudahnya berdalih karena itu adalah karena kecerobohanku sendiri!"  
Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mungkin sudah marah-marah mendengar ucapan ketakutan seperti itu jika saja Baekhyun sedang tidak mengandung anaknya. Chanyeol harus bisa lebih sabar, ia tidak boleh menyinggung Baekhyun sedikitpun. "Karena itu aku memperkecil kesempatanmu untuk jatuh. Aku memindahkan kamar kita ke lantai bawah. Aku juga meminta Kris memastikan setiap langkahmu, meminta Mrs. Huang untuk memastikan kalau lantai selalu kering sebelum kau menginjaknya. Ada banyak orang di sini dan semua mengawasimu!"  
"Aku merasa tidak aman disini!"  
Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut. "Ada aku di sini. Kau tidak perlu takut. Aku akan pulang pada jam-jam seperti ini sampai anakku lahir!"  
"Bagaimana jika Luhan..."  
"Berhentilah berpikiran negatif. Kau terlalu banyak memikirkan kemungkinan buruk. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka, bahkan jika Luhan menyubitmu aku akan siap menamparnya. Jika dia menghilangkan nyawa anakku, aku juga akan menghilangkan nyawanya!"  
Mendengar ucapan Chanyeol itu, Baekhyun bisa merasakan kelegaan memenuhi sebagian rongga dadanya. Meskipun hanya sebagian kecil, ia merasa sangat nyaman dan lebih baik. Baekhyun menyelipkan tangannya di kedua sisi Chanyeol lalu memeluknya lebih erat. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya dengan nyaman di sana. Seandainya ia bisa selalu seperti ini, maka Baekhyun tidak akan ketakutan seperti saat ini.  
"Sekarang, ayo kita makan siang. Kau tau Mrs. Huang memasak apa hari ini?"  
Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku sama sekali tidak keluar kamar sejak tadi!"  
Chanyeol hanya tersenyum maklum. Ia membantu Baekhyun untuk berdiri dan membimbingnya menuju ruang makan. Mereka harus menunggu lama karena Mrs. Park dan Luhan sangat lama menunda makan siangnya. Begitu kedua orang itu keluar dan duduk bersama, Chanyeol merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh. Wajah Mrs. Park sangat masam sedangkan Luhan tersenyum sinis kepada Baekhyun. Chanyeol berusaha untuk tidak perduli dengan kejanggalan itu, ia terus berusaha mengajak Mrs. Park dan Baekhyun untuk bicara. Mrs. Park hanya menjawab seadanya, tapi disaat Baekhyun akan memulai makan siangnya...  
"Turunkan sendok itu!" Mrs. Park berujar tajam. Ia memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan terjahat yang pernah Chanyeol lihat seumur hidupnya. "Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi di rumah ini!"  
Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun sejenak, Baekhyun kelihatan ketakutan, ia tengah sensitif karena mengadung, bahkan mual-mual yang dirasakannya sama sekali belum reda. "Bibi, ada apa?"  
"Kau, Chanyeol! Berani-beraninya membohongiku. Aku sudah menganggapmu seperti anakku sendiri. Aku tidak pernah membedakanmu dengan Sehun. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan padaku?"  
"Ada apa ini?" suara Chanyeol meninggi.  
"Wanita itu! Bae Juhyun, kan? Kau membawa Bae Juhyun ke rumah ini? Aku sangat tidak berharap bertemu dengannya. Apalagi hidup bersamanya di rumah ini. Tapi kau malah menikahinya dan menjadikannya menantu di rumah ini. Dia adalah penyebab aku kehilangan Sehun!"  
Chanyeol memandangi tangan-tangan Baekhyun yang menggenggam lengannya. Baekhyun semakin ketakutan sehingga genggamannya terasa sangat kencang. Chanyeol kembali menatap Mrs. Park yang berbicara tanpa memandangnya.  
"Sehun meninggal karena aku, jangan pernah salahkan istriku!"  
"Aku tidak perduli. Bagiku, dialah penyebabnya! Jadi usir dia dari rumah ini!"  
"Dia mengandung anakku!"  
"Kita bisa mengambil anakmu setelah anak itu lahir!"  
"Tidak!" suara Baekhyun menyeruak. Ia memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan memohon, Baekhyun mulai menangis. "Kau tidak akan melakukan itu, kan? Kau berjanji tidak akan memisahkan aku dari anakku!"  
"Anak itu menggantikan Sehun yang sudah kau renggut!" Luhan menambahkan.  
Chanyeol memandang Mrs. Park dan Luhan bergantian dengan wajah yang merah karena marah. Tentu saja Luhan penyebabnya, Luhan yang menceritakan semuanya kepadaMrs. Park . "Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu, Bi! Aku sudah berjanji kepada Baekhyun, apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan memisahkannya dari anaknya!"  
"Kau ingin berkhianat, Chanyeol? Kurang apa lagi keluarga ini padamu?"  
"Aku juga ingin menanyakan hal yang sama. Apalagi yang tidak ku lakukan untuk keluarga ini? Aku menganggapmu sebagai ibuku sendiri. Aku juga sedih karena kehilangan Sehun. Aku selalu berusaha dengan baik menggantikan Sehun mengurusi segala kewajiban-kewajiban yang dilalaikannya, termasuk kewajiban terhadap Luhan, meskipun aku selalu tertekan karena itu."  
Mrs. Park memandangi Luhan sejenak, ucapan terakhir Chanyeol benar-benar membuatnya penasaran. Tapi Mrs. Park tidak akan bisa menanyakan hal itu sekarang.  
"Kalian memiliki Sehun selama delapan tahun!" Chanyeol melanjutkan ucapannya. "Akibatnya, gadis ini terlunta-lunta dan terpaksa menjual dirinya untuk membayar semua hutang-hutang Sehun di Denmark sebagai bayaran karena memiliki Sehun selama beberapa minggu. Sekarang kau ingin aku memisahkan Baekhyun dengan anaknya dan menambah penderitaannya? Demi Tuhan aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku tidak bisa memisahkan Baekhyun dari anaknya dan aku juga tidak bisa berpisah dengan anakku!"  
"Dan kau berharap bisa tinggal di sini?" lagi-lagi Luhan ikut campur. "Itu hanya mimpi, Chanyeol!"  
"Aku tidak pernah ingin berbicara denganmu!" kali ini Chanyeol berteriak sambil melempar sendok makan ke arah Luhan. Benda itu mengenai dahinya dan membuatnya mengaduh. Chanyeol kembali menoleh kepada bibinya. "Pikirkanlah lagi! Aku tidak mungkin membiarkannya keluar dari rumah ini sendirian!"  
Mrs. Park diam tidak berkata apa-apa dalam jeda yang sangat panjang. Luhan sudah tidak berani berkata apapun karena memikirkan akibat yang akan didapatnya bila ikut campur lagi dalam pembicaraan ini. Chanyeol putus asa dengan ketidakperdulian Mrs. Park terhadap permohonannya. Ia memandang Baekhyun yang berusaha menahan agar tangisannya tidak mengeluarkan suara. Ada sesuatu yang mendesaknya untuk membela Baekhyun, bukan hanya karena wanita itu mengandung anaknya. Chanyeol hanya tidak sanggup, benar-benar tidak sanggup untuk berpisah dengan Baekhyun secepat ini. Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang memegangi lengannya dengan erat sehingga Baekhyun memandangnya. Ia menepuk jari-jari Baekhyun beberapa kali agar Baekhyun bisa lebih tenang. Mrs. Park belum mengatakan sepatah katapun dari mulutnya, tapi Chanyeol sudah memutuskan sesuatu.  
"Baiklah, aku akan pergi membawa istriku. Kalau kau tidak ingin istriku tinggal di rumah ini, aku juga tidak bisa tinggal di sini. Dan bibi tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan melepaskan Park dari hidupku!" Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya. Hanya itu harta Park yang terdekat darinya saat ini. Sejenak kemudian suara Chanyeol menggema memanggil Kris dan Kris segera datang seolah-olah dia sudah lama berada di sana, mendengar semuanya.  
"Pinjamankan aku pakaianmu!"  
Kris tercengang mendengar ucapan Chanyeol barusan. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Chanyeol? Pikirkan lagi!"  
"Pinjamkan aku pakaianmu. Aku akan mengembalikannya dalam bentuk uang jika aku sudah memilki pekerjaan." Chanyeol memindahkan tangan Baekhyun ke dalam telapak tangannya, menggenggamnya erat-erat dan memaksanya untuk berjalan menuju kamar Kris yang tidak jauh dari dapur.  
Kris mengeluarkan beberapa pakaiannya dari lemari dengan perasaan ragu-ragu. Tapi Chanyeol segera menegaskan kalau keputusannya sudah bulat. Baekhyun terisak melihat perilaku Chanyeol yang kelihatan sangat emosional dan tanpa pikir panjang. Ia tidak menyangka semuanya terjadi seperti ini.  
"Chanyeol, lebih baik aku saja yang pindah. Kau tidak bisa berpisah dengan keluargamu!" gumam Baekhyun dengan suara bergetar.  
Chanyeol memandangnya tajam. "Keluargaku adalah kau dan anakku, aku tidak bisa berpisah dari kalian saat ini!"  
"Tapi kalian akan tinggal di mana?" Kris kembali bergumam.  
Chanyeol berpikir sejenak. "Mungkin aku dan Baekhyun akan ke Gass. Sementara ini aku sama sekali tidak terpikir akan pergi ke mana. Yang penting aku dan Baekhyun segera keluar dari rumah ini!"  
"Tapi Mrs. Park sudah seperti ibumu. Kau sangat menyayanginya, kan?"  
"Ya, aku sangat menyayanginya dan itu tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan apapun. Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan Baekhyun hidup dalam kebencian bibiku. Aku akan membawa Baekhyun pergi jauh meskipun aku belum tau akan kemana!"  
Kris diam, tidak tau harus mengatakan apa. Tiba-tiba suatu hal penting melintas di ingatannya. Sesuatu tentang rumah kecil di ibu kota. "Chanyeol, rumahmu di Ottawa, itu tidak kau beli dengan uang Park, kan? Kalian bisa tinggal di sana!" Kris kemudian membongkar sisi lain dari lemarinya dan menemukan sebuah amplop besar berwarna abu-abu dengan kertas yang sangat tebal. "Ini surat-suratnya. Kau memintaku untuk menyimpannya!"  
Chanyeol baru teringat akan hal itu. Ia membeli rumah di Ottawa menggunakan uang yang ditabungnya dengan susah payah. Bukan uang haknya sebagian dari keluarga Park, tapi uang yang didapatnya dari mengurusi hal lain selain mengurusi saham Park. Selama ini ia hanya mengambil seadanya dan menabungnya sedikit demi sedikit. Chanyeol beruntung karena dia orang yang aktif yang tidak hanya bergantung pada harta keluarga. Ia akan mendapatkan pekerjaan lain dan Chanyeol tidak akan kelaparan.  
Kris memasukkan pakaiannya ke dalam tas dalam jumlah yang banyak. "Ayo, kita pergi!" gumamnya kemudian.  
Chanyeol memandangnya heran. "Kita? Maksudmu?"  
"Aku bekerja padamu. Kalau kau pergi aku juga pergi. Aku tidak akan meminta gaji yang besar. Cukup beri aku makan dan aku akan melanjutkan tugas untuk menjaga istrimu di Ottawa!"

TBC….

Nama asli Baekhyun udah ketahuan, gimana nasib mereka berdua selanjutnya ? penasaran ? tunggu chapter selanjutnya okee..

Numpang promosi instagram ya biar nambah temen hayyanh

jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan jejak reviewnya ya..

Terimakasih atas review chapter kemarin : Selene3112 ,dobisogogilove, Nayeolpcy27 ,seogogirl,firechanlightbaek, Real ParkHana ,bellasung21,neli amelia,istiqomahpark01, rekmooi ,vinashiners, , baekchu.


	12. Chapter 12

BAEKHYUN

(ChanBaek Ver)

Chapter 12

Perjalanan panjang menuju Ottawa kali ini tidak sepraktis yang Baekhyun dan Kris lakukan kemarin. Mereka harus benar-benar menunggu angkutan umum yang memaksa mereka untuk berada di dalamnya selama berjam-jam. Selama di perjalanan, Chanyeol sangat khawatir karena Baekhyun tidak berhenti menangis. Chanyeol berusaha membujuknya untuk diam, tapi Chanyeol tau kalau Baekhyun memang sangat mudah bersedih. Ia hanya bisa memandangi dan memeluknya sampai akhirnya Baekhyun tertidur lelap karena lelah. Sesekali Chanyeol mengobrol bersama Kris untuk merencanakan apa yang akan mereka lakukan begitu sampai di sana. Chanyeol berencana untuk membuka usaha sendiri, mungkin dirinya akan mencari pinjaman dan membuka sebuah distro kecil-kecilan dengan rumah di Ottawa sebagai jaminannya. Tapi untuk itu, Chanyeol harus belajar lebih banyak.  
Untuk beberapa waktu, Chanyeol akan bekerja sebagai karyawan dimana saja. Iya yakin tidak perlu menunjukkan ijazah untuk itu karena terlalu banyak orang yang mengetahui reputasinya. Tapi ingatan untuk meninggalkan ke-Park -annya membuat ego Chanyeol timbul. Dia tidak ingin diterima karena Park. Chanyeol ingin diterima sebagai Chanyeol saja.  
"Bagaimana dengan Jongdae?"  
" Jongdae?" Kris bertanya heran. " Jongdae yang mana?"  
" Jongdae yang selalu mentraktir kita sewaktu sekolah!"  
" Jongdae yang bertubuh gemuk itu?"  
Chanyeol mengangguk. "Aku bertemu dengannya di perusahan Developer itu sewaktu akan membeli rumah. Kami sempat mengobrol lama dan dia memintaku untuk menghubunginya jika butuh bantuan lagi. Aku akan menemuinya begitu sampai di Ottawa."  
Dan begitulah. Chanyeol optimis untuk menemui temannya. Ia semakin tidak sabar dan selalu menghitung waktu. Begitu sampai di Ottawa, Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke rumahnya tanpa membangunkan wanita itu sama sekali. Dia tidak ingin Baekhyun menangis lagi jika terbangun. Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun yang semakin berat ke dalam kamar utama di rumah itu dan membaringkannya di atas ranjang. Membuka sepatu dan jaketnya dengan hati-hati lalu menyelimutinya. Setelah itu Chanyeol mengganti pakaiannya dan menemui Kris yang sudah menyalakan televisi dengan suara kecil.  
"Kau boleh pilih kamar yang mana saja, Kris. Asalkan malam ini kau jangan coba-coba untuk menggantikanku di kamar istriku!" Chanyeol berusaha mencairkan perasaanya yang beku. Untungnya Kris tertawa dan sebagian beban di dadanya menghilang.  
"Aku ingin memilih kamar di dekat dapur. Aku ingin mengenang Mrs. Huang dan masakannya!"  
Chanyeol tertawa lagi. Kris memang cukup dekat dengan Mrs. Huang ketika meraka masih berada di Calgary. "Baiklah, aku akan menemui Jongdae dulu! Jaga Baekhyun baik-baik!"  
"Tentu saja. Kau menyimpan kartu namanya?"  
"Tentu saja. Aku sudah menelponnya dari kamar tadi, sekarang tinggal mencari uang untuk membayar tagihan telepon! Aku pergi dulu!"  
"Semoga sukses, kawan!"  
Chanyeol mengangguk sebagai ucapan terimakasih. Ia segera keluar dari rumah itu dan menghindari kendaraan umum untuk menghemat uang. Ia dan Jongdae berjanji bertemu di sebuah taman kota dan tempat itu memang agak jauh dari kompleks. Chanyeol harus berjalan kaki hampir setengah jam untuk sampai di sana. Semua bangku terisi, tapi hanya satu buah kursi yang menarik perhatian Chanyeol. Karena ada Jongdae di sana. Laki-laki itu melambaikan tangannya sehingga Chanyeol menyongsongnya sambil berlari. Chanyeol duduk di sebelah Jongdae dengan napas terengah-engah. Ia sangat lelah karena berjalan jauh dari rumahnya.  
"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Aku terkejut saat kau menceritakan sinopsisnya di telepon!"  
Chanyeol tertawa renyah saat mendengar kata sinopsis di dalam kalimat Jongdae barusan. "Aku sudah mengatakan kepadamu, aku dan istriku diusir dari rumah karena aku menikah dengan Bae Juhyun!"  
"Wanita yang membawa Sehun ke Denmark?"  
"Dibawa Sehun ke Denmark!" Chanyeol meralat ucapan Jongdae, "Sehun yang membawanya ke Denmark!"  
"Bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu?"  
"Sehun mewariskan semua hartanya kepada wanita itu!"  
"Dan kau merasa tidak adil, lalu mencari wanita itu untuk membunuhnya atau memastikan dia mati agar suatu saat dia tidak datang tiba-tiba dan menuntut harta itu?"  
"Aku hanya memintanya menyerahkan harta warisan itu secara baik-baik. Jika dia tidak bersedia baru aku akan melakukannya!"  
Kali ini Jongdae yang tertawa. "Lalu apa yang dilakukannya hingga kalian berakhir di pernikahan?"  
"Haruskah ku ceritakan?"  
"Aku harus tau semuanya, barulah aku akan memberimu pekerjaan!"  
"Aku tertarik padanya, pada pandangan pertama. Tapi kau tau bagaimana aku, saat itu dia terlihat sangat jalang, tidak ada bedanya dengan perempuan murahan manapun di dunia ini. Dan aku hanya ingin menikmati keindahannya sampai aku bosan, aku hanya berpikir untuk bermain-main. Sungguh! Tapi ternyata pertahanannya cukup besar. Kau tau kenapa?"  
"Karena dia mengetahui hubunganmu dengan Sehun?"  
"Ya, karena dia tidak ingin berhubungan dengan Park manapun di muka bumi ini!" Chanyeol menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku semakin tergila-gila kepadanya karena ciuman kami yang pertama. Dia sangat berpengalaman dan liar, astaga. Aku bahkan tidak bisa melupakannya."  
"Kau sepertinya mendapatkan perempuan yang cocok denganmu!"  
Chanyeol mengangguk setuju. Ya, Baekhyun sangat cocok dengannya. Chanyeol sangat menggebu-gebu dan Baekhyun tampak liar dan mampu bertahan atas segala perlakuan Chanyeol kepadanya. Chanyeol tidak pernah kecewa kepada Baekhyun sama sekali dalam semua aktivitas seks mereka, bahkan untuk sekedar berciuman. "Dia meminta izin untuk melahirkan anakku!"  
"Maksudmu?"  
"Aku belum menikahinya saat itu. Siang itu seks pertama kami dan sangat hebat. Aku bersumpah, aku bahkan melupakan segalanya termasuk kontrasepsi, karena yang ada dalam pikiranku saat itu hanya memeluknya. Waktu itu aku mengatakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang ku katakan kepada perempuan-perempuan sebelumnya. Aku akan mencarikan dokter terbaik untuk menggugurkan kandungannya bila ia sampai hamil karena itu. Dan respon yang ku dapat berbeda. Dia memintaku untuk mengizinkannya memiliki anakku. Dia berjanji akan membawanya pergi jauh, dia juga berjanji tidak akan menggangguku lagi seumur hidupnya. Dan..."  
"Dan kau tergugah?"  
"Kau selalu bisa membaca pikiranku, Jongdae!"  
"Wanita yang baik. Wanita yang berpikir untuk memiliki anak dan menjadi ibu pastilah wanita yang baik. Aku percaya itu. Kau memilih wanita terbaik untuk menemani hidupmu, kawan!"  
"Sayangnya aku tidak berpikir begitu pada awalnya, aku masih meragukan kalau aku bisa setia kepadanya. Aku hanya mencintainya lebih lama dibandingkan dengan wanita-wanita yang pernah ku cintai selama ini. Sekarang dia sedang mengandung anakku. Aku tidak bisa membuatnya terlantar dan kelaparan meskipun aku tau kalau dia tidak akan protes dengan itu. Hidupnya sebelum ini bahkan lebih buruk dibandingkan dengan kelaparan dan bersamaku!"  
"Lalu apa rencanamu?"  
"Aku akan mengumpulkan uang, mungkin suatu saat nanti aku akan membuka usaha sendiri. Apa saja asalkan bisa menghidupi istri dan anakku!"  
"Sayangnya kami tidak bisa menerimamu sebagai karyawan di perusahan kami, Chanyeol!" Jongdae berujar dengan suara penuh kekecewaan.  
Chanyeol benar-benar kecewa, bahkan Jongdae pun tidak bisa membantunya. Tapi Chanyeol harus berpikir positif bahawa itu semua bukan keinginan Jongdae. Jongdae tidak mungkin menolaknya. Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk bahu Jongdae beberapa kali. "Tidak masalah,Jongdae! Aku tau kau akan membantuku jika kau bisa melakukannya. Mungkin kesempatan untuk membantuku belum ada untukmu!"  
"Tapi aku akan meminta bantuanmu!" Jongdae memandang Chanyeol dengan senyum. "Kau bersedia, kan? Membantuku untuk menangani perusahaanku bersama-sama? Aku akan memberikan uang yang pantas untuk orang yang kompeten sepertimu!"  
Chanyeol sempat bingung, tapi kemudian ia tertawa. Jongdae mempermainkannya dengan kata-kata. Ia hampir saja memukul Jongdae karena senang. Sudah lama Chanyeol tidak tertawa bersama teman-temannya, bahkan bersama Kris. Hari ini, Chanyeol mendapatkan satu temannya kembali. Jongdae mengajaknya untuk makan-makan. Tapi Chanyeol menolak, ia harus pulang dan memberitahu kabar gembira itu pada istrinya. Jongdae menawarkan diri untuk mengantar, tentu saja Chanyeol setuju. Ia sudah terlalu lelah karena berjalan kaki tadi. Di sepanjang jalan, Jongdae menceritakan tentang rencana kerja dimana Chanyeol akan dipekerjakan sebagai Marketting Officer. Setiap kali Chanyeol berhasil menangani satu penjualan rumah, maka Chanyeol akan mendapat lima belas persen dari harga rumah yang ditawarkan. Selain itu Chanyeol akan mendapat gaji bulanan yang menurut Jongdae tidak terlalu besar. Tapi Chanyeol bersyukur karena setidaknya akan ada pemasukan untuknya dan istrinya.  
Jongdae membekali Chanyeol dengan Pizza sebagai hadiah kerjasama mereka sebelum akhirnya mereka berpisah. Chanyeol pulang dengan bangga, memasuki rumahnya dan melihat Kris masih menonton televisi. Saat Chanyeol memamerkan Pizza di hadapan wajahnya, Kris bersorak kegirangan karena ia sudah sangat lapar.  
"Baekhyun sudah bangun?"  
Kris mengangguk. "Iya, dia bertanya tentangmu lalu kembali masuk ke kamar."  
Chanyeol menoleh memandangi pintu kamar sejenak. Ia membongkar kotak pizza dan mengambilnya beberapa potong lalu membawanya masuk ke kamar. Baekhyun duduk termenung di atas ranjang. Begitu mendengar Chanyeol menutup pintu, Baekhyun langsung bangkit dan memeluk Chanyeol erat-erat. Chanyeol membelai punggungnya lalu mengajaknya untuk duduk kembali sambil menyodorkan beberapa potong pizza yang dibawanya.  
"Kau lapar, kan? Makanlah!"  
Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku tidak berselera!"  
Chanyeol menyentuh perut Baekhyun yang semakin membesar lalu membelainya secara perlahan. "Kalau kau, lapar tidak? Ibumu sedang tidak berselera. Bagaimana ini? Kau keluar saja dan makan bersama ayah!"  
Baekhyun tergelak pelan. "Ya, baiklah. Aku akan makan!" beberapa potong pizza dilahap Baekhyun dengan cepat. Ia meninggalkan setengahnya untuk Chanyeol. "Kau makan juga!"  
"Aku akan makan sisanya!"  
"Ini kedua kalinya kau makan makanan sisa!"  
Chanyeol tersenyum dan merasa sangat lega karena Baekhyun tidak menangis lagi. Setelah memastikan Baekhyun tidak ingin makan lagi, Chanyeol memakan potongan pizza yang tersisa di tangannya dan dengan cepat rasa laparnya berkurang. Setelah santapannya habis, Chanyeol kembali berbicara kepada Baekhyun.  
"Aku dapat pekerjaan hari ini. Besok, aku akan meminjam uang Kris untuk belanja bahan makanan, begitu mendapatkan gaji aku akan mengembalikan uangnya. Aku yakin Kris tidak akan menolak!"  
"Kau seharusnya tidak melakukan ini, Chanyeol! Kau dan aku hanya sementara, kan? Sampai anak kita lahir. Aku bisa tinggal sendirian, atau kau bisa meminta Kris menjagaku jika kau khawatir Luhan akan menggangguku. Kau tidak perlu keluar dari rumahmu!"  
"Itu bukan rumahku!" Chanyeol merengkuh Baekhyun, menggenggam lehernya dengan kedua tangan lalu menciumnya. Ia sangat merindukan Baekhyun. Segala kekalahan yang dialaminya membuatnya merindukan istrinya dengan sangat. "Jangan pernah mengatakan kalau kita hanya sementara." Chanyeol menyentuh perut Baekhyun lagi. "Mulai sekarang, aku ingin bersama kalian selama yang aku bisa, seumur hidupku. Bagaimana?"  
Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol berharap kalau semua yang didengarnya bukan hanya mimpi belaka. Chanyeol mengatakan ingin bersama dengannya selamanya dan Baekhyun sangat bahagia. Tiba-tiba ingatan Mrs. Park muncul, kebahagiaannya segera terlupakan. "Tapi aku merasa tidak enak kepadaMrs. Park . Aku sudah merampas Sehun dan sekarang membuat satu-satunya putra yang tersisa keluar dari rumahnya. Aku sungguh tidak nyaman!"  
Chanyeol mengulum bibir Baekhyun sekali lagi, lebih lama lalu melepasnya dengan tidak rela. "Kalau ini, bagaimana? Sudah bisa membuatmu merasa nyaman?" lalu berpindah ke telinga sehingga Baekhyun bergidik karena geli. "Kalau yang itu? Atau perlu kita bercinta malam ini juga?"  
"Hentikan! Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu tanpa suara. Bagaimana dengan Kris?!"  
"Dia akan maklum! Atau aku harus memberikannya Headphone agar Kris tutup telinga!"  
Baekhyun tertawa lagi. "Kapan kau akan mulai bekerja?"  
"Besok!"  
"Kalau begitu istirahatlah. Kita bisa melakukannya lain kali, tapi kau harus memastikan Kris pergi keluar rumah selama kita melakukannya!"

…

Mrs. Park benar-benar tidak mau keluar kamar sekalipun semenjak kepergian Chanyeol, ia juga tidak memiliki selera makan yang baik. Mrs. Huang selalu mendapati sisa makanan yang sangat banyak dari piring-piring yang diantarkan ke kamarnya. Terkadang, Mrs. Huang juga harus kecewa karena Mrs. Park bahkan tidak menyentuh makanannya.  
Dalam waktu singkat, bobot tubuhnya berkurang dratis. Untungnya Mrs. Park cukup kuat untuk tidak jatuh sakit seperti kebanyakan orang seusianya saat mengalami stress berat. Ia hanya seringkali terdengar menangis, sesekali Mrs. Park meminta Mrs. Huang memanggilkan Luhan untuknya. Tapi Luhan sama sekali tidak bisa menghibur. Luhan malah semakin memperburuk suasana dengan penuh mengeluarkan kata-kata penuh hasutannya hingga pada akhirnya Mrs. Park tidak ingin ditemui Luhan lagi.  
Mrs. Park tidak bisa memungkiri kalau dirinya merindukan Chanyeol, juga istrinya. Kasih sayang Mrs. Park kepada Baekhyun sudah dirasakannya sejak awal, karena menurut perasaannya Baekhyun adalah sosok yang sangat istimewa. Terlebih saat wanita itu mengguncang seisi rumah dengan kehamilannya. Bukan hanya mereka, bahkan seisi rumahpun ikut bahagia karena kebahagian mereka menular dengan cepat.  
Mrs. Park menatapi pemandangan yang sudah ribuan kali dilihatnya melalui jendela kamarnya. Ia terkenang tentang segalanya, tentang bagaimana Mrs. Park membawa Chanyeol pulang dari rumah sakit saat diketahui bahwa ibu kandungnya meninggal. Saat itu Mrs. Park juga baru saja melahirkan anak berusia enam bulan, Sehun. Ia membawa Chanyeol pulang karena kebutuhan Chanyeol akan asi harus tetap terpenuhi meskipun anak itu tidak memiliki ibu lagi dan Mrs. Park merasa bisa menggantikan mendiang adiknya untuk itu. Sayangnya, Mrs. Park sudah terlanjur tidak bisa berpisah dan malah memisahkan Chanyeol dari ayah kandungnya. Pada awalnya Chanyeol masih sering pulang ke rumah ayahnya sewaktu libur sekolah, Mrs. Park kadang-kadang juga merasa kehilangan saat sekolah menelpon bahwa kedua anaknya tidak masuk sekolah dan pada sore harinya kedua anak itu ditemukan di danau Louise sedang bermain-main.  
Marah yang dirasakannya selalu sama dengan marah kepada anak kandungnya sendiri, sayangnya juga. Mrs. Park tidak pernah merasa membeda-bedakan satupun diantara mereka. Tapi ternyata Chanyeol menganggap semua itu adalah beban? Perempuan itu bukan hanya merampas Sehun dari hidupnya, tapi juga Chanyeol. Dosa apa yang sudah diperbuatnya hingga segala kehidupannya menjadi seperti ini?  
'Apa lagi yang tidak ku lakukan untuk keluarga ini? Aku menganggapmu sebagai ibuku sendiri. Aku juga sedih karena kehilangan Sehun. Aku selalu berusaha dengan baik menggantikan Sehun mengurusi segala kewajiban-kewajiban yang dilalaikannya, termasuk kewajiban terhadap Luhan meskipun aku sangat tertekan karena itu.'  
Kata-kata Chanyeol begitu terngiang-ngiang. Benarkah kalau selama ini Mrs. Park membuat Chanyeol tertekan dengan segala kasih sayang yang diberikannya?  
"Nyonya, kau tidak makan lagi?" Mrs. Huang menegurnya.  
Mrs. Park menoleh, ia seringkali tidak sadar saat wanita itu mengetuk pintu dan masuk ke kamarnya. "Aku sedang tidak berselera, Huang!"  
"Kalau begitu paksakanlah, bagaimana kalau anda sakit?"  
"Aku tidak sakit. Aku rasa tidak akan sakit meskipun aku sangat menginginkannya!"  
Mrs. Huang terdiam mendengar keluhan itu. Dia tidak berani terlalu banyak bicara jika tidak diajak bicara. Mrs. Huang berusaha keras untuk membawa kembali semua makanan yang tidak disentuh sama sekali ke dapur dengan tanpa suara. Tapi bunyi dari dentingan halus dari piring-piring yang dibawanya membuat langkahnya harus terhenti karena Mrs. Park memanggilnya lagi.  
"Huang!"  
Mrs. Huang membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Mrs. Park sudah memandangnya. "Ya?"  
"Tinggallah sebentar. Aku ingin bertanya mengenai sesuatu hal kepadamu!"  
Mrs. Huang meletakkan kembali piring-piringnya di tempat semula dan berdiri dengan kokoh. "Apa yang harus saya jawab, nyonya?"  
"Selama ini kau membantuku merawat Sehun dan Chanyeol, benarkah aku membeda-bedakan mereka? Chanyeol berkata seolah-olah berada di rumah ini adalah beban untuknya. Karena aku membeda-bedakan mereka?"  
"Tidak. Saya tau betul nyonya tidak begitu. Kasih sayang yang nyonya tunjukan sama besarnya. Keduanya selalu diperlakukan sama!"  
"Lalu mengapa Chanyeol berkata seperti itu? Di bagian mana dari hidupnya aku pernah menyakitinya, Huang? Aku merasa sudah mencurahkan kasih sayangku sepenuhnya kepada Chanyeol. Aku menyayanginya seperti anakku sendiri dan terus berkembang semenjak kepergian Sehun. Bagiku saat ini, Chanyeol-lah putraku satu-satunya!"  
"Maafkan saya, nyonya. Jika saja boleh jujur saya ingin mengatakan ini sejak lama. Tapi kami diminta untuk selalu tidak terlihat dan tidak bersuara. Pelayan di sini hanya boleh menyaksikan apapun yang terjadi di rumah ini, jadi saya sama sekali tidak kuasa mengatakan apa-apa tanpa diminta!"  
Pandangan Mrs. Park kepada Mrs. Huang semakin serius. "Sekarang katakanlah apapun yang ingin kau katakan. Aku tidak ingin ada satu halpun yang terlewat dari hidupku."  
"Nyonya, kekesalan Chanyeol memang terpupuk baru-baru ini -jika saja delapan tahun masih bisa dibilang baru."  
"Maksudmu?"  
"Sebelum pergi, Sehun mengatakan kalau Chanyeol selalu bisa menggantikan posisinya dengan baik dan Sehun menginginkan Chanyeol untuk terus melakukan itu seumur hidupnya. Mungkin selama ini, Chanyeol tidak merasakan adanya beban di sana. Tapi, seperti umumnya anak-anak, mereka selalu merasa ada yang lebih disayangi diantara mereka, dan Chanyeol merasa kalau nyonya jelas lebih menyayangi putra nyonya sendiri, Sehun. Saat itu Chanyeol sama sekali tidak protes, dia cukup bersyukur dan berterima kasih. Saya mendengar percakapan mereka di suatu hari. Sehun mengatakan kalau dia akan menjadikan Chanyeol satu-satunya anak dirumah ini karena Sehun akan menghilang. Chanyeol tentu saja merasa senang meskipun ia tidak bisa memungkiri kalau hatinya juga karena merasa sedih karena akan kehilangan Sehun, tapi dia yakin kalau Sehun akan bahagia dengan keputusan yang diambilnya karena Sehun bukanlah orang bodoh yang akan menyebabkan dirinya sendiri menderita."  
"Jadi Chanyeol tau kalau Sehun akan pergi?"  
Mrs. Huang mengangguk. "Chanyeol juga ingin merasakan kesempatan menjadi anak satu-satunya. Tapi begitu Sehun pergi, anda menjadikan Chanyeol sebagai Sehun tapi terus menangisi kepergian Sehun yang sebenarnya. Dari sana sakit hatinya timbul, hanya ada Sehun dan tidak ada Chanyeol. Sejujurnya saya juga merasakan hal itu. Nyonya selalu menyebut-nyebut nama Sehun, memanggil Chanyeol juga dengan nama Sehun. Menyerahkan tanggung jawab Sehun kepada Chanyeol, juga memaksa Chanyeol untuk membawa Sehun pulang karena saat itu nyonya selalu mengatakan ingin mati bila harus kehilangan Sehun. Aku rasa pada akhirnya Chanyeol terpaksa mencari Sehun dan membawanya pulang dengan paksa!"  
"Ya. Aku sangat senang saat Sehun berada di rumah. Tapi Sehun sama sekali tidak betah, dia malah melarikan diri dua hari setelahnya dan mengalami kecelakan itu!"  
"Saat itu Chanyeol menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kecelakaan yang menimpa Sehun. Dia selalu mengeluh, seandainya Chanyeol melarang Sehun pergi untuk pertama kali, mungkin hal seperti itu tidak akan terjadi. Dia kehilangan saudaranya. Meskipun Sehun hidup, dia tidak ada bedanya dengan orang mati. Setelah Sehun pulangpun anda sama sekali tidak berubah. Anda menciptakan dua Sehun dan menyingkirkan Chnayeol jauh-jauh. Jadi anda pada akhirnya memiliki Sehun yang sehat dan bisa memeluk anda kapanpun anda ingini, dan Sehun yang sakit yang selalu anda manjakan. Chanyeol semakin terluka menyadari itu. Tapi saya rasa dia terus menjalaninya karena Chanyeol menyayangi anda. Dia menjalankan segala aktivitasnya sebagai Sehun meskipun terus mengeluh. Dan..." Mrs. Huang berdiam diri sejenak. "Dan, maafkan saya, nyonya. Seharusnya saya tidak mengatakan hal ini, tapi..."  
"Katakan saja Huang. Aku sudah mengatakan padamu untuk mengatakan apapun yang kau simpan. Hari ini juga!"  
"Nyonya, Chanyeol bahkan menggantikan kewajiban Sehun kepada Luhan di atas tempat tidur!"  
"Astaga, Huang. Kau sadar dengan apa yang kau katakan?"  
"Karena itu saya tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mengungkapkannya. Tapi itu kebenarannya! Saya bisa memanggil beberapa pelayan untuk bersaksi. Saat itu Luhan mengeluh karena Sehun sakit terlalu lama. Dia meminta Chanyeol melakukan itu, dan pada awalnya Chanyeol menolak. Tapi Luhan tidak menyerah sampai Chanyeol jatuh ke pelukannya beberapa lama. Seorang pelayan muda mengatakan kalau Luhan mengancam Chanyeol dengan bermacam-macam ancaman sehingga Chanyeol tidak bisa melepaskan diri. Dia bahkan mengatakan akan menghabisi nyawa Sehun dan akan menjadikan Chanyeol pemilik harta Park jika Chanyeol menjadi kekasihnya dan membuang Chanyeol jika Chanyeol terus menolaknya. Beberapa kali Luhan benar-benar menyakiti Sehun secara sengaja di hadapan Chanyeol untuk menegaskan ancamannya. Chanyeol sangat ingin berontak, tapi anda sangat menyayangi Luhan sehingga dia tidak ingin menambah pikiran anda. Sampai di suatu hari, Chanyeol terpaksa bercerai dengan istrinya karena Luhan. Luhan mengatakan kalau dia sedang mengandung dan akan melahirkan anak Chanyeol! Saat itu mereka bertengkar hebat di halaman belakang karena istri Chanyeol bertekad mengadukan semuanya kepada anda. Chanyeo berusaha agar semua itu tidak sampai ke telinga anda dan memberikan wanita itu uang yang sangat banyak asalkan dia mau tutup mulut, wanita itu memilih untuk bercerai!"  
"Luhan mengandung?"  
"Tidak, ku rasa! Dia berbohong saat itu. Luhan tidak pernah menunjukan perubahan pada tubuhnya. Dia juga tidak pernah mengungkit hal itu lagi. Tapi dia mengancam akan membeberkan kepada anda tentang kehamilan palsunya."  
"Seharusnya Chanyeol mengatakan itu padaku!"  
"Anda tidak akan mempercayai Chanyeol, nyonya. Bagi anda, Luhan adalah menantu terbaik yang selalu menemani Sehun selama delapan tahun. Anda selalu menganggap Luhan sebagi wanita yang sangat mulia. Jika saja saat itu Luhan mengatakan kalau Chanyeol memperkosanya, lalu dia hamil. Atau Chanyeol berusaha untuk membuat Luhan jatuh ke pelukannya karena Chanyeol tau kalau Luhan adalah orang yang paling berhak terhadap harta Sehun jika Sehun mati, anda akan membuang Chanyeol dalam arti yang sebenarnya! Chanyeol selalu mengeluh di samping tubuh kaku Sehun, hingga akhirnya Sehun terbangun. Hari itu, Sehun bertanya kepada Luhan tentang hubungannya dengan Chanyeol, dan Luhan melancarkan fitnahan-fitnahan terhadap Chanyeol. Tentu saja Sehun tidak percaya, nyonya! Sehun bertanya langsung kepada Chanyeol, meminta saya dan Kris untuk ikut bercerita tentang kelicikan Luhan."  
"Jadi itu penyebab Sehun mewariskan segala wasiat hartanya kepada Bae Juhyun? Tapi mengapa wanita itu?"  
"Sehun meminta Chanyeol mencari siapapun nama yang tercantum di dalam wasiat itu. Melimpahkan segala harta kepada Bae Juhyun akan membuat wanita itu tinggal di rumah Park dan mendampingi anda. Sehun mengatakan kalau wanita itu lebih pantas mendampingi anda dibandingkan dengan Luhan."  
"Kau juga tau sejak awal kalau wanita itu adalah Bae Juhyun?"  
Mrs. Huang menggeleng. "Saat Kris membawa masuk seorang wanita yang tidak sadarkan diri ke kamar tamu, aku sudah menduga seperti itu. Tapi kecurigaanku sirna saat melihat Chanyeol terus menggodanya. Aku memutuskan kalau gadis itu adalah kekasih Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak mungkin menggoda wanita yang dicintai Sehun. Saat Chanyeol mengaku kalau wanita itu adalah istrinya, hatiku membenarkan. Wanita itu memang istrinya karena hatiku mengatakan seperti itu. Tapi Luhan tidak bisa menerimanya, nyonya. Luhan terus menyakiti istri Chanyeol dengan berbagi macam cara, sampai di suatu saat aku mendengar Chanyeol bertengkar dengan Bae Juhyun karena wanita itu ingin pergi dari rumah ini. Pertengkaran itu tidak begitu jelas, tapi yang pasti aku melihat Chanyeol keluar dari kamar dan menguncinya rapat-rapat, ia menghalangi istrinya untuk pergi dengan mengurungnya seharian di kamar. Setelah itu Chanyeol melarang Kris untuk datang ke kantor agar Kris punya waktu penuh untuk menjaga istrinya. Aku baru mengetahui kalau istri Chanyeol adalah Bae Juhyun setelah pertengkaran mereka dengan anda hari itu!"  
"Seharusnya kau mengatakannya sejak awal, Huang. Seharusnya aku tau kalau yang jahat pada saat itu siapa? Aku harus menyelidikinya. Aku bahkan menjadi curiga kalau kecelakan Sehun saat itu direkayasa."  
"Kalau begitu anda akan membawa mereka berdua kembali ke rumah ini, nyonya? Chanyeol sangat bahagia saat bersama wanita itu. Aku tau karena Chanyeol sudah berubah semenjak dia membawa istrinya datang ke rumah ini."  
Mrs. Park menggeleng. Ia belum bisa menerima Bae Juhyun sepenuhnya. Tapi sedikit kebenciannya berkurang, setidaknya Mrs. Park harus menerima kalau putranya yang tersisa sangat mencintai wanita itu dengan sepenuh hatinya. Kelihatannya ia akan membutuhkan waktu yang sangat panjang untuk memikirkannya. Yang pasti, saat ini ia harus menangani Luhan secepatnya!

…

Keindahan itu mungkin di bangun dengan kesedihan. Tapi rasanya Baekhyun akan menghadapi segala kemalangan di dalam hidupnya dengan senang hati seandainya dia tau kalau akhir hidupnya tetap akan indah seperti ini. Akhirnya Baekhyun memiliki keluarga yang sebenarnya, memiliki seorang suami yang mengatakan ingin bersama dengannya seumur hidup. Juga memilki anak yang terus bertumbuh kembang di dalam kandungannya. Kebahagian yang mungkin tidak akan pernah berakhir seumur hidupnya.  
Seperti halnya hari-hari sebelumnya, Baekhyun terbangun dan menemukan Chanyeol berada di sebelahnya. Chanyeol selalu bangun lebih dulu menanti Baekhyun untuk bangun sesegera mungkin. Setelah itu mereka akan menjalani hari-hari paling luar biasa. Chanyeol memandangi wajah Baekhyun seolah-olah Baekhyun adalah perhiasan terindah dalam hidupnya. Baekhyun beruntung karena mendapatkan pandangan seperti itu setiap kali dia terbangun dari tidurnya.  
"Seharusnya kau membangunkanku!" Baekhyun menggerutu.  
"Aku tidak bisa mengganggu tidurmu."  
"Benarkah? Kau tidak pernah bersikap seperti itu kalau gairahmu muncul. Kau akan membangunkanku di tengah malam sekalipun!"  
Chanyeol tertawa renyah. "Kalau untuk yang itu, pengecualian!"  
Baekhyun mendekat dan berusaha memeluknya tapi sesuatu mengganjalnya untuk berada lebih dekat dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengeluh karena perutnya yang semakin membesar dan Chanyeol mengejeknya dengan mengatakan kata-kata "Hati-hati dengan perutmu," sambil tertawa.  
"Aku tidak bisa berdekatan denganmu lagi seperti dulu!"  
"Kau selalu ingin berdekatan denganku?"  
"Ya, tentu saja! Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu!"  
"Lalu, aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu seperti biasa!" Chanyeol bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berpindah ke sisi lain tubuh Baekhyun, ia memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang dengan sangat rapat. "Sekarang kita tetap bisa berdekatan, kan?"  
Baekhyun mengangguk senang. "Kau mengabulkan banyak impianku, Chan! Dimulai dari anak ini, lalu keluarga dan cinta..."  
"Aku akan memberikan apapun untukmu. Kau juga sudah mengabulkan impianku untuk menjadi Chanyeol. Kau mencintaiku karena aku Chanyeol dan aku sangat menghargai itu!" Chanyeol berbisik dengan lebih mesra, telapak tangannya membelai perut Baekhyun dengan lembut. "Kau semakin gendut!"  
"Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak menyukai aku yang gendut?"  
"Aku menyukainya, karena di sana ada anakku. Tapi berjanjilah setelah anakku lahir kau harus tetap cantik. Aku tidak ingin berpaling sedikitpun hanya kerena kau lalai menjaga dirimu!"  
"Ah, seharusnya kau mengatakan 'aku menyukai apa adanya dirimu', itu lebih romantis. Kau terlalu jujur."  
"Pernikahan harus dilandasi dengan kejujuran, sayang! Jadi hargailah kejujuranku untuk melihatmu tetap cantik dan tidak gendut!"  
Tawa Baekhyun terdengar sangat halus. Ia berusaha mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh kepala Chanyeol yang bersandar di bahunya. "Itu hal mudah selagi kau terus mengkritik jika aku memiliki kekurangan yang tidak kau sukai. Aku akan tetap berusaha untuk tetap cantik seumur hidupku. Tapi aku butuh biaya yang banyak untuk menghindari kerutan disuatu saat nanti!"  
Sekarang Chanyeol yang tertawa. Walau bagaimanapun kecantikan tidak akan bertahan selamanya, ia hanya bercanda saat mengatakan hal itu. Sesungguhnya Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun yang meminta izin untuk mengandung anaknya. Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun yang apa adanya dan itu sungguh-sungguh merasukinya belakangan ini.  
Mereka selalu berbicara tentang cinta setiap pagi, semoga hal itu akan terus bertahan selamanya. Chanyeol akan selalu memeluk istrinya setiap pagi sebelum ia memutuskan untuk berangkat kerja seperti halnya saat ini. Hari ini Chanyeol berangkat lebih pagi karena ada janji dengan salah seorang pembeli. Setelah Baekhyun mengantarkan Chanyeol pergi kerja sampai di depan rumah, Baekhyun kembali ke dapur dan mulai membersihkan rumah dari bagian itu. Ia sedang duduk di ruang tengah dan beristirahat ketika Kris datang membawa seorang gadis kecil ke dalam rumah. Anak yang cantik itu memiliki rambut berwarna hitam dan kulit yang kemerah-merahan. Sangat manis dengan gaun merah jambu yang dikenakannya.  
"Kau tidak sedang beralih profesi sebagai penculik, kan?"  
"Aku? Astaga, kau berpikir aku bisa melakukan itu? Tidak. Tentu saja tidak!"  
"Lalu darimana kau mendapatkan anak ini?" Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai kepala gadis kecil itu, rambutnya sangat halus. "Siapa namamu, sayang?"  
"Gaby!" gadis itu berujar halus.  
"Gabrielle!" Kris melanjutkan ucapannya. "Hari ini Chanyeol memintaku datang untuk membantu tetangga sebelah pindah rumah. Suaminya sedang bersama Chanyeol di kantor dan dia tidak mungkin mengangkat perabotan rumah yang berat sendiri. Aku mendapatkan uang, lumayanlah!"  
"Seharusnya kau bekerja yang baik, Kris. Kau memiliki pendidikan yang bagus! Aku sudah aman. Selama ini aku baik-baik saja, kan?"  
"Ah, ya baiklah. Aku memang berniat mencari kerja dan pindah dari rumah ini. Aku pikir aku ingin menikah secepat mungkin, aku bersumpah merasa sangat iri melihat kalian berdua yang selalu kelihatan mesra!"  
Senyum Baekhyun merekah. Ternyata kisah cintanya bukan hanya menjadi cemoohan belaka. Tapi Kris memang harus merasa iri karena Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak ingin Kris terus mengorbankan dirinya di rumah ini untuk menjaga Baekhyun. Seharusnya Kris menyongsong hidupnya dengan senyum cerah, bukan malah ikut-ikutan di rong-rong ketakutan seperti seperti yang selalu Baekhyun lakukan.  
"Lalu, sudah ada seorang gadis yang membuatmu tertarik?"  
Chanyeol mengangguk lalu mendekatkan tubuhnya agar bisa berbisik. "Di ujung gang sana. Hari ini aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang sangat cantik. Dia lebih cantik darimu dan aku akan mulai mengejarnya!"  
Baekhyun tertawa jenaka. "Ya, tapi kau harus segera mendapatkan kerja, tuan muda! Kau tidak mungkin mendekati perempuan manapun jika tidak memiliki uang!"  
"Aku rasa begitu. Makanya hari ini aku meminta izin pada Chanyeol untuk mulai mencari kerja besok. Chanyeol menyambutnya dengan baik, tapi ku harap kau baik-baik saja di rumah selagi aku pergi!"  
"Gaby, kau di dalam?" sebuah suara teriakan terdengar agak samar dari dalam rumah.  
"Itu pasti ibunya Gaby!"  
Baekhyun memandang Kris serius. "Kau membawa anaknya tanpa izin?"  
"Aku sudah minta izin. Hanya saja sebentar lagi sudah waktunya makan siang." Kris mengangkat Gabrielle dan menyerahkan ke dalam gendongan Baekhyun. Bocah itu terlihat patuh. " Baekhyun kau serahkan dia kepada ibunya, ya? Aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu. Perutku sakit!"  
Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu berdecak saat melihat Kris melarikan diri ke kamar mandi. Ia memandangi Gaby sejenak lalu bergumam, "Ayo sayang, kita temui ibumu" sebelum beranjak menuju pintu. Sebuah bayangan yang sedang mengintip di jendela dapat Baekhyun lihat, ibu Gaby sudah menanti anaknya di sana. Baekhyun berusaha membuka pintu yang ternyata terkunci, Kris memang selalu membuka pintu demi keamanan. Itu yang selalu dia katakan. Beberapa saat kemudian, Baekhyun sudah berada di ambang pintu yang terbuka dan menatap seorang wanita dengan perasaan terkejut yang mencabik-cabik. Do Kyungsoo berada di sana dan sama terperangahnya dengan Baekhyun.

TBC…

 **Wah gimana dengan Chapter ini, masih adakah yang ingat siapa itu Do Kyungsoo ?**

 **Tetap tunggu kelanjutannya ya..**

 **Dan juga jangan lupa di review dulu oke..**

 **Terimakasih atas reviewnya chapter kemaren : Selene3112,** **Furashi,** **Guest,** **aeri park,** **tarry24792,** **Chiisai,** **Oh Grace, Real ParkHana, vinashiners, Byun FAI, nnsoynnlooin, dnlaxx, Izmajukir, firechanlightbaek, ****,** ** Nayeolpcy27, bellasung21, istiqomahpark01, septhaca, dobisogogilove** **,** ** candelyrufela28, neli amelia, baekchu, hyunsi, pcy ,rly**


	13. Chapter 13

BAEKHYUN

(ChanBaek Ver)

Chapter 13

Baekhyun lebih terkejut lagi saat Kyungsoo menghamburkan diri ke dalam pelukannya, sehingga tubuhnya membentur perut Baekhyun dengan keras. Secepat mungkin Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan tak menyangka. Kyungsoo masih mau memeluknya?  
" Baekhyun, aku mencarimu selama ini!" desisnya. "Aku merindukanmu!"  
"Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun benar-benar tidak tau harus mengatakan apa lagi selain menyebut namanya. Do Kyungsoo masih merindukannya setelah apa yang telah di lakukannya? Dada Baekhyun terasa sesak, mungkin ia akan menangis haru. Tidak. Dia sudah menangis karena haru. Baekhyun mencari pembenaran di mata Kyungsoo tentang kata-katanya tadi. Benarkah Kyungsoo mencari Baekhyun? Benarkah Kyungsoo bisa memaafkan Baekhyun setelah apa yang pernah dilakukannya bertahun-tahun yang lalu?  
"Kau benar-benar Baekhyun, kan?" Kyungsoo mengulangi ucapannya. Senyumnya membuat Baekhyun terpaksa mengangguk dan Kyungsoo memeluk Baekhyun sekali lagi.  
Gabrielle kecil memanggil ibunya. Seolah-olah tersadar, Kyungsoo mengambil anaknya dari gendongan Baekhyun dan menggerutu. "Kau membuat lelah bibi Baekhyun, sayang! Kau tidak melihat kalau perut bibi Baekhyun sedang besar?!" lalu menoleh kepada Baekhyun. "Kau sedang hamil. Benar? Itu artinya kau butuh istirahat. Mungkin aku mengganggumu jadi aku pulang dulu. Kita bicara lain kali saja!"  
"Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun menyebut namanya sekali lagi. "Maaf, aku tidak mempersilahkanmu masuk. Aku hanya shock. Kau tidak terlalu sibuk untuk mampir ke rumahku, kan? Kris bilang, kau baru saja pindah rumah. Di rumahmu pasti belum ada apa-apa untuk diminum!"  
Senyum Kyungsoo merekah. "Ya, aku baru pindah ke rumah sebelah. Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi dan kita ternyata bertetangga!"  
"Aku sama sekali tidak pernah menghayalkan kalau yang seperti itu akan terjadi lagi. Masuklah!"  
Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya agar Kyungsoo mengikutinya ke dalam rumah. Mereka duduk di ruang tengah dan Baekhyun menyajikan dua gelas jus dingin di atas meja. Dia juga menyajikan beberapa biskuit berukuran besar yang dibuatnya pagi ini. Perasaan Baekhyun masih tak menentu, tapi ia duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo yang memangku anaknya. Ternyata anak itu adalah anak Kyungsoo? Dengan Jongin? Baekhyun memperhatikan lagi wajah Gabrielle dalam-dalam. Dia memang mirip dengan ayahnya. Bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun tidak menyadarinya tadi?  
"Kau pendiam sekali!" Kyungsoo memulai pembicaraan. Ia merasa kikuk dengan kesenyapan yang merebak diantara mereka. "Dulu kau sangat cerewet, selalu menjadikan segala hal yang kau lihat sebagai bahan pembicaraan. Sekarang kemana Baekhyun yang itu?"  
"Maafkan aku, Soo! Aku masih tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu lagi!"  
"Aku juga tidak menyangka bahwa yang Kris sebut sebagai kakak iparnya itu adalah kau! Dia menceritakan banyak hal padaku. Katanya, Kris harus tinggal bersama kalian untuk menjagamu, ya? Suamimu sangat perhatian sekali kalau begitu!"  
Baekhyun tersenyum lagi. "Kyungsoo," ia memanggil nama Kyungsoo dengan suara yang bergetar. "Tentang yang waktu itu..."  
"Waktu itu kapan?"  
"sewaktu aku dan suamimu bercinta waktu itu!"  
"Bercinta? Aku pikir kalian hanya mengobrol saja." Kyungsoo memberikan senyumannya lalu meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya erat-erat. "Aku tidak ingin mengingat-ingatnya kalau malah akan membuatku membencimu. Aku anggap hari itu tidak pernah ada dalam hidupku!"  
Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan air matanya untuk jatuh lagi. Kyungsoo bahkan menganggap kejadian itu tidak pernah ada? "Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Saat itu aku hanya terbawa suasana dan saat aku melihatmu memergoki kami, aku benar-benar merasa tolol!" Baekhyun mencoba menghapus air matanya. Dia tidak akan pernah tenang jika mulut Kyungsoo tidak mengatakan maaf untuknya. "Kau tidak mau bicara denganku saat itu, kau bahkan tidak melirikku. Aku pikir, kau membenciku!"  
"Apa itu juga menyakitimu?"  
"Ya, aku sangat sakit sekali. Aku bercinta dengan suami sahabatku, dan dipergoki. Aku tidak tau mengapa bisa seperti itu."  
"Aku sudah memaafkan kalian!"  
"Terima kasih,Kyungsoo!"  
"Suamiku sudah menceritakan semuanya. Dia juga menceritakan tentang hubungan kalian di masa lalu. Ku pikir bukan hal yang aneh kalau kalian bertemu dan melakukan itu tanpa sengaja. Kau masih menyayangi Jongin waktu itu?"  
Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku rasa, aku hanya iri padamu. Saat itu aku sama sekali tidak mencintai siapa-siapa, tapi aku mengira kalau aku masih mencintai suamimu. Yang ku rasakan saat melihat suamimu hanyalah harapan, dimana aku berharap dia bisa menolongku dan untuk itu aku akan melakukan segalanya!"  
"Suamiku bilang, setelah kejadian itu terjadi, kau pindah rumah. Lalu hanya bertemu di Academy Erotica itu dan kau sama sekali tidak mau menyapanya!"  
"Aku takut, aku merasa malu. Dia juga tidak menyapaku saat itu! Dia datang hampir setiap malam dan ku rasa dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Aku takut menyapanya karena ku pikir suamimu akan mencaci makiku karena sudah merusak rumah tangganya. Setelah beberapa hari, dia menghilang begitu saja dan ku anggap kalau dia sudah melupakan masalah itu, atau dia menganggap kalau tidak ada gunanya mencaci makiku!"  
"Kami dihukum selama hampir empat bulan. Suamiku harus dipenjarakan oleh ayahnya sendiri dan ayahku mengancam akan menikahkanku dengan orang lain. Tapi setelah kita bertemu lagi, semuanya mulai membaik. Kami mulai datang dan mencarimu, tapi kau tidak ada lagi. Orang-orang bilang, kau melarikan diri bersama Yongguk!"  
"Melarikan diri? Dari siapa? Aku dan Yongguk hanya pindah untuk membangun kehidupan baru bersama-sama. Semenjak kejadian itu, orang-orang mencemoohku. Ibu Yongguk juga begitu, tapi hanya Yongguk yang masih menganggapku teman. Dia bahkan membantuku melunasi hutang-hutangku. Yongguk juga sering datang sebagai pelanggan dan membayarku untuk menemaninya selama mungkin, lalu kami mulai mengobrol tentang rencana hidup. Saat Yongguk berkata bahwa ia sangat ingin menikahiku, aku merasa sangat senang dan mulai banyak bermimpi. Tapi ibunya malah meninggal karena mendengar perkataan itu keluar dari mulut anaknya. Aku berusaha menghindarinya selama sebulan penuh. Sampai akhirnya Yongguk bisa meyakinkanku dan kami pindah ke Fairo."  
"Dan kalian menikah?"  
"Hampir. Tapi kami harus mencari uang untuk itu. Yongguk berjanji akan mempersembahkan sebuah pernikahan yang indah dan dia sangat berusaha keras. Kau tau sendiri, Yongguk adalah pekerja kasar. Aku selalu khawatir setiap kali dia pergi kerja. Suatu ketika Yongguk mengalami kecelakan kerja, dia terjatuh dari jembatan dengan luka parah dan terendam selama beberapa hari di dalam air sampai orang-orang menemukannya. Ku kira aku akan kehilangannya. Begitu mengetahui Yongguk masih hidup, Aku sangat senang karena harapan dan mimpi-mimpi itu masih mungkin untuk ku raih. Aku melakukan segala cara untuk membayar pengobatan terbaik Yongguk. Dia koma selama beberapa bulan dan dokter mulai mengancam akan mencabut alat bantu yang berada di tubuhnya. Akhirnya aku kembali ke Denmark dan menemui Kangin lagi. Aku meminjam uang dalam jumlah yang besar untuk kesembuhannya. Yonggukpun bisa bertahan hidup beberapa bulan lagi. Hingga akhirnya, dokter benar-benar menyingkirkan semua alat bantu yang menyokong hidupnya. Mereka membunuh Yongguk dan membuatku sangat kecewa."  
"Astaga, ku kira sekarang kau menikah dengan Yongguk! Saat melihatmu tadi aku menyangka kalau kalian melarikan diri ke Canada dan hidup bahagia di sini!"  
"Perjalananku menuju kebahagian masih sangat panjang, Kyungsoo! Tapi aku bangga sudah mendapat sebagiannya. Bagiku semua ini sudah cukup baik!"  
Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Suamimu adalah Marketting Developer perumahan ini, kan? Seharusnya aku berpikir ke sana saat Kris mengatakannya. Suamiku sedang berada di sana sekarang dan jika yang ditemuinya adalah Yongguk, dia pasti sudah menelpon. Dia harus segera pulang dan bersujud meminta maaf kepadamu."  
"Tidak perlu. Aku yang memulainya dan suamimu sama sekali tidak bersalah!"  
"Ya, tapi dia menikmatinya!" Kyungsoo berdesis. "Aku tidak heran lagi dengan kelakuannya yang satu itu. Selama pernikahan kami, sudah terjadi dua kali perang besar karena sikap akrabnya kepada perempuan. Aku harus terbiasa dengan hal itu!"  
Baekhyun tersenyum lega. Kyungsoo memaafkannya dan sekarang mereka bertetangga lagi. Dia sangat bahagia. "Bagaimana kalian bisa berada di Canada?"  
"Oh, sebelumnya kami tinggal di Norwegia beberapa bulan. Aku tidak betah di sana dan kami memutuskan untuk pindah ke Canada. Aku senang dengan keputusan itu, keputusan yang sangat tepat karena aku bisa bertemu kembali denganmu."

…

Luhan menggeram kesal di sebuah apartemen sederhana miliknya. Ia diusir dari rumah Park oleh Mrs. Park secara tidak hormat. Tidak ada hal lain yang lebih menghinanya dibandingkan dengan itu. Mrs. Park menghujatnya dengan kata-kata yang jauh lebih kejam dari kata-kata yang digunakan untuk mengusir Baekhyun beberapa waktu lalu. Sial, Luhan sama sekali tidak tau siapa yang sudah membeberkan tindak-tanduknya selama ini. Mungkinkah Chanyeol diam-diam menemui bibinya dan mengarang cerita?  
Luhan ingin menangis, tapi ia tidak boleh terlihat lemah karena itu. Sejak awal Luhan tau kalau pernikahannya dengan Sehun sudah salah. Tapi ia butuh uang untuk hidup. Semua orang hanya tau bahwa keluarganya adalah orang terhormat tanpa tau kalau Luhan kekurangan uang. Ia selalu berusaha menjadi yang tercantik untuk mendapatkan laki-laki yang terkaya. Saat tawaran menikah dengan Sehun datang, Luhan merasa sedang memeluk bulan. Keluarga Park sangat terpandang di Calgary. Semula, Luhan kira ia bisa dengan mudah menggoda Sehun dan bisa bermanja-manja dengan uangnya. Tapi Sehun meninggalkannya menjalankan pesta pernikahan sendiri. Laki-laki itu menghilang setelah mengucapkan janji suci untuknya.  
Untuk beberapa hari, Luhan benar-benar menangis. Menangisi rencana kegagalannya untuk mendapatkan Sehun. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian Luhan merasa lebih lega karena walau bagaimanapun dirinya adalah satu-satunya istri Sehun yang syah secara hukum. Lagi pula saat itu ia hanya menunggu satu minggu untuk mendapatkan Sehun kembali. Laki-laki bodoh itu telah salah memilih untuk melarikan diri. Seharusnya ia memilih untuk menjalani pernikahannya yang wajar bersama Luhan. Saat mendengar kabar kalau Sehun kecelakaan ia sangat berharap kalau Sehun kehilangan nyawanya dan memberikan seluruh hartanya kepada Luhan. Sayangnya Sehun terus bertahan hidup dalam keadaan yang sudah tidak memungkinkan lagi untuk hidup. Semangat hidupnya terlalu tinggi.  
Luhan pikir, dirinyalah yang akan diminta mengurusi semua tanggung jawab Sehun terhadap harta keluarganya setelah laki-laki itu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tapi ternyata Mrs. Park memilih menyerahkan semua tanggung jawab itu kepada keponakan kesayangannya, Chanyeol. Luhan sempat membenci Chanyeol. Ingin membalas dendam atas segala hal yang sudah dirampas dari dirinya. Park Chanyeol terlalu lihai dan cerdas, dan terlalu tampan untuk disingkirkan begitu saja. Karena itu Luhan selalu menginginkan bisa menikmati malam bersamanya setelah sekian lama ia tinggal di keluarga Park dan harus kehausan karena menjaga sikapnya. Bila Chanyeol bersedia, maka Luhan akan merasakan kalau keluarga Park tidak semembosankan yang dia kira. Luhan tau tentang kemungkinan berpindahnya harta Sehun kepada Chanyeol dan jika ia mendapatkan Chanyeol, maka kemungkinan dirinya untuk menjadi nyonya yang kaya sudah semakin dekat.  
Mencari-cari kelemahan Chanyeol terlalu mudah. Chanyeol sangat suka dengan wanita cantik dan juga mudah bosan dengan wanita sejenis. Lagi pula saat itu, Chanyeol sedang bosan dengan istrinya. Chanyeol sepertinya tengah marah karena wanita itu menggugurkan kandungannya tanpa meminta izin lebih dulu. Karena itu Luhan mulai melancarkan godaan. Godaan pertama meleset, tapi godaan kedua berhasil membuat Chanyeol takhluk. Akhirnya Chanyeol bersedia masuk ke kamarnya dan mereka bercinta. Percintaan yang sangat luar biasa yang akhirnya membuat Luhan ketagihan dan mengulanginya terus menerus. Lama-lama Luhan merasa kalau dirinya mulai kehausan akan sentuhan Luhan. Tapi Chanyeol terlalu mudah bosan dengannya sampai waktu beberapa minggu dan selalu menjadikan istrinya sebagai alasan untuk menghindar. Pada akhirnya Luhan melakukan segala cara untuk memisahkan Chanyeol, untuk membuat Chanyeol hanya terfokus padanya.  
Luhan hanya perlu mengaku kalau dirinya sedang mengandung anak Chanyeol dan wanita itu langsung mengamuk. Tidak perlu usaha keras karena sesungguhnya Chanyeol juga ingin berpisah dari wanita itu. Malam harinya, Chanyeol mendatanginya untuk mengucapkan terimakasih. Mereka bercinta lagi, lalu membicarakan tentang harta keluarga Park dan entah mengapa Luhan terpancing untuk menceritakannya. Tidak, ia memang sengaja dan merekam semua pembicaraan itu. Luhan akhirnya mempunyai senjata untuk membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa lagi menolaknya. Sialnya Sehun mulai sadar dan mulai mengawasi semua gerak-geriknya. Yang bisa Luhan lakukan hanya menyingkirkan Sehun sesegera mungkin agar ia bisa mendapatkan Chanyeol yang akan mewarisi hartanya.  
Tapi takdir Luhan untuk menjadi wanita yang kaya malah harus tertunda karena Sehun mewariskan hartanya kepada Bae Juhyun, wanita yang membuatnya meninggalkan Luhan di altar. Lebih parahnya lagi, Chanyeol mengaku kalau dirinya sudah menikah lagi sebulan kemudian. Luhan semakin membenci keadaan dirinya, apalagi setelah mengetahui kalau yang dinikahi Chanyeol adalah Bae Juhyun. Seandainya Luhan tidak menyelidikinya, mungkin dia tidak akan pernah tau apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua. Siapa Baekhyun sehingga bisa dengan mudahnya menarik perhatian Chanyeol?  
Setelah mengetahui kenyataanya, Luhan menyimpulkan kalau ia hanya perlu menyingkirkan Bae Juhyun, juga Chanyeol dan Mrs. Park . Kali ini, mungkin harus lebih kejam karena menyingkirkan salah satunya saja tidak akan membawa perubahan apa-apa. Meskipun telah terusir, status Luhan masih menantu di keluarga Park. Dan ketika semua pewarisnya mati, maka seluruh harta itu akan jatuh ke tangannya. Kali ini dirinya memang harus menggunakan cara kasar karena cara yang halus tidak bisa digunakan lagi sama sekali. Lalu siapa yang akan disingkirkannya lebih dulu? Tentu saja wanita itu. Bae Juhyun dan anak yang berada di kandungannya. Lalu Chanyeol dan Mrs. Park sebaiknya menjadi incaran yang terakhir karena wanita itu adalah orang yang paling mudah ditangani.  
Ponsel Luhan yang berada di atas meja berbunyi nyaring. Ia segera menyongsong benda itu dengan langkah cepat dan menerimanya.  
"Halo, ma'am! Rumah Park Chanyeol sudah ditemukan!"  
"Kalau begitu segera carikan aku beberapa orang yang bisa bekerja dengan cepat. Aku harus menyingkirkan seisi rumah itu dengan segera. Tapi sebelumnya pastikan kalau wanita di rumah itu kehilangan bayinya terlebih dahulu. Mereka harus mengesankan perampokan sebagai penyebabnya. Aku ingin semua orang di rumah itu menderita dan mati pada akhirnya. Segera lakukan rencana itu, malam ini juga!"  
"Baik, Ma'am. Akan segera saya laksanakan!"  
Luhan segera menutup teleponnya dan tersenyum penuh dendam. Sehun sudah menyia-nyiakannya dan ia mungkin tidak berhasil membuat Sehun menyesali perbuatannya. Tapi Luhan akan membuat Chanyeol menyesal karena sudah melakukan hal yang sama. Ia akan sangat kecewa karena kehilangan anak yang sangat diharapkannya terlebih dahulu. Mereka harus tersiksa sebelum Luhan mengirim ajal ke rumah kecil mereka.

TBC…

 **Apakah rencana yang Luhan jalankan akan berhasil ? apakah Baekhyun akan kehilangan bayinya ?**

 **Penasaran ? tunggu terus chapter selanjutnya oke …**

 **Terimakasih atas reviewnya : Rmsfxxo, JodohYifan** **,** **pcy,** **dear1996,** **Furanshi,** **tarry24792,** **XiaoRey61, Chiisai ,** **Oh Grace,** **Neli Amelia,** **clouds6104, fvirliani, Byun FAI, edifa, Nayeolpcy27, Selene3112, bellasung21, septhaca, candelyrufela28** **,** **firechanlightbaek** **,** **nnsoynnlooin, istiqomahpark01, Izmajukir, R110898, Real ParkHana, baekchu.**


	14. Chapter 14

BAEKHYUN

(Ver ChanBaek)

Chapter 14

Mengetahui cerita antara Baekhyun dan Jongin pada mulanya semakin membuat Chanyeol protektif dan selalu melarang Baekhyun mengobrol dengan laki-laki itu atau berkunjung ke rumahnya meskipun hanya untuk melihat Kyungsoo. Chanyeol sangat cemburu dan dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan. Tapi setelah Kris menemukan pekerjaan dan memutuskan untuk pindah rumah, hati Chanyeol mulai melunak. Ia menyadari kalau Baekhyun akan sendirian dan keberadaan Kyungsoo bisa menemaninya. Pada akhirnya semua mulai membaik. Chanyeol mulai mau berbicara dengan Jongin tanpa pandangan sinisnya dan kata-kata sengitnya lagi. Kedua laki-laki itu perlahan-lahan menjadi cukup dekat. Bahkan mereka sering makan malam bersama dengan mengajak si kecil Gabrielle ikut serta. Perasaan kikuk Baekhyun yang pada awalnya sangat tampak, perlahan-lahan juga mulai sirna. Baekhyun sudah berani berbicara lebih banyak dan lebih cerewet seperti adanya dirinya.  
Seringkali Gabrielle bermain-main di rumah Baekhyun selama Kyungsoo berbelanja, dan setelah Kyungsoo pulang mereka akan memasak makan siang bersama. Menu makan sehari-hari di rumah itu juga selalu serupa dengan menu makanan di rumah sebelahnya. Baekhyun senang mereka bisa akur lagi, bisa melakukan semuanya bersama-sama lagi seperti dulu. Baginya, maaf dari Kyungsoo membuatnya merasa lebih tenang untuk melangkah ke kehidupannya di depan. Maaf dari Kyungsoo juga membuat membuat Baekhyun merasa lebih nyaman untuk tersenyum dan tertawa seperti dulu.  
Malam ini, Gabrielle bermain lagi bersamanya. Anak itu menemani Baekhyun karena Chanyeol pergi bersama Jongdae sejak sore. Gabrielle selalu merasa senang saat bersama Baekhyun, karena Baekhyun suka membuat biskuit yang manis yang sangat disukainya. Selain itu, Baekhyun juga menyayanginya dengan sepenuh hati sehingga Gabrielle merasa memiliki dua orang tua. Chanyeol juga mulai berlatih menjadi ayah dan dia selalu melatih diri dengan Gabrielle. Pada mulanya anak itu seringkali menangis saat bersamanya. Tapi lama kelamaan mereka berdua sudah bisa bermain kuda-kudaan di sekitar rumah.  
"Paman tidak pulang, ya?"  
Gabrielle bertanya sambil menyuap biskuitnya yang pertama. Baekhyun baru saja membuatnya dan merasa tidak ada salahnya memberikan Gabrielle biskuit sebelum waktu tidurnya tiba. Mungkin Gabrielle akan menginap di rumah Baekhyun malam ini.  
"Paman pasti pulang!"  
"Paman ke mana?"  
"Pergi bersama temannya, sayang!"  
Gabrielle diam dan melahap habis biskuitnya. Ia mengambil biskuit kedua dan menggigitnya lagi, tangan kirinya menyentuh perut Baekhyun yang besar. "Kapan bayinya keluar? Kata ibu di dalam sini ada bayi, ya?"  
Baekhyun tersenyum sambil membelai kepala Gabrielle. "Gaby ingin mendengar bayi bibi?"  
"Boleh?"  
"Tentu saja! Ke sini, mendekat!" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya sebagai tanda kalau ia memberi izin Gabrielle untuk mendekat. Bocah itu merapatkan diri dan merebahkan kepalanya di atas perut Baekhyun. Beberapa waktu kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya dan memandangi Baekhyun dengan senang.  
"Bibi, bayinya bergerak!"  
"Dia sudah mau keluar, sayang! Sebentar lagi, makanya terus bergerak!"  
"Laki-laki atau perempuan?" Baekhyun menggeleng. Ia sama sekali tidak tau apa jenis kelamin anaknya. Chanyeol tidak pernah ingin mengetahui itu, dan tidak pernah mengizinkan Baekhyun menjalani USG untuk mencari tau. Chanyeol menginginkan semuanya menjadi kejutan dan ia harap apapun jenis kelamin anaknya, bisa diterima dengan baik oleh dunia, akan mendapatkan kebahagian dan jauh dari penderitaan. Baekhyun tidak ingin anaknya menderita sepertinya, tidak boleh.  
Gabrielle menguap, padahal baru jam delapan malam. Mungkin anak itu terlalu banyak makan hari ini sehingga rasa kantuk menyerangnya lebih cepat. Ia mulai menyandarkan kepalanya kepada tubuh Baekhyun, masih berusaha membuka matanya agar tidak tertidur. Baekhyun merangkul Gabrielle erat-erat dan membelai lengannya. Ia memandangi anak itu dan berkhayal seperti apa wajah anaknya nanti. Tidak ada satu halpun yang bisa terbayang, Baekhyun tidak bisa menebak seperti apa rupa anaknya.  
"Bibi, ada orang!"  
Baekhyun terkejut. Jika saja Gabrielle tidak menegakan kepalanya, Baekhyun pasti mengira kalau Gabrielle sedang mengigau. Anak itu melihat ke jendela dan Baekhyun melakukan hal yang sama. Sekelebatan itu datang lagi. Begitu cepat!  
"Itu, ada orang!" Gabrielle menunjuk ke arah jendela dan turun dari sofa.  
Baekhyun segera meraih tubuhnya dan memeluknya erat-erat. Perasaannya tidak enak, mungkin ia harus segera lari. Dia harus menyelamatkan diri. Baekhyun sudah menduga ganguan itu akan datang, tapi dia sama sekali tidak menduga secepat ini.  
"Sayang, ayo kita pergi!"  
Beberapa detik setelah kata itu terucap, Baekhyun mendengar bunyi yang keras menghantam pintu rumahnya. Secepat mungkin Baekhyun mencari pintu belakang, ia harus melarikan diri dengan berbagai cara. Tapi begitu pintu dibuka, dua orang laki-laki bertubuh besar memaksa untuk masuk. Baekhyun berusaha menahan pintu untuk menghambat, dia tidak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi untuk melarikan diri. Tapi bagaimana dengan Gabrielle?  
"Gaby, masuk ke kamar bibi dan kunci pintu!"  
Gabrielle sempat termenung sejenak. Tapi keributan yang dihadapinya pada akhirnya membuatnya ketakutan dan segera melarikan diri ke kamar depan. Bunyi klik yang keras terdengar, si kecil sudah mengunci pintunya. Beberapa detik kemudian pintu depan sudah terdobrak. Ada dua orang laki-laki lagi yang masuk dan segera menarik rambut Baekhyun lalu menyeretnya ke ruang tengah. Baekhyun merasa kesakitan dan berusaha melawan. Ia bergantung kepada apa saja yang bisa menahannya. Beberapa saat kemudian dua orang laki-laki yang sempat Baekhyun tahan masuk dan mengangkat kakinya. Mereka menggotong Baekhyun dan melempar tubuhnya sehingga Baekhyun terjatuh di lantai. Perutnya terbentur dan Baekhyun mulai merasakan nyeri.  
Baekhyun tidak bisa berteriak, mulutnya segera di bekap saat ia ingin melakukan itu. Seseorang diantara mereka menginjak-injak tubuh Baekhyun dengan sol sepatu yang sangat keras. Laki-laki itu memulainya dari kaki dan perlahan-lahan mulai naik menuju perut seolah-olah orang itu menginginkan Baekhyun menderita terlebih dahulu dengan membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi dengan perutnya. Baekhyun berusaha memberontak, tapi tubuhnya dipegangi. Ia juga berusaha berteriak, sayangnya suaranya hanya keluar berupa dengungan karena tertahan oleh telapak tangan. Sebuah gigitan Baekhyun usahakan untuk menyingkirkan tangan itu, tapi daya tahan mereka begitu kuat. Baekhyun tidak boleh menyerah, ia tidak ingin menyerah. Bagaimana bila terjadi sesuatu dengan bayinya? Baekhyun tidak akan membiarkan kebahagiannya terenggut. Sebuah keluhan keras kemudian terdengar. Entah apa yang terjadi, hanya bisa memandangi dua orang laki-laki itu berkelahi dengan seseorang, Jongin? Baekhyun merasa bisa bernapas lega saat injakan itu belum sempat menghantam perutnya. Ia tertolong, bayinya juga. Baekhyun berusaha menjauh dari perkelahian, ia menepi dan duduk bersandar ke dinding. Beberapa orang lain mulai masuk membantu Jongin. Sesaat kemudian keempat orang asing yang berusaha mencelakakan Baekhyun sudah dikeroyok. Mereka berusaha melarikan diri dan semua orang memukuli mereka berusaha mengejar. Baekhyun tinggal sendiri dan ia merasa sangat lelah, perlahan matanya terpejam. Baekhyun ingin tidur.  
" Baekhyun!" Kyungsoo memanggil namanya.  
Baekhyun berusaha membuka matanya lagi dan mengangkat wajahnya untuk memandangi Kyungsoo. Senyumnya mengembang pasrah.  
"Baek, kau baik-baik saja?!"  
"Aku sangat lelah. Aku ingin tidur!"

…

Chanyeol benar-benar khawatir karena firasatnya hari ini benar-benar tidak enak. Sejak sore tadi Chanyeol merasa ragu untuk pergi. Jika saja bukan karena menghargai permintaan Jongdae yang seringkali membantunya, Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan dirinya menjauh dari Baekhyun. Seharusnya dia menjaga Baekhyun dan tidak beranjak dari sisinya. Chanyeol melangkah dengan lebih cepat dan terus tertegun beberapa saat ketika melihat pintu rumahnya yang rusak. Rasa khawatirnya semakin mendesak, memaksanya untuk berlari ke dalam rumah. Sayangnya Chanyeol tidak menemukan siapa-siapa. Dari mulutnya mulai keluar nama Baekhyun, pelan kemudian mengeras, lalu Chanyeol berteriak. Baekhyun tidak ada di sana.  
"Chanyeol, dia di rumahku!"  
Chanyeol segera keluar dari rumah dan melihat Jongin di depan rumahnya. Ia merasa lega mengetahui itu, tapi tidak cukup untuk membuatnya lebih tenang. Chanyeol segera berlari secepat mungkin ke rumah sebelah dan langsung masuk tanpa izin sang pemiliknya. Ia tau kalau Jongin juga berlari untuk mengimbanginya, tapi Chanyeol tidak bisa perduli dengan itu sekarang, yang diperdulikannya hanya Baekhyun.  
"Dimana dia?" Chanyeol bertanya kepada Kim Jongin saat laki-laki itu baru sampai di dekatnya. Chanyeol baru saja merasa kalau ia sedang lelah setelah melihat Jongin bernafas dengan terengah-engah.  
"Di kamar. Tadi dia bilang kalau dia merasa lelah dan ingin tidur."  
Chanyeol segera berlari, membuka kamar satu persatu dan menemukan Baekhyun di kamar tengah. Baekhyun sedang berbaring ditemani oleh Kyungsoo dan dia tidak tidur. Keadaanya benar-benar kacau, pakaian yang dikenakannya juga kotor. Melihat Chanyeol datang, Baekhyun berusaha bergerak tapi mungkin rasa sakit menyerangnya sehingga ia mengerang pelan. Chanyeol segera menyongsong Baekhyun untuk membantunya duduk. Beberapa detik kemudian, Baekhyun memeluknya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Sejak tadi Baekhyun berusaha untuk terlihat kuat, berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Tapi saat bersama Chanyeol, ia merasa sangat lemah dan sangat ingin dilindungi.  
Chanyeol membalas pelukan Baekhyun dengan sama eratnya. Cukup lama sampai ia sanggup mengendurkan dekapannya dan membelai kepala Baekhyun agar bisa lebih tenang. Chanyeol memandangi Kyungsoo dan Jongin meminta penjelasan. Sejak tadi, ia sama sekali tidak tau apa yang sudah terjadi pada rumahnya dan juga pada istrinya.  
"Tadi ada orang yang menyerang ke rumahmu!" Jongin mencoba memberikan penjelasan. "Aku juga tidak tau pada awalnya, sampai anakku datang dan mengatakan kalau Bibi Baekhyun -nya sedang berkelahi dengan banyak laki-laki. Aku segera datang begitu mendengar satu teriakan, Baekhyun tidak berteriak lagi dan kami sangat khawatir kalau terjadi sesuatu dengannya. Karena itu aku segera meminta Kyungsoo menelpon polisi dan aku meminta bantuan kepada tetangga yang lain."  
"Gaby melompat dari jendela kamar kalian!" Kyungsoo menambahkan. "Dia bilang, Baekhyun menyuruhnya masuk kamar dan mengunci pintu. Aku rasa pastilah sesuatu yang bahaya, makanya Baekhyun menyuruh anakku melakukan hal itu!"  
Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun lagi, ia masih membenamkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol dan terisak ketakutan. Perlakuan seburuk apa yang diterimanya? "Bagaimana dengan pelakunya?"  
"Polisi sedang menanganinya. Sampai saat ini, mereka sama sekali belum mengakui apa-apa."  
Chanyeol mempererat lagi dekapannya dan berharap Baekhyun bisa segera tenang. Baekhyun masih menangis seperti itu dalam waktu yang panjang. Akhirnya Chanyeol bosan menunggunya merasa lega dan berkata, "Tenanglah, Sayang! Kau sedang hamil besar. Kau tidak boleh tertekan."  
"Aku tidak bisa tenang." Baekhyun mengeluh disela-sela tangisnya. Air matanya sudah membasahi T-shirt yang Chanyeol kenakan. "Mereka akan merenggut anakku, Chan! Kalau terjadi apa-apa pada anakku lebih baik aku mati!"  
"Apa yang kau katakan ini? Anak kita balik-baik saja, kan?"  
Baekhyun tidak menjawab, ia meringis? Chanyeol nyaris tidak bisa membedakannya karena isakan Baekhyun lebih kencang. Ia kesakitan dan Chanyeol baru sadar kalau Baekhyun sedang memegangi perutnya. Beberapa saat kemudian Kyungsoo berteriak karena melihat darah keluar dari sela-sela kaki Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak tau harus melakukan apa, dia terpaku.  
" Baekhyun, apakah kau tadi terbentur?" Jongin bertanya.  
Baekhyun mengangguk. "Mereka menghempaskan tubuhku ke lantai. Aku sempat merasa nyeri tadi, tapi sudah hilang. Sekarang terasa lagi!"  
"Astaga, seharusnya kau mengatakannya dari tadi! Kami seharusnya sudah membawamu ke rumah sakit!"  
Baekhyun menangis lebih kuat. Ia menarik pakaian Chanyeol menahan rasa sakitnya. "Chanyeol, apa yang akan terjadi dengan anakku?"  
Chanyeol tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Ia memandang Jongin penuh harap. "Bisakah kau antarkan kami ke rumah sakit sekarang?"  
"Ya, tentu! Cepatlah!"  
Dan semua orang menjadi sangat terburu-buru. Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun meskipun ia tau kalau berat Baekhyun sekarang dua kali lipat dari berat tubuhnya. Tenaga sekuat itu entah datang dari mana, yang pasti Baekhyun harus segera dibawa ke rumah sakit. Melihat Baekhyun seperti itu, Chanyeol sudah putus asa dengan kehidupan anaknya. Tapi ia masih terus berharap untuk tidak kehilangan Baekhyun. Bila terjadi sesuatu pada istrinya, Chanyeol tidak tau akan melakukan apa, tidak tau akan menjadi seperti apa hidupnya.

…  
Kim Jongin mengemudikan mobil dengan kecepatan super. Ia harus bertanding dengan polisi lalu lintas karena itu. Untungnya Jongin tidak menyerah begitu saja dengan berhenti dan mengikuti kehendak polisi-polisi yang mengejarnya. Ia terus mengungguli sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di rumah sakit. Jongin harus mengurusi mobilnya karena polisi langsung menyambarnya. Tapi Chanyeol bersyukur karena beberapa orang perawat langsung datang dan membawa istrinya ke ruang gawat darurat untuk segera mendapatkan penanganan. Semua yang dilakukan serba cepat hingga Chanyeol berakhir di ruang tunggu unit gawat darurat. Ia menunggu keputusan dokter tentang Baekhyun.  
Chanyeol tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegelisahannya meskipun Jongin sudah berulangkali menepuk bahunya untuk menenangkan. Ia khawatir dan juga ketakutan, Chanyeol selalu berdoa agar tidak terjadi sesuatu pada istrinya. Dia tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada istrinya.  
"Bila terjadi sesuatu pada istriku, aku bersumpah akan membunuh mereka!" desisnya.  
"Sudah, Chanyeol. Tenanglah! Jangan bersikap seperti ini!"  
"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tenang? Istriku sedang sekarat di dalam. Apa yang akan terjadi padanya benar-benar membuatku ketakutan. Aku takut kehilangannya!"  
"Aku mengerti, tapi tenanglah! Bersikap seperti ini tidak akan memperbaiki keadaan!" Jongin menepuk bahu Chanyeol sekali lagi.  
Beberapa saat kemudian Chanyeol merasa dirong-rong berbagai macam perasaan negatif. Ia melihat dokter keluar dari ruang ICU. Dokter menatap Chanyeol dan Jongin secara bergantian dan kemudian bertanya siapa suaminya. Dengan agak kesal, Chanyeol menjawab, "Tentu saja aku! Kau tidak bisa lihat memangnya?!" ia hampir saja membuat tawa Jongin meledak.  
"Dokter tidak tau, Chanyeol!"  
"Seharusnya dia tau!" Chanyeol mengerang lagi.  
Dokter menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mencoba untuk lebih mengerti, juga lebih bersabar dalam menghadapi Chanyeol. Dia hanya panik. "Istri anda akan segera melahirkan. Anda harus menyelesaikan pembayaran terlebih dahulu."  
"Aku akan melakukannya!" ujar Jongin cepat.  
Chanyeol memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak suka. "Aku suaminya!"  
"Iya, karena itulah kau harus menemaninya di dalam. Aku yang akan membayar semuanya!"  
"Kenapa kau bisa sangat baik pada istriku?"  
Jongin memutar bola matanya. Sudah lama Chanyeol tidak menunjukan kecemburuannya seperti ini lagi. Jongin kira hubungan mereka sudah membaik, tapi ternyata Chanyeol masih menyimpan kecemburuan terhadapnya. "Karena aku punya hutang pada istrimu. Dia membayar semua biaya perawatan Kyungsoo saat isteriku mengalami kecelakaan di Denmark. Sekarang cepatlah masuk dan berhentilah untuk bersikap penuh dengan kecemburuan seperti ini!"  
"Terang saja aku cemburu, kalau mengetahui bagaimana hubungan kalian sebelum ini!"  
"Astaga, Chanyeol! Itu semua sudah berlalu. Aku mencintai istriku, dan kau juga mencintai istrimu, kan? Baekhyun selalu memikirkanmu. Dia tidak pantas mendapatkan sikap seperti ini!" Jongin menepuk-nepuk bahu Chanyeol beberapa kali kemudian berbicara dalam nada yang jauh lebih lembut bila dibandingkan dengan sebelumnya. "Istrimu menunggu di dalam, Chanyeol! Dia membutuhkan dukungan untuk bisa bertahan melahirkan anaknya. Dia pasti sangat ingin menggenggam tanganmu. Jangan sampai kau menyesal karena melewatkannya!"  
Chanyeol terdiam sejenak. Jongin sudah berlari menjauh menuju bagian Administrasi. Laki-laki itu benar, semua kejadian itu sudah berlalu dan tidak ada lagi alasan untuk curiga. Baekhyun tidak mungkin menghianatinya. Apapun yang terjadi diantara mereka bahkan sudah tidak pernah terbahas lagi jika Chanyeol tidak memulai. Chanyeol tidak akan memulainya lagi. Tidak akan pernah.

.  
Dengan perasaan gugup, Chanyeol memasuki ruang ICU dan memakai pakaian yang higienis. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat berjalan di balik tirai. Ia akan segera melihat Baekhyun, akan segera. Dan saat tirai berwarna putih dibuka, Chanyeol bisa melihat Baekhyun di sana, memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh harap. Sekuat tenaga Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya dan Chanyeol langsung menyambarnya. Beberapa detik kemudian tangan mereka saling menggenggam erat. Chanyeol terkesima melihat ruangan putih yang dipenuhi perawat dengan bau obat yang sangat mengganggu, sama sekali tidak nyaman. Ia juga terkesima melihat Baekhyun berteriak saat air ketubannya mengalir deras. Chanyeol juga merasakan sakitnya. Beberapa menit kemudian Dokter memastikan tekanan darah Baekhyun, memastikan apakah Baekhyun cukup kuat untuk melahirkan secara normal dan memulai proses persalinan setelah mereka yakin dengan kesanggupan Baekhyun.  
Genggaman tangan Baekhyun semakin kuat. Ia berteriak kesakitan namun penuh semangat. Melihat perjuangannya, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak bisa menahan perasan haru. Ternyata sesakit ini, dan Baekhyun masih mau melahirkan anaknya? Dadanya benar-benar sesak. Chanyeol berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak melangkahkan kaki keluar. Usaha Baekhyun benar-benar sangat luar biasa padahal dia baru saja mengalami kejadian buruk. Saat Baekhyun berusaha menarik napas sebanyak-banyaknya, Chanyeol merasa kalau ia bahkan sanggup memberikan napasnya untuk membantu.  
Seorang ibu mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk anaknya. Chanyeol sudah mendengarkan cerita itu dari dulu, tapi ini pertama kalinya ia melihat kenyataannya. Baekhyun kembali mengingatkan Chanyeol kepada ibunya. Ibu yang memberikan nyawanya untuk kehidupan Chanyeol. Ibu yang menghela napas untuk terakhir kalinya saat Chanyeol menghela napasnya yang pertama di dunia. Chanyeol menangis, ia tiba-tiba saja menjadi sangat cengeng dan kekanak-kanakan. Menggigit bibirpun tidak cukup untuk menahan tangisnya.  
"Berjuanglah, Baekhyun! Dan kau harus hidup!" bisiknya.  
Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Chanyeol semakin erat dan saat itu Chanyeol berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Baekhyun untuk selamanya. Tidak akan pernah meninggalkan wanita yang pernah sesakit ini untuk melahirkan anaknya. Baekhyun bahkan tidak mengeluh sakit meskipun ekspresinya menunjukan betapa kesakitannya dia. Proses persalinan yang begitu lama membuat Chanyeol merasa frustasi.  
Baekhyun tiba-tiba menghela napas berat. Ia tidak berteriak lagi dan memejamkan matanya yang sudah basah. 'Apakah sudah selesai?' Chanyeol membatin. Tapi ia tidak mendengar suara tangis bayi, yang didengarnya hanya Dokter yang berteriak untuk menyiapkan operasi. Semua perawat mulai terlihat sibuk menyiapkan segalanya. Chanyeol tidak tau harus melakukan apa. Ia memandang wajah Baekhyun yang tanpa darah, bibirnya bahkan membiru. Chanyeol akan kehilangan Baekhyun seperti ayahnya kehilangan ibunya. Entah mengapa pikiran seperti itu terlintas. Ia tidak akan sanggup kalau itu terjadi. Dia tidak bisa berpisah dengan Baekhyun sekarang, dia tidak bisa berpisah dengan Baekhyun selamanya.  
"Istri anda tidak cukup kuat untuk melahirkan secara normal. Kami harus melakukan operasi sekarang juga!"  
Chanyeol masih membeku. Dokter baru menyadarinya sekarang? Mengapa tidak dari tadi? Kenapa Baekhyun harus merasakan sakit seperti ini terlebih dulu? Chanyeol merasakan genggaman Baekhyun mengencang pada tangannya. Ia menoleh dan ternyata Baekhyun belum membuka mata. Perlahan-lahan Chanyeol mencium keningnya, lalu bibirnya dan berbisik, "Bertahanlah, Baekhyun! Aku tidak akan bisa hidup tanpamu!"

TBC…

 **Akankah baekhyun selamat atau malah sebaliknya ?**

 **Tunggu kelanjutannya ya..**

 **Karena chapter depan adalah akhir dari kisah BAEKHYUN …**

 **Terimakasih untuk : zafiramaharaniarafah, ByBabyz95,tasya66xoxo ,Oh Grace,Izmajukir,clouds6104,Furanshi,tarry24792,dear1996,Byun FAI ,XiaoRey61 ,wijayanti628,nnsoynnlooin ,bellasung21,Rmsfxxo,crfla,Selene3112 ,firechanlightbaek ,Nayeolpcy27 ,fvirliani ,baekchu,Istiqomah813,neli amelia.**


	15. Chapter 15

BAEKHYUN

(ChanBaek Ver)

Chapter 15

Kerlip cahaya matahari pagi tiba-tiba saja membuat Chanyeol terbangun dengan perasaan terkejut yang sangat luar biasa. Sejak kapan ia tertidur? Dia masih bisa tidur saat Baekhyun sedang berjuang untuk melahirkan anaknya? Chanyeol mencoba bangkit dan merasakan sebuah medan yang empuk membuat bokongnya merasa sangat nyaman. Ternyata kakinya terjulur, ia berbaring di atas ranjang putih dengan bantal busa yang empuk. Setidaknya itu jauh lebih baik bila dibandingkan dengan tertidur di ruang tunggu. Tapi, walau bagaimanapun ia tetap tidak boleh merasakan kenyamanan ini sekarang. Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?  
"Kau sudah sadar?"  
Kim Jongin tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ruangan melalui sebuah pintu. Perlu waktu yang cukup banyak bagi Chanyeol untuk menyadari kalau ia sedang berada di dalam ruang rawat rumah sakit. Chanyeol meyakini itu saat seorang perawat masuk bersama dengan Jongin dan membawa alat tensi pengukur darah. Chanyeol masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi, bukankah dia sedang menemani Baekhyun berjuang? Lalu mengapa dia ada di sini?  
"Semuanya sudah kembali normal. Anda sudah boleh keluar dari rumah sakit hari ini juga!" perawat itu berujar dengan sangat manis. Dengan sedikit basa-basi, ia keluar dari ruangan itu dan meninggalkan Chanyeol bersama Kim Jongin yang duduk di dekat kakinya.  
"Aku kenapa bisa ada di sini?"  
"Kau pingsan di ruang operasi!" jawab Jongin, tangkas.  
Chanyeol berpikir sejenak, mencoba mengingat-ingat. Sayangnya ingatan tetang ruang operasi masih enggan muncul. Tapi perlahan-lahan bayangan tentang lampu yang terang benderang, tentang pisau bedah yang membelah perut istrinya membuat Chanyeol takut. Ada darah, lalu Baekhyun terbangun dan Chanyeol kembali memegang tangannya. Beberapa saat kemudian Dokter kembali menyuntikkan obat bius. Ruang operasi membuat manusia seperti binatang.  
"Sudah ingat?" Jongin melanjutkan ucapannya. "Ruang operasi sangat gaduh begitu kau jatuh pingsan. Armada perawat tiba-tiba terbagi dua, mengurusimu dan membantu dokter melanjutkan operasi istrimu."  
Ya, Chanyeol pingsan karena ia melihat dokter menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam perut Baekhyun. Dia tidak tahan melihatnya, tidak tega. Jika Baekhyun sempat terbangun, pasti ia juga merasakan sakitnya disayat pisau operasi. Dada Chanyeol kembali Sakit.  
"Bagaimana dengan istriku?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan suara bergetar. "Anakku?"  
"Ikuti saja aku!" Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya menunjukkan arah kemana Chanyeol harus mengikutinya.  
Chanyeol sempat merasa limbung ketika berusaha turun dari ranjang rumah sakit, tapi ia berusaha untuk lebih kuat. Chanyeol harus melihat keadaan Baekhyun sekarang juga. Untungnya langkah Jongin tidak begitu cepat, mungkin dia tau keadaan Chanyeol saat ini. Langkah laki-laki itu mendampinginya melewati beberapa buah kamar lalu turun ke lantai bawah dengan lift. Semakin dekat dengan Baekhyun, detak jantung Chanyeol terdengar semakin cepat. Sampai akhirnya Jongin berhenti di depan sebuah kamar dan membukakan pintunya untuk Chanyeol. Sebuah pemandangan yang sama sekali tidak pernah dibayangkan menyeruak. Baekhyun sudah lebih baik, meskipun harus diinfus ia tetap menyusui anaknya dengan beberapa tetesan air mata menjauhi tubuh bayinya. Wanita itu berusaha menyeka setiap tetesan yang menyentuh anaknya dengan cepat agar anak itu tidak kedinginan.  
Langkah Chanyeol semakin kikuk, ia mendekat secara perlahan dan Baekhyun menyadari kehadirannya. Sejenak, Chanyeol menoleh kepada Kyungsoo yang duduk di atas sofa memangku Gabrielle yang tertidur. Tidak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya, Chanyeol hanya bisa berusaha untuk terus mendekat dan berakhir di sisi Baekhyun dalam jarak yang sangat intim. Baekhyun memandangnya lama.  
"Kenapa menangis seperti ini?" Chanyeol mengeluarkan kata pertamanya dengan agak parau. Tangannya menyentuh wajah Baekhyun dan berusaha menghapus air matanya. "Ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu? Atau anak kita?"  
Baekhyun menggeleng. "Semuanya baik-baik saja. Aku hanya sangat bahagia, Chan. Aku sempat takut kehilangan anak ini, aku pikir kejadian itu akan membuatku kehilangan anakmu. Tapi lihat, dia baik-baik saja, kan? Dia kehausan, dokter tidak memberikan apa-apa, mereka menunggu aku sadar dan cukup kuat untuk menyusuinya."  
Chanyeol memandang anaknya, begitu kecil dan - Baekhyun benar- terlihat sangat kehausan, dia menyusu dengan sangat semangat. Seulas senyum bangga hadir di bibir Chanyeol, akhirnya Chanyeol melihat sosok yang selalu dibicarakannya selama ini. Sosok yang sangat diharapkannya. Melihat bayinya membuat Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menyesal dengan keputusannya memilih Baekhyun dan meninggalkan Park. Chanyeol meraih kepala Baekhyun dan menyandarkan di tubuhnya.  
"Kau pasti sangat lelah. Jika aku tau melahirkan sangat sakit, aku mungkin tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu mengandung anakku. Aku hampir mati saat melihat berapa menderitanya dirimu sewaktu persalinan, aku sama sekali tidak bisa bernapas."  
"Tapi aku menginginkan itu!"  
Chanyeol menepuk kepala Baekhyun kesal. "Keinginanmu ternyata sangat berbahaya. Kalau aku tau perutmu akan dibelah seperti tadi malam, aku tidak akan memberimu izin untuk melahirkan anakku!"  
"Kata-katamu bisa didengar anak kita, Chanyeol. Dia akan mengira kalau ayahnya tidak menginginkannya!"  
"Aku menginginkannya. Tentu saja dia akan maklum karena ibunya mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk melahirkannya." Chanyeol lalu menyentuh kepala anaknya dengan lembut. "Hei, bocah. Kalau kau nakal dan membuat ibumu susah, aku akan menghukummu. Mengerti? Kau tidak tau rasanya melahirkanmu, kan? Ayahmu saja juga hampir mati karena itu!"  
"Astaga, Chanyeol! Kau jangan menyalahkan anakmu karena pingsan di ruang operasi!" Jongin ambil suara dan menertawakannya.  
Chanyeol memandangnya sinis. "Ya, aku mungkin tidak sekuat dirimu ssaat menemani Kyungsoo melahirkan!"  
"Dia tidak pernah melakukan itu!" sela Kyungsoo. "Saat aku melahirkan Gabrielle, kakakku yang menemaniku. Suamiku terlalu pengecut..."  
"Sayang, kau tau kalau aku tidak akan tega melihatmu menderita. Makanya saat itu aku tidak bisa menemanimu. Jika saja aku ada di sana, maka aku akan pingsan pada menit-menit awal. Ah, akhirnya aku terpaksa mengakuinya."  
"Mengakui betapa pengecutnya kau?"  
"Aish!" Chanyeol berdesis. "Kalau mau bertengkar, di rumah saja! Kenapa harus berdebat di sini, istriku butuh istirahat!"  
Sebuah gelak lemah hadir menyeruak ke seantero ruangan. Semua orang memandangi seseorang yang berdiri di depan pintu dan menyaksikan perdebatan Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Mungkin Jongin dan Kyungsoo tidak mengenalnya, tapi jelas Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengenalnya. Mereka saling pandang sebentar sebelum kembali melemparkan pandangan tak menyangka kepada seseorang yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Bibi Park.  
Bibi Park pasti menyadari keheranan yang tiba-tiba saja muncul. Suasana mendadak sepi dan beku beberapa saat hingga tiba-tiba Gabrielle terbangun dan memanggil ibunya. Kyungsoo segera meraih anaknya dan menggendongnya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia sudah menggandeng Jongin dan bersiap untuk pergi.  
"Baiklah, Chanyeol. Kami harus pulang dulu. Aku harus mandi dan kerja!" Jongin bergumam dengan nada bicaranya yang biasa. "Nanti Kyungsoo akan ke sini lagi membawa pakaian untuk Baekhyun. Kami permisi dulu!"  
Kedua orang itu akhirnya keluar sambil bergandengan tangan dan menghilang. Keheningan itu menyeruak lagi, hingga langkah-langkah Bibi Park mendekati mereka dengan ketukan yang teratur. Chanyeol tidak tau harus mengatakan apa, tapi melihat senyum Bibi Park, perasaan gamangnya mulai memudar, meskipun begitu Chanyeol sama sekali tidak bisa mengatakan sepatah katapun.  
"Aku mengganggu?" Bibi Park berujar dengan suara terhalus yang dimilikinya.  
Chanyeol menggeleng. "Kau kesini tidak untuk membuat istriku tertekan, kan?"  
"Tidak. Aku ingin melihat anak kalian." ia menoleh kepada Baekhyun dan menatapnya. "Boleh aku menggendongnya?"  
Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lekat-lekat, meminta persetujuan.  
"Dia sedang menyusu!" Chanyeol menjawab menggantikan Baekhyun dengan ekspresi yang lebih halus lagi.  
Bibi Park menghela napas, tapi ia semakin berani untuk lebih dekat lagi lalu duduk di dekat Baekhyun. Wanita itu menatap bayi mungil yang berada di dalam gendongan Baekhyun dan membelai tangan kecilnya. Bayi itu sangat mengagumkan, suatu keajaiban yang terjadi dalam kehidupan dan mengobati segala kegetiran yang sudah terjadi selama ini.  
"Bibi," Chanyeol menyapa Bibi Park seperti biasanya. Akhirnya.  
Bibi Park menghela napas lalu tersenyum. "Ada apa Chanyeol?"  
"Bagaimana kau tau kami di sini?"  
"Temanmu tadi tidak menceritakannya?"  
Dahi Chanyeol berkerut. Jongin? Chanyeol menggeleng. Jongin tidak menceritakan apa-apa kepadanya.  
"Kami bertemu di kantor polisi. Beberapa orang polisi datang mencari Luhan ke rumah karena dia menjadi tersangka di balik penganiyaan istrimu, karena itulah aku langsung berangkat ke Ottawa demi melihat keadaan kalian."  
"Sudah ku duga!" Chanyeol berujar kesal. Dia sudah menyangka kalau Luhan adalah dalang dari masalah yang terjadi. "Lalu mereka menemukan Luhan di rumahmu?"  
"Aku sudah lama mengusirnya. Huang sudah menceritakan semuanya kepadaku dan itu cukup mengejutkan. Semua pelayan di rumah juga sudah membuka mulut mengenai Luhan. Aku juga melaporkan Luhan ke polisi dengan tuduhan penipuan. Aku merasa tertipu hidup bersamanya selama ini!"  
"Jadi selama ini dia buronan?"  
Bibi Park mengangguk. "Luhan sudah berbulan-bulan menghilang, aku bahkan sudah melupakan keberadaannya dan juga laporanku karena tidak ada lagi informasi tentang itu. Tapi temanmu tadi benar-benar mengurusi semuanya sampai ke akar-akarnya. Dia sangat peduli!"  
"Dia tetangga kami di rumah baru. Istrinya adalah sahabat Baekhyun, dan dia juga mantan kekasih Baekhyun!"  
"Benarkah?" Bibi Park kelihatan terkejut dan memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan tak menyangka.  
"Aku hanya ingin mencoba untuk jujur kepadamu, Bibi. Aku seharusnya membenci Jongin dan kau juga akan melakukan hal itu jika saja kau tau apa saja yang sudah terjadi diantara mereka. Tapi kedua suami istri itu menjaga Baekhyun sepanjang waktu. Jika tidak ada mereka, aku mungkin sudah kehilangan Baekhyun dan anakku!"  
"Ya, orang yang baik seharusnya tidak dilihat dari masa lalunya." Bibi Park lalu membelai kepala Baekhyun. "Aku minta maaf kepada kalian atas perlakuanku saat itu. Huang benar, kau sudah banyak memberi perubahan di rumahku semenjak kehadiranmu. Apalagi saat kehamilanmu, aku melupakan semua kesedihanku. Sungguh tidak adil jika aku membencimu hanya karena kau adalah Bae Juhyun. Padahal kami juga memisahkanmu dari Sehun dan menyebabkan penderitaan dalam hidupmu!"  
Lagi-lagi Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol sebelum memberanikan diri untuk memandang Bibi Park dalam-dalam. "Aku tidak mungkin menerima maafmu," jawabnya lemah.  
"Kau tidak memaafkanku?"  
Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan!"  
"Aku lega mendengarnya, sungguh!" Bibi Park menghela napasnya, lalu kembali memperhatikan bayi yang masih berada di dalam pelukan Baekhyun. "Anak kalian laki-laki atau perempuan?"  
"Astaga, aku juga melupakan hal itu!" ujar Chanyeol. "Anak kita berjenis kelamin apa, sayang?"  
"Perempuan. Dia anak perempuan yang cantik. Dan sepertinya, aku tidak bisa memberikan nama Sehun kepadanya."  
Bibi Park tersenyum. "Kalian akan melahirkan anak laki-laki suatu saat nanti untuk nama Sehun!"  
"Tidak dalam waktu dekat!" Chanyeol memotong. "Aku hampir mati melihat penderitaannya saat persalinan semalam!"  
"Ya, baiklah. Lalu nama apa yang kalian pilih untuk menamai anak kalian?"  
Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling pandang, lalu Chanyeol membelai kepala istrinya. "Bolehkah aku menghidupkan kembali Bae Juhyun, sayang? Aku ingin memberikan nama Juhyun untuk anak kita!"  
"Menarik sekali," Bibi Park memotong. "Park Juhyun!"  
"Tapi aku tidak suka dengan nama Park!"  
"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menghilangkan nama Park dari hidupmu,Chanyeol!"  
"Haruskah nama Park merusak keindahan nama Juhyun?"  
"Anakmu seorang Park, di dalam tubuhnya mengalir darah Park. Kau tidak bisa menghilangkan Park dari hidupmu. Sudah ku bilang, kan?" Bibi Park terdengar lebih galak bila membicarakan nama keluarga. "Setelah ini kalian akan ikut aku pulang ke Calgary, kan?"  
"Kami tidak bisa. Baekhyun tidak bisa melakukan perjalanan jauh. Lagipula, aku meragukan bisa meninggalkan kehidupanku di Ottawa. Aku punya pekerjaan yang menjadi tanggung jawabku di sini."  
"Lalu siapa yang akan menjaga Baekhyun saat kau pergi kerja?"  
"Ada Kyungsoo, bibi. Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan mencari Kris untuk kembali menjaga Baekhyun sampai Luhan ditemukan!"  
"Itu tidak perlu!" ujar Bibi Park. "Luhan sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. Dia meninggal karena kecelakaan saat pengejaran semalam. Pagi ini, jenazah Luhan akan dikembalikan ke keluarganya di Charlottetown. Jadi pulanglah, aku membutuhkan kalian!"  
Chanyeol menggeleng, ia masih keras kepala. "Kau akan tetap menjadi seorang nenek. Kami pasti akan mengirimnya ke Alberta lebih sering. Kalau putriku sudah sekolah, dia akan tetap ke sana pada hari libur. Aku berjanji akan sering-sering menemuimu di Calgary!"  
Bibi Park putus asa. Dia tampak kecewa karena Chanyeol menolak untuk kembali ke rumahnya. Ia memandangi Baekhyun berharap Baekhyun membujuk Chanyeol untuk ikut dengannya ke Alberta. Tapi sayangnya, Baekhyun -pun sepertinya tidak begitu tertarik untuk kembali.  
"Bagaimana kalau kau tinggal saja bersama kami untuk sementara ini?" Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja bicara. "Setelah aku cukup kuat, kita bisa berangkat ke Calgary bersama-sama!"  
"Sayang, apa yang kau katakan? Kita akan pindah ke Calgary?" Chanyeol mendesah.  
Baekhyun merangkul pinggang Sean erat-erat. "Kita harus membawa anak kita untuk melihat makam nenek dan kakeknya. Aku ingin membawa anak kita ke sana, sebentar saja. Hanya beberapa hari dan Jongdae pasti mengizinkanmu untuk libur kerja, kan?"  
Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dan Bibi Park secara bergantian. Ia tampak memikirkan sesuatu untuk beberapa lama. Lalu "Baiklah. Apapun yang kau inginkan, Yang Mulia!"

…

 **Finally, I Found the Last Man for My Last Love**

Baekhyun tertidur karena merasa lelah. Hari ini ia dan keluarga kecilnya pergi ke Gass untuk mengajak Juhyun ke makam neneknya. Mereka cukup lama berada di sana hingga akhirnya Bibi Park menyusul karena merasa tidak sabaran. Selama disana, Juhyun yang baru bisa bicara itu terus mengoceh sehingga menimbulkan kejenakaan yang luar biasa. Baekhyun sangat sayang kepada anaknya, tidak ingin berpisah. Sayang sekali ia harus kecewa karena Juhyun dibawa oleh Bibi Park ke Calgary lebih dulu sedangkan Chanyeol menahannya di Gass dan membawanya ke rumah peninggalan rumah orang tuanya dimana mereka pernah bercinta untuk pertama kali.  
Sayangnya memikirkan Juhyun membuat Baekhyun terus gelisah. Ia hanya tertidur beberapa jam dan terbangun lagi sebelum pagi tiba. Jam di dinding bahkan belum menunjukkan tengah malam, Baekhyun ingin membangunkan Chanyeol dan mengajaknya ke Calgary saat itu juga. Sayangnya ia tidak menemukan Chanyeol di sebelahnya.  
Mungkinkah Chanyeol sedang ke kamar mandi? Ia segera menoleh ke sisi kanannya dan kecewa saat melihat pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Laki-laki itu tidak berada di kamar mandi. Baekhyun berusaha bangkit dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju keluar kamar, ia harap Chanyeol ada di dapur, atau dimana saja di rumah itu. Baekhyun berjalan menuju ruang tengah, ia tidak menemukan Chanyeol. Begitu juga di ruang tamu dan ruang lainnya. Baekhyun kemudian mempercepat langkahnya menuju dapur dan terkesima saat melihat Kyungsoo ada di dapurnya. Ia termenung sesaat hingga Kyungsoo menoleh kepadanya secara tidak sengaja.  
" Baekhyun?"  
"Kyungsoo? Apa yang kau lakukan?"  
"Seharusnya Chanyeol memberikanmu obat tidur agar kau tidak terbangun. Kau bangun terlalu cepat!" Kyungsoo mendesah kesal lalu kembali menuang Sampanye ke empat buah gelas kristal di hadapannya.  
Baekhyun tersenyum. "Akan ada pesta?"  
"Pesta kejutan untukmu, seharusnya. Tapi kau sudah memergokiku!"  
"Kapan kau sampai?" Baekhyun mendekati Kyungsoo dan membantunya menyiapkan banyak hal. "Bagaimana kau tau tempat ini?"  
"Aku baru sampai dua jam yang lalu. Chanyeol menjemput kami di Calgary dan harus meninggalkan Gaby di sana. Semoga saja anakku tidak menangis ketika ia terbangun tanpa ibunya!"  
"Gaby sudah cukup besar untuk menangis, yang harus khawatir itu aku! Juhyun baru berusia delapan belas bulan, aku bahkan belum berhenti menyusuinya!"  
"Tapi ku rasa Mrs. Park cukup lihai menangani anak-anak. Saat kami tiba di sana sore tadi, Gaby langsung dekat dengannya." Kyungsoo memandang Baekhyun sejenak lalu berujar sambil berbisik, "Tunggulah disini, aku akan membawa ini ke taman belakang!"  
"Perlu bantuan?"  
"Tidak usah! Kalau kau melakukannya, Chanyeol bisa kecewa. Dia menyiapkan banyak hal untuk menyambut pagi bersamamu! Duduklah di sini dan jangan keluar sebelum aku panggil!"  
Baekhyun mengangguk. Kyungsoo mulai mengangkuti barang-barang yang disiapkannya hingga saat ia membawa barang-barang yang terakhir, Kyungsoo tidak kembali ke dapur dalam waktu yang lama. Baekhyun gelisah menunggu, apa yang mereka lakukan? Baekhyun menatap jam di dinding, sekarang sudah tengah malam. Mereka memakan banyak waktu untuk membuat pestanya!  
"Sekarang sudah saatnya, Baekhyun!" Kyungsoo menyembulkan kepalanya dari pintu belakang dengan sebuah senyum.  
Baekhyun mendekat dan mendengar bisikan Kyungsoo yang mengucapkan kata "bersiap-siaplah" sambil membuka pintunya secara perlahan. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, Baekhyun melihat sebuah tenda megah menghalangi pemandangannya.  
"Apa ini?"  
"Chanyeol sudah menyiapkan ini untukmu. Jadi begitu kita masuk ke dalam, kagumilah meskipun kau harus memaksakan diri untuk bersandiwara!" Kyungsoo menarik lengannya dan mereka mendekati tenda besar itu.  
Mereka melangkah terlalu cepat hingga Baekhyun melihat Jongin membukakan pintu tenda untuknya dengan senyuman bangga. Setelah berada di dalam, Baekhyun tidak perlu berakting kagum. Ia benar-benar terkagum-kagum karena apapun yang dilihatnya seperti lokasi garden party dengan luas 5x5 meter. Lantainya dipenuhi rumput yang sangat lembut membuat Baekhyun melepaskan sandalnya dan menginjaknya dengan perasaan nyaman. Semua yang Kyungsoo siapkan tadi tersusun di atas meja di hadapannya dengan empat buah kursi taman yang terbuat dari besi. Di balik meja-meja itu ada sebuah tempat yang lebih tinggi berbentuk segi empat, seperti ranjang yang luas namun dilapisi rerumputan. Lampu yang terang berasal dari puncak tenda sehingga Baekhyun juga dapat melihat warna-warni balon yang indah melayang di setiap sudut. Dinding tenda yang terbuat dari bahan yang sangat tebal ditutupi oleh tanaman-tanaman rambat sehingga memberikan efek kalau dirinya tengah berada di sebuah tempat yang megah di sebuah hutan. Baekhyun menoleh ke sisi lain, ada sebuah bathub dipenuhi air dengan teratai berwarna merah jambu mengapung di atasnya, lalu sebuah pinus buatan meneduhinya dan Chanyeol bersandar di sana.  
"Bagaimana?" gumamnya.  
Baekhyun tidak bisa memungkiri kalau ia terkesima. Baekhyun bahkan tidak pernah bermimpi mendapatkan kejutan seperti ini. "Cantik sekali!"  
Chanyeol mendekat hingga mereka berhadap-hadapan. "Untukmu!"  
"Dalam rangka apa?"  
"Tunggu sebentar. Aku perlu mereka untuk mengatakannya." Chanyeol berjalan keluar tenda lalu masuk kembali bersama Kyungsoo dan Jongin.  
Mereka berdua pasti banyak membantu dalam hal ini. Baekhyun menatap keduanya dengan rasa terimakasih. Beberapa waktu kemudian mereka berempat sudah duduk di atas empat buah kursi taman yang menghadap beberapa gelas Sampanye. Kyungsoo mengajak mereka bersulang atas kejutan mereka yang tampaknya berhasil. Ya, mereka memang berhasil. Meskipun Baekhyun bangun lebih cepat dari rencana, meskipun ia juga memergoki Kyungsoo menyiapkan sebagiannya, Baekhyun tetap tidak bisa memungkiri kalau dirinya sangat terkesima. Ini benar-benar luar biasa.  
"Balon-balon itu ideku!" ujar Jongin bangga.  
"Ya, tapi ide balon melayang itu dariku!" Kyungsoo menambahkan. "Para laki-laki ini ingin agar balon itu diletakkan di atas rumput saja. Tapi aku tidak setuju karena itu bisa merusak pemandangan hutan mini yang sudah susah payah dirancang!"  
"Terimakasih. Kalian sudah membantu Chanyeol menyiapkan ini semuanya." Baekhyun menoleh kepada Chanyeol yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Terimakasih."  
"Ah, ya! Cepatlah lakukan, Chanyeol! Aku dan Kyungsoo akan segera masuk ke dalam rumah karena kami harus menemui Gaby di rumah bibimu besok pagi!"  
Mendengar kata-kata Jongin itu Baekhyun segera menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh tanya. Tentunya semua ini dibuat karena sesuatu. Ia menanti Chanyeol bertindak, Chanyeol sempat terdiam sejenak lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna biru dan meletakkannya di depan Baekhyun. Ia membukanya dan memperlihatkan sebuah kalung mewah yang dipenuhi Swarowsky yang berkilauan.  
"Pakailah ini saat pernikahan kita nanti!" gumam Chanyeol.  
Baekhyun tersenyum heran. "Kita sudah menikah, kan?"  
"Ya, tapi bibiku menginginkan pernikahan itu diulangi! Pernikahan kita pada waktu itu juga terlalu mendadak. Aku bahkan tidak memberikanmu kesempatan untuk mengatakan 'aku bersedia'."  
"Saat itu aku sudah cukup bahagia!"  
"Aku tidak meragukan itu, sayang. Tapi aku ingin melakukan ini. Aku ingin memperlakukanmu dengan wajar, memberikan apa yang diinginkan oleh kebanyakan wanita. Aku ingin kau bahagia dan menceritakan sebuah lamaran yang indah jika suatu saat nanti putri kita bertanya."  
Beakhyun tertawa sebentar, lalu, "Jadi sekarang kau sedang melamar?"  
"Ya, karena itulah Baekhyun! Aku tau kalau kau tidak memerlukan ini. Tapi apapun itu, menikahlah denganku, lagi!"  
"Seharusnya kau memberikanku cincin!"  
"Kau sudah memakai cincin kawin. Sekarang apa jawabanmu?"  
Baekhyun terdiam lama, sengaja untuk membuat Chanyeol tidak sabar menantinya. Ia tersenyum senang saat melihat ekspresi kesal Chanyeol. "I do. Aku akan menikah denganmu, Chanyeol. Lagi!"  
Mendadak suasana menjadi riuh. Kyungsoo dan Jongin meramaikannya dengan tepuk tangan lalu memaksa Chanyeol untuk memakaikan kalung itu ke leher Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya. Terlebih saat menyentuh kalung yang sudah bergantung di lehernya. Kontras sekali dengan gaun tidurnya yang sederhana.  
"Aku tidak menyangka bisa melihat mantan kekasihku dilamar oleh orang lain!" Jongin mengerang. "Lamaran yang indah, kan?"  
"Tentu saja!"  
"Kalau begitu ayo kita keluar, Kyungsoo. Kita harus memberikan waktu untuk mereka!" Jongin mengulurkan tangannya dan Kyungsoo menyambutnya. Mereka berdua kemudian bergandengan tangan keluar dari tenda. Samar-samar terdengar di telinga Baekhyun bahwa Kyungsoo mengejek Jongin karena tidak pernah berniat untuk melakukan lamaran atau pernikahan ulang dengannya. Mereka berdebat lagi, terus begitu hingga suara mereka menghilang saat pintu belakang tertutup.  
Baekhyun memandangi ke sekelilingnya lagi. Ternyata di sisi seberang, dimana pintu masuk berada. Berjejer semak-semak yang ditumbuhi berbagai bunga. Tempat ini sangat hijau dan ditemani banyak warna lainnya sehingga suasananya menjadi sangat semarak. Lampu yang berada di puncak tenda bersinar seperti matahari. Begitu terang seolah-olah mereka sedang berada di siang hari.  
"Kita pindah ke ranjang, sayang!" Chanyeol berbisik.  
Baekhyun segera memandangnya, Chanyeol sedang menunjuk ke ranjang rumput itu. Ya, akhirnya Baekhyun tau untuk apa benda itu diciptakan. "Kita perlu bantal dan selimut!"  
"Untuk apa? Ada aku yang bisa jadi bantal dan selimut untukmu, kan?" Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggapai tangan Baekhyun lalu menggandengnya menuju benda yang disebutnya sebagai ranjang.  
Begitu duduk di atasnya Baekhyun merasakan kesegaran siang hari, seolah-olah dirinya sedang berada di padang rumput dan akan berbaring di atasnya. Perlahan Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya, dan Chanyeol juga. Laki-laki itu berbaring miring dengan sebelah tangan menumpu kepala. Ia memandangi Baekhyun dengan penuh kasih.  
"Nyaman?" Chanyeol berbisik.  
"Ya, sangat nyaman! Darimana kau dapat ide seperti ini?"  
"Dari pikiranku untuk bercinta denganmu di alam bebas, jadi aku membuat tiruannya. Aku tidak akan melakukan itu dalam keadaan sebenarnya jika kau tidak ingin aku membunuh orang yang melihat kita!"  
Baekhyun tertawa. "Ini mahal, Chanyeol?"  
"Lumayan!"  
"Kau menyiapkan dengan uangmu atau uang Park?"  
"Uang Kim Jongin!"  
"Astaga! Kau berhutang untuk ini?"  
"Ya, ini aku akan meminta Bibi Park untuk membayar hutangku!" Chanyeol lalu terkekeh karena rencana liciknya. "Setidaknya aku tidak menggunakan harta Park secara langsung, karena aku tau kau akan menolaknya!"  
Baekhyun menyentuh wajah Chanyeol dan mengusap pipinya lembut. "Terimakasih, Chanyeol. Kau sudah terlalu banyak mengabulkan impianku. Dimulai dari anak kita, Juhyun. Pernikahan yang sebenarnya, juga lamaran yang indah ini meskipun kau terlambat!"  
"Aku akan melakukannya lagi. Aku akan mengabulkan impianmu lebih banyak lagi, kau tidak usah khawatir!"  
"Mungkin inilah bayaran dari semua penderitaanku selama ini!"  
Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia menyentuh bibir Baekhyun dan menelusuri dengan jarinya, sesaat kemudian membelai pipinya, hidung lalu kelopak mata. Chanyeol menyentuh ujung bulu mata Baekhyun dengan perlahan beberapa lama. Lalu membelai kepalanya dengan penuh kasih. "Kau jangan pernah membicarakan hal itu lagi. Berjanjilah. Aku tidak ingin mendengar penderitaan, tentang Denmark dan tentang masa lalumu lagi. Kau hanya akan membuatku semakin menyesal karena terlambat menemukanmu!"  
"Ya, aku berjanji. Mulai sekarang masa lalu itu tidak pernah ada!"  
"Aku sudah mengurus semuanya, Baekhyun. Di pernikahan kita nanti kau akan mendapat kejutan yang lebih indah dari ini. Lalu putri kita juga akan mengenakan gaun yang cantik. Kau harus menggendong saat berjalan di altar nanti!"  
"Ya, tentu saja aku akan melakukannya! Tapi bolehkah aku meminta satu hal?"  
"Katakanlah!"  
"Bisakah kau membawa Kangin kemari? Aku ingin menggandeng lengannya di Altar nanti. Aku ingin dia yang memberikan tanganku untukmu. Bukan maksudku untuk mengungkit masa lalu, Chanyeol. Aku hanya..."  
"Ya, Kau pernah mengatakannya. Bagimu Kangin seperti ayah hanya saja dia tidak pernah tau apa yang sudah dilakukan anak buahnya kepadamu!"  
Baekhyun mengangguk membenarkan. "Jadi, bolehkah..."  
"Aku akan mendatangkannya untukmu. Aku juga akan memberikannya lima asisten yang baru karena asisten yang sudah menyakitimu itu akan segera ku habisi."  
"Aku juga menginginkan itu. Kau akan menghukum mereka?"  
"Aku akan menghilangkan nyawa mereka!"  
Baekhyun tertawa senang dan Chanyeol juga melakukan hal yang sama. Setelah puas tertawa, Baekhyun melingkarkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol dan menyentuh bibir laki-laki itu dengan bibirnya beberapa lama. Lalu ia memandang Chanyeol dan berbisik di atas bibirnya. "Apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk berterimakasih?"  
"Tugasmu, nikmati saja malam ini. Biarkan aku melakukan segalanya dan kau tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa!"  
Chanyeol memulai, ia benar-benar tidak mengizinkan Baekhyun melakuan apa-apa. Selama ini, Baekhyun selalu bertindak dengan sangat agresif tanpa disadarinya. Meskipun hal itu sangat menyenangkan, tapi Chanyeol merasa dikalahkan. Seharusnya Baekhyun yang puas padanya, bukan sebaliknya seperti yang terjadi selama ini. Kali ini ia harus membalik lagi keadaan itu. Chanyeol membuka gaun tidur Baekhyun dengan sangat perlahan, terlalu perlahan sehingga dirinya sendiri mulai kesakitan menahan hasratnya. Dua menit kemudian, mereka berciuman lama. Dua puluh menit kemudian Chanyeol sudah berhasil membuat Baekhyun memohon. Tiga puluh menit kemudian, mereka benar-benar sedang berusaha mendaki puncak kepuasan bersama-sama. Chanyeol memberikan Baekhyun ciuman yang sangat panjang. Ia tidak ingin melepaskannya begitu saja dan mereka melakukan semuanya hingga fajar menyingsing. Baekhyun merasa sangat lelah dan terbaring lemah dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu tidak beranjak sedikitpun dari sisinya dan Chanyeol berjanji tidak akan pernah.  
"Jangan terlalu sering seperti ini, Chanyeol!" Baekhyun berbisik, ia hanya mampu berbisik saat ini.  
"Aku bahkan berencana untuk melakukannya sesering mungkin!"  
"Aku belum siap melahirkan anak lagi. Juhyun masih kecil!"  
Chanyeol tertawa. Ia juga belum siap melihat Baekhyun mengandung lagi. Persalinan Bae Juhyun saat itu membuat Chanyeol benar-benar trauma. Ia sudah kehilangan ibunya karena persalinan, Chanyeol tidak ingin kehilangan istrinya juga. "Kita bisa mengunjungi dokter untuk berkonsultasi mengenai hal ini!"  
"Chanyeol!" sebuah teriakan terdengar dari luar, suara Kim Jongin. "Kau sudah bangun? Bolehkah aku masuk?"  
"Tidak!" Chanyeol menjawab dengan suara lantang. Ia sudah membuang gaun tidur Baekhyun entah kemana dan dia tidak mungkin membiarkan Jongin masuk dan melihat Baekhyun tanpa pakaian. Ia memandangi Baekhyun sejenak lalu berbisik. "Aku keluar dulu menemuinya!"  
Baekhyun mengangguk. Chanyeol bangkit dan memakai celana piamanya lalu keluar dari tenda. Ia dan Jongin tampak mengobrol terlalu lama. Baekhyun menunggunya dan merasa bosan. Ia menggeliat dan merasakan kembali betapa indahnya semua ini jika matahari yang sebenarnya menyinari. Perlahan-lahan Baekhyun duduk dan memeluk lututnya. Lalu Kyungsoo masuk dan tertawa melihatnya dalam keadaan telanjang.  
"Sudah ku duga. Kalian pasti melakukannya!"  
Baekhyun berdesis. "Ya, tertawalah sepuasmu!"  
"Aku sebenarnya membawakan bantal dan selimut. Tapi Chanyeol menahannya di luar. Aku akan berangkat ke Calgary sekarang. Jongin sudah menunggu di luar. Kau ada pesan untuk Mrs. Park ?"  
"Ku rasa tidak. Berapa lama kau akan di Calgary?"  
"Tentu saja sampai hari pernikahanmu di akhir minggu ini!"  
"Akhir minggu ini?" Baekhyun terbelalak, ia tidak menyangka kalau rencana Chanyeol secepat ini. Chanyeol memang tidak mengatakan kapan pernikahan mereka akan dilangsungkan. Mungkin Chanyeol lupa, seharusnya Baekhyun bertanya. "Ia belum mengatakan kepadaku!"  
"Kalau begitu kau tanya saja nanti!"  
"Ya, pasti." Baekhyun berujar dengan yakin. "Kyungsoo, jaga Juhyun sampai aku ke sana, ya?"  
"Tentu saja. Aku sudah menelpon ke sana pagi ini dan menurut Mrs. Park , Gaby sedang bermain-main bersama Juhyun di sana. Gaby jadi terus mendesakku untuk memberikannya adik karena ia menyukai Juhyun. Dia ingin punya adik perempuan juga yang bisa didandaninya setiap saat!"  
Baekhyun tertawa. "Kalau begitu kabulkanlah permintaannya!"  
"Itu tidak mudah!"  
"Kenapa? Gaby sudah cukup umur untuk memiliki adik. Kau tidak akan menjadikannya anak satu-satunya, kan?"  
Suara deheman Chanyeol terdengar, kepalanya menyembul di sela pintu tenda. Ia sedang memberikan isyarat kepada Kyungsoo untuk menyelesaikan obrolannya. Kyungsoo memandangnya sekilas lalu kembali memandang Baekhyun.  
"Aku pergi dulu. Suamiku sudah terlalu lama menunggu. Sampai jumpa di Calgary, Baekhyun!" Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya lalu pergi.  
Butuh beberapa waktu lagi hingga Chanyeol masuk dengan bantal dan selimutnya. Ia memberikannya kepada Baekhyun dengan senyum. "Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin melakukan ini. Tapi ku pikir kau butuh selimut karena kita akan melakukan sesuatu yang penting dan aku tidak ingin kau kedinginan karena udara pagi. Rumput-rumput yang kau tiduri mulai mengeluarkan embun."  
Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun berbaring lagi. Kali ini kepala Baekhyun merasa nyaman karena menindihi bantal. Chanyeol juga menyelimutinya dan berbaring di dalam selimut yang sama. Mereka sangat rapat, chanyeol bahkan bisa mencium telinga Baekhyun berkali-kali sebelum ia menekan sebuah remote dan membuat atap tenda itu terbuka lebar. Balon-balon yang beraneka warna melayang semakin tinggi ke udara. Menuju langit pagi yang masih kebiru-biruan. Akhirnya Baekhyun melihat langit yang sebenarnya hari ini. Matahari sudah bersinar meskipun belum terik.  
"Setelah ini bisakah kita melakukannya lagi?"  
Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sambil berdelik. Ia tau ucapan Chanyeol mengarah kemana. "Aku sudah bilang, kan? Jangan melakukan ini terlalu sering! Sudahi, Chanyeol! Aku harus melihat Juhyun sekarang!"  
"Calgary itu dekat, sayang! Kita bisa ke sana kapan saja. Aku hanya tidak ingin meninggalkan tempat ini terlalu cepat!"  
"Tapi rumput-rumputmu ini akan layu. Ini hanya bertahan beberapa hari, Chanyeol!"  
"Tapi cintaku padamu tidak pernah layu, Baekhyun!"  
Baekhyun kembali memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan heran. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Chanyeol melakukan itu lagi. Chanyeol merayunya seperti yang selalu dilakukan di awal-awal keberadaan Baekhyun di rumah keluarga Park. Baekhyun harap Chanyeol akan terus merayunya seperti itu untuk selamanya.

END

Huwaa.. akhirnya happy ending,,

Terimakasih banyak atas respon yang selama ini kalian berikan, terimkasih untuk pembaca setia fanfic ini, terimakasih untuk review kalian selama ini, terimakasih karena telah memfollow dan juga memfavoritkan fanfic remake ini.. dan juga terimakasih kepada silent reader yang sudah mau membaca fanfic ini..

Sampai bertemu lagi di remakean novel selnjutnya chanbaek shipper..

 **Terimakasih kepada :** **chan,** **TKsit** **,** **chanbaekii ,** **ByBabyz95,** **Oh Grace,** **NopwillineKaiSoo** **,** **dnlaxx** **,** **angella,** **clouds6104,** **XiaoRey61,** **Selene3112** **,** **crfla** **,** **artiosh** **,** **bellasung21** **,** **nnsoynnlooin** **,** **Rmsfxxo** **,** **neli amelia** **,** **fvirliani** **,** **Byun FAI** **,** **Baeks06** **,** **Nayeolpcy27** **,** **R110898** **,** **Izmajukir** **,** **firechanlightbaek** **,** **phantom.d'esprit** **,** **Istiqomah813** **,** **,** **baekchu,** **Real ParkHana** **.**


End file.
